Escaping the Past
by LittyInky
Summary: Kaoru stalked down the hallway after club hours when suddenly he runs into someone. This stranger forces him inside a storage room and attempts to 'shut him up'. Their encounter develops certain feelings, making Kaoru chase after him. But this boy has secrets. Secrets he struggles to hide, and he just might break soon. MaleOC/Kaoru. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Well this is the first story I am officially publishing on the net**

**This story will be based off of my OC in a relationship with one of the twins, Kaoru. Please take note that my OC is NOT a girl. He's a sexy guy I made in my head. This means that this story will be a YAOI.**

**I repeat. This is a YAOI. BOYXBOY. There will be a homosexual relationship so if you are against it-(GET OUT NO ONE WANTS YOU)**

**..Anyways onto the warnings.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, cursing, dark flashbacks, sexual themes(later chapters), violence**

**Yes that's right this story is pretty dark but otherwise I will lighten it up by having you guys laugh at my humor**

**Don't worry the dark themes will mostly be from the flashbacks. There is also romance of course, so again don't worry(I'm just weird for liking dark stuff)**

**ENJOY THE STORY XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The single soft sound of shoes against the marble floors, the faint huffing being followed by stomps and howling by three boys. The three laughed mockingly, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere of Ouran Academy. "Come on you can't run forever!" the 'leader' shouted. The others laughed along, sounding like a pair of hyenas.

Nothing was replied from the victim, just turning corners and corners hoping to find an escape route. The three boys were in class 3-D, they've been to Ouran Academy their whole lives; opposed to the victim's 2-A, having recently moved down to Japan from the United States. They knew the school better than he did. And he was completely lost.

_Come on where are you? _Thought a boy with auburn colored hair. Exhausted as he was, he refused to call his twin brother. The school was huge but he was determined to find him without help.

The boy was in a hallway, opening every door he found, closing it with a sigh. All of the rooms were empty classrooms or storage rooms, either way they were empty. After all it was late and no one was in school at the time. All the hosts and girls had left once the host club finished. _Maybe I should just call it quits._

He stopped at one last door, mentally noting he would call if his brother wasn't here. Right before he could turn the knob he heard, "Come on you can't run forever!" The voice was rather loud and annoying making him cringe. He turned his head towards the shout; he hadn't encountered anyone during his search, so it surprised him. At the end of the hallway a boy made a sharp turn, his raven hair covering his face, but not enough for his breathtakingly blue eyes to go unseen.

The raven haired looked up and saw a boy with auburn hair looking at him with amber-colored eyes. He was relieved someone was still in school, although that thought changed when he saw the boy start to open his mouth. "Why are you-" the raven haired ran the rest of the way to the boy and placed his hand over his mouth.

He looked around to find a suitable hiding place, and opened the door the auburn haired had his hand hovered over. He pushed the boy in first, regardless of his struggles, making sure to lock it once they were inside.

It was a storage room but unlike the others, this one was exceptionally close spaced. There were no shelves stacked with expensive cleaning products, or various vacuum cleaners and mops. This one was small and only had one mop in the corner and a few cans of paint on the floor. The only source of light in the small room was coming from the opening under the door, it was just barely enough for the boys to outline each other.

There wasn't enough space for them to move around. But the raven haired found that unimportant since clearly the other wasn't giving in.

"Hey! What's yo- Mmm!" Once again the stranger cut off the auburn haired boy. _Seriously what's his problem? _All the boy wanted was an explanation to why he was suddenly pushed and locked in a random room with the other.

He was also extremely uncomfortable with their position. The raven haired had the boy pinned to the wall by his right hand on his mouth, and his left hand pinned the boy's wrists over his head; their bodies nearly touching.

The boy wasn't used to having people so close to him, unless it was his brother. "Mmm!" No matter how much the boy struggled the other wouldn't let go.

_This is beginning to become a pain_. Even with the hand blocking his mouth, the auburn haired still continued to make muffled sounds. The raven haired brought his face closer so that only the other could hear him. "Shut the hell up, you'll get us caught."

Feeling even more insecure with the closeness, his struggles enhanced.

The raven haired glared at him and was about to say something else when he heard his chasers' stomping shoes.

The 'leader' out of the three observed the new hallway they just turned. _He has to be somewhere. _Figuring he went inside a room, he signaled the other two to search and open them.

The raven haired could hear them opening and closing doors one by one, making their way towards them. And it didn't help that the boy started to grow even louder. He had to think and act quickly before they got to them.

The raven haired gave him one last icy glare through his blue eyes. Feeling slightly frightened the other shrunk back on the wall further and muffled a sound again. Fed up the raven haired let go of the boy's mouth but still had him pinned. "You asked for this." he said so lowly that the other missed it.

Thinking he could talk, the auburn haired opened his mouth again, and was cut off once again. Although this time it wasn't by a hand, but by the raven haired grabbing his chin and placing his lips against the boy's.

His whole body tensed up, amber eyes widened in shock. Suddenly there was the jingling sound of the knob. The boy's blue eyes gave off a threating glare, daring him to try something. The auburn haired was too shocked to even attempt to push the other off.

"Aye boss, this one's locked!" one of the boys shouted. The 'leader' walked towards the door and gave it a try, confirming it's indeed locked. With one last hard shake he turned towards the pair, "Forget it, it's just a storage room. Keep checking the rest." And so they proceeded with his command with a "Yes boss!" Moving further away from where their true target was.

Hearing his chasers walk away from them, he pulled away from the boy and backed away a bit. He decided he would stay for awhile, just in case.

It was an unbearably awkward atmosphere.

The raven haired boy glared at the door. The auburn haired boy blushed from embarrassment, thankful for the lack of bright lights. He was confused but didn't want to make things any worse, so he stayed put.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was really only 5 minutes, the raven haired unlocked the door and peeked outside before opening it fully. He let himself out, the auburn haired following closely behind.

He looked around the hallway. The raven haired knew he was lost and needed some help if he wanted to leave fast.

Luckily there was the other boy who was leaning against the closed door they came out of. He was looking down at the floor, his blush slowly fading away. Even though the raven haired had no interest in asking him for help since he had nearly exposed them, he knew he had no choice.

"Hey," the boy looked up from the floor to the raven haired, "can you help me with something?"

_Help him? _The boy glared at him, "Haven't I helped you enough!?"

The raven haired gave the other an innocent expression as he tilted his head to the side.

"Quite the opposite actually, you only made it worse."

Watching amusingly as the other blushed even more and replied bitterly, "What do you want?"

The raven haired felt his lips tilt upwards, giving him a usual fake smile. "Can you tell me where the exit is?"

The boy watched as the raven haired walked in the direction he gave him. He placed his fingers to his lips, still able to perfectly remember the moment they was snapped out of his thoughts by his cell going off. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru, where've you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you."

_Oh it's Hikaru. _"Sorry about that, something came up, where are you?"

He hung up after his brother told him his location. With one last look in the direction the raven haired boy took, he turned and headed the opposite way. Kaoru silently prayed to never see him again, but deep inside he hoped his prayers wouldn't be answered.

The raven haired had just made it outside and began walking his way home. He could've called someone to pick him up, but he preferred walking. His thoughts wandered off to the earlier events.

A smirk playing on his lips at the thought of the auburn haired boy. He paused and faced the castle-like school. _I guess we'll just have to see_. With a soft chuckle and a shake to his head, he continued his journey home.

* * *

The twins were sitting in the back of their black limo. Hikaru glanced over at his brother from the corner of his eye. _Something's off. _He wasn't acting like himself. He kept placing his hand under his mouth, his eyes would get glazed over as if remembering something, and then he would start blushing. No, something _was_ wrong.

"Kaoru?"

Nothing. "Kaoru."

Again nothing. "Oi Kaoru!"

His brother nearly jumped out of his seat, slipping back from memory lane he looked at him sheepishly "S-sorry, yes?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, this wasn't the first time he's been acting strange since he had called. He wanted to know what was wrong but one look at their driver and decided against it. He shook his head and that was all Kaoru needed to understand.

Kaoru was worried. Why did he feel on edge whenever he recalled the earlier events? Why did he feel his heart tug at the thought of those mesmerizing blue eyes? And it didn't help that the raven haired boy was too damn gorgeous for his own good. _No no no!..damn it stop thinking like that_. Feeling quite foolish he blushed.

"Oi Kaoru!" hearing his name he snapped back to reality and nearly jumped out of his seat. He turned towards his brother and tried to act normal "S-sorry, yes?" _Smooth_.

His brother raised an eyebrow and frowned. Hikaru turned to look at their driver, then back at Kaoru. Giving him a shake of his head and stared straight ahead.

That was all Kaoru needed to understand that meant 'Not now, later' Even though he had a good idea what his brother needed to say he hoped he was wrong.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him that he lost first kiss, especially the fact he lost it to a guy. But he had to because there was no way to lie over it. Hikaru wasn't stupid, if Kaoru did lie, he would find out right away.

* * *

Once the twins entered their room to change, Hikaru immediately went straight to the point, "Tell me what happened Kaoru."

His brother turned to him and started laughing nervously, "I, uh, don't know what you talking about."

Hikaru frowned figuring this would happen.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know something's wrong. You're not acting like yourself Kaoru." He watched as Kaoru stared at the floor, fidgeting with his hands, so he added, "Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

His brother stopped playing with his hands and inhaled, held it, and let out an audible sigh. He walked over to their bed and sat down.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, huh?"

Hikaru walked over to the bed too and sat down next to his brother. The twins were turned so they faced each other as Kaoru told and Hikaru listened.

First Kaoru began telling his brother how he was out looking for him. Then how he heard a shout, and saw a raven haired boy. "All I was trying to do was be considerate. He didn't have to lock us in a god damn room!"

As he spoke he replayed the scene over and was furious at the raven haired. Explaining the events to Hikaru wasn't as hard as he thought. He didn't know why he was so worried.

"And then he _kissed _me! _Kissed _me! Me, a guy!"

It soon got to a point where Kaoru was yelling and clenching his fists. "And that's when you called." Kaoru finished with a relieved exhale.

Kaoru noticed how ever since he started explaining he hasn't looked at Hikaru once, nor has he heard him say anything. Kaoru looked at his brother, worried at his quietness.

Suddenly Hikaru hunched over, started to shake, and covered his mouth with his hand. "Hikaru what's wr-"

Kaoru stopped mid-sentence when Hikaru burst out laughing.

He laughed hysterically while holding his stomach. The only thing he could do was watch as his brother calmed down, only to start up again.

Kaoru didn't understand what was so funny. _I nearly got attacked! How can he be laughing!?_

Hikaru couldn't help it. The way Kaoru had gotten worked up, making negative comments to the actions made by the raven haired boy, was too much for him. Finally when he settled down he had a sore stomach from so much laughing.

"Hikaru, how can you be laughing!? This is a serious matter!"

Hikaru cleared his throat and sat up straighter, facing his brother, "It's your fault, you know."

Kaoru's eyes widened at his response, "My fault!? How is it my fault!?"

Hikaru sighed, he knew it was pointless, but he needed to say it.

"I just think if you would've kept your mouth shut like he warned, then this wouldn't have happened. Any other person would have understood this. I mean, a random guy running away, some guys who happen to be looking for someone. Wouldn't it be obvious what was happening?"

Kaoru flushed and thought it over. Hikaru was right, it was obvious the raven haired was being chased and didn't want them to find him, obviously. And Kaoru had nearly gotten him in trouble with his struggles. _But still_.

"Even so that doesn't mean he had to go and kiss me!"

His brother frowned and grabbed his chin in a thinking way, "I suppose you do have a point there. But it was a last minute thing. He had to think of a fast way to make you quiet."

Kaoru stared at him disappointed; not believing his brother was actually defending the raven haired.

As if knowing what he was thinking, after all they are twins, Hikaru added, "I'm not trying to defend him, I'm just giving you a logical explanation."

But he still didn't believe him and Hikaru sighed, "Listen Kaoru, I know you're mad at him and everything but before you start to criticize him, think about your own actions first. I mean, I'm surprised you even acted that way; you're usually so calm and collected. Remember what Haruhi said? I'm the one with the loud mouth not you."

Now it was Kaoru's turn to sigh, his brother had a point again. It wasn't like himself to act that way, he didn't understand why he did. He barely knew the raven haired and somehow the boy already got him worked up about nothing.

There was definitely something about him, and Kaoru wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

Defeated he said, "I guess you're right."

* * *

Everyone was staring at him. All of the girls, even some boys were staring. The way his raven hair fell into his eyes perfectly and flowed beautifully with the wind. His blue eyes innocently looking around but somehow mysteriously intriguing. They shined in the sun's rays and caused a blush when they landed on someone's own dull pair.

He was beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy. His beauty put everyone else to shame. No man or woman could deny it. But he couldn't care less what they thought.

He wasn't planning on making any friends. It's not that he didn't want friends; he just didn't want to get attached to anyone. He didn't want to go through that again.

All he wanted was to get high school over with, and then he would be able to go on with life.

"Omg! That new transfer student is so hot!" a girl squealed to his right, many girls agreed and stared as if he were prey. Some had even tried to flirt with him, but he politely waved them off and kept walking.

The raven haired found it pathetic how even the rich girls in Japan acted this way. He would have thought they had more dignity, being rich and everything that is. But it seemed status didn't matter. People were the same everywhere, rich or poor.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru hurriedly put on their shoes and tied their ties fast. They had both slept through their alarms, and the maids seemed to enjoy watching them run around everywhere.

Kaoru looked at the time on his phone; if they were lucky they'd get there just in time, maybe even a few minutes early.

The twins finished at the same time and ran downstairs to the front door, skipping breakfast. They quickly got inside the car and told the driver to go as fast as he could. It wasn't as if they cared much for school but a tardy wouldn't look good at all for a class A student.

Much to their relief they made it before the bell, giving them a few minutes to spare. The twins exited the car and told their driver to pick them up when school finished. The host club would be closed today, also it was Friday and they didn't see a reason to stay after school.

As the twins walked inside the school campus, Kaoru scanned, looking for one specific person. But he couldn't see him anywhere.

Realizing what he was doing Kaoru flushed a soft shade of pink. _What the hell are you doing Kaoru!? _He scolded, trying to convince himself he didn't want anything to do with the raven haired. He sighed and decided one quick look around wouldn't hurt, after all it wasn't like he planned to even talk to him.

He turned and desperately tried to find him. There were so many people but none had stood out like he hoped.

The raven haired was leaning against a pillar by the main entrance. Today was officially his first day at Ouran Academy. He bitterly thought how stupid the chairman was. He had him start classes on a Friday; it would have been smarter to leave it for next week Monday.

He watched how the students had their uniforms neatly ironed, not one single wrinkle was visible. Their ties were perfectly straight and well knotted. He was afraid if they were to be cut in half, both sides would be perfectly symmetrical. Their shoes polished and shining black. The girls wore an awful lot of make-up while the guys had perfectly styled hair. Expensive and strong perfumes mixed in the air which gave the raven haired a pounding headache.

It annoyed him. He couldn't understand how rich people just threw their money around. He couldn't understand how they used people that are less fortunate to do their things. They order them around and tell them what to do like dogs. But they had wealth and money; of course they are believed to be superior. While the poor struggled to provide enough food for their families, the rich simply had their meals made by their own personal hired chefs.

_But I'm not one to talk_. He too was one of these rich people. But he wasn't like them. He never once used a maid to do his things; they were more like family to him than anything.

Sighing the raven haired looked down at his clothing, he really did stand out. His clothes were ironed but it looked different from the others. He didn't wear a tie and he left the violet jacket open showing the white buttoned down shirt. The first few buttons were left undone showing off his collarbone. Every girl had fallen in love with his figure.

_I really do stand out_. But he felt too lazy to fix it. The raven haired glanced at the time on his phone, he had about 2 minutes to spare. He already had his headphones on, so he played some music to make time go by faster. He put his hands in his pants pockets and leaned further into the pillar. Drowning everything out by closing his eyes and tilting his head down.

Kaoru felt disappointed at his unsuccessful search, he looked at the ground and continued to follow his brother. _Damn it, why do I feel like shit all of a sudden?_

Even if he didn't admit it, he had hoped to see the raven haired.

_Wait a second. _Kaoru thought over their first meeting and recalled how the raven haired wasn't wearing a uniform. He was probably not from the school, which would explain why he asked Kaoru for directions. This could also explain why Kaoru has never seen him around before and why he couldn't find him now. He was just an outsider.

_Yes that's right! He couldn't be from this school! _Kaoru was happy at this new discovery.

Not going to this school made it easier considering the way the raven haired made him act. Also by not seeing him, Kaoru would eventually forget about him and everything would go back to normal. _Haha! This is perfect. Now I don't have to worry about anything!_

Kaoru grinned inwardly and looked up as he and Hikaru were getting closer to the entrance. Instantly all of his joy, happiness, and glamour died. His hope stabbed and shot down as he got swallowed up by a black hole.

There, only a few feet away from him, was _him. _The raven haired boy who intruded into his life. Leaning against one of the pillars by the entrance, listening to music, eyes closed, raven hair contrasting against the light colors perfectly, and looking as gorgeous as ever.

As if he sensed eyes on him the raven haired opened his and turned towards Kaoru. Those blue eyes immediately landed on his making his breath hitch. _It's him. It really is him._

* * *

**And that marks the end of the first chapter of Escaping the Past. YAY!**

**I'll try to update once a week**

**Please don't review anything majorly negative about this. Keep the stuff that'll make me want to slap you to yourself. But tell me how I'm doing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club(I'm putting this in every chapter)**

**So hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter if you're reading the second(hopefully)**

**This chapter doesn't necessarily need any warning, but...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, and cursing**

**..Again this is a YAOI as seen in the first chapter. Please leave if that's not your thing(not like anything even happens in this chapter)**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Damn it! Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot! _Kaoru was mad at himself for what he's done.

Back there when he came to his senses he broke eye contact and ran inside the school, ignoring Hikaru's yells.

Kaoru looked up and saw a restroom up ahead. He ran in and walked towards the sink. He turned on the faucet and rubbed his face harshly with water. Attempting to clear and freshen up his mind.

He looked down at the water building up, mentally beating himself for his actions. Soon enough he heard footsteps enter the restroom, he turned and saw Hikaru in a panting mess.

Hikaru looked at his brother and frowned, not sure what caused Kaoru to suddenly run like that. He sighed and went up to the sink, turning off the water before it overflowed.

The first bell had just rung signaling to the students that they had 5 minutes before class started. "Want to tell me what happened back there?" Hikaru figured it may have had something to do with yesterday.

As if confirming his thoughts Kaoru said, "He was there, the guy from yesterday. He was next to the pillar, by the entrance."

Hikaru thought back remembering he had accidentally bumped into someone there while chasing his twin, but couldn't recall who.

He sighed and looked over at his brother, whoever that boy was had Kaoru acting capricious. His brother barely knew the guy so why did he affect Kaoru so much?

.._so stupid. _Still in his train of thoughts he hadn't noticed Hikaru leaving until he called his name.

They both left the restroom and walked to their class, they made it just in time too. They took their seat besides Haruhi as their teacher walked in.

Kaoru drowned everything out, but the incident by the school entrance lingered. He was so embarrassed with himself. Knowing what he had done while the raven haired was there made Kaoru shrink into a pit of shame.

* * *

The girls were giggling and squealing. Asking who the raven haired boy was, adding how hot he was. Although some didn't think the word fully described his beauty, they couldn't find a suitable one either.

The teacher introduced the boy to everyone, answering their questions of who he was.

"Everyone this is Izumi Kaneko. Starting today he will be a member of our class. He came here from America so please help him around if asked. Thank you, and you may take any empty seat Kaneko."

The girls jumped at the opportunity and started offering him seats. One girl went far enough to push some boy beside her out of his seat.

But the raven haired, or as we all know as Izumi now, continued walking to the empty seat by the window.

The girls he passed by blushed and nearly fainted. As he was walking he noticed a certain blonde boy looking at him and mentally cursed at the odds.

He certainly was not expecting to be the same class as _him._

Izumi sat down and stared out the window, ignoring the giggles and whispers from everyone. He hated all the attention but knew better than to do anything.

It was bad enough he stood out from his looks, he didn't want to gain more attention by causing trouble. Izumi watched as the birds flew by, tree to ground and back to tree.

The wind blew through the leaves of the trees and tore the weaker ones off. It guided them to float in the air before settling on the ground. He was always fascinated by nature, he could practically stare at it for hours.

Before he knew it, it was time for lunch. He watched as people got up and headed towards the cafeteria. He decided to skip lunch today and go exploring instead.

Just as Izumi was about to leave, a girl was suddenly pushed in his path.

She blushed faintly and looked at the girls who pushed her, they waved their hands at her in an encouraging way. She looked up at the raven haired who was currently giving her a tilted questionable stare

"Um Kaneko, w-would you like to, uh, s-sit with me in lunch?" She had short wavy brown hair and reddened immensely as she spoke.

Izumi didn't want to have to decline since she must have mustered up a ridiculous amount of courage considering her shy figure.

He felt bad. He hated the look of hurt on someone's eyes, and knowing he caused it made it that much worse.

Izumi gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry but I wanted to have a look around the school instead."

The girl gave him a troubled look as if trying to find a way for him to say yes.

"I-I can show you a-around if you'd like." She offered with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Izumi felt he was slowly giving in but caught himself in time. "Maybe next time. I want to be on my own for a while."

With that the girl left defeated and he walked out. He wasn't sure where to go but decided to follow his instincts.

As he walked he thought about the auburn haired boy. He found it amusing when they locked eyes, the boy took off running. Leaving his twin to run after him. His twin had dumped into him and gave him a quick apology. He even managed to catch his name slip by. Kaoru. That was the boy's name, Kaoru.

The fact that the boy had a twin didn't bother him. They may look alike and everything but they didn't fool him.

Izumi would be able to tell who Kaoru was. Even though they only met once, there was something about the boy that Izumi was fond of.

He inwardly smirked interested to see where this little _adventure_ would lead to. He stopped walking suddenly and shook his head clear. _Damn it. I promised myself I wouldn't fall down that path again_. It's best he kept his distance from Kaoru while he still can.

* * *

Setting aside all of the jumbled thoughts running through his head wasn't easy but somehow manageable. Kaoru had also managed to help Hikaru with Haruhi. They wanted to eat lunch with the whole crew today.

As they entered the cafeteria, they saw a commotion between Tamaki and Kyouya.

"But Kyouya, we must have him!"

Kyouya sighed, no matter what he said he wasn't willing to let Tamaki get what he wanted this time.

"And why is that?" He knew exactly what the blonde would say and it wasn't a good reason.

"Because his good looks cannot go to waste!"

This was utterly useless.

The twins watched as Tamaki and Kyouya argued.

Hikaru wanted to know what it was so he simply asked, "Hey boss, what's wrong?" Tamaki and Kyouya stopped their bickering and turned towards the twin.

Kyouya sighed and answered before the other could. "Nothing important. Tamaki is just suggesting another one of his stupid ideas."

He couldn't understand why Tamaki would want to add _him_ out of all others to their host club. Kyouya had done some research earlier but wasn't able to retrieve any.

There was absolutely no data at all, coming from Kyouya it was big considering he's able to gather any private information he wanted. He didn't trust _him_ because of this. It wasn't something he could hope Tamaki would understand. It wasn't normal to not have a record of yourself. Unless there was something about him that he didn't want anyone to know about.

Nonetheless Kyouya didn't trust the guy, must less want him to join the host club either.

"It is not stupid! We must have him join the host club!"

Tamaki didn't know what the big problem was. So what if Kyouya couldn't find out any information of him? Somebody probably just forgot to put in his record. It wasn't a big deal or anything.

The new transfer student only needed to have good looks, which he was blessed with already, and charm. And that's something that can be learned if he doesn't have already, so in the end he would make a prefect addition to their host club.

Hikaru was still a little confused at the situation, but if Kyouya said it wasn't important then it probably wasn't.

Just then Mori and Honey popped out of no where.

"Hey there Hikaru, Kaoru. Oh Haruhi are you going to eat with us today?" Honey asked, even though it was obvious considering she was here.

Haruhi looked up at Honey, who was sitting on Mori's shoulder. "I was dragged here unfortunately, so I have no choice."

Honey smiled big and shouted cheerfully, "Yay! Haruhi you sit next to me and Takashi."

As she went over to the table she couldn't help but notice how Tamaki was still trying to convince Kyouya about something.

She didn't fully understand the situation either, she and the twins got there late. But she knew it had something to do with adding a member to their club. She wasn't aware of there being a new student but now that she thought about it there were some girls talking about a boy during class.

"Honey, do you know what that's about?" Haruhi asked the Lolita boy as she gestured towards the scene where Tamaki had reduced to begging on his knees now.

Honey looked over and said, "Oh Tamaki and Kyouya have the new transfer student in their class today. And because of his good looks Tamaki wants him in our host club. But Kyouya is saying no."

This left the girl even more confused than before. Adding a new person would increase their profit since more guests would visit. Why would Kyouya decline if he jumped at every opportunity that benefited more money for the host club.

Hikaru and Kaoru both listened as Honey explained what happened. At the mention of a new student Kaoru thought of the raven haired.

Kaoru had never seen the boy around school before their accidental encounter yesterday so surely it was him. Also Honey said Tamaki wanted the boy because of his looks, and there was no arguing the raven haired was gorgeous. If it was the raven haired then he was curious to know why Kyouya would turn it down, "Why would Kyouya say no?"

Honey shoved a spoonful of cake into his mouth and swallowed without chewing. "Kyouya did some research on him and couldn't find anything. He had no records or anything. There's nothing about him! And Kyouya doesn't trust anyone that he has no knowledge about."

Kaoru frowned he didn't think it was a good reason to say no, but he was probably just saying that because he wanted him to say yes.

Haruhi glanced at the arguing pair and thought it over. Kyouya had a reason to say no and to not trust him.

To her it was strange that Kyouya couldn't get anything on the new transfer student. According to Haruhi he's able to gather any information he wanted, so he had a point.

"Alright fine!" was heard by the whole crew and they looked over to see what happened.

Tamaki smiled big and hugged Kyouya, "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Kyouya's eye twitched before pushing him off.

"But I still don't trust him at all. He may be in the host club now but either way keep an eye on him at all times, understood?"

Tamaki nodded his head numerous times before saying, "Alright everyone listen up!"

The crew looked at the boss and waited for his command. Tamaki pointed a finger at them, "From now on we have a new host club member. His name is Izumi Kaneko."

He signaled something to Kyouya who in turn opened his black notebook and presented the others with a picture of a raven haired boy. "Find him, and drag him to Music Room 3!"

They all got up and separated into three groups. Kyouya and Tamaki, Mori and Honey, and the last were the twins and Haruhi. They searched until lunch break was over and again after school.

The twins had called their driver saying to pick them up later. Tamaki and Kyouya had tried to catch him after class but only to find his seat empty as he was already lost in the crowd. After about ten minutes they all gave up and met in Music Room 3.

* * *

He turned corners and corners, devastated that he would have to find his way out once again. His chasers could be heard behind him.

Izumi scowled, he had gotten himself into trouble once again. He knew how to fight and could probably beat them up without breaking a sweat. But he didn't want any unnecessary rumor about him going around. He didn't want to be beaten either so the only option left was to run.

As he ran he mentally cursed himself for this. The guys were just looking for trouble, and well Izumi said some things he shouldn't have said.

* * *

"It's impossible to find him during breaks or after school, Tamaki. Let's just give up." Haruhi sighed, tired of running around the school with the twins.

She wanted to go home, today was suppose to be a relaxing day since the host club was closed for the weekend. As she expected from the blonde, he said, "No, we cannot give up this easily. There has to be a way to somehow corner him."

They all thought about it, and just as Haruhi was about to suggest an idea, the door burst open and a boy ran in and shut the door quietly with his back, letting a faint echo throughout the music room. He looked up and saw us.

Haruhi got a good look at him and her eyes widened. _It's the guy we were looking for!_

Kaoru was utterly shocked that he and the raven haired were in the same situation as the day before. Except this time the whole crew was there, and they were in a much, much bigger room.

Hikaru must have noticed him tense up because he gave Kaoru a look, turned to the raven haired, and back at him. He understood what Hikaru was thinking so he nodded.

Out of habit Izumi masked on an innocent look at the others. Inside though he was upset there were students here, he didn't want to get caught.

Especially since Kaoru and his twin were here. Then there was the obnoxiously loud blonde boy he noticed in his class earlier who was always wooing the girls. He didn't particularly have a problem with the boy in glasses. There was a small boy ,who looked like he should still be in grade school, hanging from an extremely tall stolid boy. And lastly there was a boy who looked a little too feminine.

Izumi tilted his head slightly, smiling and placing his right index finger to his lips, "Shh."

To his surprise they cooperated and stayed silent. Either that or they were too shocked to even do anything. Not that he was complaining really.

He listened closely as his chasers ran by making loud stomping sounds, then fading as they got further. Mentally thanking they were even bigger idiots than the ones from yesterday, they didn't even consider the possibility of him hiding.

Once he couldn't hear them anymore, Izumi turned away from the group and went to open the door without a word.

"Hold it right there Izumi Kaneko!" Tamaki yelled as the raven haired was about to open the door. Izumi turned around looking a bit startled.

Haruhi felt bad for what's about to come his way. But she finally understood why Tamaki wanted him as a new member so badly.

Not even the tomboy could object, he was beautiful. Haruhi had seen the picture Kyouya provided the group with but seeing him in person was completely different. It was as if the camera wasn't able to capture every detail about him. Although she found him to be gorgeous, Haruhi wasn't attracted to him.

He looked at the blonde startled, replying unsure while pointing a finger at himself, "Are you talking to me?" _There is just no way he'd remember!_

He watched as the blonde smiled big and exclaimed, "Why yes I indeed am and so- We, the Ouran Host Club, ask you, Izumi Kaneko, to join our club!"

Izumi stared at the blonde as he did a pose with the others and unnaturally seemed to be glowing and sparkling. Not to mention there were rose petals, even confetti were everywhere. Any other person would have been moved by this but not him, he was completely unfazed. _So he doesn't._

Tamaki had a good feeling about this.

He was encouraged and pumped up that he could practically shoot up and fly away. Rhetorically speaking of course. He felt confident in his actions and he knew he made the right choice in adding Izumi. He had no doubt in his mind that Izumi would accept his offer. He was beaming in delight and happiness.

"I refuse." And just like that Tamaki's world collapsed before him.

The group suddenly lost its glow as the blonde went into depression-mode. As he turned to leave, the blonde recovered and called him back.

"Wait! You're making a big mistake! You have to join us!"

Izumi fought the urge break his masked expression. He slowly turned, giving the blonde his fake smile, "I'm sorry but I'm just not interested in joining your club."

The blonde furrowed and grabbed his chin in a thinking way. Izumi could've swore he saw a light bulb go off over the blonde's head as his face brighten.

"Alright, we'll make a bet then." Now this made him pause, he sure did like a challenge, "What kind of bet?"

Tamaki smiled greater. _This is prefect._

He turned towards the twins and nodded, signaling them it was time for their little game. He looked at Izumi smugly, "It's simple really. All you have to do is figure out who's Hikaru and who's Kaoru. If you lose you'll join our club, if you win then we'll leave you alone." he said while gesturing to the twins.

Tamaki knew there was no way he would get it right. The raven haired had never met the twins before. If he managed to get it right then the twins would tell him it was incorrect. He would obviously believe them, after all he did guess.

Izumi had to say he was disappointed, it wasn't going to be any fun.

Like Izumi said before, he would be able to tell them apart easily despite only meeting one of them. Especially since it was only one time and it was quite dark in that room. Even so Izumi could tell for some reason. But of course they didn't know that. And he wanted to see how the twins would react when he got it right.

"The one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru." Izumi responded indicating to each without so much as a hesitation.

The auburn heads looked at each other and back at him. They smiled and said in unison "You are incorrect."

Izumi found it amusing that even though he was right they would go so far as to tell him he was wrong. _It's probably because they think I guessed_. But that wasn't the case here, no, not with Izumi. He felt himself going into a smirk but let it fall so that he was still staring blankly. He looked at them straight in the eye and said, "You shouldn't lie."

The twins looked startled and looked at each other for a while. Finally they said, "What do you mean?"

He figured not many people could tell them apart; they were mirror images after all. Which is why they would be surprised. "I'm saying it's not fair if you don't tell the truth. Otherwise that would be cheating." And with that Izumi turned towards the door once again.

He opened the door and was about to step out when the feminine boy stopped him. "Hold on. Can you at least tell us your reason for not joining?"

Izumi stayed where he was and didn't turn around. He was deciding if he should even bother answering. "It's just not my thing."

Not wanting to hear anymore questions he left and closed the door. As he got in the hallway he remembered he didn't know where he was but didn't want to go back in to ask them either. Looks like he has to find his way out by himself.

The host club members stood in silence. Taking in the words of the raven haired boy.

Kyouya's suspicion grew by the minute. He wanted to know the reason behind the unsuccessful retrieval of information from the new transfer student. There was something strange about him.

Kyouya knew the chairman well, and he would never accept a student in the academy without taking the precaution of a background checkup. This was to ensure the safety of the students attending Ouran. Unless the boy was in a situation in which the chairman knew of. But what kind of situation was serious enough that all of his information was blocked from public view.

He was left with nothing, he wouldn't get anywhere with just guesses. _I'll just have to ask my father about this_. He considered the idea, deciding in the end to go along with it.

* * *

"Uh, boss?" Hikaru eyed Tamaki questionably.

"It's not like I'm complaining or anything but," He turned his head towards their target.

"Why are we stalking him?"

The group watched quietly as the raven haired headed outside the school. It seemed like he was lost but finally managed to find the exit.

It literally took him about 30 minutes of mindless wondering to make it outside. Hikaru suggested they help him out at least but Tamaki argued that it would ruin his plan.

The plan was to follow and investigate him.

Kyouya of course accepted since the whole 'not being able to gather information' was bothering him. Haruhi had no choice but to accept with Tamaki's begging puppy eyes. Mori and Honey weren't able to come along, they had family business to attend to. And the twins had nothing better to do at home; Hikaru was curious, and he could tell Kaoru wanted in but was unsure of it at the same time. So in the end he made the decision for them.

The blonde sighed, "We're not stalking him; we're just following him closely and gathering information at the same time."

Hikaru replied, mumbling under his breath, "That's called stalking."

Tamaki gestured for him to be quiet. It would be a shame to get caught now.

They had just made it outside of school as they followed the raven haired quietly. He had to admit he didn't think they would last this long. He was sure Izumi would notice after all the noises they had made, but he hadn't once looked back.

Tamaki had a reason for following the raven haired like this. He wasn't going to give up this easily. He was determined to have Izumi join the club. He had no intention of giving up.

Izumi sighed. He knew they were following him. It would be almost impossible for him to not notice. Especially with all the arguing and noises they made. Not to mention the feeling of people burning holes on his back was starting to make him edgy.

He was quite sensitive to his senses. He noticed them the moment they started, and figured if he were to wonder around the school instead of finding the exit, they would leave. Of course this got him even more lost, but much to his dismay they didn't leave.

Luckily he had a backup plan sorted out already.

He didn't want to be here. Yet at the same time he did. It was annoying not being able to decide what he wanted. Kaoru sighed and glanced at their target. A warmth feeling rushed over him, making him frown. _Even from behind he's beautiful._ Kaoru's eyes widened, smacking himself mentally.

He felt ashamed of himself for thinking of Izumi like that when he was right there. He shook his head and focused on their current mission.

He noticed how they've been walking for a long time and also how the path the raven haired took doesn't lead to any neighborhoods. Kaoru thought of the places that were down the road but could only come up with one. _But he isn't really going there, is he?_ It wasn't strange but considering the place was closed it did seem somewhat fishy.

As he walked up the steps to the entrance he sensed his followers moving closer towards him. _They've fallen into my trap_.

They were in a small carnival that was scheduled to open later in the year. So all that was left were empty stands and small buildings. But he had to act quickly before they noticed something was up. He looked up and finally saw what he was looking for.

The more they walked the heavier the air around them felt. Something wasn't right about all of this. _Why would he go to the carnival when it's still closed?_ Kyouya frowned and narrowed his eyes. _What could he possibly want from here?_

He looked around and noticed how the area was getting close-spaced. Then it hits him; this was a trap. He looked at Izumi and saw him turn a sharp corner.

It was barely noticeable, but Kyouya caught the raven haired glance at them from the corner of his eye as he turned. The sharp turn didn't let the others see him anymore. Kyouya pushed past the others and walked faster ignoring Tamaki's whisper-shouts. He turned the corner, only find nothing.

"Damn it." he glared, he knew there was something strange about all of this.

Izumi had known from the start that they were following him, so he lured them to this place to make a getaway. Tamaki and the others came shortly after next to him. "Oh my, he got away?" the blonde said and looked around.

Hikaru walked more ahead and looked around, "Wow he's good. He really had us fooled."

Tamaki was quite disappointed at their failure once again. He wasn't going to show them that though. And Tamaki wasn't giving up just yet.

Hikaru came up to him and said,"So what are we going to do now boss?"

He couldn't let his fantasy family down so he simply acted like it wasn't a huge loss. "Alright everyone, Monday we'll try again and this time we'll catch him for sure!"

Before any of them could agree the blonde boy fell forward, face-planting on the concrete.

All the small group could see was a shoe on Tamaki's back holding him down and locks of shinning black hair. They stilled and didn't move, marginally startled from what just happened.

The person stood up straighter, his foot still on the whimpering blonde's back. The raven haired boy, or Izumi, stood there looking at them innocently, his blue eyes giving off a glow filled of humor and amusement. He tilted his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Catch who?"

* * *

**Yay chapter two finished!(with a cliffhanger)**

**It's necessary. Anyways I'm pretty funny, right?**

**Even I crack myself up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Finally chapter three!**

**I've been waiting for this since three is my favorite number.**

**But that's not only why I'm happy about this one.**

**Chapter three is where the dark stuff finally happens! Yay(I don't think people would be happy about that)**

***there's a couple of people who stop reading this story after this chapter but I just want to say that you should've known already from the first chapter about the flashbacks. Read the warnings people and if you don't like the categories then don't even continue reading.**

**So yea onto this chapter's warnings.**

**Warnings: Dark flashbacks, cursing, violence**

**So that's it for warnings. If you can't handle that stuff then you shouldn't be reading this.**

**Enjoy chapter three! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The boys, and one girl, stared at him and then at the blonde mess. Poor Tamaki was still being held captive.

He let out a loud muffled sound in which successfully captured the raven haired's attention. He lifted his foot off the blonde's back and stepped away.

It took a while for Tamaki to notice but eventually stood up and faced Izumi. A red bump started to form on his right temple.

"Meanie, that really hurt!" Tamaki whined, tears forming on the corners of his eyes, sounding more like a child rather than a seventeen-year-old teenager.

Izumi looked at him with his usual innocent stare, "Oh? I'm sorry, but you were following me."

Tamaki started laughing nervously, "W-what are you talking about? This is just pure coincidence."

He held the urge to start laughing at the blonde. He was a bad liar and made it obvious he was right. Nonetheless he smiled and said, "Oh I see. Do you guys usually go to the carnival when it's closed?"

The blonde continued to fake laugh and said, "Oh yes, you see we like to check how things are going before the grand opening!"

The blonde then pretended to look around with his hand on his forehead, like when people are trying to get a better view or block the sun.

Izumi smiled and said, "Me too! I really like exploring too." Tamaki sighed; looking relieved he let it go. The rest of his 'stalkers' tensed up, realizing it was a way of telling them he knew what they were doing.

Kaoru never felt such humiliation in his life. He was just caught 'stalking' the raven haired with the rest of the group.

They all had no choice but to leave first since Izumi clearly wasn't going to.

As the group got further away from the raven haired, Kaoru couldn't help but glance back at him. The raven haired was still smiling and waving goodbye but he suddenly stopped and looked at Kaoru with humor in his eyes.

His innocent mask broken, giving the auburn haired boy a mocking smirk. Izumi then winked at Kaoru which caused a blush to spread on the twin's face.

Still blushing, he glared at the raven haired who smirked even greater at the reaction he got. Kaoru stuck his tongue out at him and turned back around, refusing to look at him again. The raven haired really did get on his nerves.

He watched as Kaoru stuck his tongue out and turned around clearly in frustration. This made him enjoy the moment even more.

Izumi tensed up realizing what he was doing. He mentally scolded himself for that. He was supposed to stay away; not ignite the situation even more.

But he couldn't help it; he enjoyed how the auburn haired reacted towards him. It made him want to tease the boy constantly.

The small group was barely within eye sight so he decided it was best he went home. He looked up at the sky; it was starting to get dark out.

There were no leftovers from last night meaning he would have to cook when he got home. Unless they already beat him to it. The raven haired smiled and laughed a little as he walked away.

* * *

_It was that time of day again. It's always the same. Everyday, always and always will be the same._

_A small boy was sitting quietly on the floor. His knees brought up to his chest, his slender arms hugging them as he watched the door patiently. The room was dark; there were no windows or any source of light. Just that one door._

_He could hear loud footsteps getting closer to the door; that slurred voice echoing throughout the whole house. The boy felt his heart beat faster as the footsteps grew closer and closer. Fear building up inside, crushing his small figure. Instincts telling him to run, far, far away from this room. But he couldn't do anything; there was no way out of this. It's the same everyday. _

_The door burst open; a tall shadow shaped like a man staggered inside and blocked the doorway. The strong odor of alcohol burned his nostrils. The door was shut loudly; anger and hate lingered off the man. Filling up the room, devouring the small boy of its powerful emotions. __The boy flinched and started to tremble, unable to contain his fear anymore._

_ Suddenly the small boy was no longer sitting down but sailing across the room, hitting the wall and falling to the floor as he cried out in pain._

_ Tears ran down the boy's face, biting his lip to prevent making more sounds. The quieter he was, the less he'll be punished. Everyday is the same, that's what the boy thought. An internal of long minutes of mindless beating and curses, more blood spilled on the floor, adding stains to the previous days beating. _

_Yes, the boy knew any second now the man would stop and leave his broken body, sending someone else in to care for his wounds. But something was wrong. Today was not like every other day. _

_The beatings got stronger and more frequent, anger building up more than the usual. The small boy grew frightened; if the man didn't stop soon he may die tonight. Suddenly the man stopped, taking in long hard breaths, but didn't leave. _Why was he not leaving?

_A hand roughly pushed him backwards to the floor, another started to rip his already torn clothing off. The small boy was confused. The man never did this before. His eyes widened as he was suddenly left naked on the cold hard floor, irritating his poor raw skin. _

_The soft sound of a clicking metal filled the quiet room. The boy could just barely make out the scene of the man undoing his belt. That's when realization hit him like dozens of bullets. _

_The man grabbed the boy's body, pinning him firmly to the floor. His fear getting the best of him as he struggled and screamed. _

_"LET ME GO!" _

_But the man wouldn't listen. Hands grabbed the boy's inner thighs, forcing them to spread apart. _

_"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs only to get his head slammed down against the floor. He could feel a warm thick substance spreading across the back of his head. His vision went unfocused and he could barely move an inch. He couldn't feel anything; his body had gone numb, slowly losing consciousness. He couldn't feel the pain in his wounds from the beatings any longer. _

_The only thing he could feel was being torn apart from the bottom half of his body, excruciating pain shooting up his whole broken figure. And he screamed, he screamed and screamed out the unbearable pain until he blacked out._

* * *

Blue eyes shot open; looking around in an alarming way until they landed on brown eyes. The girl had messy tangled hair and stared at him in worry.

"Izumi?"

The raven haired ignored her and tried to sit up; he needed to get away from here before he found him. But the girl stopped him and grabbed his face with both her hands; making him look at her straight in the eyes. "Izumi, calm down."

His blue eyes held fear as time was wasted. The raven haired struggled against her hold.

"What are you doing!? He's going to find me!"

But she was a strong girl and held on tightly. Her brown eyes held sadness as she looked at the boy. She pulled him in and hugged him firmly, "Izumi, he's not going to hurt you." She whispered softly at him while running her hands through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

_What did she mean by that?_ "He's not here. He's not going to hurt you. I promise."

The raven haired stopped struggling as he began to remember. _Oh that's right, he isn't here._ He leaned against the girl and wrapped his arms around her. His body began to shake trying to forget his dream.

"I promise." She repeated as she rocked them both side to side like she always did whenever he had a nightmare. Just like she always did when he was in a child-like state: fragile and scared.

The girl looked down at the boy in her arms. She felt tears starting to build up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She couldn't, she had to be strong for him. There was no way to fix what has already happened.

Izumi had been broken to the point where the wounds wouldn't heal anymore. Both mentally and physically.

Unconsciously she made the mistake of tightening her grip on the boy. The raven haired yelped and tried to push her back.

She let go and started panicking, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

The boy nodded and placed his hand on his stomach. She laid him back carefully and pulled off his covers, pulling up his shirt to reveal the bandages. They were soaked lightly in red.

The girl cursed, "Shit, stay right here. I'll go get Ryuu." The girl ran as fast as she could through the hallways and down the stairs. She found a boy with dyed blonde hair in his late 20s sitting in the kitchen, playing on his PSP.

"Ryuu!" she called out.

He looked up sharply at his name. "It's Izumi." and that was all she needed to say before he left his game abandoned. Going into the pantry looking for the things he needed.

They both ran up the stairs and into Izumi's room. He was still in the same position that the girl had left him in.

Ryuu went up to the boy and asked, "Izumi, how are you feeling?"

The girl looked at him in clear annoyance. _Is he blind or something? Can't he see the fucking bandages!?_

The raven haired frowned and shook his head, "It hurts. A lot."

The fake blonde nodded and began to carefully take the boy's shirt off for more access.

As Ryuu finished treating him, he couldn't help but worry a bit about Monday. The wound hasn't healed enough for the raven haired to even be moving, much less go to school.

"Izumi." the boy looked up and tilted his head to the side in question. "You shouldn't go to school next week."

His blue eyes narrowed and simply said, "I'm going."

Emerald eyes stared at him in disbelief so the raven haired added to reassure him, "I'll be okay, really."

The fake blonde didn't look convinced but let it go in the end.

After a few minutes the raven haired sat up and got off the bed. No longer in deep pain from the pills he took. He walked to his wardrobe and searched for clothes. "Liviya, go on down and start breakfast." he said without looking back.

"Okay." he heard the girl say. He heard the sound of both Ryuu and Liviya moving towards the door.

"Oh that's right!" Izumi suddenly said as he turned around to look at them.

They both stopped walking and looked back at him. The raven haired smiled and said, "First, go fix your hair, Mufasa~"

Ryuu snickered as the girl looked at him confused and touched her hair. She looked at the mirror that just happened to be right next to her. Izumi grinned as the girl's eyes widened at her appearance.

Liviya turned to look at him and glared, "You asshole! Stop making fun of my name!"

The fake blonde burst out laughing, "You're the one that always has their hair like that!" Liviya turned and glared at Ryuu next. "It's called bed hair!" she growled.

Izumi stared at them smiling a bit as they left his room, bickering at each other. They never got along after all.

He pulled on his gym shorts over his boxers and left to go find the kitchen, smelling the aroma of classical pancakes being made.

* * *

The weekend passed by with a breeze. And before everyone knew it, it was the beginning of a new school week. This week's latest gossip concerned of a certain student. Girls were eager to see him again, boys envious of all the attention on someone no one even knew.

The center of attention walked along the hallways, in search of his classroom. As he went inside the class and students immediately went into whisper-mode.

Some mustered up courage to greet him briefly, in which he returned with a bright smile. The girls blushed and glanced away. He took his seat by the window and decided he would actually pay attention in class this time.

As time flew by the raven haired could feel the intense stare of a certain boy with glasses. He felt as if he were being studied, it was beginning to bother the raven haired.

Lunch break came and a blonde boy covered the boy's view. "Listen Kyouya, we should invite Izumi to lunch." His eyes narrowed at the request as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Very well then, let's-"

He didn't get to finish with the sudden gasps and "How lucky~!" coming from his classmates.

Both Tamaki and Kyouya looked over at the commotion, seeing the raven haired standing in front of a girl with short wavy brown hair.

The class watched eagerly as the raven haired smiled at the girl. Her already visible blush darkened even more.

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry about last week. But if your offer's still up, I would like for you to show me around. If it's not too much trouble." The girls squealed and urged her on.

The girl looked pleased and very quietly said "S-sure. I can show you around."

The raven haired nodded and gave her another smile; he extended his hand and held it out to her. Her blush would've darkened more if it wasn't already at its limit.

She carefully placed her hand on his and he guided them both out the door. She felt her heart skip a beat as the girls squealed and whined even louder.

The whole time Kyouya glared at the raven haired. It seemed more like he was trying to find a way to escape them.

As if to confirm his thoughts Izumi gave him a sideways glance as he passed by and just barely let a mocking smirk for only him to see. Kyouya glared at him, his glasses hiding it from the others.

Meanwhile the blonde in front of him started complementing the boy's 'performance'. "Oh and did you see the way he offered his hand to her? It was simply prefect! Exactly how a gentleman should act towards a lady!"

Tamaki was completely oblivious to the stare-down Kyouya and Izumi had moments ago.

"Although I do think he could've thought of something better than 'miss' like 'princess' or 'beautiful maiden'. And he should know that you never get straight to the point."

Kyouya sighed, _yup completely oblivious._

* * *

"And this right here is where the host club is currently being held." The girl said.

After getting the chance to talk to Izumi more she no longer had a problem with her stuttering. Izumi glanced up at the same big doors he encountered last week. "I see. This host club, it's pretty popular among the students here at Ouran, correct?"

Although he already knew the answer to that, he still asked.

"Yes, all of the girls here have at least gone once to try it out." The girl reddened as she said this, turning her head to the side so he wouldn't see it.

But he already saw it before she could even turn away, "And you? Have you gone too?"

Just like he predicted, she had gotten nervous and started to stutter again. "W-well yes. B-but not all the time! Just s-sometimes, like e-every now and then."

Izumi couldn't help but laugh a bit to lighten up the mood. "It's alright. I mean you did say all the girls, right?" The girl glanced at him and he gave her a small reassuring smile.

Part of the reason why he had asked her to be his tour guide was because he wanted to stay away from the blonde and the four-eyed with him.

"So tell me, what's the host club like?"

But the main reason was because he wanted to get information too.

The host club obviously had no intention of giving up on him. And he particularly asked her and not another student because last week she had come to him first. It wouldn't be suspicious if he were to ask her because of that. Not to mention he was certain at the time she went to the host club as a customer often.

"It's hard to say, I mean, every girl has their own taste. You could say that the host club fits perfectly for whatever they are."

The raven haired stayed quiet. "Like there's Tamaki Suoh from our class, he's the princely type. Kyouya Ootori, also in our class, is the cool type. 1st years' Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, are the devil's type. Haruhi Fujioka is the normal type. And 3rd years' Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey, is the Lolita type, and Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, is the silent type."

Perfect, that's all he needed to know for now. "Hm. Say, we only have a few minutes left. Did you bring your own lunch?"

The girl took her time to answer, clearly not expecting the question. "Um, yes I did. Why?"

Izumi smiled at her and said "Why don't we go somewhere else. Let's have lunch together." She blushed but accepted nonetheless.

_He did say 'let's have lunch together', right? So why am I the only one eating?_ The girl sighed inwardly, and glanced at the raven haired beside her.

They would talk every now and then but for the most part they both remained quiet. "Kaneko?"

The boy glanced over at her and tilted his head to the side. The girl noticed this habit of his immediately after the first few minutes of meeting. And she had to say she found it quite adorable.

"Um, are you not going to eat anything?"

He smiled and answered, "I didn't bring anything with me."

And just as the girl was about to offer her lunch to him, he shook his head and added, "No, I couldn't possibly take your food. I'm on a special diet anyways; I'm not allowed to eat certain things."

The girl was disappointed but let it go.

He wasn't lying really, the pills he had to take pretty much made him loose his appetite. Speaking of which, he had to take them again soon. His abdomen was starting to throb from all the walking. The bell rang and they both began walking back to class. They were both on the roof, Izumi's idea since he didn't want to risk seeing the little host club again.

As they both grew closer to their class, Izumi stopped and told her to go on ahead. He needed to take his pills fast before he wasn't able to take the pain anymore.

He went inside a single restroom and locked the door. He took his pills out of his pocket and swallowed them with the sink water. He waited about a minute until he felt certain he could move again.

The pills hadn't taken complete affect but he was able to ignore it for the most part. Izumi couldn't take too long; if he were late it would cause too much commotion. Especially with that Kyouya in his class whose constantly watching his every move.

The girl walked in wearing a shy smile that didn't go unnoticed. She was immediately overwhelmed with various amounts of questions.

"So how was it!?" this one girl asked, then another, "What did he say!?"

She couldn't help but blush at all the attention she was receiving.

"Oh my god, she's blushing! Something happened!"

She mentally scolded herself for growing even darker, now they had the wrong idea.

The girls were starting to think of perverted things, going into their own little fantasies. And her unease worsened as the blonde princely student got on her case too. He grabbed her hands and held it close to him in a dramatic way.

"Oh such sinful acts played upon such an innocent maiden as you. You need not hide anything. You can tell me your worries." She couldn't help but compare the blonde to Izumi.

Unlike him, Tamaki seemed fake to her now. Izumi had been kind and generous towards her; he didn't need to use cheesy pick-up-lines to woo her.

Since she met Izumi, she couldn't help but think he fits the role of the prince better than Tamaki ever could.

"No, he didn't do anything. He was actually very kind to me." The girl responded honestly and smiled at the small time they spent together.

The blonde blinked, seeming to be a little startled. He looked like he was about to say something else but at that moment the raven haired walked in.

He passed them both and gave the girl a smile she grew to love in the short time. She smiled back at him as he walked to his seat.

The late bell rang telling the others it was their cue to take their seats.

As the blonde took his seat besides his best friend he couldn't help but replay the scene over. "It looks like you have competition Tamaki."

The blonde glanced over at the voice. Kyouya was closing the notebook he's constantly writing on. "Do you still think your plan is a good idea?"

Tamaki frowned and thought about it. It was true if Izumi got this amount of attention from the girls now, then who knows how it will be when he becomes a member of the host club. Nonetheless he wouldn't back down.

"Yes, we're still going through with this."

Kyouya smiled slightly and pushed up his glasses out of habit. He had asked his father yesterday about the raven haired. What would happen if Tamaki knew what he knew? _Would he change his mind then?_

* * *

**Hope you guys still liked the chapter even with the flashback in it.**

***In case you're wondering: The name Liviya means "Lioness of God" (which would explain why Izumi called her Mufasa)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Yay chapter four already!**

**So this chapter is sort of long and personally kind of boring to me**

**Well the beginning is anyways**

**Sooo onto the warnings.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, flashbacks, and cursing**

**Anything else pretty much falls into those three categories.**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The house was a bit too quiet for the time of day, well night. It was currently 9 PM, and the fake blonde hasn't heard a single complaint.

Usually there would be yelling and things being thrown from Liviya.

He knew how much Izumi loved to toy with the girl; she always went overdramatic about the littlest of things. But in the end those two always ended up being the closest to what you would call a mother and son relationship. After all, Izumi didn't get the chance to have his mother for too long, Liviya had to fill that part in.

The fake blonde smiled sadly at the thought. He knew how different they were from the other rich households. Any other person would probably say Liviya was a maid and Ryuu was the butler. But that wasn't the case here.

They were more like a family than anything else, where Liviya was the mother, Izumi was her son. Ryuu wasn't sure where he would be but he figured it would be the father. But it seemed wrong in a way, maybe because none of them have forgotten what that man had done over a week ago.

No, Ryuu wasn't comfortable calling himself the father just yet. He would never compare himself to that man. Not after all he's done. He sighed, _stop thinking about it. _But no matter what he did, everytime he looked at Izumi he would only remember again.

Ryuu pushed those thoughts away as he finally made it to the raven haired's room. He knocked and went in before he could get an answer. Izumi was sitting on his bed using his laptop, still doing 'research' as he put it.

The fake blonde frowned and placed the tray he was holding on the nightstand besides Izumi's bed. He picked up a mug on the tray and handed it over to the raven haired. "Here."

The boy looked up from the screen, his blue eyes landing immediately on the mug. He grinned up at Ryuu and took it from him, briefly thanking him. The fake blonde nodded and took his from the tray, making Izumi scoot over for him to sit down next to him.

He looked at the screen the raven haired was staring at before and was a little shocked to see what was there. "Why are looking at this?"

The raven haired stayed silent for awhile before answering, "For research. I'm going to take over once I'm done with high school, remember?" The fake blonde frowned again, it didn't seem like it was the whole truth. "That's not all, is it?" Ryuu asked as he looked over at the raven haired. Izumi chuckled a bit and looked at the fake blonde.

"You know me too well." He handed his mug to the fake blonde. Ryuu hesitantly took it, confused as to why he's giving it back.

Looking into it, he finds it empty. _Well damn, that was fast! _Izumi grabbed his laptop and scrolled the screen down and said, "I also want to know who they stole from. There are specific people I'm searching for. It could serve as some use to me in the future." The fake blonde stared at the raven haired for a while and shook his head.

To be exact he wanted to know if the little host club members were listed among the history of his family.

Izumi's family is infamous for their talent in robbery and thievery. They steal important and valuable pieces from rich households. And they always leave a note telling the owners of the household they were the ones responsible. Because they've never been caught it wasn't a problem, it's been a tradition for many generations.

Although this generation had been different. Ever since his parents got married, his father apparently stopped because his mother had convinced him to. Now it was up to Izumi to take over once he finished high school. He was already a skilled boy and knew he would have no trouble bringing up his family's reputation.

The raven haired continued to scroll down the list of surnames whose been targeted in the past. He was pleased to know a couple decades back both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family had a little misfortune. He was disappointed when he didn't see the Hitachiin family but that was soon forgotten when his eyes landed on a certain name that brought a big smile to the raven haired's face.

The Ootori family was listed and not only once. They've been stolen from multiple times before. Millions to billions has been lost to the Kaneko family, its quiet amazing how they still managed to keep their high status. He kept scrolling down and found Suoh listed also. They didn't loose as much money as the Ootori family but it was still a few millions.

The only family he didn't find was the Hitachiin and Fujioka family. Of course he already knew why the Fujioka family wasn't listed, they were commoners.

"Suoh? Isn't that the family that built an alliance with us in the past?" The raven haired snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at the fake blonde. _I completely forgot he was still here._

"Yes, that man is also the chairman of my school."

Ryuu's emerald eyes looked away from the screen to his own blue eyes. "Really? Isn't he the father of the boy who gave you that?" the fake blonde asked as he indicated to the dull brown teddy bear in the desk chair.

Izumi stared at the bear; years ago he was given that bear by a boy he met when he was ten. He only met the boy once and never saw him again.

The boy didn't give it to him directly though. The boy's father gave it to him in secret while his own father wasn't looking. It certainly wasn't either the cutest or best teddy bear. Actually it was a pathetic gift anyone could've gotten, but to Izumi it was his greatest treasure. And he cherished it and still did after all these years.

Tamaki Suoh was that boy whether it's believable or not. He was the boy who gave Izumi strength in the little hope he had left. And he's thankful for that. Although it is clear to him that Tamaki doesn't remember him. But at least his father still did.

The chairman still remembered Izumi even after seven years and that's why the raven haired was even allowed to attend Ouran, regardless of who his family was.

"Yes, that's right." the raven haired said as he smiled sadly at the bear. Unconsciously his thoughts started to wander off to that day. He was too far in his head that he didn't even feel the fake blonde shift on the bed. Or even hear him placing down the two mugs he had down on the tray. Only when he grabbed the laptop off the raven haired's lap and closed it, placing it to the side, did he snap to reality.

He gave Ryuu a questioning stare with his head tilted out of habit. The boy stayed silent and grabbed the younger, pulling the raven haired towards him.

"Stop it. Don't think about that anymore. Do you understand?" The raven haired stared up at his emerald eyes. He faintly shook his head and buried his face in the fake blonde's chest.

"I can't do that. It's hard."

Ryuu's chest sharply went up as he sighed. He felt the older boy's arms wrapping around his body, holding him the way it made the raven haired feel safe. "I know it is. It's hard for me too. But you have to try Izumi."

The raven haired nodded and relaxed as he began to feel safe and secure in Ryuu's hold.

After a while the fake blonde felt the boy go limp and gently let go of him. He got off the bed slowly as he laid the boy down. He then brought the covers up and over the sleeping boy. He stared down at the raven haired, thinking for a bit.

He couldn't understand how a boy as sweet and innocent as Izumi could ever go through such a traumatic experience. _How could anyone even think about doing those things to him?_

Ryuu brushed a strand of hair away from Izumi's eyes; he placed his hand on the boy's cheek and continued to stare at him. He loves Izumi. Ever since Izumi was little Ryuu would look out of him and care for him. He saw the raven haired as a child he cared for as if he were his own son. And he still did.

Ryuu smiled softly and briefly placed a kiss on the raven haired's forehead. He grabbed the laptop off the bed before it could fall and placed it on the desk. Ryuu glanced at the teddy bear and turned away. He grabbed the tray on the nightstand and carefully left the boy's room.

It truly was a shame what happened to him. But it wasn't something even he could stop at the time. The only thing he can do now is hope for the best and comfort Izumi in his fragile state.

* * *

"What!? You've got to be joking Kyouya!" the blonde exclaimed. Clearly not believing the information he was being told.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this Tamaki." Kyouya sighed as he folded his arms over his chest.

He figured he would get this reaction. He looked at the others and saw they all had equally shocked faces.

Hikaru was the first to speak up. "So you're basically saying because of what his family stole from yours, you're going to arrest him."

Kyouya stared at the twin and said, "Yes, I have the authority to arrest him so it wouldn't be a problem."

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"When are you going to do it?" his brother asked. He didn't want this to happen.

"Today, I'm giving the signal after school." Kyouya replied. He needed to do something, anything. It didn't mater what, he just couldn't let this happen. _But why couldn't I._

"Kaoru?"

He snapped out his thoughts and looked at the person who called him. It was Haruhi. "Are you okay?" she asked, giving him a curious look to his odd behavior.

He nodded, "Yea, I'm fine." and looked away from her. He wasn't sure why but this whole 'arresting Izumi' subject was bothering him to an extent.

The bell rang signaling the group lunch was over. The twins and Haruhi waved as they left. Hikaru must have sensed his unease, and gave him a reassuring smile.

As they got to class it didn't help how time was going by fast. Soon enough it was only ten minutes till class ended. He needed to act fast; he didn't have much time left. He glanced at his brother and as if on cue Hikaru looked over, nodded at him with a smile, signaling him to leave.

He raised his hand and asked to go to the restroom. As he made it out the room he ran towards the 2-A wing. As he grew closer to the classroom he stopped abruptly. What was he planning on doing once he got there? He couldn't just barge in. He decided to wait and walk around.

Once the bell rang he would try to catch Izumi before Kyouya's police force could. _I'm such an idiot. Why am I even doing this? _He thought bitterly as the bell rang and students began to fill the hallways.

Kaoru waited for Izumi to come this way, but he never did. He panicked once the hallways began to get less and less crowded. He pushed past the students and went inside the classroom he knew was Tamaki's and Kyouya's. He looked around but couldn't find any of them so he continued to walk further down the hallway.

He hoped the police force didn't catch Izumi already. He turned a corner and sighed in relief as he saw Kyouya talking on the phone. "Doesn't matter. Just find him."

Kaoru smiled inwardly and turned back the way he came from. He ran around and tried his best to look for the raven haired. Just as he was about to give up, he saw Izumi leaning against a wall, hands on his knees, and breathing hard.

He walked up to him; the raven haired looked up as Kaoru grabbed his arm, pulling him. As he dragged him down the hallway the raven haired began to protest.

"Hey, wait a second. What are you doing?"

Kaoru looked back at the boy and said, "Helping you, idiot. What does it look like?"

Izumi blinked and tilted his head to the side but didn't say anything else.

Kaoru continued to drag the boy with him until they reached an abandoned classroom. It was a place where he knew no one would really consider looking at since it was locked anyway. But Kaoru had the spare key.

He grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the room. He went inside and dragged the raven haired in with him. Then he locked the door, smiling at his mini accomplishment.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about or are you going to grin stupidly at the door?" The auburn haired turned around and stared at the raven haired.

"I told you, I'm helping you."

The raven haired smirked slightly at that and said, "That's not what I meant. _Why_ are you helping me? I thought you didn't like me after what happened the other day."

The auburn haired looked down and started fidgeting. "Well, you see, um. I-I mean it's not that I don't like you it's just that. Well, I-"

The raven haired walked closer to the boy which made him stop stuttering. "What is it? Get to the point already."

He kept walking forward, making the boy take a step back every time he got closer. Soon enough Kaoru wasn't able to move once his back hit the door but the raven haired continued to walk forward. He stopped only a few inches away from the auburn haired boy.

Kaoru put his head down, looking to the side. So he grabbed the boy's chin and made him look up.

"So Kaoru, why are you helping me?" Still the boy said nothing.

"Could it be that you actually like me?" This time he actually got a reaction.

"Like hell I do, you moron!" he denied as he tried to turn his head again but couldn't from the raven haired's hold.

Izumi smiled, "Really now? Let's test that out, shall we?"

Kaoru's eyes widened a bit but remained silent.

He saw how the raven haired tilted his head down. He knew what was going to happen. But he didn't do anything to stop it, he didn't know why either. Not even when their lips were a breath's inch away. He slowly closed his eyes and waited for what was to come.

But it never came. Feeling confused he opened his eyes to find the boy smirking down at him. "See? You wanted me to kiss you."

His eyes widened again when he realized what he just did; he glared at the smirking boy. "Y-you fucking-!" Izumi laughed and smiled saying, "It's alright. To tell you the truth, I actually wanted to kiss you too."

Kaoru couldn't help but blush at that. Once again he didn't do anything as the raven haired leaned down seeming to be for real this time. And when he closed his eyes he wasn't left waiting.

He felt Izumi's lips press against his and he had to admit, he enjoyed every second of it. It was unlike their first kiss, which was forced of course.

This one was soft and sweet, slowly moving their lips together. Kaoru felt his breath hitch as the raven haired's tongue slid across his bottom lip. Unintentionally he opened his mouth wider as his tongue entered.

He couldn't help but moan lowly at the feeling; his taste was intoxicating. He brought his hands up and wrapped them around Izumi's neck. His fingers entwined around the raven locks and pressed their mouths harder against each other.

The raven haired gripped his hips, pressing their bodies even closer; both moaning at the contact. Their lower areas grinded faintly, though not enough to get aroused.

The kiss was getting rougher as their tongues battled together. Kaoru wrapped his tongue around Izumi's and sucked lightly.

The raven haired groaned and leaned his head further down making Kaoru tilt his back more.

The auburn haired was the first to pull away gasping for air, his heart racing from the excitement. Kaoru leaned against the door behind him for support. They were still holding each other.

Izumi evened his breathing and opened his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes had a glint of desire in them before turning blank as he stared at Kaoru's hazel ones.

Once the auburn haired's hands loosened, Izumi let go of the boy and backed away.

"There's no denying it now. You do like me." he muttered.

Kaoru glared at the raven haired and said, "What about you? You like me too, right?"

Izumi tensed up and said lowly, too low to understand, "Don't say that." The auburn haired gave the boy a confused look.

The raven haired waved it off and added, louder this time, "Anyways, thanks for helping me. Although, it wasn't necessary. I had already lost them by the time you got there."

Kaoru hesitantly moved away from the door as Izumi unlocked it.

The auburn haired was disappointed at his sudden dismissal but then the raven haired turned towards him. He pulled Kaoru to him by the waist and gave him a hard brief kiss, nearly taking his breath away.

The shorter boy blushed furiously and covered his mouth, glaring daggers at the raven haired. Izumi winked at him and let him go. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru~"

And he left out the door leaving the still blushing twin there.

He stayed there for awhile, unable to move with all of his confusion weighing him down. Kaoru sighed and began to walk towards the music room, trying to figure out what exactly did he feel for the raven haired.

He's never actually had an interest in anyone before; much less a guy.

He stood in front of the double doors to Music Room 3, making sure to look presentable before entering. "Kaoru, you're late!" the blonde exclaimed, being the first to notice the twin entering.

Hikaru got up from the couch and walked over to his brother. "Are you okay? You've been out for a while." his brother asked as he gave him a worried look.

Kaoru glanced away from his brother and replied, "Yea, everything's fine."

He couldn't bring himself to look at his brother. Hikaru could read him like an open book; it wouldn't be any good to let him know about the little incident.

Again with this, _I wonder what happened this time. _"Alright everyone, into your costumes. We have ladies to attend to." Tamaki said as he threw everyone their outfits, shooing them into the dressing rooms.

* * *

Kyouya sat quietly at a small table after he finished dressing; writing away in his notebook. "Oh Kyouya, you never told us. Did you catch Kaneko?" a girl's voice in front of him asked.

All that was heard throughout the music room was the snapping of Kyouya's pen breaking. Tamaki immediately dashed over to save his fantasy daughter from the evil aura illuminated from the now turned devil.

"My Haruhi, I'll save you!"

The blonde grabbed the girl and took her far away.

"Kyouya you look scary." the Lolita boy said getting teary eyed. Mori picked up the boy and said, "Mitsukuni, it's not safe."

"Oh boy, I guess it's safe to say you succeeded?" He asked his brother quietly.

Kaoru turned beet red and backed away from him. "I-I don't know anything! Don't ask me!" and he rushed away.

"Oi wait I didn't mean-" but stopped when he noticed the crew was staring at him. He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. _Great, now I'm really curious._

* * *

The raven haired staggered towards the front gate of the school. He leaned against it and clenched his jaw as pain shot over his body. Grateful there wasn't anyone outside at the moment.

He would take his pills but he doubted it would do any good. All the running around had caused his wound to open up and was starting to soak his white button-down shirt. He pulled out his phone and called Ryuu.

"Hello?"

"Ryuu, I need you to pick me up from school."

"...Alright, I'll be there in five." Izumi hanged up and cringed at the slightest stretch when he put his phone away. He lightly touched his wound over his school jacket.

* * *

_"I hate you. I hate you." the man before him said in a low voice. _

_The man was holding him up with hands around his neck. It wasn't enough to choke him but enough to feel an uncomfortable pressure on his windpipe. _

_"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU DAMN IT!" The man repeated, his voice rising with each word until he was finally screaming. _

_All he was doing was staring at the other blankly. No feelings, no emotions, no nothing. Just blank blue eyes staring in the man's furious, hateful brown eyes. _

_"Stop it! Stop looking at me with her eyes!" _

_The man held back one hand, punching him. The intense force made his head turn to the side, breaking eye contact. His swollen bleeding lip throbbed; he could taste the vile blood flowing into his mouth._

_ "It's your fault. IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" The man yelled as he punched him again but this time in his gut. _

_He coughed and gasped as his breath was forced out of him. More blood began running down his chin. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to regain his breath. Only when he heard the sound of metal did he glance at the other. The man was reaching around the table besides them. His hand stopped-_

* * *

A car's horn brought Izumi out of his daze. It was the black sports car that belonged to Ryuu. The driver's door opened and Ryuu rushed over.

"Come on, steady now." The fake blonde helped Izumi get into the passenger's seat. He went over to his side and started the car immediately.

"Geez, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?" he said as he shook his dyed blonde hair. The raven haired laughed a bit but stopped when a sharp pain passed him. "I know, I'm sorry."

Ryuu sighed and said, "Apologize to that poor body of yours for once."

* * *

_Father and son sat in the car as they drove down the street. The 10-year-old boy laughed at the stories his father was telling him. They were about his time in Japan. This day was special; his father rarely had any time to visit him in Germany while he was in Japan. _

_Right now they were going to visit an old friend of his father's. His father told him that his friend lived in America and was visiting Germany for awhile also. So while they were both here might as well pay a visit. He had called beforehand so his friend would know when they were coming._

_ "Tamaki, look. That's where my friend is staying at." _

_The small boy looked up and saw a giant mansion. He stared in amazement, it was a beautiful mansion. One of the biggest he's seen other than the picture of the main Suoh residence his father once showed him. _

_The car went up to the gate and his father rolled down the window and pressed the buzzer on the intercom. A few seconds later a voice came through the speaker. _

_"Yes? This is the Kaneko residence, how may I help you?" _

_His father cleared his throat and answered, "My name is Yuzuru Suoh. I'm an old friend of Norio Kaneko." _

_The voice through the speaker replied, "One moment please."_

_ They waited for about a minute before they heard a loud buzzer and click as the gate began to open._

_ "Go right in." the voice in the speaker said and they went through the gate. They got out of the car and the front door opened right as they got there. They were greeted by several maids and butlers. __The maids took their coats just as a man in a formal suit with brown slicked-back hair appeared around a corner. _

_"Ah Yuzuru! It's been a while!" the man said as he shook hands with his father. _

_"Yes it has. Oh this is my son Tamaki." the boy bowed as a greeting at the man. "How old are you?" the man asked. _

_The boy straightened up and replied with smile, "I'm 10, sir." _

_The man laughed and said, "Ah, you're the same age as my son. He'll be down in a moment. Come on, let's sit." the man said as he showed them to the living room and they sat down in the couches. _

_Just as a maid came and placed the tea tray on the coffee table, a boy with raven hair walked in. "Ah, Izumi come here. This is an old friend of mine, Yuzuru Suoh and his son, Tamaki."_

_ The boy walked in front of them and bowed, remaining silent. "Both you and Tamaki are about the same age. Why don't you show him around for a bit while I chat with Yuzuru." The raven haired looked at the man and nodded. He turned towards Tamaki and said, "Come with me." _

_Tamaki got up and followed the raven haired out the living room. He took a good look at the boy in front of him, finding his clothing strange. The boy was wearing a turtleneck sweater and long pants. It was the middle of summer, not to mention they were inside. _Maybe he's got a cold? _He thought as the boy stopped walking and turned around. _

_"Is there anything particular you want to see?" the boy asked as he stared at him._

_ "No, not really." Tamaki replied, noticing another aspect of the raven haired. He had beautiful blue eyes._

_ "Then let's go to my room, you okay with that?" Tamaki nodded still in amaze of the boy's eyes. _Is a boy even allowed to have such pretty eyes?

_The raven haired took the boy to his room and they both sat on the bed. Tamaki continued to look at the boy's eyes. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" the raven haired asked as he tilted his head to the side. Tamaki laughed and said, "No, it's just you have really pretty eyes." _

_The raven haired's face flushed red and Tamaki got worried. "Izumi, what's wrong? Your face is all red." _

_He climbed on top of the bed and crawled over to the raven haired. "Do you have a cold?" he asked as he placed his hand on the boy's forehead._

_ The raven haired's face grew a darker shade of red. "Doesn't seem like it." Tamaki looked at the boy and added, "Hey, you sure you aren't a girl, right?"_

_ Izumi's eyes widened and glared at him, "I am not a girl!" He grinned at the raven haired's pouting red face. "I know, I'm just playing." _

_For the remaining time both Tamaki and Izumi played around and talked. From arguing to laughing. They tickled each other and they both fell to the floor laughing. A knocking on the door was heard and the laughing boys looked over as it opened. A maid was there, "Young masters, your fathers are calling for you." _

_The maid left and Tamaki was disappointed he couldn't spend anymore time with his new friend. He got off of Izumi and helped the other up. They both walked to the front door where their fathers were waiting. "Tamaki, let's go. It's time to leave." _

_The boy groaned and pouted, "But Dad I don't want to leave." His father laughed and said, "You can come over some other time." _

_His father looked up at Izumi's father and asked, "How long will you guys be staying here?" The man thought for a bit and replied, "About a week or so." His father smiled and nodded "Very well then. We'll be leaving." _

_Tamaki didn't want to leave but as long as he was able to see the boy again. He smiled at Izumi and waved goodbye as he left the door. Just barely catching the pained look before the raven haired smiled and waved back. _

_The boy and his father walked towards the car but suddenly he felt the need to use the restroom. He asked his father and he let him go back inside the house. He asked a maid if he could use the restroom and she indicated him where it was. _

_As he was passing by he heard a crashing sound, his curious youth getting in the way. He followed the noise and saw another maid passing by with tears running down her face. _

_She noticed the small blonde boy too late and she called back to him, "No! You can't go in there!" _

_But Tamaki had already turned the corner to see Izumi on the floor. He was about to run towards him but a man hovered above Izumi and picked the raven haired up by his hair. Tamaki felt someone trying to pull him away but he couldn't move. He wasn't able to take his eyes away from the scene._

_ Izumi's lip was bleeding and an enormous bruise was building up around his left eye and jaw, swollen just slightly. Izumi was the first to notice the blonde boy standing there. The man holding him up turned and Tamaki's eyes widened when he saw it was his father._

_"What are you looking at brat!? Beat it!" Tamaki's instincts told him to run away, but his body wouldn't listen to him._

_ "Hey! Are you deaf!? I said beat it!" the man howled and he began to walk over to him, dragging Izumi with him. "Get the fuck out I said!"_

_ Tamaki felt fear drain him as he began to pale. Suddenly his view of the man was covered, it was his father. "There's no need for that Norio. We were just leaving." he said calmly. Izumi looked at him and smiled faintly as Tamaki was pulled away. _

_The blonde looked back just in time to see the man throw Izumi against a glass cabinet, making it break, glass pieces spreading everywhere. The boy tried to pull away from his father's grip, but he held on firmly. _

_They went out the door and his father turned on the car but the boy stopped him. "Dad, we can't leave Izumi there!" His father sighed and said, "We don't have a choice Tamaki." He drove out the open gate and went down the street._

_ "But he's hurting Izumi!" the boy yelled frantically. _

_"I know that Tamaki! But we can't do anything. You don't have any idea who that man is. He'll destroy everything we have if we interfere." The boy gave up and hated how there was nothing he could do for his friend. _

_"And I can't afford to take you there again. I'm sorry, but that's the last time you'll see him." Tamaki eyes widened and argued, "But-!" _

_He was cut off by his father's loud voice. "No buts! I won't be taking you there again and that's final!" The blonde boy felt tears building up in his eyes and blinked them away. He just stared out the window unable to stop the guilt in the pit of his stomach._

* * *

The ringing of the alarm made the blonde sit up with a start. His heart was pounding loudly and a layer of sweat coated his skin, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead.

He reached behind him and turned off the alarm. Why was he dreaming of the past? It had been so long that he had forgotten how the boy looked, couldn't even remember his name. But now that the past was replayed in his dream, he's able to remember._ Izumi Kaneko. _

Never after so many years would Tamaki guess he was to meet the boy again. It's clear now, the Izumi he currently knew and the Izumi from his past, are one and the same.

The blonde turned towards his alarm clock and sighed. He got up from the bed and began walking towards the bathroom. He paused and looked back at the brown stuffed bear on his bed.

It was the exact same one he gave to the raven haired. He had been so worried about Izumi. When he found out his father was going to visit them again, he asked him if he could give Izumi his bear.

He loved the bear so much but he wanted to give it to the boy as a charm. He remembered how Izumi didn't have any toys in his room; it was just a plain ordinary room.

His father promised to give it to him. A few days later when his father was about to return to Japan, he bought Tamaki another bear, identical to the other. _Does he still remember me? _It would be like a happy reunion if he did. But from the way he completely ignores Tamaki at school, it wasn't very likely.

_Very well then, it's time to go get ready._ The blonde thought happily as he headed towards the bathroom.

By the time he was finished, his breakfast was already done and he headed out the door and into the car waiting outside. It dropped him off in front of the school and he thanked his chauffeur as the car left.

He looked around and found that all of his friends had arrived before him.

"Haruhi~ Here comes Daddy~!" the blonde sang as he opened his arms wide, going for a hug. But not expecting for the twins to trip him and hug Haruhi instead.

The blonde glared at the twins as they whistled in an attempt to prove their innocence.

"Tamaki, have you thought of a plan yet?" Kyouya asked. The blonde turned to him and laughed sheepishly, he had forgotten he was in charge of coming up with a plan. After all it was his idea.

"We haven't made any progress. You better think of something soon." Kyouya said.

Tamaki sighed, if only it were that simple. _If only we could just kidnap Izumi, and fo- _The blonde gasped at the sudden thought.

"That's it!" The crew looked at Tamaki questioningly.

The blonde smiled and said, "We kidnap him before he gets away again and force him to join."

The crew stayed silent. The first ones to speak up were the twins, "So we're resorting to force now?"

The blonde smiled big and nodded. Then it was Kyouya's turn to talk, "Don't forget I still have to settle the matter between our families." Tamaki sighed and said he already knew.

"Hey look, Izumi's over there." Haruhi said, pointing in the direction behind Tamaki. The blonde turned around and immediately spotted the raven haired.

Out of instinct because of his bubbly personality, the blonde ran towards him. "I~zu~mi~!" Tamaki shouted as he got closer to him.

The raven haired turned to the side and stared as the blonde got closer and closer. He tilted his head to the side when Tamaki jumped up and was about to tackle him. But before he could, the raven haired instinctively brought up his left leg and kicked the blonde under his chin.

The blonde then fell back to the ground, several feet away from him. Izumi put his leg back down and walked away, happy for his quick reflexes.

The crew stared at Tamaki in pity. Poor guy was somehow always ending up in the ground when Izumi was around.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. Especially those of you that took the time to review. Not naming anyone specific.**

**Moving on now.**

**Warnings: Something happens to Izumi, and cursing**

**That's all I'm saying. Enjoy chapter five! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, everyone understands their role?" The crew nodded in unison. "Alright then! Operation: Capture Izumi Kaneko begins right now!" the blonde declared as everyone went into motion.

Haruhi raced out the room along with Mori who had Honey on his shoulders; they were in charge of actually catching Izumi. Kyouya flipped open his phone and contacted his police force; he was persistent on arresting the raven haired. Hikaru and Kaoru were the next ones to leave; they were in charge of announcing the host club was closed for today.

Tamaki was in charge of making sure things go as planned. _It's a good thing he had to stay after school today._ The blonde thought as he sat down in his throne-like chair.

The raven haired walked out of the classroom and into the hallways. Since he came late in the year, his teacher wanted to make sure he was on track with everyone else.

"Excuse me, Kaneko?"

The raven haired stopped walking and turned around. It was the feminine boy from the host club. "Yes?" the raven haired asked.

"Um, I was wondering, do you, uh-" he paused for a bit and then blurted out, "-like onigiris?"

The raven haired tilted his head to the side. It was a strange question to be asked out of the blue. Why would the boy ask Izumi if he likes rice balls?

Just then he felt a cold metal on his wrist. He was about to turn around but his vision got covered and he felt himself being lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Sorry Kaneko, no harm intended." he heard the feminine boy say. _So I've been tricked._ He didn't even bother with struggling, he was already caught. Not to mention handcuffed.

After a while he heard the sound of other people. "Oh good just in time! Put him over there."

Then he was suddenly dropped to the floor and the bag like thing on his head was taken off. The sudden bright light made him squint one eye closed as he looked up and saw the whole host club crew there standing in front of him.

He was about to say something but he heard numerous of clicks behind him. It was the kind of sound you would usually hear in those action movies. He turned his head and to no surprise it was the same police force that were after him yesterday.

This was a prefect example of an 'oh shit' moment because he had to say they went a little too far this time. After all, they were pointing guns at him.

The raven haired turned back around and looked up at him. "Is this really necessary?" the boy asked.

_What a ridiculous question._ Kyouya figured if the boy was able to run away from an army of his men then this was certainly necessary. "It's just a precaution." he simply said, as he pushed his glasses up. He opened his notebook and turned to the page that contained information on Izumi he was able to find out through his father and other sources.

"Izumi Kaneko, age 17, you are the next heir to the Kaneko clan; which specializes in robbery and thievery. Originally born in Japan. Your mother, Ambria Kaneko, died of an incurable illness when you were 8 years old. You and your father, Norio Kaneko, later moved to America for a few years. Then returned to Japan one week ago. Your father is currently away on business. His location is unknown." Kyouya paused and looked at the raven haired sitting on the floor, "Any objections?"

The raven haired continued to stare at him with his head tilted, remaining silent.

"Your family has quite a history with mine. Many times we were close to going bankrupt because of you Kanekos. Not to mention your family has also targeted the Suoh family and both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka. All that put aside, the Kaneko family has gone by freely for too long. It's about time someone detains you." he finished as he closed his notebook and still saw Izumi looking at him the same way.

_That innocent act is pissing me off. _Finally the raven haired spoke up, "If I may add something else. What exactly does my family's history have anything to do with me." Kyouya narrowed his eyes at the raven haired. It was as if he was mocking him in some way.

"We're not sure who did it. So because you are part of the Kaneko family you too are a suspect. Doesn't matter if you were involved or not. There's no proof to tell." he answered. Then he added, "Although I'm not going to arrest you. I changed my mind. Instead we'll have you join our host club."

The raven haired stared up at Kyouya. "But I already said no."

The four eyed pushed up his glasses and narrowed his eyes. "In that case, we're not going to release you until you agree." the boy said.

The raven haired stayed silent and looked away from him. Kyouya sighed as he waved his hand and the police force put their guns down and left. Then the tall boy grabbed Izumi, making him stand up. He made him sit down on a chair as the twins tied him to it.

The whole time he stared at Kaoru, who had a faint blush, trying his best to avoid eye contact. After that they all just ignored him and didn't even spare him a glance.

Izumi sighed at his current position. It would have been much better if he had just resisted. But after what happened to him yesterday, he didn't want to risk reopening his wound. If that were to happen again it wouldn't be able to heal properly, Ryuu would scold him for it again too.

"Kaneko," the boy looked up at the sudden voice, it was that feminine boy again.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made onigiris." Haruhi said with a smile, holding out a plate with rice balls. "I didn't know what you'd like so I just filled them with random stuff."

The raven haired continued to stare and tilted his head to the side. "How am I suppose to eat with my hands tied up?" he asked.

Haruhi blinked and smiled, "Good point. I'll feed you then."

Izumi continued to stare at the feminine boy. He looked too much like a girl for his own good. Made the boy's uniform look deceiving.

"Alright here, say ahh." the feminine boy said, as he picked up a rice ball with chopsticks. The boy held it up close to Izumi's mouth.

Vaguely, the raven haired opened his mouth and took in the whole thing. "It's good." he said as he began to chew. The boy laughed and said, "Glad you like it."

It was starting to annoy him. "Hey, can I ask you something?" The other looked at the raven haired and said, "What is it?" The raven haired stared straight into the other's brown eyes.

"I've been wondering." Izumi leaned up as far as he could get in his current position, trying to get a closer look at the other. "Are you a girl?"

This must have caught the attention of everyone else as everything suddenly got quiet.

"I am." the now confirmed girl said without hesitation. Izumi smiled and leaned back. "I figured. You're too pretty to be a guy."

There was a sudden shocked shout coming from the blonde. The girl stared at the raven haired unaffected, "Thanks. I guess."

Then she was suddenly bear-hugged by the blonde. "Don't hit on my precious daughter!" Tamaki said acting like a possessive little kid. The raven haired blinked and tilted his head to the side, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to."

The blonde stared at Izumi. His pure blue eyes stared up at his violet ones with his head tilted. Izumi looked like an adorable innocent boy. A little boy who was accused of something he didn't do. And it was too much for the blonde to handle.

He let go of Haruhi and instantly went over to the raven haired. "Oh I can't stay mad at you!" Tamaki said as he threw his arms around the raven haired and hugged him. "You're just too adorable!" he said, as he nuzzled against Izumi's neck.

Tamaki was then forcefully pulled away from the raven haired as Kyouya grabbed the collar of his uniform. "That's enough of that. We still got planning to do." the four eyed replied as he dragged Tamaki towards the discussion circle.

Haruhi stayed behind and continued to feed the raven haired the rice balls. For the most part Izumi stayed silent as he ate and didn't say anything. Just as she was giving him the last two rice balls, the raven haired grimaced. Haruhi, slightly alarmed asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She saw how the raven haired gritted his teeth and what seemed like pain glowed in his eyes. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. "Yeah. I'm just not hungry anymore."

Haruhi knew he was lying but went along with it anyway. She carried the tray with the two rice balls to the kitchen. Why there would be a kitchen in a music room was something she always wondered.

She set the tray down and walked over to where the rest of the crew were currently making plans for the coming days.

"Hey," called the raven haired from the other side of the room. Haruhi and the rest of crew looked over at him. "Can you let me go to the restroom."

The girl watched as Izumi held his head down, his raven hair covering his eyes. She couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for him. Haruhi had a bad feeling about this.

"You can use the restroom in here, it's a single. But there's a window so I'm afraid I'll have to send someone in with you." Kyouya replied to him. The girl stared at the raven haired who gritted his teeth again. "Never mind." he said, as he turned his head away from the crew.

Haruhi turned back around and sighed. Kyouya chuckled a little and they continued with their planning. But still the girl couldn't shake off the bad feeling.

It was too much for him. He had been sitting down for too long, not to mention the rope tying him down was painfully pressing on his wound. He was also due to take his pills so the pain doubled by that point.

The wound hasn't necessarily reopened and probably only bled a little, but the pain was something different. It kept getting stronger by the second, soon enough tears were starting to form on the corners of his eyes but he blinked them away.

Time flew by slowly, he was already to the point where he wanted to scream and cry. It took everything he had to remain quiet. He reached his limit.

"Alright!" Izumi gasped out loudly. The room grew silent at the sudden voice. He turned to glare at them through the strands of hair covering his eyes. "I'll join you. Just untie me already!" he said, the last part coming out desperately.

Kyouya smirked and said, "Alright." He nodded his head at the twins and they got up and walked towards him. Izumi silently prayed they would hurry up, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

The twins began to untie him and the others stood in front of him. "There you see. That's all you needed to say." Kyouya said, as the twins finished with the rope and took off the handcuffs.

They stood besides the rest of the crew and they all smiled down at him, especially Tamaki who looked like he had a dream come true. The only ones not smiling were Haruhi and Kaoru, who were looking very concerned and worried.

At another time Izumi would have pouted at them like a child. But in his state, he could barely keep himself awake. He figured he could have gone to the restroom and taken his pills when they untied him. But he now realized it was futile. He couldn't even move anymore. He was too late.

"Damn it." he muttered, gaining confused glances from the crew. "Call. My house. Pl-" was all he was able to gasp out before everything got blurry as his world started to tilt.

Everyone froze as Izumi cut off and began to fall to the side, off of the chair he was sitting on. "Izumi!" one of the twins exclaimed as the raven haired hit the floor and didn't move an inch.

Kaoru was the first to rush over to him, his brother following shortly. "Izumi?" he called again but the raven haired was already unconscious.

Haruhil was a little surprised that Kaoru had called the raven haired so familiarly. He even called him by his given name. Haruhi then went over, trying to see what was wrong.

The girl looked around the raven haired but wasn't sure what could have caused him to suddenly collapse.

"Kyouya, call his house." the blonde ordered and then told Honey and Mori to get water and a rag.

The twins were still trying to find out the problem. They both moved the raven haired onto his back to search him better. The movement though allowed Haruhi to catch a glimpse of something.

"Hold on!" she shouted.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. She grabbed the raven haired's school jacket and opened it wider.

She wasn't certain on what she saw but it was worth a try. She then pulled up the raven haired's white button-down shirt and there was her proof. A bandage was wrapped along Izumi's lower abdomen. It wasn't much but there was a slight hint of red on his left side.

"He's hurt!" Haruhi said as she looked back at the others.

The blonde stared at the wound and panicked. _No it couldn't have been- right!? _"Kyouya!" he exclaimed at his best friend.

"I already called. They're on their way." he replied to him. The blonde eased up and calmed down a bit. "Alright, Mori put Izumi on the coach!" he ordered the tall boy. Mori went over to the raven haired and carefully picked him up bridle style. He carried him over to the coach and placed him down gently.

"Alright I'll go get the nurse." the blonde said as he started to turn towards the exist. "That won't be necessary Tamaki." a voice said.

Everyone looked towards it, it was the chairman, Tamaki's father, standing by the door. "Dad?" the blonde asked.

His father smiled and said, "I got a call just now about Kaneko. So I came over to see what's wrong." The man walked over to the coach.

"I don't know exactly. But he's hurt- that's right! Kyouya call an ambul-" the blonde said before he was cut off by his father putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Like I said, that won't be necessary." The blonde looked at his father in confusion.

"Trust me. Let's just wait until they get here." his father added.

"What? Who's 'they'?" the blonde replied still confused for his father's refusal to call for help. "I guess you could call them Izumi's temporary guardians while his father is away." His father answered.

_Temporary guardians? _There was a sudden noise coming from outside the room and then there was a bang. Everyone sharply looked over at the door.

There were two people standing and breathing hard in front of the now wide open door. It was a boy and a girl, both probably around their late 20s. The boy had blonde hair, although the color of his hairline was clearly black, and was carrying a big kit. The girl had long brown wavy hair, she was the first one to rush towards the others.

"Izumi!" she called as she went over to his side, pushing everyone out of her way. The boy went over to Tamaki's father first.

"Thank you for not letting it out." the fake blonde boy said. "Not a problem." his father replied. The boy nodded and went over to Izumi.

Kaoru didn't understand anything that was going on and it confused him greatly. First Tamaki's father barges in and tells them to not call for any sort of help. And now two people, who are supposedly Izumi's guardians, go and treat Izumi? _I don't get it. Why is Tamaki's father letting them treat him when they're not even doctors? _

Well it probably didn't matter much anyways. As long as Izumi was okay.

The fake blonde took off Izumi's school jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off too and then turned around. "Can anyone bring me some water and a rag?"

Honey, who had the stuff since Tamaki told him to get it earlier, gave it to the boy. "Ah thank you." the boy said and took it from Honey. "Listen I'd like you guys to leave for a moment." the girl said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Kyouya asked, who was besides Tamaki.

The girl glared at the four eyed boy. "Please, just listen to what she says." the chairman said. The four eyed looked as if he didn't want to follow her orders.

Unwillingly the small group left to another part of the music room. Liviya smirked at the four eyed as he scowled. She glanced over at the raven haired as the chairman spoke up, "How is he?" Liviya looked over at the chairman.

She frowned and said, "Slightly better. He's been getting less nightmares. There are a few small panic attacks here and there, but other than that, I'd say he's at least a little bit better." _Maybe enrolling him into this school was a good idea after all_.

The chairman nodded and left to where the rest were. The girl sighed and watched as Ryuu finished cutting off the old bandages and placing them in a pile. Liviya glared and said, "You're too slow, you know that?"

Ryuu, who had begun to clean Izumi's wound, stopped and turned around. The fake blonde returned her glare, "You want to do this? Cause I know you can't even put a band-aid on for shit without running to me for help."

The girl gave a 'tch' and replied, "Asshole."

Ryuu's emerald eyes narrowed, "Bitch." and he turned back around, continuing to clean Izumi's wound.

Liviya humphed, irritated at the fake blonde. She sat down in a chair a few feet away from the couch. And she watched as Ryuu got out more bandages. Staying silent for the time being.

"Dad, what's going on?" the blonde asked his father. The chairman sighed, it wasn't his place to tell.

"Tamaki, do you remember what happened seven years ago?" The man looked at his son to study his reaction. The blonde's eyes widened and he turned his head away. The crew looked at Tamaki curiously. _So he does remember._

"That's a lie, right?" the blonde replied slowly, looking at the man with disbelieving eyes. The chairman furrowed and stayed silent.

"Dad-!" Tamaki stopped, seeming to have trouble finishing his sentence.

The crew stared with shocked expressions at the blonde's sudden behavior. It was completely out of character for Tamaki to act this way.

But unlike the others, the chairman understood why he was like this in the first place. He sighed again and nodded slowly without a word. Tamaki stared at him for awhile, as if he were trying to find any clue that said it was a lie. But it wasn't a lie, both the chairman and Tamaki already knew there could only be one reason behind all of this.

He was worried to an extent. He didn't understand what was going on at all. The conversation between Tamaki and his father had left him feeling on edge. Kaoru didn't know what to make of the situation.

It seemed that the chairman knew perfectly well about the wound on Izumi's stomach. Tamaki seemed to have an idea. The auburn haired turned towards his boss, he was sulking in the corner.

"Yo!" a loud voice called out. They all turned towards it, it was the girl who had stayed with Izumi. "Ah yes! That's right! I never introduced you guys." the chairman suddenly said.

He got up from the couch and walked over to her. "Everyone, this is Liviya, and Ryuu is with Izumi. They're Izumi's temporary guardians." he said. No later the fake blonde entered the room as well.

"So how is he?" Kaoru asked him.

Ryuu turned towards him and said, "He's fine. He's waking up actually."

They all left to where Izumi was and saw him sitting up on the couch with his head in his hands. At the sound of the others walking in, Izumi looked up. Kaoru was relieved to see that the raven haired had returned to his normal self again.

"Izumi," the girl, Liviya, said slowly. Izumi looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. The girl made a fist and brought it up.

"You idiot!" Liviya yelled as she punched Izumi's jaw. "Woman, I just cured him!" Ryuu scolded her from behind. Izumi grabbed his jaw and pouted at her.

"Stop making me worry like that!" she yelled as she went to punch him again. This time the raven haired covered his face, "I'm an injured person here! An injured person!"

The girl glared at him and put her arm back down. "If you're good to walk now, then we're leaving." she said and headed towards the exit.

The raven haired sighed as he stood up. "Well then, I'll be leaving." Ryuu said as he grabbed the kit and walked out the door.

Izumi mentally cursed at him for leaving him alone with the others. The chairman walked over to him and said, "You've been well then, Izumi?"

The raven haired nodded at him with a smile. The chairman smiled back and turned towards the crew, "I'll be taking my leave too." He turned around and also left. Leaving Izumi's silent pleads to be ignored.

The tension in the room grew heavy at the awkward silence. The raven haired grabbed his shirt off the table in front of the couch and put it on. As he finished buttoning up the white shirt the blonde suddenly spoke up. "Izumi, can I talk to you for a bit?"

The raven haired tilted his head to the side and said, "Sure?" Tamaki shook his head and added, "Alone."

Izumi blinked and stared at the blonde. He had an idea where this was going. The blonde turned and walked towards the other room they just came out of. The raven haired sighed and walked towards him.

Tamaki then turned around and said to the crew, "Listen I need you guys to stay out here. This will just take a minute."

The boss and raven haired walked in the room and Tamaki closed the door. "What do you think that was all about?" Hikaru asked.

The boy looked over at his brother and said, "Don't know. Although it can't be anything good." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

They all waited, looking at the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and out came Izumi. He walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed his jacket.

"Bye." was all he said as he left out the room before anyone could stop him.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru turned and saw his boss in an even worse state than before. "You okay, boss?" both twins asked in unison.

The blonde looked at them and gave a laugh that seemed to be forced. "Me? Yes of course." It wasn't very convincing. Everyone knew there was something terribly wrong going on.

"Let's just continue our planning, okay?" Tamaki said as he grinned and walked over to the planning area. Hesitantly, the others followed after him.

* * *

The rest of the days in the week passed by fairly calm and peaceful. The raven haired had not been bothered once from the host club.

Thursday had been a bit awkward and often felt the blonde and four eyed watching him constantly. Friday, nothing special happened either. He had passed by the twins in the hallways but for the most part the host club ignored him completely.

_Maybe they finally gave up?_ The raven haired thought hopefully. Unable to forget the shameful scene he put on Wednesday when he had been tied up. He couldn't believe he actually agreed to join them. But then again he was in deep pain, he couldn't think properly anymore.

Izumi shook his head and rubbed the goosebumps on his arm slowly. He was still a bit shaken up from the nightmare he just had. Even though his father wasn't here, he still lingered in his dreams. That man is always with Izumi whether it's physically or not.

It scared him every time the sun went down it only meant bedtime was drawing near. He had once tried to not sleep at all. But unfortunately he lasted no more than four days before he passed out.

He looked out the window by his bed and listened to the birds singing happily outside. After awhile he calmed down and was able to finally move from his sitting position. He got off his bed and went over to his wardrobe.

* * *

"You sure this is okay, boss?" the twins whispered softly. The blonde looked to his left and whispered, "They let us in didn't they?"

Haruhi, who was at his right, sighed, "That's because we lied."

Kyouya, who was in the back, spoke up next, "We didn't lie. He agreed to join us, remember?"

The blonde suddenly stopped walking and put up his hand to stop the crew from talking. "Okay, his room is up ahead. On the count of three we all go in."

Tamaki held up one finger, "One."

The twins gulped and stared at the closed door.

A second finger was held up, "Two."

Mori and Honey visibly had a drop of sweat running down their face. The blonde put his free hand on the knob and slowly turned it.

The third, and final finger, was held up, "Three!" he yelled as he pushed open the door and they all went in.

The crew all froze in the doorway, seeing something they were not expecting. The sight before them wasn't disturbing but actually quite sexy.

The raven haired looked like he was in the middle of undressing, his arms were above his head with his shirt around his elbows. Not to mention he was in his boxers. And might he add they were those fit boxer briefs. His creamy pale skin was glowing from the bright early sunshine coming from his window. His beautiful raven hair was messy and tangled up. But strangely an alluring sight.

_Oh god, he looks like a sex god, _Kaoru thought as his mouth began to water.

Only when the raven haired finished taking off his shirt did he turn around. That's when the auburn haired snapped out of his daze and looked at anywhere but Izumi's face. His eyes landed on his abdomen where the bandages were wrapped around.

"Why..." the raven haired began slowly. "...are you here?"

* * *

**LOL oh man you just gotta love me and my humor, right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter six is finally out!**

**...and I hate it**

**It's short..like REALLY short..half of what I usually write**

**Oh well. Can't do anything about it.**

**Warnings: Shortness**

**That's it..that's how bad this chapter is**

**Oh well enjoy it..hopefully**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The raven haired was practically naked yet he couldn't care less. He didn't even try to cover himself. Why would he? It's his room after all.

He saw how Kaoru glanced away and avoided looking at him, looking extremely flustered. Even Haruhi looked away showing just the tinniest shade of pink.

Izumi had tilted his head to the side, wondering what in God's name were they doing in his room. More importantly, who even let them in? "Oh I hope you don't mind that I let them in." a voice filled with humor said.

The crew turned around and saw the girl, Liviya, standing by the door. She had a wide smile on her face with her hands on her hips. "I just figured you'd be okay with this since they're such good friends of yours." she added innocently.

Izumi could clearly hear the mock in her voice. "Yes that's correct! Right Izumi?" Tamaki exclaimed as he rushed over to the raven haired. Not expecting it, he didn't have enough time to react as the blonde threw his arms around him and hugged him.

He couldn't help but clench his fists and grind his teeth as Tamaki hugged Izumi. He felt his stomach twist in a nasty way, unconsciously hating on the blonde. He didn't know why he felt such furious anger boiling inside of him.

Kaoru had never felt this way before about anyone. Not even with his brother did he feel this way. Or even when he had thought he liked Haruhi. And he isn't one to be naive about these types of things.

He searched his brain, trying to find a logical explanation to this feeling. This could only be _jealousy_. Deep down he already knew the answer but refused to accept it. _I mean, why would I be jealous over something like this?_

Someone only experiences jealousy when a person they admire or like gets a little to close to somebody else. Kaoru clearly didn't admire Izumi in any way and the other option was if he liked him. Then he suddenly remembered something from a few days ago.

The kiss Kaoru and Izumi shared had been pretty simple and brief- what a total fucking lie. _That_ was anything but simple or brief._ I mean there was tongue and everything! And we..we were also grinding together our..._

Kaoru's face turned beet red and tried to block _that_ out. But even so he recalled how he had the desire to do it again. He guessed in a way that would mean he _liked _Izumi. Although he wasn't ready to admit it to himself just yet. _I mean he's a guy, and I'm a guy. It's just impossible. Right?_

Izumi tried to push Tamaki away as he held on tighter. The blonde was getting too close to the raven haired than what was necessary; holding Izumi's body against his firmly. He was _too_ close.

"Izumi and I are such great childhood friends. Right Izumi?" the blonde asked joyfully as he wrapped his arms tighter around Izumi's neck, placing his right cheek on Izumi's left temple- Tamaki was taller than him after all. He was, once again, completely oblivious with the glare the auburn haired twin was shooting at him.

This only angered the red little monster inside Kaoru. The raven haired frowned and tried to turn his head further away from Tamaki, "Right." _Wait. What? Childhood friends?_

"Boss, you've met Izumi before?" he asked astonished. Tamaki took his face away from Izumi and looked at Kaoru. "Yes! I first met him when we were both ten." he answered and gave a big grin to the twin.

The auburn haired couldn't help but envy the blonde as he heard this. _Not only was Tamaki hugging Izumi, but they also knew each other from when they were little? _Kaoru felt his self-esteem decrease dramatically.

He didn't fit in with them, he was just a side character in the story. He would never be able to take part as the main person, not when he was so far behind Tamaki. "Really? Tamaki, you never told us that." Honey said as he pouted, feeling left out.

"That's because he didn't remember me at first." the raven haired said as he pushed Tamaki off of him. The auburn haired wanted to laugh at Tamaki as he pouted, but remained silent.

There was a sudden clear of the throat that brought everyone's attention towards the long forgotten girl. "I would appreciate it if I wasn't ignored." Liviya said with a frown. "And I would appreciate it if I wasn't barged in on while changing." the raven haired answered back with a sigh.

Kaoru couldn't help but stare again as he was reminded of the raven haired's appearance. The only thing Izumi had on were those sexy ass boxers. He forced his eyes to climb up Izumi's body. Going past the bandages that came right after the waistline of his boxers and towards his chest.

And this is where he was completely dumbstruck.

Because Izumi's skin was a pale light color anything else would have stuck out like thumbtacks. There were, what Kaoru assumed to be, scars all over his chest. Both large and small running in different directions. There was a certain scar line that started in the middle indented area of his chest and went down, all the way to where the bandages started. There were also bruises around his shoulders, collarbone, down his arms and wrists. They were a bit faded and barely noticeable but the boy's white skin emphasized them.

Kaoru felt a hurtful pang in his stomach from just looking at them. The wound on his abdomen was bad enough already. Top the bruises and scars and you have to wonder what happened to him. From the looks of the injuries, it hasn't been too long since then.

Kaoru wanted the truth desperately. But what was he suppose to say? _Hey Izumi, what happened to you?_ He couldn't just straight-out say that. He barely even knew the guy, much less was he close to him.

"Izumi, why do you have so many scars?" The auburn haired widened his eyes. _That wasn't me right? _He was thinking it but it wasn't him saying it.

Everyone's eyes went to the Lolita boy, Honey. Kaoru could visibly see Liviya in the corner narrow her eyes and glare at him. He turned to look at Izumi and saw him looking blankly at Honey. Although he seemed to be calm about it, Kaoru saw how Izumi clenched his hands and frowned a bit.

He had also noticed Tamaki give a panicked look back and forth from Izumi to Honey.

Nothing was said for a while until the blonde decided to change the subject. "Oh my! Looks like we interrupted you while you were changing!" he exclaimed to Izumi and walked towards the crew.

"We'll be waiting outside for you, take your time! Bye~!" Tamaki shooed everyone out the door, ignoring Honey's protests.

Once they all made it outside of Izumi's room, Liviya had stayed behind, Ryuu was there to take them to the living room.

As they were walking Tamaki glanced at every corner, feeling unease. Although Izumi's father was away on business, the blonde felt scared being in a place where the man is likely to be. "Alright you guys can sit here on the couches while Izumi finishes changing." the fake blonde before them said as they reached the living room.

"Would you guys like anything to drink? Eat?"

"Cake!" Honey blurted out childishly. The fake blonde nodded and turned to the rest. "Uh, maybe tea?" Hikaru said unsurely while looking at him.

Kaoru nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention. "Alright, tea's just fine." The rest got tea too.

As Ryuu left, the crew began to make small conversation amongst themselves. But Kaoru's mind was somewhere else. To be more specific, his mind was on Izumi. It has been on him ever since their first encounter. And it irritated Kaoru immensely.

He felt like some stupid love-struck girl in one of those shojo animes. Except of course both Izumi and himself were guys. So yaoi?

Ryuu came back with a tray of cake in one hand and a tea tray in the other. He placed them both down and Honey immediately set to devouring the poor unexpected cake. As Ryuu served everyone tea, Kaoru spoke up.

"Um Ryuu?"

The fake blonde stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kaoru, "Yes?"

Kaoru felt a little embarrassed but asked anyways, "I need to use the restroom." Ryuu smiled slightly and nodded. "It's right next to the staircase." he said while pointing in the direction they just came from.

He thanked him and got up, heading towards the area that lead to the staircase and the bathroom. His heart raced as he got closer for he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And sure enough it was Izumi walking down, fully dressed.

By that time Kaoru's heart hammered in his chest, feeling extremely nervous as he continued to walk closer. The raven haired spotted Kaoru as soon as he made it down the last step.

Blue eyes met amber, pausing as they stared at each other for a while.

Kaoru wasn't sure what he was expecting from the raven haired, but turning his gaze away from Kaoru and continue walking without any sort of acknowledgement towards the other, wasn't it.

The auburn haired continued to stare at the place Izumi was moments ago as he heard his footsteps get further away from him. He turned around confused and stared again as the raven haired didn't spare him a glance and continued to where the others were.

This was the first time Izumi had ignored him in such a way. And it hurt. It developed a pain in Kaoru's chest that he wasn't able to shake off. Feeling down all of a sudden, the auburn haired headed towards the bathroom.

Izumi shook off the urge to mess with the auburn haired as he passed him. Izumi had swore to himself to never have an intimate relationship with anyone ever again.

Although he knew this and knew in his head to not push beyond these strict boundaries, over the past few days the raven haired had kissed the auburn haired not once- not even twice- but thrice. He had to stop. Before it got to the point where he wouldn't be able to resist anymore. Before he developed deep feelings for the auburn haired. Before he hurts himself again.

This is why he didn't want to make friends, let alone have an intimate relationship. But there is something about the auburn haired that Izumi just can't stay away from no matter what.

Which is why, although he feels terrible about it, he decided from now on to ignore Kaoru. Although he wants to tease the boy, mock him, frustrate him, and kiss him, Izumi knows he shouldn't.

_It's better this way. _The raven haired thought as he entered the main living room area with everyone talking lowly amongst themselves. _Now as to figure out why they're here._

* * *

The raven haired was forced to face a nightmare. He was not the kind of person fit to be a host and charm his way into girl's hearts. He barely knows a thing about falling in love or making someone love him. At the least, he tries to avoid it at all cost.

But here he was, dragged into this mess his stupidity led him to. How ridiculous it was to think they would leave him alone now that he accepted joining. Which leads as to why Izumi was currently being given 'lessons' by Tamaki and a 'makeover' by the twins.

After he had entered the living room area everyone suddenly ganged up on him, dragged him out of his house, and pushed him into the car waiting outside after Kaoru finished up in the bathroom. And of course the car took them all to the castle-like school of theirs. So here he was, facing a living nightmare.

* * *

**Ok so I'm terribly sorry this chapter is extremely short *tear drop***

**But there's a good news to this!**

**The next chapter will be longer! Yay!**

**I really didn't like this chapter but it's absolutely important so I can't do anything about it.**

**So I'll see you guys next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**First, I would like to say that I appreciate any feedback on this story.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, description**

**So chapter seven has a lot of description but please do try to read through it and not skip it when I'm describing clothes**

**..you'll see at the bottom why**

**Anyways enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Now then Izumi, do you understand everything you must do for your first time?" Tamaki asked for the umpteenth time after he finished his 'teachings'. The raven haired groaned, "Yes! Can we please move on now?" To be honest he didn't even bother listening to the blonde as he spoke.

The blonde smiled and laughed at Izumi's irritated expression. "Alright, Kaoru! Hikaru! It's your turn to fix him up." he called over to the twins that were lying lazily on the couch.

They both got up and looked at each other; both were wearing mischievous little grins on their faces. Right away Tamaki could tell the twins were up to no good once again. _Oh God, they'll probably mess up on purpose or torture Izumi._

"Is this really necessary?" the raven haired sighed as the twins started to drag him into a dressing room. "Of course it is. You may already be good looking but you still need a little bit of a makeover. Not to mention those clothes you're wearing is unacceptable for attending the ladies!" Tamaki responded firmly to him.

"They're just casual clothes." the raven haired muttered under his breath as the twins closed the curtains to the spacious dressing room.

The dressing room contained a wardrobe and a vanity table filled with makeup, hair products, cutting equipment, and a bunch of other stuff he couldn't name. He was then made to sit in a chair as the plastic covering cape used for haircuts was wrapped around him.

The whole time he was scowling, frustrated at having no choice but to sit still the whole time the twins do who knows what to his hair and face.

Hikaru started dampening Izumi's hair to begin trimming the messy locks and take out the split ends. Kaoru began working on Izumi's face, grabbing the tweezers, "Izumi, I need you to look up." The raven haired still had that scowl on his face and refused to cooperate.

This irritated the auburn haired so instead he grabbed the raven haired's chin and forced him to look at him. The boy had a shocked expression on his face at the forcefulness he gave.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, pushing away his feelings for the other. Completely changing the girlish attitude he developed over the past few days to being serious and focused, concentrating only at plucking out the unnecessary hairs. Completely missing the light blush forming on the raven haired's face at the focused expression Kaoru gave him.

"Don't move." He brought the tweezers up to the raven haired's eyebrows and plucked it into shape.

Izumi winced a bit as Kaoru worked, this is the first time he was getting his eyebrows done. It stung every time the tweezers plucked out another hair.

After a while the raven haired got used to the feeling and it didn't sting that much anymore. That is until Kaoru plucked out a certain, little stubborn, thick hair.

"Ow!" he flinched and jerked his head away from the evil tweezers.

"Don't move or I'll make you bald!" the twin behind him threatened. Izumi ignored him and proceeded to rub the stinging away with his hand. Kaoru clearly looked amused at his outburst, which Izumi countered with a glare.

The auburn haired continued to work as he grabbed the other's, once again scowling, face and tilted it backwards. Inspecting Izumi's chin and jaw for any little stubs. As he thought there weren't any. He figured the raven haired didn't have much body hair considering how his chest was hairless and his eyebrows didn't need much attention.

"Hm, well this is done." Kaoru said and let go of Izumi's face. "Yeah, finished here too." his brother said and took off the covering cape.

Now they needed to change his clothes to match today's theme. "Come on, take off your clothes." Kaoru said as Hikaru went over to the wardrobe to grab Izumi's costume.

The raven haired stared at the costume Hikaru was holding up and his face twisted in disgust. "Do I have to wear that?" he eyed the overdressed hanger holding the costume; there must have been at least three articles of clothing on it.

"Boss picked this character for you. So yes." the twin holding the costume up said slyly.

"Couldn't he have picked a character that isn't going to cause me hypothermia?" There was no way he was going to wear that.

"Stop complaining and strip already." Hikaru responded nonchalantly.

The raven haired glared at him and stood up. He angrily began to take off his black shirt, finding it to be a mistake when the sudden stretch of his arms caused a sharp pain to his abdomen.

"Shit!" he cursed and let go of his shirt, holding his stomach as he hunched over. Izumi backed up and his heels hit the legs of the chair; but he managed to keep his balance and not fall over.

"Don't hurt yourself now." both twins said at the same time. How irritating both of them were.

"Shut up." responding through his teeth, he soothed out the pain in his wound.

Although Kaoru was a little concerned, he stared blankly at the raven haired.

After Izumi had ignored him in the hallway earlier he decided he wasn't going to sit tight like a good little girl. He decided he would pay the raven haired back at his own game. _Two can play at this, asshole. _And so that's why Kaoru controlled his actions to be the little devil he was when with his brother.

"Oi Hikaru! Come help me out with this!" they heard the voice that belonged to the blonde shout across the host club. Kaoru mentally cursed at the odds.

Hikaru sighed and turned to him, "You can finish up here, right?" He nodded and grabbed the costume from his brother's hands. _Dang this is pretty heavy. _

"Alright, remember the makeup." Hikaru reminded as he exited the dressing room, leaving Kaoru with a still pained Izumi.

"Do you need help?" he sighed as the raven haired tried to take off his shirt again only to wince in pain and retreat his hands.

"I don't need your help." Izumi snapped back, attempting once again.

He couldn't make his elbows go up without causing him pain. By now his abdomen was throbbing and he couldn't take his pills, having already taken them recently.

Izumi considered taking Kaoru's offer in helping him but then that would just contradict his decision in ignoring the auburn haired. _I won't ask for help. _

He once again grabbed the hem of his shirt, thinking about just going for it. He was about to raise his elbows higher despite the pain when a hand was placed on it.

"Stop it. Don't force it if it hurts." Kaoru muttered, he couldn't take seeing the raven haired's pained expression. Izumi kept his head down, remaining still and silent.

The auburn haired sighed and grabbed the hem of the shirt from his hands. "Don't move." he said and he stretched the shirt to make Izumi's elbows go through without having to raise them.

Once he got both of them free of the shirt he pulled it over the raven haired's head and threw it to the side.

"There you see, simple and easy."

Still Izumi had his head down and didn't speak. "Izumi, I need you to take off your pants too." Kaoru was beginning to find this game of ignorance aggravating.

The raven haired remained silent and didn't comply; for a second he considered snapping at the other but got a brilliant idea.

Smirking, he instead grabbed the hem of Izumi's jeans and undid the fly himself. This successfully captured the attention of Izumi, startling him. "I-I'll do that my-myself!" he stuttered out, face red of embarrassment. How cute Izumi was when he wasn't mocking Kaoru.

The auburn haired let go and backed away, "If you say so."

Izumi hurriedly took his jeans off, stepping over them once they hit the floor. _Damn it, how dare he! _The raven haired certainly never imaged him doing that.

It seems like for the first time Izumi caught a glimpse of who Kaoru really was. He got to see the mischievous cunning side of him he was capable of being. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the auburn haired handed him one article of clothing.

It was a weird type of jumpsuit that was short-sleeved. The material was thick and the sides were white with horizontal lines. The suit has a thick black line that goes down the middle.

"Come on, put it on." the auburn haired encouraged, pushing it into his hands. The raven haired knew he had no choice so he grabbed it and unzipped it from the back.

Once he put it on, Kaoru helped him with the zipper. The jumpsuit was sort of tight and uncomfortable to wear. They also stopped at his knees. He watched as Kaoru got out a roll of fake bandages and started to wrap it around his bare arms.

"This guy wears bandages on his arms and his legs." he explained before the other could ask.

He finished with the bandages and took out the next piece of clothing from the hanger. It was a black cape. The auburn haired put it around his shoulders and clicked on the red clip. The cape was heavy and was the type that hanged over his shoulders, hiding his biceps.

Izumi felt incredibly warm wearing the clothes. "There's still more."

The raven haired glanced over at the other and noticed a smirk he was wearing. He was confused for a second until he saw the next article.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "No absolutely no! I'm not going to wear _that!_"

He snickered at the horrified expression the raven haired gave him. "Come on we're nearly done~" he teased waving the pants-like clothing around.

They were tight at the bottom but wide open at the top. A reversed version of what pants should actually be like.

In order for them to not fall down they had an elastic strap for the waist. They looked ridiculous, as if they were clown pants but worse.

In the anime the character had the coolest outfit ever, but in real life it looked stupid. "Wouldn't want to get a lecture from Tamaki, right?" he added. Izumi looked lost as what to do, so he reluctantly grabbed the pants and put it on.

The elastic at the waist held on tightly and prevented them from falling off. He felt like a clown. No, worse than a clown.

He swears the last of his dignity just died. "That's it right?" Izumi asked hopefully. Again Kaoru gave him that smirk, "Nope."

He went over to the vanity table and grabbed what looked like face paint. "What's that for?" the raven haired alarmingly asked. "He has a tattoo so I need to draw it."

He enjoyed how the other watched the face paint in his hands as if it were poison. "Sit down on the chair." he ordered.

Izumi hesitantly sat down and looked up. "Where's the tattoo?" he muttered, looking to the side to avoid eye contact.

Happy that the raven haired asked, he gladly said, "It's on his face."

The other's blue eyes widened in shock as he looked at his amber one's. Kaoru grabbed Izumi's chin and tilted it up more.

"It's around the eye so don't move. At all." he warned as he brought the dark red painting marker to his cheek.

He was so concentrated on making the design perfect that he didn't notice how close his face actually was to Izumi's. The latter did however, which would explain the blush developing around his cheeks.

Having his face so close to the auburn haired's and not being able to move back, caused his heart to beat loudly in his ears. As his amber eyes bore into his blue one's he couldn't help but flush faintly. You'd think that both Izumi and Kaoru had switched bodies or something.

It wasn't until he finished drawing the fake tattoo, and really looked at the raven haired's face, did he notice the blush that had spread.

A daring grin had formed on his face as he studied Izumi's face. "What's wrong Izumi? Are you actually blushing?" he mocked as he tilted the raven haired's head closer to his, keeping his grip on Izumi's chin.

He watched as the other became beet red at the question. He chuckled lowly and decided to do a payback for the kiss a couple of days ago. He rubbed his thumb under Izumi's lip and they parted a bit. Kaoru brought his head in closer, and went to go 'kiss' him.

He could feel the heat on his face raise immensely as the auburn haired brought his closer, and closer. Izumi unconsciously lowered his eyelids a little and opened his mouth wider.

Although, just before their lips could touch Kaoru let go of his chin and backed away. The dumbstruck raven haired stared at him as he went go the vanity table, grabbing what looked like a small black beanie and a forest green bandanna.

Seeing the puzzled expression on Izumi had him feeling good about himself. "Oh don't tell me you seriously forgot about last time." he teasingly said.

The raven haired gave him a glare and turned his head away, still refusing to talk to him it seemed. "Here put this on." he said as he handed the small black beanie to him.

Izumi turned his head and looked at it curiously. "It goes on your head" At that his blue eyes snapped up and glared at Kaoru's. "I know that." he growled and snatched the beanie-like hat away and put it on.

Kaoru then went over and tied the green bandanna around his neck. "He covers his face with this completely, but we're just going to leave it down like this."

Once he was done he stepped back and motioned for Izumi to stand up. He then handed him sandals similar to the ones in the anime. He stared at the dressed-up boy who had a scowl on his face once again.

Truthfully the costume looked extremely good on him. He looked just like the original character. Except his character had blue hair and he had black. But the beanie covered up most of Izumi's hair so he didn't see a reason to change it.

He grinned widely, "All done! Looks good too."

He was loathing the costume. He walked over to the mirror on the vanity table and stared at himself. "I look like a fucking clown." he said as he twisted his face in disgust.

The auburn haired laughed behind him and replied, "Stop complaining, you look fine. Let's show everyone." The raven haired sighed and walked out of the dressing room with Kaoru.

* * *

Everyone's reactions towards Izumi made him officially declare they were all upright morons. Apparently he looked 'cool' in the costume while he thought he looked like a clown. _They're blind morons; that's what they are. _He bitterly thought, sitting on a couch.

He glanced over to the other hosts and took in their costumes. Tamaki, who was trying to convince Haruhi to wear her costume, wore a black tux with a red tie and blue sunglasses. _Why couldn't I get something that simple? _The costume Haruhi was supposed to wear was a tight sleeveless vest that was white and had a blue cross design going around it, with a blue mini skirt. _That poor Haruhi_.

Kyouya, who was sitting down writing away as always, wore some type of plated armor as a shirt with black pants that have a weird design on it, over it he has a high-collared coat that's dark green with a heart pattern going down the sleeves and sides of it. Over that is a blue cloak that clips in the middle.

But what got him the most was that the tattoo on his cheek was the same as the one he has on his. "Wait, why does he have the same character as me!?" Izumi asked angrily, not because they were the same but because his costume was much better than his clown one.

"Oh it's not the same." Kaoru told him as he looked over. Well he was only half correct. "They look the same but they're not."

The raven haired gave him a confused stare and said, "Are they twins or something?" The auburn haired laughed and shook his head. "No they're actually, um, how do I explain this?" he muttered as he grabbed his chin in a thinking way.

"They're from different universes. They're counterparts of each other. So they have the same appearance and name but they're from two completely different worlds." Hikaru said who came up besides his brother. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Two completely different people." they both said in unison while looking at the dressed up Izumi.

Izumi sighed as he was suddenly left utterly confused but couldn't care less anymore. "Maybe if you watched the show you wouldn't be so lost." they told him in sync.

The raven haired glared at them feeling frustrated. "I told you I don't watch anime." he growled back. The auburn heads shook in disappointment, "What a sad life you lead."

He knew better than to take that the wrong way. He knew the twins were kidding and didn't mean it that way. But he couldn't help think about all the shit he's been through; all the sadness, violence, and abuse. He's always had a 'sad life'. Not once did he get the chance to be happy without it backfiring on him.

Izumi felt the symptoms of a panic attack rising up. He took a deep breath and pushed it away, calming down.

For a brief moment Kaoru thought he said something wrong. For a second Izumi looked..scared. The raven haired looked horrified before he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was back to normal. "Just because I'm not hogged up in anime like you people doesn't mean it's sad." he retorted back.

"That's what I keep telling them." Haruhi, who walked by with a different costume than the one she was supposed to wear, said.

The costume she had in her hands was a long light pink dress with a teal diamond design around the waist. "You guys should go get dressed too before the girls come." the girl said to the twins and walked off to the dressing room.

The raven haired watched as the auburn heads sighed and walked off to a separate dressing room as well. Izumi glanced over to where Honey finished eating his sweets while Mori instructed him to brush his teeth.

Honey had on a full blue jumpsuit with a white belly, it had a green mark on the back. It also had a matching blue cat tail with a white tip and ears.

Mori had a similar black jumpsuit with matching tail and ears. His also had the same mark on the back that was white. Except he had on green pants while Honey didn't wear anything over the jumpsuit except for a green ribbon around his neck.

_Well at least I don't have to wear that hideous cat costume. _Still he hated his. "Izumi do you remember what I've told you?"

The raven haired looked up at the blonde standing in front of him. Izumi sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Be cool and calm. Your character doesn't talk much. And use your charm!" Tamaki explained before Izumi had a chance to answer.

He began scowling again. It's beginning to become a habit with these idiots around.

"And don't you dare make that face in front of the ladies. You must wear a smile at all times. Come on, smile!" Tamaki continued and smiled himself to show an example.

"No." Izumi replied giving the blonde a blank face. The blonde stared at him for a while and then sharply turned towards the four eyed.

"Mommy! Izumi is being rebellious!" he whined.

Kyouya looked up and pushed up his glasses. "Izumi. Behave." The four eyed then turned back to his notebook.

Tamaki turned towards Izumi expectantly.

"No." he repeated and stood up, planning to sit in another couch far from the blonde. That is until the blonde decided to attack him.

"No! You used to be such a cute kid! Why are you like this!?" Tamaki shouted as he tackled the raven haired.

Unfortunately Izumi lost his balance and fell down, taking the blonde with him. He groaned as the impact caused a sharp pain to his head, back, and ass. His hat had fallen off along with Tamaki's sunglasses.

"Ow!" The raven haired winced and sat up with his elbows supporting him, not able to go all the way for some reason.

"Get off!" Izumi growled when he noticed the blonde boy straddling him. "No! Not until you go back to being a cute and adorable kid!" Tamaki childishly barked.

"Get off damn it!" He was seriously reaching his breaking point with this boy. "Then at least smile!" the blonde snapped back, and when the raven haired started scowling he grabbed his cheeks with both hands.

Izumi flustered in embarrassment from having his cheeks suddenly pinched.

"Daddy wants you to smile~!" The blonde continued as he tried to mold his cheeks into a smile. Pinching and pulling them with his hands as he attempted to make a decent smile, being careful with the drawn tattoo.

The raven haired was trying to push his hands away but the blonde wouldn't let go. "Tamaki stop harassing Kaneko." The blonde stopped and turned towards the voice.

Haruhi was there in her costume with some bow-like ribbons on her short brown hair. _She looks really cute in that dress!_ The blonde thought and went to compliment his daughter when the twins showed up.

"Yea Daddy, I don't think Mommy would appreciate you having an affair." the oldest twin mocked. Kaoru kept quiet watching both boys on the floor.

"An affair?" Tamaki questioned and glanced over at Izumi. His face turned beet red when he noticed the position they were in.

Izumi was resting back on his elbows with Tamaki above him, his legs on each side so that the blonde was straddling him. Izumi's hair was messed up from the hat he was wearing, which had fallen on the floor. His whole face was dark red with embarrassment. Tamaki was holding Izumi's chin now and was tilting it upward towards him. They were in a very inappropriate position.

While the blonde was distracted Izumi took advantage and shoved him back roughly. "Off!" he growled once again and got up, brushing himself off. He attempted to fix his hair by running his fingers through it. He snatched the hat from the floor and walked away, muttering curses under his breath.

Kaoru stared as the raven haired stormed, rather than walked, away in a fuss. He felt a little joy in watching Izumi get so frustrated and flustered. Still he wasn't too happy with whatever it was that the blonde was trying to do. He didn't like the position they were just in at all.

"It-it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki explained trying to make them believe him. "I was just trying to get him to smile!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads at him. "We never would've imagined you to swing that way boss." they both said slyly.

"What!? No! I don't-!" The blonde started before the twins cut him off. "What would Kyouya have to say about you switching mommies?" Tamaki gasped and turned to the four eyed. The auburn heads fought the urge to start laughing at the scene.

Kyouya simply glanced up from his notebook and pushed up his glasses. "I don't care." he said and returned to the book.

"Oh no he's mad."

By then both Hikaru and Kaoru bit their lips to prevent the giggles from coming out. Tamaki went to his corner and started muttering to himself. "He's mad at me now. I thought I could make Izumi into my fourth child but that's all ruined. Now I'm having an affair with Izumi. No wonder they don't get along. I'm a terrible father."

And they cracked. The twins were rolling on the floor, banging on it as they laughed hysterically.

"Guys that was a little too far." Haruhi sighed. She went over to the blonde and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Tamaki. I'm sure Kyouya isn't mad. We all knew you were going to do that eventually." she said trying to cheer up the depressed blonde.

But unknowingly to her that only made Tamaki feel even worse. He started to childishly cry, "Even Haruhi thinks I'm a terrible father!" Clearly the girl didn't know she said something wrong.

He reached his patience with these lunatics. First, they barged into his room without permission, then he was literally dragged to school, forced to sit and listen to the blonde blabber about his expected behavior, was teased and dressed up by the twins, tackled to the ground, and lastly he got his cheeks manhandled by the blonde. He swears if anything else happens he'll snap.

"Izumi?"

At that the raven haired sharply looked over at the voice, ready to throw a threat, but calmed down when he noticed it was only Honey.

The Lolita boy smiled up at him, "Do you want one? Sweets will make you happy!" The whole club room seemed to have quieted as they observed Izumi's reaction.

The raven haired gave the short boy a warm smile. "Thank you Honey. I appreciate that." he said as he accepted the dessert he didn't know the name of. The crew visibly sighed, pleased with the response.

The Lolita boy just grinned up at him and skipped away. Izumi sighed again; he sure did have a weak spot for cute things. He glanced over at the twins as they got closer. Izumi was immediately on high alert. "We're just going to fix your hair." they said as they noticed him tense up. The raven haired relaxed vaguely and let them brush his hair back in place.

As they were doing this, Izumi took a look at their costumes. Hikaru was wearing a long white coat with black linings and black jeans. Kaoru wore a black coat with orange linings that only had one sleeve, the other side was sleeveless. He had a brown belt at the waist. Then he wore some baggy khakis under. On his right bicep, where it was sleeveless, there was a red drawn on mark similar to the one's Mori and Honey have on their backs.

"What the hell is up with these marks?" Izumi questioned as he eyed the weird red mark. Kaoru followed his eyes that landed on his shoulder. "Oh it's a gui-"

All of a sudden they all heard numerous shoes making their way towards Music Room 3. "Get in position!" the blonde shouted as he gathered everyone together; everyone except Izumi who bared his teeth and growled when Tamaki got too close.

He did not want the blonde close to him at the moment. He was still mad at what happened. Everyone got into some position surrounding the blonde who sat in a chair with crossed legs.

Izumi just scoffed and placed his chin on his palm, holding his arm up with his knee that was over the other. And when the doors opened he refused to look that way and stared somewhere else. This is going to be one hell of a day. Someone _please_ save him.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys have not skipped the parts where I'm describing the costumes. The reason why I wanted you guys to not skip it is ****because I want everyone to guess what anime they think the Host Club will be cosplaying.**

**It's a popular anime and it's ongoing. Shouldn't be too hard but yea review if you want on what you think the anime is. I'll see you next time! Bye!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**T****wo of my guests have figured out the anime. Yup that's right, ****it was Fairy Tail(obviously)**

**So if you know the anime it honestly isn't too hard to guess considering Honey's costume and how Kyouya and Izumi had the 'same' character.**

**In the first draft of chapter seven I actually mentioned the guild mark but then I decided 'Nah that's a huge giveaway' so I just cut it off before they said it.**

**(What if someone hasn't seen Fairy Tail?)**

**Well I really hate it when I'm reading a fanfiction and the anime they decide to mention or cosplay or whatever is dragged out too much.**

**Especially if I don't know the anime! That's like a spoiler to me and I hate spoilers!**

**Unless you're that friend of mine that apparently doesn't mind spoilers and to this day I will never understand.**

**That's right you know who you are.**

***Ahem* Back to the question, I won't be dragging the cosplaying too much for those of you that have yet to see/read Fairy Tail. You're welcome.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, cursing**

**Enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The girls gasped and their eyes widened as they took in the scene of the dressed up hosts and the decorated music room turned into the guild. The host club was doing a cosplay of a popular anime called Fairy Tail.

The hosts all went to their respective places and the ladies all signed in and picked a host. Two girls went to Tamaki, who was cosplaying as Loki, and he took their hands and kissed it; instantly making the girls grow weak in their knees.

Another pair went over to Kyouya and commented on how he made a good Jellal. Three girls rushed over to Mori and Honey, squealing at how cute they both were as Exceeds. Mori was cosplaying as Panther Lily and Honey was Happy.

"Aye sir!" Honey shouted and the girls squealed and screamed louder.

Two girls walked over to Haruhi and immediately complimented at how adorable the feminine boy looked in the costume as Mavis. No one seemed to question why Haruhi was even in a dress.

Another pair of girls went over to sit with the twins. Within seconds their faces flushed dark red and they leaned closer to the scene where Kaoru and Hikaru, as Nastu and Gray, fell into the roll of their forbidden brotherly love.

Kaoru was fake blushing in shame as Hikaru hinted to the girls about how naughty the younger was at a mission they did together. The girls nearly passed out when Kaoru tried to deny it so Hikaru grabbed his chin and very lowly said, "That's not what you were saying last night, flame-brain."

Kaoru blushed and looked away, "Gray, not in front of everyone." The girls screamed, being yaoi fangirls, at getting the chance to see Nastu and Gray together.

From across the club room, another dressed up host was sitting in a couch watching the scene with a bored expression. He was the new host and transfer student Izumi Kaneko.

The raven haired sighed, making a silent prayer that no one would come up to him. But as always his prayers are never answered.

The girl from his class timidly came up to him with a jumping red head. "Hi! I hope you don't mind we picked you! I'm Yuka and this is Mai! Can we join you!?" the red head said, or rather screamed, to Izumi. He swears, a little louder and the ringing in his ears would have been permanent.

Izumi gave the girls a charming smile, "Of course, sit down."

Although the raven haired didn't say anything fancy or change the tone of his voice, the girls blushed immensely. While Yuka eagerly sat down in the opposite couch, Mai hesitantly looked around before sitting.

By then the host club had stopped their acting since they no longer had the attention of their customers. All the girls stared at Izumi and those two girls, they just now noticed the new host in the room.

At first they wondered who it could be that was cosplaying as Mystogan but in an instant they realized he was the new transfer student.

As fast as their legs in dresses could take them they rushed over to the raven haired. Within seconds all the girls were gathered around him and all the other hosts could see was a wad of yellow dresses.

This was exactly what he feared. He didn't want to draw attention to himself when he transferred to Ouran, and now he had all the attention of the girls. It was only a matter of time before the whole school found out about him joining the host club.

The girls were bombarding him with questions. He tried his best to answer them while keeping his fake smile on, being as polite as possible. He made a few comments to some girls that left them speechless and blushing, letting him have a moment of peace.

"Kaneko do you have a girlfriend!?" Yuka asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

The girls shut their mouths, wanting to hear his response. "No I don't. Wouldn't be with you ladies if I did." he chuckled lightly at them, finding it funny how they didn't know he preferred guys.

"Do you maybe have a..b-boyfriend?" Mai asked in a low voice with a flushed face.

This he was not expecting. And because he was not he hesitated in answering the girl. Of course the girls took this hesitation as a yes and they started squealing and blushing.

He was about to deny it but stopped. From the corner of his eye he noticed Kaoru fuming and glaring at him. And although he enjoyed his reaction he wasn't about to have a fake rumor about him going around.

"No, I'm still available." he said with a dazzling smile that made the girls swoon over him.

"Izumi what are you saying!" the blonde shouted at him from across the room.

Izumi glanced over at him between the bundle of yellow dresses, giving him a confused look with his head tilted. "Don't you remember? You're my love affair!" Tamaki whined and he went over to him.

The girls made room as the blonde stood in front of him. "Love affair?" the raven haired questioned. Tamaki chuckled and began to fall into act once again. He grabbed the hem of Izumi's cloak, pulling him to his feet.

"Of course. I would have definitely picked you if I had known you would turn out like this."

He watched Izumi's reaction to what he said. Tamaki hoped this was enough to get him flustered. But the raven haired stared blankly at him; not in the least affected by him. Tamaki wasn't sure what he could do to make him react enough for the girls. Then he got it.

The blonde smirked cunningly and got closer to him by pulling the raven haired by the waist so their bodies were touching. The raven haired tilted his head faintly at the action.

"You looked like an adorable girl back then." And with that Izumi got flustered. His whole face turned dark red as he glared at the blonde. With this Tamaki knew he couldn't flatter Izumi in order for him to blush. He had to embarrass him.

_This asshole! _The girls blushed and nearly fainted at seeing two of the hottest guys at Ouran in such a compromising position. Izumi hates how flustered he gets whenever someone tells him he looks like a girl. And a reminder to how Tamaki called him a girl back then got him extremely embarrassed. He could only imagine how red his face is now.

The auburn haired glared at Tamaki. Now he was just going too far. Kaoru was jealous to an extent seeing Izumi react to Tamaki like that. The raven haired hasn't really ever acted that way towards him.

_Well maybe from being teased._ But that's it. Not from something as simple as a few words. Kaoru hated to admit that the two males looked good together. They seemed like they were actually going out. Like they were perfect for each other.

That's what Kaoru thought until Izumi kneed the blonde in the balls.

* * *

The Mystogan costume was thrown across the room with pure hatred. He was pissed off. Once again.

"Izumi!~" The blonde behind him whined. He turned around and glared menacingly at him making the blonde flinch.

Tamaki pouted, "I said I was sorry." Izumi turned back around to grab his bag, ignoring him.

As he went to leave the room the blonde fell to the floor and attached himself to Izumi's right leg. "Izumi! No!"

The sudden weight on his leg nearly caused the raven haired to fall but he managed to keep his balance. But the situation didn't allow him to move an inch. "Wha-! Get off damn it!" he growled and tried to drag his foot away, going towards the exit.

"No! Don't leave me! You're supposed to stay with me!~" Tamaki complained as his body was dragged towards the door. "I'm just going home!" Izumi yelled back and continued to drag the annoyance on his right leg.

The host members just watched the eventful scene play out. They would've helped but why do that when you can grab a bag of popcorn, sit on the couch, and watch? At least that's what the twins thought about it. That's what they were doing after all.

Kaoru was definitely in a good mood at the moment. After that blow in the groin he felt like a renewed person.

_Tamaki fell to the floor, clutching his crotch in pain."Don't touch me!" Izumi snarled. The girls gasped a bit and quickly went to defend the raven haired. "Tamaki how dare you do that to Kaneko!" Immediately he was huddled by the girls and protected against the blonde. The scene was too much for him. So despite his struggle for self-control he burst out laughing at the blonde in pain. Fortunately for him, his brother also found it amusing and laughed at the same time. Honey was confused as to what was happening, Mori stared quietly, Kyouya didn't care, and Haruhi just sighed and shook her head at Tamaki. "Kaneko are you okay?" the timid girl, Mai asked. Izumi was still glaring but Kaoru noticed how as soon as his blue eyes landed on the girl's they softened up. "Yea and you can just call me Izumi."_

The last part irritated him. He wasn't too happy with the girl acting all friendly with Izumi and getting to call him by his first name.

_What makes her so special?_ Kaoru thought bitterly. But those thoughts went away when the raven haired let out a high-pitched yelp as he tripped and fell flat on his face once Tamaki let go of his leg.

Izumi could feel his face heating up as he struggled with the embarrassment. Izumi was utterly humiliated and hearing the twins cackling hysterically behind him didn't help. His poor dignity was at stake. He wanted to leave and hide and never come back to this dreadful place.

"AHAHA Oh my God! Did you hear that!?" The twins laughed out between breaths. "That sounded like a girl's scream!" Kaoru gasped out and held his stomach, trying to control his laughter. Izumi's cheeks turned into a dark ruby flush as the twins mocked him.

There was a rumble throughout the club that made the twins quiet down. They all turned towards the sound and saw a platform from the floor rise up.

A girl with long dirty-blonde hair was on top of it. She was laughing strangely, "Ohohohoho!" with her hands on her hips. The rumbling stopped and the platform stilled. "Where is he?" the girl asked as she glanced down at the host members with daring eyes.

She grinned widely once her brown eyes met blue one's. "Ah there he is!" the strange girl exclaimed happily. She got down from the platform and made her way towards the raven haired as he began to stand up.

Izumi tilted his head to the side, feeling confused. Once the girl was in front of him she eyed him up and down, taking in every physical aspect. Izumi began fidgeting slightly under the observatory stare the strange girl gave him.

It was as if she was staring right through him. It felt strange. And creepy. Very creepy.

"Renge, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm," the girl hummed, she had on a thinking expression and her eyebrows narrowed. "I accept him as a host!" the strange girl, Renge, suddenly exclaimed.

"Really!? That's great! Awesome!" Tamaki replied happily.

She smiled widely and nodded her head approvingly at the raven haired. "So what type is he?" Renge asked as she turned around to the other host members. They all froze and stared at one another.

_Seems like they have yet to pick his type. Perfect._ The girl smirked to herself and declared firmly, "I get to pick the type then. This calls for a full analysis on Izumi!"

_Type? Analysis?_ Izumi was still confused but it had something to do with him and he wasn't going to stick around to find out. The raven haired carefully, little by little, stepped away from the crazy girl. Heading towards the double doors of the music room.

Unfortunately, right before Izumi could even put his hand on the doorknob, Tamaki scolded him. "Don't you dare open that door Izumi!" Izumi cringed and glanced over at Tamaki.

"Renge still needs to pick a type for you so you can't leave until I say so!" the blonde declared.

Izumi gave him a blank look as he edged his hand closer to the knob.

"Bad Izumi! No!" Still his hand got closer nearly touching it.

"I said no Izumi!" And his hand grabbed the knob.

"Izumi!" Tamaki screamed frantically.

Haruhi sighed at the scene. _God, they're like little kids._ "Kaneko this is important." The raven haired looked at her, still giving that blank look. "It won't take long. So just wait awhile. Alright?" she added with a bright smile.

Izumi frowned and sighed heavily, "Fine." He let go of the doorknob and reluctantly made his way towards them.

Renge stared at Izumi long and hard; searching her otaku mind for a suitable type to name him.

Izumi felt uneasy with the stare the strange girl was giving him. "Um, who is she anyways?" he whispered to Haruhi who was besides him. "Oh that's Renge. She's kind of like our manager."

Izumi took in the girl's clothing. "Why is she wearing that?" Haruhi sighed, "She's obsessed with anime too. Apparently she's some character called Erza from the anime we cosplayed. She wanted to match Kyouya." _An otaku? _Well Izumi could picture the girl as some crazy controlling otaku.

Renge analysed Izumi's facial features first. Taking in his droopy dark blue eyes, average slim nose, semi-chubby cheeks, average-sized face, and shiny black hair that was messed up. Overall Izumi was pretty hot. Although, Renge could see some aspects about Izumi's face that resembled a girl's; if it weren't for some of his sharp features, like his high cheek bones, Izumi would've probably looked like one. _Heh, he would totally rock a cosplay of a girl._ Renge thought devilishly to herself. But what type could she name him? She honestly had no clue. Looking at his overall features is not going to help her.

The otaku girl continued to stare, and this unsettled everyone not just Izumi. Usually the girl was quick enough when picking types but this time? Renge looked like she had on a clueless face for a second before replacing it with a smirk. "Alright. I've decided." she declared.

The host members straighten-up and listened intently to what the otaku had to say.

"Izumi," she addressed towards the raven haired. Izumi visibly had a worried look on his face, feeling a bit scared.

"You," Renge began slowly before pausing. The suspense was killing them! "Have to spend more time with me before I decide!" the otaku confirmed firmly, smirk still going on.

A bag was dropped to the floor. Every head was turned to one side of the room. Izumi held his face in his hand. "Why does this world hate me?" A depressing aura was coming off of him because of his misery. Renge grinned again while the crew looked at Izumi in pity.

That poor guy was going to get tortured.

* * *

**I love writing Renge**

**She's an easy character to write. Her personality is crazy and kind of stupid so it's fun to write her**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**So I got some reviews asking for more action between Kaoru and Izumi. This made me laugh. A lot**

**I found this funny because I was still working on this chapter and I was in the middle of writing the 'action' part xD**

**So I won't make you guys wait any longer. This chapter is where everything starts.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, cursing**

**Enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The place was a mess. Empty bags of chips on the floor, empty soda cans, and clothes thrown everywhere. The laughter coming from Izumi's room was growing dim as he walked towards the kitchen.

He grabbed a glass of water and popped two pills in his mouth as he drank it. He then went over to his fridge and opened it, looking past all the sweets to get an apple.

Sure he liked sweets but constantly eating them for over a week made him tired of it. Got him so tired that every time he sees one or smells the sickeningly sweetness he wants to throw up. It's a wonder how Honey is able to eat them all the damn time.

Why would there be sweets in his fridge if he's tired of them? It's because of said Lolita boy. He kept complaining how there was barely any sweets in Izumi's house. And of course being weak to cute things Izumi couldn't help but keep them there for him to eat.

And why would Honey be eating sweets at Izumi's? Because the host club are now, for some reason, spending time everyday after school at his house.

Yay. Notice the sarcasm.

Well actually, it was Renge who stated she needed to spend more time with him to name a type for him. The host club tagged along.

It's been over a week and the otaku has yet to say anything. Izumi was afraid this was going to be a routine now. Going to his house after club activities, leaving late at night or going out somewhere, and staying over on the weekends.

The raven haired sighed and threw the core of the apple away. He sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter to rest for a bit. He wanted a moment to himself after getting constantly irritated the whole day by the host club.

"Izumiiii!" He cringed at the loud voice booming through the walls of his house. The 'Prince' was calling him. Izumi sighed once again and kissed the brief peaceful moment goodbye. He got up and headed to his room where the others were.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru covered their ears as Tamaki screamed out Izumi's name. "Boss you could've just gone out and looked for him yourself." Kaoru complained and flopped back down on the bed he was sitting on.

"It's faster this way." Tamaki reasoned like it was the most obvious thing. The auburn haired rolled his eyes at that and inhaled slowly, taking in the scent lingered off the bed.

He got a little flustered when he noticed what he was doing. He felt like a pervert doing this. But with his brother next to him, lying down as well, it was fine. No one overlooked at how the twins were on Izumi's bed.

They were devious little devils and it didn't seen strange in any way that Hikaru and Kaoru were acting like this was their house.

Since the first day the crew decided they would come over with Renge, the first thing the twins did was throw themselves on Izumi's neatly done queen-sized bed. Izumi looked pissed and complained at first but let it go when they didn't listen.

That day Kaoru realized he was on the side Izumi most likely sleeps in considering the strong scent of cologne, flowers, and a unique smell he couldn't name. The flowery scent was probably a conditioner, and the strange unique smell was probably Izumi's natural aroma. It was a nice smell.

Since then the auburn haired made sure to lie down on the right side of the bed. Hikaru never noticed since this was their respected sides at home. Kaoru felt slightly bad sometimes doing these things but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get enough of his scent.

As soon as Izumi entered his room the blonde ran up to him and shoved a slip of paper in his hands. The raven haired tilted his head but didn't get enough time to look at it with the blonde speaking. "Izumi, do you have plans for the weekend?" Tamaki asked him quickly.

"Um..no?" Izumi replied vaguely. The blonde smiled wide, "Ah that's-!"

"Great! Cause we're hosting a private sightseeing tour in Osaka for the whole host club!" Renge grinned just as wide, interrupting the blonde.

The auburns both sat up once again to observe Izumi's reaction. The raven haired stared at the girl blankly, not seeming to comprehend what the otaku just told him. "And you're coming with us." Kyouya said from the computer table.

Still Izumi remained quiet for some time before opening his mouth to speak but the four eyed beat him to it. "We're leaving tomorrow. So pack your things. We'll be gone for four days."

The atmosphere between the two was heavy as they both stared at each other. These two have been at each other's necks since day one. "Isn't this great!? We get to stay at this really cool hotel I convinced my parents into lending us. And we get to see all these awesome places Kyouya managed to arrange for us. Oh he's just the best!~" the otaku exclaimed, oblivious to the mood.

The blonde smiled and turned to everyone, "Alright everyone we need to pick roommates. Renge you're by yourself since you're a girl. Honey you're with Mori. I'm with Haruhi. The twins-"

"Hold it! Why are you with Haruhi!?" Hikaru interrupted. "Cause I'm her- I mean, his father!" Tamaki declared in a matter-of-fact way. "Forget it! I'll be with Haruhi!" The eldest twin countered back.

As both glared and argued, Izumi turned around and proceeded to leave the room. "Stop it you two. How about we do this: Renge's by herself, Honey's with Mori, Hikaru's with Tamaki, Kyouya's with me, and Kaoru's with Izumi." Haruhi said nonchalantly.

_Oh hell no. _"Why am I with Kaoru?" Izumi asked the girl alarmingly. He's been struggling for over a week trying to avoid the auburn haired at all cost.

Saying a few words to him, ignoring all advances made by him, avoiding alone time with him, and denying all thoughts about him. Sharing a room with him for a few days might make him unable to control his actions.

She sighed heavily; she's noticed the strange tensed atmosphere the raven haired put off in the presence of Kaoru. Haruhi didn't know why but she could tell Izumi avoided being with Kaoru as much as possible.

One day she experimented her thoughts and sent Izumi to gather a few books for her at the library. Haruhi had given him quite a long list so she casually asked Kaoru to help him. Like she predicted, Izumi immediately refused any help.

_"He doesn't need to help me! I mean, I'll do it myself."_

_"But Izu-"_

Haruhi couldn't even finish her sentence; he left the club room before any could argue. She was pretty close to the raven haired, close enough to feel comfortable calling him by his first name when he continuously pleaded her to stop saying 'Kaneko.' But one thing Izumi refused to talk about is why he was avoiding Kaoru. He would always change the subject or pretend to get distracted by something.

"Don't think I haven't noticed Izumi. You need to get along with Kaoru." she scolded and turned towards Hikaru and Tamaki. "And you two need to get along as well. I'm getting tired of all this useless fighting."

The eldest twin and blonde couldn't argue back and agreed to the arrangement. Izumi just scoffed but knew he couldn't argue either.

Kaoru blushed, thinking about what it would be like to share a room with Izumi for three days- being that the fourth day they were leaving. Kyouya jotted down the sleeping arrangements in his notebook.

"Let's all go home and get some rest for tomorrow. Since there's a four day weekend we're all to meet up in the club room at 5 AM. I've already advised all of our guests that we're leaving at 7 AM sharp." the four eyed said more to Izumi than the rest. That's when Izumi realized they all planned this without him. "You planned this without my consent!?" the raven haired asked furiously.

The host members and manager looked at each other in mortification. These guys were so going to taste Izumi's wrath.

* * *

A yawn was emitted as Izumi wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, rubbing away the drowsiness. So far Haruhi, the twins, and himself were the only ones at the club room. It was still pretty early though, around 4:30 maybe.

The sky was just getting a little brighter. Haruhi was in the middle of a conversion with Hikaru and Kaoru; he was just sitting on the couch. _I need milk._ Izumi thoughtfully declared and got up, heading towards the mysterious kitchen area in the club room.

The raven haired took out the gallon of milk and poured it in a cup. He heated it up first and inhaled the warm milk. It was a nice calming scent that reminded him of his childhood days when his mother would prepare him breakfast every morning. He smiled and took a sip. _Oh milk how I love you. _Izumi thought and happily drank the rest, relaxing himself.

Hikaru was looking and smiling at Haruhi as she told them a story about her middle school years. Kaoru was only half listening, he knew how much his brother liked the girl so he felt uncomfortable being there. He got up and told Hikaru and Haruhi he was going to get something to drink.

He figured Hikaru would appreciate being with Haruhi and not have to worry about giving him attention as well. His brother glanced up for a moment giving him an appreciated smile before turning all of his attention to the girl. Kaoru nodded back and walked away from them.

Once he entered the kitchen he noticed Izumi rinsing a glass by the sink.

Izumi finished up in the sink, setting the glass to the side to dry and turned around only to find the auburn haired by the doorway.

Izumi mentally swore and went around him to leave. He managed to get in front of the door but to his unfortunate luck Kaoru spoke up. "Izumi, we need to talk." He froze. Should he bother answering?

The raven haired stayed silent and this was honestly starting to get on Kaoru's nerves. Irritated at this, he went over to the other and grabbed his shoulder, forcing Izumi to turn around and abruptly pushed him back to the door.

Kaoru glared, "Listen I don't know what the hell I did to you but don't just ignore me when I'm talking to you!" The raven haired's eyes were wide, looking stunned at the outburst.

"I-I wasn't-" he started before Kaoru yelled again. "And stop avoiding me like the fucking plague!" Izumi's expression dropped and he turned his eyes to the side, "I'm..I'm sorry."

Kaoru sighed and lowered his voice, "A lot of the activities we're doing involve working with your roommate so we're going to have to get along during these four days. Alright?" The raven haired nodded slowly and turned his gaze up to meet his amber one's. They stared at each other for a bit before Izumi broke the eye contact.

This saddened Kaoru but he forced the next words out. "If this is about last week then," he paused and swallowed the knot in his throat.

"If that's why you're ignoring me then," _Damn it why is this so hard!_?

"Let's just forget that ever happened." Kaoru finished quietly.

Izumi snapped his head up and looked at him alarmingly. He couldn't stay here. He didn't want to hear Izumi agree to what he said. "Excuse me." he mumbled before going to open the door Izumi moved away from.

Izumi wasn't sure what happened next. He wasn't sure how or why this was happening. First they were talking then Kaoru mentioned something about forgetting, after that he began leaving, and now?

Izumi didn't know what suddenly caused him to do this. A week of denying and struggling against his own self from acting out; all gone to waste in a second. So what was it he did again? A moan slipped past their lips. Ah that's right. He kissed Kaoru. Still is actually.

Kaoru unconsciously emitted a moan of surprise when Izumi kissed him hard. This caught him by surprise. He wasn't expecting the raven haired to suddenly turn him around and push him against the door, similar to what he did, and kiss him right then and there. But he wasn't going to let this chance go to waste and kissed Izumi back just as roughly.

They were both lost in the moment, they kissed while Izumi firmly pressed Kaoru to the door. Both putting their weight on it. As they commenced a play with tongues, sucking and rubbing together, the sound of the doorknob turning filled the kitchen area. They both froze as they were snapped back to reality and stopped kissing.

Izumi nor Kaoru had enough time to react before the door drew open. And because the door opened outwards, plus they were leaning on it, they both fell out of the kitchen and in front of the opener's feet. Izumi grunted but wasn't too hurt for something soft broke his fall.

Unlike him, Kaoru cringed at the pain he felt; and having the raven haired on top of him wasn't helping one bit.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi asked. She watched as both males glanced at each other briefly before jerking away and standing up once they noticed their position. "Nothing!" both of them exclaimed before looking again and turning away fast.

The girl sighed, "You're getting along, right?" The males flushed a dark red, confusing her again.

"Y-yes?" Kaoru squeaked out. _I can't believe we did that with the rest here!_ He cursed in his head. _Oh God did they hear me!?_ He panicked as he got a recap on how he had moaned pretty loud.

"Good keep that up." Haruhi said. "The rest are here so let's go over the material." she advised them and headed towards the main room again.

The girl went over the rest of the crew with Izumi and Kaoru following slowly. They glanced at each other for a bit and blushed once again. While Izumi was beating himself up for losing control, Kaoru smiled slightly knowing the raven haired in some way- maybe- liked him back. And by that he means he finally accepted the fact he likes Izumi.

After a week of thinking it over he concluded the cause of his sudden change of attitude, consistent jealousy, possessiveness over Izumi is all because he liked him...well no that's not really why he accepted it. He's known that already but still he didn't accept it.

It was only when Kaoru started waking up in the middle of the night with quite a painful boner, because of a dream with Izumi his dirty little mind created, that he unwillingly let his stubbornness go.

He found his dreams easier to control knowing he liked Izumi. Which was a good thing since he shares his bed with Hikaru and it's quite difficult trying to escape the room to take care of his 'problem' with him there. That boy moves around so much it nearly causes him a heart attack every time he thinks Hikaru's about to wake up.

More than one occasion his brother confronted him about waking up without him since Kaoru had stayed the rest of the night in a guest room just in case. The only thing Kaoru could think of was that he was hot and didn't want to change the temperature.

Now their room, which has an adjustable air conditioner, was lowered a few degrees. With that excuse useless now, Kaoru started telling his brother he moved around too much and kept kicking him. Eventually Hikaru let it go.

_Go away damn it! Go away!_ Izumi thought desperately, trying to make the heat in his cheeks disappear. Once they reached the crew Izumi was immediately engulfed by the blonde.

"Izumi! Hikaru is being mean to me!" Tamaki whined childishly. "He's your kid, you deal with it." he responded dryly having already gotten used to the blonde's childish personality. "But he's yours too!" the blonde continued while pouting. "No he's-"

"Alright that's enough. Let's go over everything." Kyouya cut in getting irritated. Izumi sighed in relief as Tamaki let him go. The four eyed cleared his throat and opened his notebook as he got everyone's attention. "Alright we're leaving at 7 AM as soon as we have everyone sign in. I ordered a private bus to take us to the location. The bus will go all the way to a hotel in Osaka Renge's family lent us. You'll drop your belongings in the assigned room with your roommate."

A sheet was passed around that contained the schedule for the four days. "Around 3 PM we'll call down everyone and have lunch at a restaurant. After that we're taking our guests to a little sightseeing. We'll all return back to the hotel around 6 PM for dinner and your all to go to your assigned rooms by 10." Kyouya finished and closed the notebook.

"Let's head out to the meeting place."

They all grabbed their bags and headed out the music room to the main gate. Izumi walked besides Haruhi, they were behind everyone else. "So how come you guys never told me about this?" Izumi asked the girl.

Haruhi sighed, "I wanted to tell you but Kyouya insisted that if we were to say anything you would bail out on us." The raven haired shrugged his shoulders. "Eh he's right. This isn't my kind of thing. This isn't yours either, so how come you're okay with this?"

The girl laughed a little, "I couldn't say no with Tamaki practically begging on the floor." The raven haired glanced at her and caught a small smile and blush on her face. He's known for a while. He knew that Haruhi liked Tamaki and that Tamaki liked her back. But those two are completely oblivious about their feelings for each other despite being smart people, referring to Haruhi more than anything.

The blonde may be smart school-wise but in reality he's a total moron. Hikaru on the other hand was aware of his feeling for the girl but unfortunately for him Haruhi didn't like him back. He felt bad for Hikaru but it wasn't something he should interfere in. They'll all figure it out eventually. Besides he had his own problems to deal with.

By the main gate the crew spotted the dirty-blonde girl in a hiking getup. Renge was grouping the girls by roommates and writing it down on a clipboard. Once she finished she bounced over to Kyouya and handed him the clipboard. He looked at it briefly and gave it back. He flipped open his phone and made a call.

After a few minutes of girls making conversation with the hosts and Izumi sticking with Haruhi, the bus came and they all went in, sitting with their roommates.

The bus ride was rather long and tiring. Everyone had pretty much dozed off after the first hour. Izumi was wide awake, though. He was tired and everything but found it difficult to fall asleep with his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

The cause of this was of course the auburn haired sitting next to him. Kaoru apparently decided in his sleep state to use Izumi's shoulder as a pillow and wrap his arms around his, hugging it closely. It didn't help Izumi none that the boy looked completely adorable in his sleep. When Izumi tried to pull him arm away from Kaoru's hold the boy emitted a small sound of protest and tighten his grip, refusing to let go.

This action caused Izumi's blush to turn a shade darker. _Damn him!_ He cursed under his breath and looked out the window, trying to ignore the boy pressed against him, who began scooting closer by the second.

* * *

It was a five hour ride from Tokyo to Osaka by bus, there were two rest stops for the passengers to grab something to eat, stretch, or use the restroom. A few people stayed behind and decided to take a nap instead. This included a raven haired boy and an auburn haired boy who still used the former's arm as a pillow. By the time the bus came to their stop at the hotel it was 12:45 PM.

There was a light shake on his shoulder that annoyed him. It wanted to take him away from the comforting warm object he was hugging. He shook away the nuisance on his shoulder and nuzzled his head closer to the warm pillow. And for some reason his pillow took a sharp intake of breath. Huh? Is this pillow alive? But it smelled good so he tried to scoot closer.

"Kaoru wake up. We're here." a warm breath whispered in his ear and caused a shiver down his spine.

"Come on Kaoru. I know you're awake."

Who was this? It kind of sounded like Izumi. "If you don't get up I'll tickle you." He snorted at the threat. Yup this is so Izumi.

His comfy pillow sighed once it looked like he wasn't getting up. "You asked for this." Izumi whispered in his ear. Kaoru's heart tugged at that, sensing that line was somewhat familiar.

Izumi had unknowingly used the same line he used in their first meeting when they were in that storage room. Except this time he didn't kiss him.

Instead Kaoru felt a hand on his stomach. The hand wiggled its fingers and caused a sharp squeak from him. He immediately let go of the warm human pillow and scooted away, trying to get away from the tickling hand. "N-no! Stop!" the auburn haired gasped out between giggles. He grabbed the hand tickling him, making it stop.

The auburn haired was breathing slightly hard when he stopped tickling him. Izumi smirked, satisfied with the reaction he got. He wasn't too happy that he got worked up from Kaoru's sleeping gestures, so he decided to pay the boy back by a simple wake up call. Kaoru looked at him and glared. "What was that for?" he growled, unhappy with what happened.

Izumi tilted his head to the side, giving Kaoru an innocent look, "It's time to go. And you wouldn't let go of my arm."

The auburn haired blushed, remembering how he kept squeezing Izumi's arm. He glanced around and noticed they were practically the only ones still on the bus. "Um can you let go?" Kaoru glanced back at the frowning raven haired besides him. He was confused at first but then felt a tugging in his hands.

He looked down and immediately let go of Izumi's hand he had grabbed onto to stop the tickling session.

"S-sorry." he muttered looking bashful. Izumi smirked cunningly and leaned in close to the other. "Don't get so impatient. You can grab onto me all you want when we get our room." he said lowly with a wink. Seeing Kaoru's flushed face grow darker was enough for him. He chuckled a bit and began taking off his seat belt for them to leave.

He expected the auburn haired to maybe stutter out a few words or clumsily copy him in undoing his seat belt; maybe even get mad and yell at him. What he didn't expect was for Kaoru to place his hands over Izumi's, which was at his lap having finished with the seat belt. They were pressed extremely close to the danger zone in his groin area.

The boy leaned in to whisper in a husky voice, "You mean, I can grab onto _here_ as well?" At '_here'_ Kaoru sneaked his way under Izumi's hands and lightly palmed his groin. The raven haired gasped and squirmed in his seat, trying to get away from him.

"What about the rest of you, hm?" he continued as one hand went up Izumi's chest to his neck. He felt the Adam's apple move as the raven haired swallowed and a rapid pulse of the jugular. Feeling satisfied Kaoru backed off and noticed the beet red face trying to form words. He smirked and stood up from his seat.

He grabbed his bag and threw the stunned boy's stuff at him. "Let's go roommate~" he teased, feeling cheeky as he walked out the bus.

* * *

Room 103 was unnecessarily enormous. It had two full beds, a flat screen TV on the wall, a huge walk-in closet, and an even bigger bathroom. The bathroom had a long counter with two sinks, a shower and toilet to the side, and a bathtub big enough to swim in. The room also had a nice, beige, soft carpeted floor; the bathroom had marble tiles.

All of this was completely unnecessary. They were only staying here for three nights and four days, half the time they're not even going to be here. Their bags were already on their beds by the time they came back from the activities. It was night time, and they were exhausted.

Tamaki literally had all of the hosts running around and taking the girls to various places. Every host was grouped up with four girls. The twins went as one together; they only had four. They got the privilege to work together but the rest had to go alone.

The girls wanted to visit a lot of places so they ended up having dinner at another restaurant and got back to the hotel nearly at midnight, later than scheduled. Kyouya was frustrated at the sudden changes he had to make but they managed to end the day with ease.

Kaoru glanced at the raven haired who was silently staring at their beds. He frowned; Izumi had practically ignored him once again. After they had gotten off the bus Kyouya handed them a key to Room 103.

Their room was besides Tamaki and Hikaru's, and Kyouya and Haruhi's. Honey and Mori were in front of them and Renge's was on the second floor with the rest of the girls. Once they entered their room Izumi immediately threw his bag on the bed by the window. After that he left the room, muttering something about helping Haruhi.

During lunch Izumi stuck with the girl the whole time along with his two regular guests. The sightseeing had them all separated but during dinner he still wouldn't say anything. Every time Kaoru would glance up he would catch Izumi staring at him. The raven haired just blushed and turned away. Now here they are at the end of the day getting ready to sleep.

Izumi stared at the two beds in frustration. He needed to ask Kaoru about something but hesitated in doing so. He continued to stare at the beds, trying to figure out how he should ask. He had to figure out a way to ask without it coming out wrong.

"Izumi?"

He snapped out of his concentration and turned to the auburn haired. "Are you going to change in the bathroom?" Izumi glanced down and noticed how he was still in his hoodie and jeans. "Oh! Uh yea."

He walked over to his bag and just grabbed a plain black shirt. Izumi usually just slept in a t-shirt and boxers.

_Hm weird_. He thought as Izumi headed towards the bathroom. He had been staring at the beds for a long time but Kaoru couldn't see what was wrong with them. He sighed and took off his top along with his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. This was how he planned on sleeping. Just one article of clothing, that's it.

Kaoru sat on his bed and began taking off his socks and putting away his clothes.

He walked out of the bathroom with a confident smile. He found the perfect way to ask Kaoru his question. "Hey I need to ask you so..some..thing?" Izumi trailed off as he noticed Kaoru sitting half-naked on the bed. "Are you still changing?" he questioned with his head tilted.

Kaoru shook his head, "I'm sleeping like this." Izumi stared and muttered a curse. He needed to fix this. He walked over to his bag and pulled out another plain black shirt.

He threw the shirt at the other. The auburn haired gave the shirt a curious look. "Put that on." he ordered nonchalantly.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Did you not hear me?" He threw the shirt back to Izumi. "I said I'm sleeping like this." The raven haired glared and threw the shirt again. "And I'm telling you to put that on."

The glare was returned. "I'm not putting this on!" he growled and threw the poor black shirt harder, hitting the raven haired in the face.

Izumi walked over to him and shoved the shirt in Kaoru's hands. "You're putting this on!" he yelled back. _Damn it just put it on!_ The auburn haired pushed back his hands, "No I'm not!" He cursed and grabbed the shirt, opening it up.

"Put. This. On!" he ordered loudly in frustration, trying to shove the shirt over Kaoru's head. Kaoru was startled at first but still tried to stop Izumi from succeeding. He blocked the shirt with his arms.

"I don't want to!"

"Well you will!"

"Why!?"

"I can't ask you the question when you're like this!"

"Do you think I care about that!?"

Both males wrestled on the younger's bed, screaming and cursing each other out. It's a miracle the poor black shirt wasn't ripped in two. "Ha! There!" Izumi grinned widely as he managed to put the shirt on Kaoru fully. He glared but otherwise didn't take it off.

Izumi got off the bed and walked over to his, putting away the clothes he had forgotten about.

He sighed and adjusted the shirt. "Alright I have a shirt on, so what did you need to ask me?" he asked feeling tired. He noticed how the raven haired froze as he put his bag on the floor.

_Shit I still have to ask him._ Izumi cursed and debated whether or not he should ask. He was chickening out when he remembered something.

_Ryuu and Liviya were helping him pack his things. "Who's your roommate?" the fake blonde asked. "Uh it's Kaoru. Why?" he replied with his head tilted. "Well we don't want you to have another panic attack so make sure he understands he needs to sleep with you." Izumi sighed at this. He was hoping they wouldn't bring it up. "He'll be in the same room as me so it's fine." Ryuu stopped folding the shirts and looked at him in disbelief. Liviya was the one to answer, "Izumi, you know that doesn't work. He needs to be in the bed with you or else you'll freak out in your sleep." He rolled his eyes, "It's not that big of-" Ryuu cut in, "You can't sleep alone in an unfamiliar room. It took you over a week to get used to this one! And the whole time Liviya and I took turns sleeping with you. Just being in the same room doesn't work. We had to be in the bed with you." He frowned, knowing they were right. "Izumi just talk to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Liviya said in a soft encouraging voice. Izumi sighed, "Alright, I'll ask."_

As much as he didn't want to, he needed to ask him. _Doesn't matter how I say it, it still has the same meaning._ "Right, um." Izumi took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the worst. _Just ask bluntly_. "Will you sleep with me?" he asked with a serious face.

An awkward silence spread across the hotel room. Izumi still looked serious whilst Kaoru had his eyes wide and jaw down. "Excuse me!?" the auburn haired shrieked_. _

_I think he took this the wrong way._ What was he supposed to do now? There isn't a way to rephrase that. "You're taking this the wrong way." Izumi sighed. "What other way is there!?" Kaoru yelled back.

He watched as Izumi ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What I mean is: are you okay with sleeping in my bed..with me? I'm not talking about sex, I mean actually sleep." It took a moment for Kaoru to understand but eventually he did.

"You wanted me to wear a shirt for this?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. The raven haired sighed again and glanced away. "I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way." With or without the shirt it still didn't change anything.

"I still would've taken it the same way." he heard Kaoru say. "So why do I need to sleep with you anyways?" Izumi sighed again, he hoped the auburn haired wouldn't ask this. "Well, I sort of, uh, freak out when I..sleep in a..different room other than mine" he answered hesitantly, feeling embarrassed having to say it out loud.

After thinking about it, he actually didn't mind. "Alright I'll do it." Kaoru responded surely. The raven haired turned towards him with a shocked expression.

"Really? I mean you don't have to if-"

Kaoru cut him off, "It's fine. I really don't mind." Izumi gave him a relieved, thankful look. So Kaoru added slyly, "I mean we can't let the little girl have nightmares, right?" He smirked and enjoyed the red face of embarrassment the raven haired had. "Izumi, you're so easy."

"Shut up. Let's just go to sleep." Izumi said roughly, trying to make it seem like that statement didn't have an effect on him. The auburn haired laughed a little, "Sure." Izumi turned off the lights as Kaoru sat down on the side he always sleeps in.

Only problem was that Izumi also sleeps on that side. "Move it. I'm sleeping on this side." the raven haired said and tried to nudge him to the left side.

Kaoru squinted, trying to see Izumi. There was only the dim moonlight coming from the window behind their bed. "No, I was here first." the auburn haired argued back.

"It's my bed!" Izumi countered frantically. Kaoru snarled, "And I'm sleeping with you! So I get to sleep here!" They both glared at each other until Izumi sighed and pulled back the covers, exposing the sitting boy on the bed.

"What are you-" Kaoru began but was cut off when the raven haired picked him up. "Wha- Put me down!"

And down he went, to the left side of the bed.

Before the auburn haired could notice Izumi quickly sat down and folded his arms. "Hey! That's not fair!" Kaoru shouted.

Izumi muttered a 'whatever' and laid himself down, closing his eyes. The auburn haired sighed and let it go. He lay down as well, facing Izumi. "You don't need me to hold you or anything?" he asked slyly, trying to irritate him.

The raven haired opened his eyes and glared, "No, I don't." Izumi closed his eyes again and tried to go to sleep. He was so tired already.

Kaoru continued to stare, suddenly remembering sometime. "You're not a kicker, are you?" he asked cautiously. _I don't think I can handle another Hikaru._ "No." the raven haired mumbled tiredly. Kaoru continued to look at Izumi. Judging from the relaxed face and slow breathing, Izumi must have fallen asleep already. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. _He's incredibly cute when he not scowling or glaring._

Kaoru smiled and loved how this felt like they were a couple. In a hotel, staying in same room, sleeping on the same bed. "Goodnight Izumi." the auburn haired quietly said, before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Aaannd that's the end for this chapter.**

**I was so pissed off at the end**

**Since I use Office Mobile to write my story on my phone I need to save either through signal or WiFi.**

**So I was working on the ending in school but I couldn't save it since there was no signal in my class.**

**This was my lunch period so I waited. I thought 'Hey I'll just save it in lunch. There's some signal there.'**

**I despise the school's WiFi so I refused to use it instead. Stupid.**

**I got to lunch and met up with my friend. And I completely forgot about saving my story! Curse my lack of memorization!**

**But hey as long as I don't exit my Office app or turn off my phone I'll be fine.**

**So I was just there talking with my friend when I checked the time. I had nearly 20% of battery left!**

**In my head 'oh shit! I need to turn off my phone and charge it when lunch ends'**

**Completely forgot I can't turn my phone off yet! ****Completely forgot I had to save it first!**

**And I turned it off...**

**When I got back to class I was about to charge it when I remembered. Too late you stupid girl!**

**Fuck my life! I quickly turned on my phone and checked, hoping it saved anyways.**

**Nope it didn't.**

**So instead of charging it I tried my best to recreate what I wrote for the last few paragraphs.**

***sigh* I managed somehow and charged my phone in my next period instead. And this time I saved it with the WiFi.**

**End of story.**

**Anyways the next few chapters will be a little..steamy between our main couple.**

**Soooo...keep a look out for the next few chapters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Man I'm on a roll with updates**

**I'm never late with updates. I always update once a week, usually on the weekends.**

**Anyways this chapter is a little big on the warnings this time**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, a sad part somewhere in there**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_I regret this._ Izumi cursed and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. _Are you serious!? It's 3 o'clock in the fucking morning!_ Izumi sighed and glanced up at the ceiling.

Maybe if he wished it, it'll stop. But after a few minutes it never did. He tried pushing it away but it kept coming back. _I swear if you don't stop right now._ Izumi threatened.

Unfortunately the damn annoyance continued, slowly but surely. Izumi had woken up to something nudging him. When he opened his eyes he noticed two things: 1. He was lying on his back, and 2. Kaoru was humping him.

The boy had his left arm thrown other the raven haired's chest with his left leg between his. Kaoru's head was on Izumi's outstretched arm. His body was nearly on top of his. Kaoru was humping Izumi slowly and lightly; every once in a while he would thrust into the raven haired's hips. Still even if it wasn't much, Izumi wasn't about to let it go.

He sighed in annoyance as Kaoru moved his hips again and muttered something lowly.

"Kaoru." he called out through gritting teeth.

Yet the boy didn't wake up. Another thrust and Izumi snapped. He abruptly sat up, forcing the boy to detach from him.

"Kaoru!" he growled out loudly.

The sudden movement and yell woke up the auburn haired with a start. "Wha-what's wrong?" Kaoru asked in a groggy voice.

"I can't sleep with you humping me like a damn dog!" Izumi growled, glaring at the half-asleep boy.

_I humped him?_ He was confused and glanced down at his lap, just noticing the half erection in his boxers. "Oh. Sorry." Kaoru yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry!? Is that all you can say!?" Izumi screamed in exasperation. The auburn haired cringed at the loud voice, his ears were quite sensitive with sleep. "Stop screaming; you're too loud." The raven haired glared at him. "Well I wouldn't be screaming if I didn't have to wake up with you probing your damn dick on my leg!"

Kaoru sighed, annoyed with him. "Jesus, I said sorry already. What else do you want me to say?" Izumi growled, "Don't do it again." The auburn haired rolled his eyes, "I was sleeping; I can't control my actions." Izumi began scowling but didn't say anything. _He's such a drama queen._

He heard Kaoru sigh and flop back down in the bed. "Are you done? I want to go back to sleep. And if I hump you again, deal with it; don't you dare wake me up." Izumi turned towards him and continued glaring. "You are not going to hump me again. Do you hear me?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at him and turned to the side, facing away from him. "Kaoru are you listening? Don't hump me again." Izumi said firmly. The auburn haired ignored him, and that irritated him. "Kaoru!" he yelled and grabbed the boy's shoulders, turning him to his back.

Kaoru tried to turn back but Izumi put his hands on each side of his head and hovered over him. His knees were on each side of the Kaoru's hips. _Well isn't this an inappropriate position?_ Kaoru thought sarcastically.

"Don't ignore me!" Izumi scolded.

"Alright. What do you want?" he asked plainly. "I want you to stop humping me in your sleep." the raven haired said normally, for once. "In my sleep?" Kaoru almost smirked but held it in. Izumi tilted his head faintly, "Yes."

_Oh God this was perfect!_ "Alright sure. I can do that." he answered slyly. "Good."

Izumi was about to get off the auburn haired when hands grabbing his hips stopped him. He furrowed his eyebrows at this, feeling confused. But before he could say anything Kaoru did something unexpected.

In one bold move he brought down Izumi's hips as his went as high as they could go between the knees straddling him. Their crotches touched lightly.

He smirked at the raven haired's confused, most likely blushing, face. With the lack of light it was hard to tell. Kaoru did it again, harder this time.

"S-s-stop it!" Izumi stuttered out trying to get up. He moved his knees and immediately regretted it. The auburn haired used this opportunity to bring up his legs and wrap them around Izumi's hips. Successfully trapping him. _Damn it! _He cursed.

He chuckled a bit, loving how easy this was. "W-what are you d-doing!?" Izumi shrieked. He continued smirking and said, "What? You told me to not hump you _in my sleep_. So I'll do it while I'm awake." Thrusting up to prove his point. The raven haired gave him a shocked look, "That's not what I- Shit!"

Izumi wasn't able to finish his sentence. He was beginning to feel the effects of the movement on his crotch. _This is not what I meant!_ He thought but wasn't able to voice these words. Instead he started to pant lightly along with Kaoru's own breathing. _Damn him!_

The auburn haired no longer had a smirk; instead he flushed and panted. His heart beat began rising as his arousal grew. Still he continued moving his hips. He already proved his point, but it felt too good to stop.

The raven haired just groaned and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together. Kaoru moaned and rolled his arousal against Izumi's slowly growing one. "Ah! Screw it!" the raven haired growled.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed something more! Izumi put this forehead to Kaoru's shoulder, hiding his face from view. He didn't want the auburn haired to see him like this.

Just as the boy under him thrusted Izumi brought down his hips to cause a stronger friction. This was humiliating but he couldn't stop himself from doing it too. Kaoru moaned loudly when he did that, turning him on more.

The room's temperature climbed up as both males filled it with their heavy breathing. What started out as a playful tease turned into an intimate foreplay. They moaned, groaned, gasped, and groped as they thrusted their crotches together. Izumi had his head buried in Kaoru's neck. The latter arched up and tighten his legs around the raven haired's hips, trying to add more friction.

"Izumi." he heard Kaoru whimper in his ear.

His heart skipped a beat and he moaned back as a response. But then something happened. He wasn't sure what triggered it. Either from calling his name or the activity, he wasn't sure.

_"IZUMI!"_

A face he hoped he wouldn't see this weekend appeared in his mind. He wanted this little vacation in Osaka to be free of that man. He had succeeded all day and was disappointed that he had to appear on his mind now of all times.

What triggered it wasn't from Kaoru calling him; what he remembered was his dad screaming angrily at him. It was what they were doing that caused it. And not just that; being with someone, having a partner, liking them.

This is why Izumi tried so hard to control himself around Kaoru. He didn't want to end up hurt again. He didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone he loved again. Just like what happened with Luke.

_Damn it! Why can't I just enjoy this!?_ He cursed and picked himself up, knowing he had to stop what they were doing.

"Wait Kaoru stop! Let me go!" He grabbed the boy's legs that were around him and forced him to let go.

Kaoru gave him a confused look and sat up as Izumi backed away. _Why did he stop? He was fine a few seconds ago._ The raven haired looked frustrated and troubled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, I'm sorry. I just can't right now." Izumi sighed out.

He seemed a bit embarrassed about it. But Kaoru didn't question it. They weren't even supposed to go that far in the first place. He was disappointed they stopped but that 'right now' Izumi said let Kaoru hope this wouldn't be the first time. Either way his arousal already withered away.

"It's fine. I understand." Kaoru replied with a smile. Izumi gave him a thankful look for not questioning it. He wasn't ready to tell anyone anything yet. "We should go to sleep anyways. But first," Kaoru crawled over to Izumi. He was confused and tilted his head out of habit.

Kaoru grabbed his face and leaned in, kissing him. It was a simple short kiss that only lasted a few seconds. The auburn haired backed away and grinned, "I want a goodnight kiss." Izumi couldn't help but give a genuine smile back.

Both boys lay down on the bed, ready to go to sleep. They were closer this time but they still didn't touch, their hands just barely brushed each other. "Goodnight Izumi." the youngest of the two said softly. "Goodnight Kaoru." And they both fell to sleep; entering a peaceful slumber that would last all night.

* * *

The morning sunlight beamed through the window and illuminated the hotel room. A bang followed by a string of curses filled it; waking the sleeping boy on the bed. Amber eyes peeked a look and immediately shut again from the bright light.

After a few seconds of squinting the auburn haired was able to glance around the plain ceiling above him. The boy sat up slowly while rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. His eyes glanced to the side, taking note he was alone on the bed.

There was another bang and a, "Ow! Hot hot hot!" that reached the ears of the boy. His amber eyes tore away from the bed to the half-opened door of the bathroom. A yellow light shined through it.

The boy smiled a bit and ruffled his hair; stretching his limbs afterwards. His whole body felt relaxed, having slept well for the first time in a while.

The auburn haired slowly crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Peeking in he noticed the raven haired struggling with something. It seemed like he just showered based on his wet hair and different boxers.

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice startled him into jumping slightly and dropping the bottle in his hand. The bottle was heavy and it landed on his foot.

"Ow! Shit!"

Izumi tried to soothe his poor injured foot but unfortunately, with the floor still damp with the shower he had just taken, he slipped. Two arms wrapped around his chest and steadied him, stopping the painful impact that was bound to happen to his ass.

"What, did I scare you or something?" the boy holding him chuckled out. Izumi scowled and pushed away from him.

He proceeded to picking up the bottle and continued with his task. "Don't bother me. I'm trying to do something." He glanced at the bottle and the band-aid that refused to do its job. _Damn it, how does Ryuu do this!?_

"Which is?" Kaoru urged behind him. Izumi sighed and turned around. "I'm trying to put this band-aid on here." he said as he gestured to the nearly healed up wound on his abdomen. "But it won't stick on!" he growled as he crumbled up the useless band-aid and threw it away.

The auburn haired raised an eyebrow, "Did you keep taking it off or it just didn't stick from the first try?" Izumi sighed, "It didn't work from the beginning."

Kaoru hummed as he thought about it. "Can I try?" he asked feeling a little curious about the wound more than anything. This is the first time seeing it without bandages or band-aids. "Go ahead." Izumi sighed and handed him a new band-aid.

"Sit on the counter." Kaoru told him. The raven haired tilted his head so he added, "Come on it'll be just like playing doctor." The boy rolled his eyes but otherwise sat on the counter.

Kaoru walked up and stood between Izumi's legs. He was about to take the paper behind the band-aid off to stick it over the wound but he noticed something. "Um Izumi?" he asked seeing the problem as to why the boy was unable to do it himself.

"Hm? What is it?" Kaoru looked up at him, Izumi was giving him his usual sideways glance.

"You kind of put too much ointment." He looked back at the wound, taking in the large area covered in the ointment. "Yup, you definitely put too much." he sighed out.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Izumi questioned, not understanding why that was a problem. The more the better right? Kaoru turned his gaze up again, "Are you stupid? If you cover yourself with this much ointment then the band-aid won't be able stick on."

Izumi made an 'oh' face as he finally understood the problem. Kaoru shook his head and turned back to the wound. He frowned and walked over to the mini closet by the counter. He grabbed a small white towel and walked to one of the sinks, Izumi was between both of them. He wet the corner of the towel and stood in front of the raven haired again.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't hurt Izumi as he rubbed the ointment away. Izumi shook his head, "Not really." Kaoru nodded and wiped the edges of the wound.

The wound was a stitched slash, It wasn't that long just two inches. It kind of looked like Izumi got stabbed which concerned him. "How did this happen?" he asked softly in curiosity.

"It, um, happened two weeks ago." he replied, telling Kaoru 'when' instead of 'how'. "I'm asking you, how Izumi?" He mentally cursed at that. He didn't want to tell anyone. The only ones that knew other than Ryuu and Liviya were the chairman and Tamaki. That's it, and Izumi refused to let anyone else know.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me now. But," Kaoru started as he placed the band-aid over the wound, sticking for the first time. "I'd like it if you told me eventually." he finished as he stared at Izumi's scars.

He traced the scar that was longer than the rest of them. It was the one that started from the middle of his chest all the way down to his stomach, nearly reaching his naval. It was faint, as if it happened a long time ago. The area after his naval was scarless. He kept looking down and noticed the few scars on Izumi's thighs for the first time. They were short horizontal lines that went down to his inner thighs. His eyes narrowed and he looked up at the raven haired again. "Damn it, I want to know what happened."

Izumi's expression dropped and he pleaded, "Kaoru please." _Please just stop! I don't want to go there!_ He didn't want to think about it, not right now.

Last night was too close, far too close. And now he was trying to make sure it wouldn't happen again. _But damn it Kaoru please stop insisting!_

"But what Izumi!? What happened to you to get this many scars!" Izumi turned away, looking troubled about something. "What!? Where you abused or-"

Kaoru stopped as Izumi looked at him with a face of horror. "You were?"

The raven haired began shaking his head frantically. "Kaoru _please_." he repeated in a shaky voice. But Kaoru ignored it. "Who was it?" he asked in a strong voice, wanting Izumi to tell him.

"Kaoru." the raven haired whimpered softly but he still chose to ignore it. "Izumi! Tell me who!"

The boy flinched at the loud voice but still refused to say a word about it. His heart began racing and he tried his best to control his breathing. It was too close. "Do I have to name people?" _No please don't!_

"Was it Ryuu?" _No not him!_ "No? Alright Liviya?" _Wrong!_ "Someone from school?" _Wrong, he isn't that young!_ "From America?" _Wrong again, he isn't American!_ "Still no? Jesus I don't know! Your father!" _Bingo._

The last thing he said triggered something. Izumi abruptly pushed him away and got off the counter, running out of the bathroom.

"Izumi!?" he called out racing out as well. Izumi was trying to put on a shirt over his head fast as he grabbed his jeans. The raven haired had his back to him as he tried to change into clothes. He was trying to leave.

"Izumi what are you doing!?" Kaoru yelled out and grabbed the boy's arm, not understanding why he wanted to leave. Izumi froze and dropped the shirt and jeans on the floor. "Izumi?" he said in concern. The boy began shaking and trembling.

Kaoru pulled Izumi to turn a bit and his heart broke. Izumi had a flood of tears streaming down his face as he bit his lip to control the sobs. "So it was?" he asked quietly.

Izumi tried to wipe his eyes and nodded faintly. "Izumi I-" he stopped him and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck, hugging him. "Please don't." he choked out still trying to contain his sobs. "I don't want to."

Kaoru was confused, he didn't want to what? But hearing the shaky gasps of breath made him think twice about asking. "It's fine Izumi. You can cry." he assured the boy as he hugged him back. Izumi choked out a sob as he let it out. Kaoru rubbed his back in a soothing way.

He noticed how the raven haired started to leaned more on him so he walked them over to the bed and sat down. Izumi immediately detached his arms from his neck to around his waist; he buried his head in Kaoru's chest and sat down between his legs. Izumi continued to cry and sob while the auburn haired sighed and leaned back on the headboard.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru whispered softly knowing he pushed Izumi past his limits. The boy just whimpered and hugged him tighter.

His shirt was beginning to stick to his skin as Izumi's tears and hair wet it. But he didn't care. He kept holding onto the crying boy. He wanted to see him smile or scowl at him, but instead Izumi was crying his heart out. And it hurt Kaoru. A lot.

* * *

"The group that manages to find more hosts wins and gets to kiss the host of your choice!" The girls cheer in excitement. "Alright, does everyone understand the rules!?" Renge yells out towards the crowd of ladies. They all nod.

The cheering got louder by then. Izumi cringed at the noise; he had a major headache from all the crying earlier. He felt better but for some reason refused to separate from Kaoru's side. He felt insecure and scared whenever Kaoru was hauled away. Kaoru noticed this so he would end his conversation with whomever and quickly head back to Izumi.

_It's a good thing we're paired up with our roommates._ If Kaoru and Izumi were to separate, well, he didn't know what would happen. He saw how terrified Izumi got when he had to step away to talk with his brother and a couple of girls. He immediately told them he had to talk to Izumi about something important and went to the boy's side.

Kaoru talked with him and made sure he was okay. Izumi looked like he was about to break down again but he assured Kaoru he was fine.

The girl besides him sighed, "This isn't how you pay Hide and Seek." Renge had just announced the game to begin. The girls were to count to 100 while the hosts go and hide with their roommate.

"It's not that bad." the raven haired mumbled as they all separated in search for a hiding spot. Izumi was glad they got to hide with their roommate. Without that rule he probably would've bailed out with Kaoru.

They both walked to the furthest hallway, which was off limits, and entered a random room. The room looked like a ballroom and further in there were more rooms. They went inside one of them that happened to be empty. The room was a little spacious and had a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Kaoru took in his surroundings and snickered. "This kind of reminds me of the first time we met." he muttered lowly but got serious afterwards. "Are you okay?" he asked the raven haired in front of him.

"I told you already. I'm fine." Izumi sighed irritated at him. The auburn haired frowned, not fully convinced. "Are you sure? Because I don't want you to push yourself too much Izumi." Kaoru told him in a sweet voice that annoyed him. "If you want we can just tell Kyouya you're feeling sick or-"

This feeling, he hated it. "Stop it! I said I was fine! And I am!.. I'm fine."

The last part came out softly, losing the harsh tone. "Izumi, you're not fine." Kaoru replied softly. He reached out and touched Izumi's arm. "You have to understand that-"

The raven haired suddenly jerked away from him and glared, "You're the one that has to understand! I don't want your fucking pity! So just stop already!" Kaoru was left stunned at the outburst. He didn't mean to give him pity.

Izumi noticed the stunned look on Kaoru and immediately regretted yelling at him. It wasn't his fault he was like this. "I'm- I'm sorry.. Shit, I didn't mean to yell like that." he apologized. The auburn haired frowned and shook his head, "No I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have pressured you."

Izumi nodded but didn't reply. He glanced around the room they were in. "So we're staying here until the game ends." Kaoru sighed out. "Seems like it." the raven haired replied.

"Hey I think it came from here." A high-pitched voice said. "Um, isn't this side off limits?" A timid voice replied. The males froze, hearing the girls from inside their little room. The raven haired turned and glared at the other. "Look at what you did! They found us!" he whispered loudly. Kaoru glared back.

"Excuse me!? You're the one that screamed first!"

"Well you made me angry!"

"How!? I was trying to make sure you were fine!"

"And I said I was!"

Izumi and Kaoru whispered back and forth loudly. The girls outside caught it and they walked up to the door. They shut up once they heard them approach the door. It opened and one of Izumi's regular guests, Yuka, stood there grinning wide. "I knew it would you guys!" she shouted excitedly. "What I tell you Mai!?" The shy girl besides her, another one of Izumi's regular guests, nodded as she smiled at the raven haired.

"Ha yeah you found us! Great job!" Izumi told them. They walked out the room and out the ballroom. Yuka turned back and said, "You guys were in an off-limit area, you know?" Izumi laughed sheepishly, "Really? We weren't aware?"

_Idiot way to make things more obvious._ "Oh but don't worry. We won't tell anyone~" The girl continued and winked at Izumi. The girl giggled and turned back around. They both thought about it for a while. "Um do you think..?" Kaoru whispered slowly. "Yeah.." Izumi whispered back. That girl definitely had idea on what was going on between them.

* * *

It turns out that Yuka and Mai had found Tamaki and Hikaru before them. In other words they won the game. Everyone else either didn't find any group or only found one. "Yuka, Mai you two won the commoner's game Hide and Seek! So who do you two want to kiss?" Renge asked them.

"Izumi!" Yuka yelled out without hesitation. "Figures." Izumi sighed out. "Oh nice choice! What about you Mai?" the otaku asked the timid girl.

Mai started fidgeting under the pressure. "Um, I would like Izumi too." she answered in a soft voice. Renge grinned in relief, she didn't want them to pick Kyouya. "Izumi it is! You're quite popular Izumi!"

The raven haired sighed again and walked up to the two girls. For some reason the scared feeling of being away from Kaoru went away after their talk in their hiding place.

"Nooo! Izumi you can't kiss them!" Tamaki shouted childishly. "Tamaki you agreed to the rules, you can't break them now." Kyouya reasoned. "I agreed as long as Izumi and Haruhi don't kiss anyone!" The raven haired turned around, "Since when do you decide who I can't kiss?" The blonde pouted at him and declared, "Since you became my love affair!"

Izumi rolled his eyes and turned back around. He walked up to the jumping red head and leaned in close to go kiss her. "Noooo Izumiiiii!" The blonde whined and ran over to the couple, wanting to stop them before they kissed.

Izumi narrowed his eyes at the blonde's childish voice. "Izumiiii~" Tamaki continued.

The raven haired turned around in frustration just as Tamaki went to grab him from the girl. "Would you just shu- Mfgh!?" Izumi's words were halted by the impact Tamaki caused. And worst part yet, because Izumi turned around so suddenly, they ended up kissing.

Izumi widened his blue eyes in shock and stared at Tamaki's equally shocked violet one's. But that wasn't it. The impact of the blonde's body caused Izumi to lose his balance; they both fell with their lips locked. The fall caused Izumi to close his eyes and open his mouth wider as he gasped. Tamaki, being on top of Izumi, stopped kissing him with his face beet face. The raven haired also had an equally dark red face. But Tamaki noticed something: the girls.

They were squealing and screaming, some even fainted, including Yuka and Mai. They love it! They enjoyed seeing Izumi and Tamaki kiss. The blonde glanced down at the raven haired beneath him and got an idea. So he did something incredibly stupid that didn't guarantee the safety of his balls. He kissed Izumi again.

"Mmhh!" Izumi's startled words weren't able to make it out. Tamaki gave him a simple kiss, but when the girls pleaded for more he forced Izumi's mouth open and tongue kissed him. But Izumi was too lost in shock to do anything and let the blonde have his way. It was only when the blonde beamed enough that Izumi immediately kneed him and cursed him out.

"Aww Izumi are you a tsundere uke?" the girls cooed at him. "What!? No!" Izumi replied with a blush. And now Izumi was seen as a tsundere uke. Which made Kaoru laugh; which in turn made Izumi fluster.

* * *

**I'm sooo happy it's finally Summer Break! I hate school!**

**Oh well I'm half done with it anyways. But summer is here meaning I get more time to work on my story! Yay!(it's not like school interfered with writing. I was always on my phone working on it the whole time while class was going on)**

**..anyways..**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**We'll go straight to the warnings**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing(the usual)**

**Enjoy chapter eleven!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was quite amusing to Kaoru as the drama queen raged. "Stupid! He's so fucking stupid! Stupid Tamaki!" the queen shouted, harshly rolling up his shirts and throwing them in his bag.

"I'm done! I'm so done with him!"

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow as the queen frantically searched the room. "Where's my other black shirt!? Where the fuck did it go!?"

The queen turned around and stared at him. Kaoru just stared back and stayed silent; giving him a blank look. When he didn't answer the queen snarled and turned back. "Screw it! Who needs that stupid shirt anyways!? Not me!"

Kaoru sighed. _He's losing it._ "Izumi." The queen abruptly turned back around. "What!?" he snarled. "Stop throwing a tantrum." he told him calmly.

"Tantrum!? I'm not throwing a tantrum! What gave you that idea!?" Izumi shrieked. "Izumi you're screaming for a shirt. And you're packing your things." Izumi grumbled something under his breath.

"Are you seriously going to leave just because of what Tamaki did?" Kaoru asked.

"Just because!? You make it sound like it wasn't a big deal!" Izumi shouted. He was extremely pissed off. "It wasn't. It was just a kiss." Kaoru told him, which ticked him off more. "And it's not like it was your first kiss so quit your bitching."

Izumi glared at him and growled, "If I remember correctly you were pretty mad when I kissed you that day too! So what's your excuse, huh!?"

Kaoru sighed at how stupid he can be. "Idiot, that was my first kiss." The raven haired's eyes widened in shock. "W-wait. _That_ was your first kiss?"

He rolled his eyes at Izumi. "Yes. Thanks for asking after making out with me a couple times and nearly dry humping me." he responded dryly. The raven haired glared once again and snarled, "Hey! The majority of those times you started!"

Izumi stared long and hard at Kaoru who gave him a blank expression. He scowled and turned back to packing his bag. Expect afterwards Izumi got his bag taken away. His blue eyes snapped up and saw the auburn haired holding his bag.

"Why did-" he cut off when the boy turned the bag over and everything inside fell on his bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he shrieked and jumped up to take it from him.

Kaoru handed it over and smirked. "You still going to leave?" The raven haired opened his mouth but didn't speak. "If you are, I'll just keep doing that." Izumi glared at him and turned away, putting his clothes back in. "Whatever, I'll stay." he grumbled. "It's not like I can even leave with Kyouya in the way." Izumi sighed in frustration.

Kaoru smiled, "Exactly, so let's head back to the others." he offered. The raven haired frowned a bit but got up from his bed and left the room with him.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the afternoon the group played a treasure hunt. The girls were to go with their roommate and search for items around Osaka and complete simple trials. The trials went from solving questions, to guessing which twin was Hikaru, to making Izumi blush.

This trial was the girls' personal favorite. They enjoyed how easy it was too make the raven haired blush. It was thrilling too. Many girls figured out what would make him blush with the kiss incident earlier. Some girls though, were still completely oblivious.

"Kyaa~! We get to make Izumi blush!" the two girls in front of him squealed. Izumi smiled at them and said, "That's right. You can say or do anything you want." The girls squealed louder and squirmed around. "So who wants to go first?"

The shortest of the two stepped in first, "Oh me! Me!" He chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Alright go ahead." he encouraged, although he was actually quite nervous. The kind of things he's been told were seriously perverted questions. He wonders, _what goes on inside these girls' heads?_ "Um, let me see." the girl thought, staring at Izumi intensely.

The girl smiled cunningly, which frightened him. But what the girl did next was completely unexpected. And inappropriate for a girl of her status. The girl slyly walked over to him giving him a seductive smile.

"Izumi~" the girl purred in the cutest voice she should muster. The girl then leaned against him and ran her hands up his chest. "Nina what are you doing!?" her roommate shouted, shocked at this. This stunned Izumi too but eventually he recovered and gently pushed her away.

He smiled, "I'm sorry, that's not going to work."

The girl pouted and let her friend try. The tallest girl shook her head in disappointment. "That's not how you make Izumi blush. Watch and learn." The tall girl looked at Izumi straight in the eyes and said, "Izumi who's the uke? You or Tamaki?" And of course that made the raven haired blush a dark red.

"Wha-what are y-you asking!?" Izumi yelled in embarrassment.

The tall girl nodded in approval and glanced at her friend. "See that's how you do it." The short girl made an 'oh' face and nodded repeatedly. The short girl smirked and turned towards the blushing boy. "It's you on the bottom, right?"

Izumi's face turned even darker, "Wha-wh ah y-you t-t-ta-ta, uh." The raven haired wasn't able to form proper words so he hid his face in his hand, the other pointed in the direction they needed to go.

The girls giggled and walked away, leaving Izumi in the overbearing embarrassment. "I hate this game." Izumi muttered and sighed.

* * *

The day ended with the girls sharing stories on how Izumi reacted towards them. And then for some reason Tamaki went over to the raven haired and hugged him while he wasn't looking. Everyone laughed when Izumi stubbornly refused to talk to the blonde while he repeatedly apologized.

Kaoru knew, from the giggles of the girls, that Izumi just further confirmed to them he was a tsundere uke. In some ways he agreed with them. Izumi is without a doubt a tsundere. As for being an uke, part of him agreed and part of him disagreed.

Last night Izumi definitely took the roll of a seme, but sometimes he acted like an uke. _Maybe he's just a shy seme. An extremely bashful one too._ Kaoru turned towards the raven haired who was organizing his clothes on his bed. He wanted to test this.

"Hey I'm going to change right here, okay?" Kaoru asked out loud. "Mm." Izumi hummed, telling Kaoru he didn't care. He didn't even look up. Kaoru was a little disappointed but maybe when he starts changing Izumi looks up.

The auburn haired first made sure he was in view of Izumi and started with his shirt. He took it off slowly in a way he figured looked sexy. Just as slowly he took his jeans off, sticking his ass out as he bent over.

Izumi finished folding one shirt just to go to the next one. First he placed the shirt face down. Next he folded the sleeves in. Then he folded it in half, turned it over and folded it in half again. Done, next one. Fold the sleeves, fold in half, turn, fold in half, grab another one, repeat.

He finished stripping himself to his boxers and turned to the other expectantly. The raven haired was still folding his clothes. _He didn't even glance!_ Kaoru pouted and decided to use another tactic.

"Izumi, I'm sleeping like this, alright?" He smirked inwardly; Izumi made him wear a shirt last night, meaning he didn't want Kaoru to sleep like this when with him.

Izumi's blue eyes tore away from his clothes, to Kaoru's underdressed self. "That's fine if you want to." he nonchalantly said while shrugging. Izumi turned back to his clothes and finished up his folding, proceeding to putting them away in his bag. Kaoru froze in confusion. This was not the reaction he hoped for. _Damn it. Time to use my last tactic._

After the clothes were put in his bag, making sure to leave out the shirt he was going to sleep in, Kaoru spoke up again. "You should get ready for sleep too." Izumi nodded, "I know." He stood up and began taking off his shirt.

Kaoru blushed a bit at the bold action. "W-wait! Hold up!" The raven haired finished taking off his shirt and tilted his head in question. "You're changing here?" Kaoru asked. He was so confused at the moment.

"Yes, why?" Izumi asked, not seeing the problem. "Well I mean, yesterday you changed in the bathroom." Izumi's blue eyes looked to the side for a few seconds before turning to him again, as if he were remembering something. "Right, I thought you didn't want to change in front of me when you asked me where I was going to change. But since you just did, there's no point in going to the bathroom."

Kaoru stayed silent for a few seconds then sighed and shook his head afterwards.

Izumi resumed undressing and took off his jeans. He grabbed his shirt and was about to put it on when Kaoru stopped him again. "Ah wait." Izumi gave him an irritated glance, getting tired of having to postpone his changing.

"Why don't you sleep like that?" he asked curiously. Izumi looked at the auburn haired questionably.

"Sleep like what?" the raven haired asked with his head to the side again. "You know, sleep without a shirt." Kaoru elaborated. _Heh, this will definitely work._ He wanted to make Izumi bashful again by getting him to sleep without a shirt. _I mean, if Izumi refuses then that meant he's shy about his body._

"I don't… like sleeping without one." Izumi replied while frowning. _So far, so good._ "But why? What's wrong with sleeping without one?" he urged, wanting Izumi to get flustered.

The raven haired sighed in annoyance, "I just don't like it." _What the hell is Kaoru going on about?_ Kaoru hummed a bit and replied, "Why don't you sleep like this, just this once?" Izumi looked at him blankly, "No."

The boy pouted at that. "But why? Come on, I'm sleeping like this." _He just doesn't give up, does he?_ "So? You sleep like that if you want, but I'm not."

_This is perfect._ He was getting the reaction he wanted. "What, are you shy or something?" he asked in a teasing voice. The raven haired growled, "I'm not shy." Kaoru giggled at that, "Yes you are. Otherwise you wouldn't be so stubborn."

He watched in amusement as Izumi ruffled his hair in frustration. "Kaoru, stop it." Izumi warned him. "No. Tell me why you won't sleep without a shirt." Kaoru said, refusing to back down. "Drop it, Kaoru." the raven haired growled.

"No I won't. Not until you tell me!"

"I said, drop it!"

"Tell me first!"

"No!"

"It's because you're shy, right?"

"That's not it!"

"Then give me a reason!"

"Kaoru!" Izumi glowered at him menacingly, but he didn't care. "Just tell me!" Kaoru shouted. "You little fucking- it's because of my scars, alright!? There are you happy!?" the raven haired yelled back.

Kaoru paused and blinked, not fully understanding what he meant. "Your scars?" Izumi sighed in frustration, "Yes, I despise my scars so I wear a shirt." Still, he didn't understand. "But why do you despise... your scars?" he asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around it. Sure Izumi had a lot of scars but why would he despise them?

"What do mean why? Because they're hideous!" Izumi reasoned, as if it were obvious. _Hideous?_ Kaoru glanced over at Izumi's chest. He honestly didn't find them hideous. He kind of found them to be intriguing in a way. But not hideous.

Izumi noticed Kaoru was staring so he turned around, away from his view. He was feeling insecure about his body now. Talking about his scars made him feel disgusting. Izumi sighed and opened up the shirt in his hands. He was going to put it on when he felt himself being turned around. He was about to complain but he stopped when Kaoru wrapped his hands around Izumi's neck.

"But I don't find them hideous, Izumi." Kaoru said as he looked at him. Izumi narrowed his eyes and tried to push the other off.

"Stop it. Get off."

The auburn haired shook his head and tightened his grip. "Izumi, there's nothing wrong with it. Your scars are you." Izumi's eyes widened a little at that. That line sounded familiar.

_"Oh stop worrying so much Izumi. I like them. Your scars are you."_

That sweet childish voice echoed in his head painfully. Izumi nearly started to panic until he looked at Kaoru.

_They weren't the same._ Amber eyes were staring at him, not dark brown one's. Auburn hair fell in those eyes, not black. Their eye level was nearly the same, not a huge difference where Izumi had to bend down for him to hold on. "Izumi?" Kaoru's voice replaced the other one, his wasn't as high-pitched nor was it as childish. Izumi took in Kaoru's worried expression and shook his head. _This is different._

"I'm wearing a shirt." Izumi said and pushed him off. Kaoru was concerned but knew he shouldn't push it further. He just watched as the raven haired put on his shirt. "Let's go to sleep." Izumi said while turning. He nodded and went over to the bed as Izumi turned the light off. The raven haired sighed as he stretched out on the bed, getting comfortable. He turned to the side, facing Kaoru with his eyes closed. Kaoru smiled a little and gently grabbed Izumi's face with both his hands.

The boy opened his eyes in confusion. Kaoru gave a chaste kiss and smiled widely. "Goodnight." he said happily. Izumi raised an eyebrow but muttered 'goodnight' as well.

He closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep again, but then he felt an arm go around his waist. A second after, a body was pressed against his. He opened his eyes again and noticed auburn hair under his chin.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritated.

"I'm cold." Kaoru mumbled back.

Izumi glared even though the other couldn't see it. "Then wear a shirt." he growled lowly. He felt Kaoru tighten his grip. "Don't wanna." he replied, mumbling again. Izumi sighed but let it go. He was way too tired to deal with this now.

He just wrapped his arm around Kaoru as well. "Just go to sleep." he whispered and buried his face the auburn hair as Kaoru hummed back.

* * *

The two middle-aged gentlemen sipped their tea in silence. The black haired man was the first to speak up. "I heard about his son attending Ouran." The brown haired man in front of him smiled. "Did you?" he asked, already knowing whose son he was referring to. The black haired man, Yoshio Ootori, nodded. "Yes, I heard from Kyouya. I wanted to know, why?"

The brown haired man, Yuzuru Suoh, sighed. "So that's what this is about." Yoshio frowned and put down his tea, folding his hands over his lap. "Yuzuru, you know well about that boy's family. Having him attend this school puts your students in risk of danger."

The chairman thought about it for a bit; he was trying to figure out how to tell him. "Izumi wouldn't do anything that would put the other students in danger." he said even though he knew it wouldn't be enough. "Right now he's not doing anything, but later he might. He could be just like his father." Yoshio reasoned.

Yuzuru wasn't surprised about that; he didn't know anything about Izumi after all. "He won't turn out like him, Yoshio. I wouldn't even be surprised if he hated his father." This seemed to peak the man's interest. "Now, why would that boy hate his father?" Yuzuru frowned, but figured telling him a little would get him off his case.

"I don't know the exact details but," he lied, so he wouldn't have to say much. "From what I know, after Norio's wife died he lashed out his depression on his son. Izumi's been enduring his abuse for almost ten years already. I found out when I visited them in Germany seven years ago. I couldn't do anything, though. I feared for my family and I know Norio is capable of just about anything in his state." He paused, feeling at fault at how he wasn't able to do anything. _Maybe he wouldn't have gotten that hurt if I did something._

But there wasn't anything he could do without the possibility of putting his own family in danger. "Izumi wasn't able to go to school because he was always covered in bruises. Not like a lot of schools even accepted him because of his family. But I figured this is the most I could do for him. Let him attend Ouran and make friends." he finished and sipped his tea.

"He's away on business right now, no?" Yoshio asked after a while. He nodded, "That's right, but I don't know where he is."

The black haired man frowned. It seems this abuse is still going on. "And what will happen once he comes back? He's not going to be away forever; he'll be back eventually." Yuzuru continued drinking his tea in silence. After a few seconds he put the cup down.

"That's right, he'll be back. I doubt it'll be anytime soon, but when he does… there's nothing more I can do for Izumi. It'll be all him after that." Yuzuru said sternly. He couldn't blame him; Norio Kaneko was raised to take from others. As for the boy, it seems he might be different after all. "Yoshio, I want you to talk with your son. Try to make him be friends with Izumi. He needs all the friends he can get. They're the only ones that can keep him sane."

He thought about it. It's true that Kyouya doesn't get along with him from the things he hears. But that never concerned him since being friends with that boy wouldn't be profitable. But it wouldn't hurt to try. "I'll tell him." he replied. Yuzuru smiled and stood up. "It's about time I take my leave. It was nice having this talk with you." he said. Yoshio stood up as well and shook the man's hand. "Same to you, Yuzuru. Thank you for taking my offer to have this meeting." The chairman nodded and was led out the door.

Yoshio was concerned about the boy being in the same school as his son; he invited Yuzuru over to talk to him about it. But it seems like he worried about nothing. _There's only a few days left until they return from Osaka. _He'll talk to son about the boy then.

* * *

_A teen girl sat on the bed with a book in her hand. The book was about a shepherd who threw away everything he had in order to chase after his dream. This was one of her most cherished books. She lost count on how many times she's read it. _

_She was currently in the an intense scene where the shepherd was about to turn into the wind, when a light knock filled her ears. She glanced up as her bedroom door was opened without her consent. _How rude! _Her face automatically turned into a scowl as a raven head shyly peeked in._

_ "What do you want?" she snapped, wanting to continue her reading. _

_The small boy looked at the floor bashfully, poking at something on the floor with his foot. "I had a nightmare." he said softly. _

_The boy was named Izumi, he's the son of her master; she was a maid. Izumi was seven years old and he irritated her._

_ "So? Go to your mom or something." she said sternly and opened her book again. "I did but she doesn't feel well." Izumi said sadly._

_ "Then go to someone else." she sighed and closed the book again. She couldn't concentrate with the boy here._

_ "B-but I want to stay with Liviya." Izumi said cutely while looking at her with his big blue eyes and his head tilted. __She scowled knowing what he was trying to do. _

_"You're not staying with me. Leave." she growled. _

_Izumi started fidgeting as if he were thinking. Then she heard it. A soft sniffle that was followed by another one, louder this time. Her eyes widened in panic. _Oh God no. Please don't cry!_ Then there it was; a high-pitched wail bounced off the walls and ringed in her ears. _

_Izumi stood there crying and wailing loudly. She looked around in panic, not knowing what to do. _

_There was a pound on the wall next to her bed, "Hey new girl! Calm that boy down! We're trying to sleep here!"_

_She cringed and looked over at the crying boy. "Izumi alright you can sleep with me! Just please stop crying!" she pleaded. __In a flash the boy stopped crying and grinned as he wiped his tears. _

_"Okay!" he said happily and hopped onto her bed._

_ Liviya glared at the boy. _This fucking brat tricked me with crocodile tears!? _She continued staring at the boy who laid on her bed with a smile on his face. She faintly smiled as well, noticing how cute this boy was when he slept. _Well this isn't too bad. _She laughed lightly and turned off the lamp and put the book on the night table._

* * *

A now grown woman of twenty-six stared at the portrait of Izumi with his parents. She smiled at how little-Izumi grinned up at the camera.

"What? Do you miss him already?" A voice behind her teased. She turned around and scowled at the fake blonde. "Who misses that idiot?" she snapped and turned around to look at the room. "He didn't even clean his own fucking room!" she growled, taking in the mess of clothes everywhere.

"He did clean. You just decided to throw clothes at him." Ryuu said and rolled his eyes. Liviya glared, "He made fun of me!"

The fake blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "Well you were wearing indecent clothing." Her face heated up at that word. "Indecent!? That's what I sleep in!" she yelled frantically.

"I know. But I never would've guessed you to be a lacy girl." Ryuu teased with a smirk on his face. "It-it's comfortable so shut up!" she stuttered out with her face red. She left the room and heard the fake blonde laugh behind her.

"You sure you ain't just trying to hit someone up?" he asked as he followed her out the room. Liviya turned around and gave him a blank stare, "There's only two guys living here right now. And that's Izumi and you. Izumi's young and prefers guys. And you,"

The girl eyed him over, "Aren't even worth my time, honey." Ryuu's emerald eyes glared at her, "Bitch."

Her brown ones glared back, "Asshole."

They glared at each other for a while before Liviya huffed and walked off. Ryuu just rolled his eyes and went in a different direction.

* * *

A strand of raven hair fell onto the sleeping boy's face. Kaoru picked up his hand and brushed it behind Izumi's ear.

He had just woken up to find the raven haired besides him still sleeping. He looked incredibly adorable while sleeping, so Kaoru took advantage of this moment to stare at him for a while. _He kind of looks like a girl._ Kaoru thought as he softly ran his hand over Izumi's face. His hand went lower; going over his jaw, past his neck, and to the collar bone and slightly exposed skin after. Kaoru caught something and pulled the collar of the shirt down more. He can just barely see the outline of a scar starting around Izumi's collar bone.

Kaoru was desperate for answers; all he knew was who did it. But he wanted to know more. _Is he still being abused?_ Kaoru wondered. He knew from Kyouya that his father was away on business, but that's it. _What about Tamaki? Did he know about Izumi's past_? He probably did; the day they found out about Izumi's wound Tamaki wasn't as bewildered as the rest.

But what Kaoru wanted to know more about was why his father abused Izumi in the first place. A soft sigh snapped Kaoru out of his thoughts. He glanced over at the raven haired's still sleeping face and smiled. For the most part, Izumi seemed fine at the moment.

Kaoru leaned over and grabbed the boy's chin. He dragged the sleeping face up and ghosted his lips over Izumi's. He was going to kiss him. It was probably the movement, he wasn't sure, that awoke the boy. Izumi's blue eyes lazily opened and stared at Kaoru's amber ones.

They stared at each other for a bit; Kaoru thought, maybe he should continue what he was going to do.

But then Izumi abruptly pushed him away and backed up. The raven haired ended up falling off the bed with a girly yelp; Kaoru just quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**This chapter is extremely important so read carefully.**

**Enjoy chapter twelve!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Izumi cursed and rubbed his aching back. "I was just going to kiss you. You didn't have to flail like that." Kaoru sighed. Izumi picked himself up from the floor and climbed back onto the bed; flopping face-down he muttered an 'I hate you' to Kaoru.

He seriously wanted to go back to sleep. "Come on, get up. We need to get ready to visit the shrine." he heard Kaoru say. Izumi turned to his back and sighed, "That's right, we're going to... Su... Sumi... what's it called again?" He looked to the side where Kaoru was.

"Sumiyoshi Taisha." The raven haired groaned at the long name. "Too hard to remember. Why couldn't they pick an easy name?"

Kaoru laughed a little at that. "It's one of the oldest shrines in Japan. Of course it'll have a complicated name. You've never been there?" he asked curiously. Izumi looked at him with a raise eyebrow. "I was in America the whole time, remember? The only other country I've traveled to was Germany." Kaoru furrowed his eyes at that and asked, "Yeah, but you were born in Japan. You never visited, then?" Izumi frowned and turned his head to look at the ceiling.

"We couldn't go to a lot of places. My mother was sick most of the time. My father was worried about her so we barely left the house."

Kaoru felt a painful pang in his stomach when Izumi mentioned his father. He was curious about something. "Can I ask you something, Izumi?" he said cautiously, not wanting to screw this up. The raven haired turned his head towards him, "Yeah, sure."

Kaoru started to fidget, unsure of how to word it.

Noticing the boy fidget in front of him, he sat up, "You can say it. I'm fine with it." He had an idea what the auburn haired wanted to ask him. Kaoru sighed.

"Did your... father... um, hit you when your... mother was still alive?" Kaoru asked slowly. _Figures._ "Not once." Izumi replied. Kaoru looked at him with surprise, like he was expecting him to say yes. So he added, "My father was actually a very nice and generous man."

The auburn haired narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Then how did-" Izumi cut him off, "When my mother died, everything changed. He began drinking and he would break things and throw stuff everywhere."

Kaoru was silent for a while. He didn't know what to say. This was the first time Izumi ever opened up to him. First time they've actually had a decent conversation, even if it is about Izumi's past. "So that's when it started?" he asked.

Izumi shook his head and looked away. "No, nothing happened for at least a year." Kaoru saw as Izumi narrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "I made the mistake of trying to comfort him in the middle of one of his outbursts. I was caught up in it and he ended up hitting me by accident. When that happened I guess it... triggered something... in him." Izumi shook his head again, as if he were shaking off a memory.

Kaoru didn't push it. He could tell the raven haired didn't want to talk about this anymore. Kaoru went behind Izumi and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hey, let's go shower." he said and nuzzled his head in the back of Izumi's neck.

"Yeah, alright." the boy replied dryly. Kaoru snickered, _he missed it._ "Together." he said, elaborating his offer.

"Not gonna happen." Izumi growled and forced Kaoru to let go. He got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "You're so boring." he heard Kaoru whine. Izumi rolled his eyes and locked the bathroom as he went inside; ignoring the pouting boy on the bed.

* * *

Sumiyoshi Taisha was crowded with people from all over the world. It seemed like there was a special event with the amount of people there. "We're nearing the holidays, that's why there's a crowd." Kyouya sighed.

The group edged their way through the crowd to pass the entrance. What made it worse was that the majority of the people were taking pictures and blocked their path. They weren't even able to enter the red bridge after getting past the entrance.

"What the hell is up with this bridge?" Izumi complained as the group got on it. The bridge was extremely arched, so there were steps on the it to help you pass the big incline.

"It's exhausting to climb a taiko bridge but it has a beautiful view of the lake." Yuka responded with a giggle. _A drum bridge? That's rare._ It's the first time he's actually been on one.

The group all made their way through the crowd of people and towards the shrine. They all took turns in small groups to do the traditional routine to not disturb the other prayers. Yuka and Mai, for once, silently guided Izumi in what he was supposed to do. This was his first shrine visit, after all. They did the usual washing of hands, bowing, and ringing the bell.

Afterwards Kyouya scolded Izumi because he apparently washed his hands the wrong way and skipped rinsing his mouth. Izumi argued that there were other people who also skipped it.

"I couldn't care less if other people don't do it. You're to do the full traditional routine as a host." Kyouya reasoned, not at all affected by Izumi's glare. The raven haired grumbled something under his breath as the group passed the red bridge again.

He stomped away with his arms crossed to the exit after the bridge. "Izumi!" Kyouya yelled behind him. "What!?" Izumi growled, turning around. "Don't go through there. It's disrespectful." he said sternly.

"Disrespectful? What am I doing now!?" Izumi yelled frantically. Yuka and Mai rushed over, grabbing onto each of his arms, to stop him from walking. "Izumi you shouldn't pass through the center line of a torii gate." Yuka whispered on his right, explaining the situation to him. "It's disrespectful towards the shrine." Mai whispered from the left.

The two girls pulled him to the side first and walked through the exit. Izumi grumbled the whole way, complaining about Japanese people and their traditions.

The group passed a souvenir stand in which Haruhi immediately rushed over to, girls following closely. Once Yuka and Mai left his side, he sighed, feeling exhausted. He glanced at the stuff the stand had with a passing look, not really interested in it. As his blue eyes scanned all the souvenirs and accessories, he caught something shiny.

He walked closer to the stand to look at it properly. It was a plain silver chain as a necklace. It had no pendant or anything, it was just a chain. It was perfect. "Ah excuse me, does this chain break easily?" Izumi asked the old man behind the stand.

The old man walked over and looked at the chain. "No, sterling silver is pretty strong. Not to mention that this chain is thick, it shouldn't break too easily." Izumi glanced at the chain and nodded.

"I'll take it." The old man took it and put it in a bag as Izumi paid.

* * *

He sat on the bed as he replaced the chain and put it on. Izumi grabbed the pendant to look at it. He had forgotten to replace the chain for his necklace. His had broken right before coming to Japan.

"That's what the chain was for?" Izumi tore his eyes from the chain to the auburn haired in front of him. "Ah yeah, I needed to replace the chain." he answered him and looked at the pendant in his hand again, but another hand grabbed it instead.

"This kind of looks worn out." Kaoru told him as he looked over the pendant. "But it's pretty." he added. The pendant looked like a circle that was made out of marble. It had a silver design wrapped around it. The marble was opaque as if it were old. Kaoru liked it but it seemed bothersome to wear it; it was heavy.

"It used to be my mother's." Izumi replied. Kaoru hummed and turned the marble over. "It's broken?" he questioned, noticing the small crack on it. "Oh um, I... dropped it."

Kaoru glanced up at the boy sitting on the bed; Izumi was looking at the pendant he was holding with a frown. The hesitation made it seem like Izumi was lying, but he didn't question it. Kaoru let go of the pendant and let it hang from Izumi's neck. The raven haired brought up his gaze to meet Kaoru's and blushed a little, just noticing how close their faces were.

Kaoru smirked inwardly and leaned in. He pecked Izumi on the lips and laughed lightly when the boy's face heated up more. "You're extremely easy." he teased.

His eyes narrowed as he glared. "I'm not easy." he snapped, irritated by the sly expression. In truth, Izumi knew he was easy when it came this kind of stuff. "Yes, you are." the auburn haired continued as he leaned in once more to capture his lips again.

This time Kaoru lingered there, making the kiss last. Izumi was about to back up and end it, but the boy grabbed his face and put more pressure into the kiss. By that Izumi gave up and forced his tongue in the auburn haired's mouth.

He gave a startled hum but otherwise copied Izumi. Kaoru was beginning to feel uncomfortable standing up while Izumi was sitting.

With the help of Izumi, who gripped his hips, Kaoru settled down on his lap. He then moved his hands back, towards the raven locks; he brought his body closer, making sure their torsos touched.

Caught up in the moment, Izumi unconsciously slid his hands up Kaoru's shirt. His gentle caresses caused the auburn haired to shudder. Izumi liked the response and pulled Kaoru's hips to grind against his. He was enjoying the friction it caused, until Kaoru bit him.

Izumi pulled away from the pain on his bottom lip. "Ow!" he exclaimed, wanting to soothe it. But the auburn haired stopped him and licked Izumi's lip instead.

"Sorry." he muttered. He then took Izumi's bottom lip and sucked, stopping the little dribble of blood. Kaoru pecked him once more before moving his mouth downwards, towards Izumi's jaw. He skimmed his lips over it, moving to the boy's neck. Occasionally nipping and sucking the flesh lightly.

At one point, very faintly, Izumi groaned. Kaoru smirked against his skin, feeling the vibrations. He kissed that spot lightly before proceeding to suck on it. The raven haired's heavy breathing and tight grip on his hips encouraged him into sucking harshly. For sure this will leave a mark.

The feeling was pleasurable as Kaoru nipped his neck before continuing to suck. Izumi enjoyed it too much, not realizing the dark red spot that was bound to appear. It was only when Kaoru bit him too hard that he reacted.

"Ah! Wait! Don't mark me!" he said alarmingly as he pushed the auburn haired's mouth away from his neck.

Kaoru blinked and glanced down at the dark red spot. "Too late for that." The raven haired cursed and pushed Kaoru off of him. Without a word he turned and headed towards the bathroom. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and followed after him.

Izumi leaned over the counter and looked at his reflection. He scowled once he saw the circular red spot between his neck and collarbone. "Fuck. Why did you do that?" he cursed, turning around to glare at the auburn haired standing at the doorway.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking." the boy said while shrugging. _He doesn't even care!_

"You can cover it with a scarf. It's getting cold anyways." Kaoru added nonchalantly. "That's not the problem!" Izumi growled. Kaoru frowned. _Then what's the big deal?_ "It's that you actually _marked_ me!" The raven haired turned to glance at his reflection again and growled.

"It's not like its permanent." Kaoru sighed, not seeing the problem.

_Is he stupid or something!?_ "I know it's not, damn it. But you _marked_ me!" he repeated, emphasizing the word 'marked'. The auburn haired gave him a confused look, still not catching what he meant. "Marked me as in claiming me." Izumi elaborated lowly, getting irritated.

Kaoru just quirked an eyebrow. "We're not together, damn it! You can't mark me like this!" he shouted and pointed to the dark hickey on his neck.

The raven haired glowered at him as he stared blankly. "That's your problem?" he questioned. Kaoru found it ridiculous how worked up Izumi got over something like this."Yes!" the boy responded frantically.

Kaoru frowned and thought about it. Izumi sighed and walked out of the bathroom. "That can be fixed." he said, following after the other.

Izumi stopped walking and turned around to face Kaoru. "How?" he questioned with his head tilted. _How can this possibly be fixed?_ "Well, we could always just go out-"

"No." the raven haired said quickly, cutting him off. "No? But, I mean, we've been-" he started but Izumi cut him off again. "I don't want to go out with you!" Izumi snapped, glaring at Kaoru. Whatever words he was about to say died at that. _Well that hurt._

Noticing the disappointed look he cursed. That's not what he meant. "Ah, no that's... not... I meant... I just don't want to be in a relationship right now." he muttered, looking away from Kaoru.

They both stayed silent, neither knowing what to say. The raven haired couldn't handle it. "Damn it." he cursed to himself and grabbed his jacket from his bed. Kaoru didn't say anything. He just watched Izumi leave the room without a word. The door shut behind him, leaving Kaoru by himself.

* * *

The hotel was quiet, everyone was already in their rooms by then. Well it's pretty late. Izumi slowly walked back to his room. He wasn't sure if he made the right choice in coming back. But he was dead tired and needed to sleep. He frowned, feeling like an asshole coming back. He wouldn't be surprised if Kaoru wasn't in his bed. He wouldn't blame him. Izumi did a pretty shitty thing by leaving. But he couldn't handle it, he needed to cool off his head. He didn't want to argue with Kaoru anymore.

The first thing the raven haired noticed once he entered his room, was the auburn haired boy on his bed. This made him feel worse. He felt terrible how Kaoru still slept on his bed even after what he did.

The raven haired sighed and undressed himself; putting on his night shirt as usual and placing the necklace on the nightstand. He crawled on the bed and glanced at the clock. He cursed, taking in the 2 on the clock. _Shit. I've been out this long?_

Izumi looked over at Kaoru. He reached out his hand to touch him, but stopped. He clenched his hand and retreated it. He laid down on the bed, turning his back on Kaoru. Sleep quickly took him over.

* * *

_The words, he didn't believe them. But he was reading them! _But it can't be true! The lights still on!_ He fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right one. "It can't be. It's a mistake." he muttered to himself, trying to calm down. _

_He unlocked the door and walked inside the apartment. "Hold on! I'm almost done he- Izumi?" _

_A boy came out from the room, stopping in his tracks. Izumi stared unbelieving at the apartment. The TV was gone, the couch was gone, all the furniture. There was nothing, the apartment was empty. _

_"Izumi... I thought you were busy today."_

_ Izumi looked up at the boy. "What are you almost done with?" he asked._

_ The boy gave him a sad look and turned away. "Luke, what are you almost done with?" he repeated. _

_He noticed how Luke gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. The boy shook his head and walked back inside the room._

_ "Luke!" he shouted, chasing after his boyfriend. "Answer me! What's going on?" Izumi questioned._

_ Luke ignored him and walked over to the suitcase on his bed. The shorter black haired boy closed up the suitcase and hauled it out of the room. Izumi froze, the suitcase alone was more than enough as an answer. _

No, this can't be!_ Izumi turned and walked out of the room. Luke was walking towards the front door when Izumi grabbed his arm. _

_"Luke?" he said softly, begging him to give him an answer. _

_"I can't do it." the short boy answered._

_ "Wha-what are talking about? Can't do what?" Izumi asked urgently. _

_Luke turned around and faced him, giving him a sorrowful gaze. "I can't keep seeing you get hurt because of me. I just can't do it." he said quietly, tears forming in his eyes._

_ What's happening? This person with a flamboyant personality, that's always cheery and happy. Why is he crying? _

_"I don't understand." Izumi said as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _

_"Seeing you get hurt is bad enough, but if it's because of me? I-I can't." _

_The more Luke talked the more confused he became._

_ "This... This is the most I can do... to help you." __Luke let go of the suitcase and walked over to him. "I want you to be happy and live a-"_

_ Izumi glared and backed away. "Then why are you leaving!" _

_Luke blinked, pausing what he was going to say. _

_"If you want me to be happy then you wouldn't be leaving!" _

_The boy gave him a another tearful glance and shook his head. "It's not that easy. If I leave then he won't hurt you!" he screamed. _

_It then clicked, realizing what this was about. "He... told you that?" Izumi asked slowly. _

_"I've _seen_ it, Izumi. And I've seen how your injuries worsen each day after _that_. I don't want that. Not because of me." Luke said softly, then his tears gave out, running down his face._

_ Izumi turned his head away, not knowing whether to be angry or sad. The shorter boy got closer to him and reached up, grabbing Izumi's face to tilt it downwards. His tearful brown eyes bore into Izumi's blue eyes._

_ "Izumi, I love you. I really do. But I don't want you to go through this. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be. It'll get better. You'll find someone better." Luke reassured him._

_ Izumi shook his head, "No I won't. There's no way I'll find someone else!" _

_Luke smiled a little at that. "You will, eventually. I know you will." _

_The shorter boy then, hesitantly, pulled Izumi down, kissing him briefly. By then Luke was crying harshly, gritting his teeth to not make a sound. He hugged Izumi and stayed there. _

_Neither said a word as Luke just held him, burying his face on his chest. Izumi made no move to hug him back, he couldn't move, he was frozen._

_ A car's horn sounded loudly throughout the small apartment. _

_Luke let go and whispered very lightly, "I'm sorry." He then turned around and grabbed his suitcase. Leaving the room without another word. It took a couple minutes for Izumi to accept reality, to stop denying the fact that his boyfriend, who he loved so much, had just left. _

_He couldn't breathe, it hurt._

* * *

Izumi bolted straight up and grabbed his chest, gripping where his heart was. He panted heavily, trying to refill his lungs with air. His sudden movement must have caused the sleeping boy besides him to wake up.

"Izumi, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked urgently. Izumi shook his head and continued to breathe heavily through his mouth.

"I-I can't... can't... b-breathe..." he gasped out and sunk his nails in his chest. It hurt, his chest hurt.

It took a mere second for Kaoru to figure it out. He quickly grabbed Izumi and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around the trembling raven haired.

He was still a bit mad about what happened between them, but right now that didn't matter. "Calm down. Breathe slowly." he guided as he stopped Izumi from scratching himself.

Izumi held onto his hand tightly and continued to pant. "Slow down. Take a long breath and hold it. In through the nose and out through the mouth." The raven haired followed his instructions and slowed his breathing. Within a few minutes he managed to regulate it.

Although it seemed like Kaoru knew what he was doing, he was actually terrified. He's never had to deal with someone having a panic attack. It scared him when he saw Izumi like that. Kaoru sighed in relief once the boy calmed down. He wondered what could've caused it. It's not like Izumi was sleeping alone. _So what happened?_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter thirteen!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Izumi was back home in his room, unpacking his things. "Are you sure you're alright?" He rolled his eyes, wondering how long it'll take before they believe him. "No I'm bleeding to death over here- Ow!" Liviya smacked him upside the head. "Don't joke about that!" she snapped.

Izumi glared at her, rubbing his head and turned back to his bag. "Izumi, we just want to make sure you're okay." Ryuu told him calmly.

"I told you, I'm just fine. What gave you the impression I wasn't?" he sighed, honestly not understanding why the first thing they said once he entered through the door was 'are you okay?'

"Well you seemed mad when you came in. Plus, you look dead tired. Did you not get enough sleep?" Ryuu questioned with sincere concern. When Izumi stayed quiet Liviya smacked him again. "Answer him! Don't just stay quiet!"

The raven haired turned to glare at her again and growled, "Alright, I didn't sleep well." Ryuu frowned, trying to catch anything that could give him a hint to Izumi's behavior. "And why not?" the girl insisted. "I don't know I just didn't!" Izumi shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"_You're_ raising _your_ voice at _me_!"

"Because you won't stop being a stubborn baby and tell us what's wrong!"

"There's nothing wrong!" Izumi yelled frantically. Ryuu sighed again and pulled Liviya away from him. "Liviya, calm down." he said, which resulted in getting a glare from the girl, but otherwise she listened. Ryuu turned to look at the fuming raven haired. "Izumi, we're just worried and we can tell something's wrong. So please just tell us what it is." he said, trying to convince Izumi.

Izumi sighed, irritated at them both. "I just got into some argument. That's why I'm in a bad mood." he told them. It's not like its a lie, just not the entire truth. "Okay, and the reason for the lack of sleep?" Ryuu pressured.

Izumi just shrugged, "Just the usual nightmare." Hopefully they'll leave him alone now. It's not like having a nightmare is unusual for him. But he certainly wasn't going to tell them about the panic attack.

"Nightmare? But didn't you tell... um, Kaoru was it, to sleep with you?" Liviya asked. "He did sleep with me."

_He did? Then how?_ "How did you get a nightmare, then? The whole point of him sleeping with you was to not get one." she asked, confused about it. "I don't know. It just happened!" Izumi replied, ruffling his hair in frustration. Liviya narrowed her eyes, _something's not right._

"What type of nightmare." Ryuu asked. There's a deeper meaning to this than just the 'usual' nightmare. Izumi looked at him and tilted his head. "What type? I told you... the usual-"

"Izumi, don't lie to me. What type of nightmare?" Ryuu questioned sternly, cutting him off. Izumi blinked back, not expecting that. He honestly thought he was doing a good job in hiding it. But it seems there's no way to lie to them. Izumi looked away from Ryuu and Liviya. "It was about Luke." he muttered lowly. He prayed they missed it.

"Luke?" Ryuu questioned in what sounded like shock. Izumi cursed but knew this was unavoidable and turned towards them again. "But Izumi, it's been two years! I thought you were over him!" Liviya scolded back. Izumi gave her a blank look. "I am."

His face told her he wasn't lying. He really was over Luke. But! "Then how did you have a nightmare?" Liviya asked.

It was strange considering its been a while since Izumi had a nightmare about Luke. "How should I know? I just did." Izumi was over him so there wasn't a reason for him to keep dreaming about the same thing... Unless something triggered it.

Something's wrong here. "Izumi... did something happen between you and Kaoru?" Ryuu cautiously asked. He wasn't sure about it himself but figured it had something to do with Kaoru. After all that twin was the one with Izumi the whole time.

Ryuu watched the raven haired's reaction. Although Izumi tried to stay indifferent, Ryuu managed to catch the bewildered expression before he hid it. Ryuu frowned and turned towards Liviya, who gave him a puzzled look. "Liviya, let me talk with Izumi alone."

She glared at that, she didn't appreciate how she was being pushed to the side. Liviya was about to remark but noticed the pleading gaze Ryuu gave her. _This was serious_, she understood.

"Alright fine. I'll be downstairs." she sighed out, exiting Izumi's room and closing it behind her. Izumi became nervous, not knowing what to do or if it's a good idea to tell Ryuu about this. "So what happened?" Ryuu asked, giving him a look that said he wasn't backing down. Izumi fidgeted and ruffled his hair again.

"Um... what do you mean?" he responded, putting in a weak effort to make him seem clueless about the question.

"What happened between you and Kaoru?" he elaborated. His emerald eyes locked on Izumi's blue one's, making the boy fidget nervously. The raven haired looked away from him for a few seconds before returning the gaze. Still Ryuu never tore away his eyes from him.

He heard Izumi mutter something under his breath and ruffle his raven hair again. That's something the boy always did when he was feeling nervous or frustrated.

Izumi sighed and figured there wouldn't be any harm in talking about Kaoru. But he still didn't feel comfortable with his feelings yet. "I got into some... argument with him." Still Ryuu kept giving him a look to keep going. "What was it about?" the fake blonde asked him immediately, not wasting a moment.

Izumi gave him a pleading look. "Ryuu please." Yet the fake blonde never changed his expression. "What was it about?" he repeated slower this time. "It was just a normal arg-"

"What. Was. It. About." Ryuu cut him off, much slower this time, emphasizing each word. This was the first time in two years he's seen Izumi act like this about someone else. He wasn't about to let this slide.

He gave Ryuu a troubled look, not knowing what to do. But with the fake blonde's stern gaze Izumi continued to fidget, his nerves not allowing him to stay still.

He unconsciously played with the scarf he was wearing. The scarf was to hide the dark hickey Kaoru gave him. His hoodie covered it but just to make sure he wore the scarf.

The movements were small but Ryuu caught them. "Why are you wearing a scarf indoors?" he questioned, leaving his previous question on hold for now. The raven haired looked startled at that question.

"What?" Izumi asked with his head tilted. "Why are you wearing a scarf? We're inside, take it off." Ryuu told him. He had a feeling he knew what was going on now.

"But... I'm cold." Izumi replied looking away.

_Damn it, I prefer telling him not showing him!_ He mentally cursed. It would be embarrassing if he showed Ryuu the hickey.

"Izumi, your sweating. Take it off." the fake blonde continued. Well his hoodie does cover the hickey for the most part. So maybe he could get away with it.

Izumi grabbed the scarf and prayed that the collar of the hoodie wasn't lowered. As he was taking it off he unconsciously readjusted the collar and pulled it up, trying to hide his hand under the scarf.

Ryuu rolled his eyes and shook his head when he saw this. It was already obvious. "Izumi, it's already obvious so stop trying to hide it." he sighed out. The raven haired just fidgeted and looked at his feet, poking his foot on something.

It irritated Ryuu how childish Izumi was acting and walked up to him. You could perfectly tell that the collar was pulled up and it didn't even hide everything. Ryuu could just barely see the redness near his collarbone.

Izumi knew he acting childish but he couldn't help it. It was embarrassing to him. He didn't care about these things two years ago when he was with Luke. Maybe because they were together and him and Kaoru weren't?

He flustered in embarrassment when Ryuu grabbed his collar and pulled it down, revealing the dark red spot on his neck. "There, now what did you guys argue about?" the fake blonde asked, stepping back a little. It was inevitable now.

"He asked me out and I... rejected him." the raven haired muttered back. "Why?" Izumi looked up at him but remained silent. Ryuu frowned in concern at that. "Izumi, it's been two years, you have to move on." The boy gave him a confused look. "I just said I was over Luke."

"Getting over someone and moving on are two different things. You're over Luke but you haven't moved on, otherwise you'd be capable of being in a relationship by now." the fake blonde elaborated with his arms folding across his chest. Izumi frowned, knowing he was right.

"Izumi, just because that relationship didn't work out doesn't mean your next one will be the same. You're supposed to experiment with new people and have some relationships. I get that you loved Luke, even if he was your first boyfriend, but you don't anymore. So it's time for you to stop denying your feelings-"

"I know that!... I know I like Kaoru... but I can't be with him." Izumi cut him off, giving him a look that was trying to make him understand. Ryuu's frown deepened, he understood what Izumi meant... But still. "It won't happen again. It's different this time, remember? The reason why you and Luke broke up was because of _him_. And he's not here anymore. So just try it out with Kaoru and see how it goes." Ryuu reassured.

The raven haired looked he was thinking about it and it nearly made Ryuu smile. But then the boy frowned and shook his head. "It's too late for that."

The fake blonde gave him a confused expression so he added, "If Kaoru thought I liked him at first, he sure as hell doesn't now... I kind of screwed up?" Izumi laughed nervously at that. "He apparently thinks I like you instead."

He cowered a little when Ryuu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you do?" he asked calmly, but that only made Izumi all the more scared. Before he knew it he was fidgeting again and playing with his hands. "Well after I woke up from that dream I had a... you know, what I usually get after nightmares."

By then Ryuu was giving him a menacing glare. "You had a panic attack? And you just tell me?" he asked, still in that calm voice that had Izumi take a few steps back.

Ryuu never screamed when he was mad but it sure made him scarier acting so calm. "Ah yes... and since Kaoru was sleeping next to me he calmed me down even though I could tell he was still mad about the rejection. But afterwards, um... I freaked out when I saw him... and I sort of called you out... and I sort of pushed him away saying I wanted you." Izumi added the words 'sort of' to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

But it was pretty bad. Izumi was screaming and claiming he wanted Ryuu and not him.

"He took it the wrong way and threw a profanity train at me. Saying I used him and... other stuff. Then Kaoru went to his bed and slept there saying I didn't deserve to sleep with him. So I stayed up since I couldn't go back to sleep. That's why I'm tired." he finished, looking away from Ryuu so Izumi wouldn't see his expression.

Ryuu sighed in frustration and ruffled his blonde hair. "You idiot, way to go making me look like a pedophile. Why did you call me out?" he scolded. Izumi turned towards him and pouted, "But I always call you after a Luke Nightmare."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow at that name but didn't question it. "I know, and it pisses the hell out of Liviya when you push her away and start calling me. She gets so jealous when you prefer me." Ryuu chuckled out. "Talk with Kaoru and fix it."

"But I'm still not ready for-"

"Then at least get on good terms with him."

Izumi sighed and nodded, "Okay, I'll try." Ryuu smiled and ruffled the boy's raven hair, messing it up more than it already is. Izumi scowled and pushed his hand away. "For someone who's never been in a relationship before you sure know a lot about them." Izumi teased.

Ryuu glared at him, "I've been in relationships!" The raven haired quirked an eyebrow at him. "Alright, I've been in one." he admitted.

Izumi laughed and shook his head. "And this was when? When you still a teenager, right?" he asked, smirking when Ryuu glared at him. "I'm just not interested in anyone. I've got a handful already dealing with you and Liviya." Ryuu sighed out. "You think your not interested in anyone." Izumi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the fake blonde asked, not catching what he said. "I just said you're getting old." Izumi said, changing what he said. He didn't want to interfere. Both him and Liviya were completely oblivious about their feelings for each other since they always fight. He'll let them figure it out themselves.

"Twenty-eight isn't old!" Ryuu countered. "It's old to me." Izumi snickered.

"That's because your still seventeen. Catch up on your sleep now." Ryuu was about to turn around to leave but noticed something.

"Izumi, you fixed it?" He questioned, taking hold of the necklace around his neck. He nodded and smiled, "I bought the chain at a souvenir stand." Ryuu smiled and said, "That's good. Don't sleep with it." With that he left the room and walked downstairs.

He went to the living room and noticed Liviya with her face scrunched up in a scowl. "You sure took your sweet time." she growled. "What, are you jealous he told me and not you?" he teased, knowing it irritated her. "I'm not jealous!" the girl shouted.

"Oh don't worry I'll tell you what it was about." Ryuu said and sat down on the couch across from her. He was about to open his mouth when Liviya cut him off.

"Hey! Who said I want to know!?" she shouted, folding her arms in a stubborn way. Ryuu stayed silent and didn't answer her back. Liviya turned towards the fake blonde and growled, "So are you going to tell me or what?" Ryuu just rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Maybe he went too far. Kaoru sighed in frustration. Now that he calmed down he realized he got mad at Izumi for a stupid reason. Of course he didn't like Ryuu but he got jealous when Izumi asked for him. Kaoru frowned, he had to talk with Izumi tomorrow and settle things. _Damn it, he probably thinks I'm mad at him now._ But he still needed to talk to Izumi about it. But he didn't know what he could say. Well he still has until tomorrow anyways.

"Yo Kaoru!" Hikaru called out and he entered their room. "Get dressed. Boss just called me and said we're going to hang out at Izumi's."

Kaoru mentally cursed at the odds. Of course they were to going to Izumi's. How could he ever think that they weren't going to.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: Yaoi(major towards the end), cursing**

**My God last chapter was so damn boring, bleh. This chapter was a must xD**

**Enjoy chapter fourteen!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

His hands desperately clutched onto the other's shirt, pulling him in closely. He bit his lip as the raven haired in front of him took his revenge. It was going to leave a mark as well but Kaoru didn't mind. It excited him when Izumi latched onto his neck roughly. He sighed in content when Izumi ran his hands along his sides.

Izumi kissed the hickey once he was done, he made sure to make it exactly like the one he had, possibly even bigger. He brought lips up and pressed them against Kaoru's. The auburn haired moaned faintly and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in so much closer.

Izumi moved so that every part of Kaoru's body was trapped between his and the wall. His hands moved upwards, passing over the boy's rib cage. Once they got to Kaoru's chest Izumi skimmed his thumbs on the two small nubs they found.

"A-ahh!" Kaoru gave a loud startled moan as he tore away from Izumi. His hands dropped down to grip onto the taller boy's arms, panting as he did.

The raven haired chuckled and leaned in close to his ear. "You should try to stay quiet. You wouldn't want to wake everyone up, no?" he whispered teasingly as he rubbed his thumbs against them again, harder this time. Kaoru muffled another moan by biting his lip again.

"Don't do that." Izumi scolded and kissed Kaoru deeply to make him stop.

* * *

_**~Ten Hours Ago~**_

"I wasn't aware you guys were going to come. Sorry, but Izumi's sleeping." Ryuu told the crew with a frown. Tamaki whined, saying he even went through the trouble of getting everyone here. "Yes I know, but Izumi needs to sleep. He was really tired when he came back."

The crew didn't know what to do, should they leave then? "Anyways you guys should go back. Me and Liviya need to go out and buy some things and do other stuff." the fake blonde said as he opened the door fully and stepped out with the girl.

"Yeah, we probably won't be back till later, maybe tomorrow if it's too late." Liviya said. They both passed through the crew standing outside and went over to Ryuu's car. "You guys should hang out with Izumi when he's awake later." the girl called back. And with that the car left.

Tamaki looked back at the door that was still open. "They left it open?" he questioned, not understanding why they would do that. "I think that means 'go in' boss." the twins said at the same time. Honey was the first to rush in with Mori, laughing as he did.

"I don't get it." the blonde said, trying to process everything. "In different words they told us to go in, wake Izumi up, and hang out with him." Haruhi sighed out.

In an instant Tamaki lightened up, "Oh I see! No wonder they left just now!" He smiled and went inside with the others.

The girl sighed and shook her head. "By the way Tamaki, why isn't Renge here?" she asked, remembering how Tamaki had repeated to her through the phone the otaku wasn't coming.

The blonde froze and laughed sheepishly. But before he could answer her the twins spoke up, "Boss didn't invite her because he wanted to see you wearing girl clothes. But you still wore those." They indicated towards the neutral clothes Haruhi was wearing, showing her what they meant.

"Oh I see." Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. She turned around and noticed Honey and Mori walking in with a handful of sweets. "Honey, you can't eat that without permission!" she scolded.

The Lolita boy pouted and whined, "Aww, but whyyy? Izzy got them for me anyways!" With that the small boy sat down at the dinner table and engulfed the sweets.

"You can't until we- Why are you guys making yourselves at home!?" she exclaimed to the twins as they spread out on the couch and turned the TV on. "We're bored." They said nonchalantly.

Haruhi sighed and folded her arms, "Then you guys should at least go and get- Tamaki stop getting everything so gloomy!" Tamaki was sitting in the corner in his depressed state.

"But Hikaru and Kaoru were mean to me." he pouted while drawing circles on the floor. The girl was about to response but Kyouya cut her off. "Everyone, Haruhi's got a point. Even if we've been here a lot we should still show proper manners as guests." he said and sipped on a mysterious cup of tea. Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance. _You say that while drinking tea and sitting down at the table like you owned the place._

"Kaoru, go and get Izumi." Haruhi said while turning towards the twins.

"Why me?" Kaoru questioned with confusion written on his face. "You're the only one besides me that gets along with him just fine. And I have to stay here and make sure no one destroys the place." the girl sighed out.

Kaoru frowned and reluctantly got up from the couch. He walked up the stairs and to Izumi's room. He had it memorized from coming over all the time.

Once he got there Kaoru immediately noticed the raven haired sleeping with his stomach down on the bed. He walked closer and took in Izumi's half-hidden expression. He had his head turned to the side and resting on top of his crossed arms, which were over the pillow.

_He's looks so... so... kawaii!_ Kaoru blushed immensely at how unbelievably cute Izumi looked at the moment.

After a while of just standing there and blushing like an idiot, the auburn haired reached out and poked Izumi's cheek. The sleeping boy just furrowed his eyebrows and groaned in annoyance. Seeing this took all of Kaoru's self-control to not squeal out in delight.

He just remembered that he needed to fix things with Izumi. But how was he supposed to do that? _Well now's a good chance more than anything._ Kaoru sighed, he reached out towards Izumi again and shook him. "Hey wake up." he told him.

_There's an annoyance in the room._ After a few seconds of the shaking Izumi smacked the hand away and growled. He turned over and faced away from whoever it was.

"Izumi, wake up." the person insisted. _Kaoru? Why is he here?_ Izumi wondered but it didn't take long before he had it figured out.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked, feeling irritated that he wasn't going to continue his sleeping. "Tamaki asked us all to hang out today." Kaoru answered. "How long are you guys staying?" Izumi sighed out in frustration.

"We're sleeping over." Izumi didn't reply to him. It was mainly because he didn't know how to continue the conversation normally, he was too caught up in his head thinking about how he should confront Kaoru.

"Everyone's waiting, get up." Kaoru said and nudged Izumi on the shoulder. The raven haired, who had his back to him, growled. "I'm tired, go away." Kaoru quirked an eyebrow and continued nudging him.

"Stop it! I said I'm tired!" Izumi shouted and smacked his hand again. Izumi brought the covers up higher and buried himself completely in them to hide from Kaoru. "Go away and goodnight!" Izumi said, his words coming out a little muffled under the covers.

Kaoru twitched his eye at the childish act. "First of all it's the afternoon, and second of all," He grabbed the hem of the covers, "You're getting up!" He instantly pulled hard on the covers and ripped them off the boy.

Izumi struggled against it but ended up falling off the bed as the covers were ripped off. "Ow." the boy mumbled dryly in his spot on the floor.

"Get dressed. We're going to be downstairs." Kaoru said while throwing the covers back on the bed and walking towards the door. He was about to leave when Izumi called him. "Kaoru wait."

The auburn haired stopped walking and turned around to see him sitting up. Izumi blushed a little and ruffled his hair. "Um, I need to talk to you about something so... Can you come here later?... At night when everyone's asleep?"

The raven haired looked like he was pleading to Kaoru. _Maybe he had the same thing in mind?_ Kaoru nodded and smiled, "Yeah, okay." The raven haired faintly smiled back and turned to the side. Kaoru just walked out of the room.

For the rest of the day Izumi had been tortured to no end by Tamaki. "But I want to sleep with you!" the blonde whined. Izumi rolled his eyes and continued pushing Tamaki towards the room he was going to sleep in.

The blonde spoke up again when they got to the room. "Then can I at least stay with Haruhi?" he asked as Izumi opened the door to the guest room. Izumi turned and glared at him. "You step one foot inside her room and I'll strangle you."

Tamaki pouted and looked around the unfamiliar hallway. "Why do I have to go to a different room? Everyone else got their usual one." he complained.

He didn't like how he was separated from everyone else either. "Because last time you came inside my room when I told you not to." Izumi growled at him. "But I was lonely." Tamaki grumbled, not seeing the problem in sleeping with him.

_Oh well I can still go to his room even if it's far._ Tamaki thought happily and walked inside the room. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." Izumi started which made Tamaki turn around. "This room only locks from the outside. So have a good night!" the raven haired exclaimed with a smile.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he went to grab the door before Izumi closed it. He didn't make it.

"Izumi! That's mean!" Tamaki whined from the other side of the door. Izumi shrugged even though the other couldn't see him. "Don't worry, I'll unlock it in the morning so we can go to school." he called back.

"Izumi!" he heard the blonde continue to whine which he ignored as he walked away. Izumi sighed as he got to his room and sat down on his bed.

He glanced over at the clock. _11:57. Nearly midnight._ He was tired and everything but he couldn't go to sleep yet. He had to wait for Kaoru to get here. _But Hikaru's there._

Izumi groaned and laid back on the bed. He was probably going to have to wait for a while. If Kaoru were alone then he didn't really need to wait for everyone to fall asleep. But since Hikaru's with him he would have to wait.

It wasn't until an hour past midnight that Kaoru carefully opened Izumi's room and walked in. It was really late so he wasn't surprised when he saw Izumi sleeping already.

"Izumi." Kaoru called out as he closed the door behind him. In an instant the raven haired sat up. "I'm not sleeping!" he shouted in a groggy voice. Kaoru sighed and sat down on the chair by the computer table. "So what did you need to tell me?" Kaoru questioned, he also had something to say but if Izumi wanted to start it that was fine by him.

The raven haired looked away bashfully and played with a loose string on his bed. "I just wanted to say that it was a big misunderstanding about what happened yesterday... about Ryuu that is." he mumbled.

"I know. I was just mad." Izumi glanced up and noticed Kaoru giving him a blank look. "O-oh okay, that's good." he said, ruffling his hair nervously. "What that's it? You called me here for this?" Kaoru questioned when Izumi didn't say more. "Ah no, I also wanted to talk about, um... that thing."

The auburn haired raised an eyebrow at him. "That thing?" Izumi flustered a little because he hadn't thought about how he was going to tell him yet. "You know, about what you asked me yesterday." he mumbled again, feeling a little embarrassed.

Kaoru noticed how Izumi turned away from him again and blushed faintly. "Oh that. What about it? Did you change your mind?" he asked, feeling a little hopeful. The raven haired looked at him and frowned, "Not really."

Instantly Kaoru's face fell at that. "Then what is it? You already said no." he harshly said. He didn't mean to make it sound like that but he was a little mad. The raven haired fidgeted a little at the tone he gave.

"But it came out wrong." Izumi mumbled. The auburn haired quirked his eyebrow again. "How is there another way? You still don't want to go out with me." Kaoru questioned. "Well that's just it. That's not what I meant to say. I just, um... didn't want- wait no, hold on- I did want to, um... What I mean is-"

"Alright you know what, you're confusing me. I'll ask again: Do you want to go out with me?" Kaoru questioned in the end. Izumi blinked and stayed quiet a bit as if thinking. "... I do." Izumi replied.

Kaoru sighed, "Alright then that's-" Izumi cut him off, "But I can't." Now it was Kaoru's turn to stay quiet. He was confused all over again. "You just- what?" he questioned.

Izumi sighed and ruffled his hair. "I want to go out with you, but I can't." Kaoru furrowed his eyes in confusion. "How does that make sense? If you want to then-" Once again Izumi cut him off, "I can't! I can't... explain it, but I just can't go out with you."

He saw how Kaoru's expression was changing into a disappointed and sad look. Then he remembered what Ryuu told him.

_"The reason why you and Luke broke up was because of him. And he's not here anymore. So just try it out with Kaoru and see how it goes."_

Ryuu did have a point. It was different this time so there wasn't a reason for him to be scared of going out with anyone. But was he really ready for a relationship? Izumi took in Kaoru's down look and sighed. "I'll think about it." he said in the end.

The auburn haired's face brightened a little at that. "You will?" he questioned. Izumi could hear the excitement in his voice. "Yes I will. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not... all figured out yet. But I'll think about it."

Kaoru was too happy to even question what Izumi meant by that. "You should go back now. We have school tomorrow." the raven haired told him and got up from the bed. Kaoru pouted but got up as well.

He walked in front of Izumi and towards the door. He reached out his hand but stopped. There was no way in hell he was going to wait until later.

Kaoru turned around to the raven haired, who had his head tilted, and abruptly pulled him into a kiss, grabbing him by his shirt. _I want to kiss you now!_ He pulled back to see Izumi's reaction. The boy was blushing immensely.

"We can still do that, right?" Kaoru asked slyly, even if it was obvious.

_He asks that now!?_ Izumi glared, "You fucking sly brat."

Kaoru laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." The auburn haired kissed him again, this time Izumi returned it.

Once they were getting into it Kaoru pulled back again, earning himself a growl. "What about more?" he whispered, breathing close to Izumi's mouth.

"More?" Izumi questioned.

Kaoru nodded and pressed his body closer to Izumi's, grinding a little. "More." Kaoru said as he demonstrated what he meant.

The raven haired hissed back, "Yes." Kaoru smirked and started their make out session again. He was getting into it again with the way Izumi took the initiative, pushing Kaoru to the wall next to the door. But then Izumi broke it. "Just not all the way." he warned.

Kaoru nodded, "Of course." He pulled in Izumi again.

* * *

_**~Present Time~**_

Their lips broke away from each other as Kaoru's shirt was taken off. Izumi threw it somewhere in the room, not really caring. He skimmed his lips down Kaoru's neck again, nipping occasionally. He immediately attached his lips to one of Kaoru's nipples as he got to his chest.

"Ahh!" Kaoru moaned at the sudden feeling, which caused Izumi to growl and pull away. "I said be quiet!" he scolded. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that." Kaoru panted.

Izumi snarled at that. "Be quiet, or I'll stop." he threatened which had Kaoru nodding immediately. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to continue this ever since they stopped halfway that night. Of course all they did was grind against each other but he was left unsatisfied. This time for sure Izumi wasn't going to stop them in the middle.

_Wait, what are we going to do anyways?_ Kaoru thought. But that went anyway when Izumi grazed his teeth against his nipple. _Izumi's in charge here anyways._

Kaoru was moaning lowly this time, which Izumi found acceptable this time. He sucked on the nub hard before moving onto the other one. The auburn haired whined and grinded a little against Izumi's knee between his legs.

Izumi smirked and bit the nipple between his teeth, letting it go after. Izumi went back up and slipped his tongue into Kaoru's already open mouth.

He grabbed the raven hair and pulled on it hard, making Izumi grunt. Their tongues mingled together in an open-mouthed kiss. Kaoru pulled back and pecked Izumi once more before taking his turn. He placed kisses down Izumi's neck to the spot where he left the hickey. Kaoru pulled down the collar and sucked on it.

Izumi moaned and tilted his head, giving Kaoru more access. Kaoru then brought down his hands and up Izumi's shirt. He wanted to take it off.

Izumi noticed this and grabbed Kaoru's hands gently. "Don't." he whispered in Kaoru's ear.

The auburn haired nodded and took his hands away, hooking his fingers on the hoops of Izumi's jeans instead. He thrust against Izumi and finished darkening the hickey even more.

He chuckled and whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Do you want more?" Kaoru whined and grinded again as an answer. Izumi smirked and bit his earlobe teasingly, a shiver when down Kaoru's spine. Izumi brought down his hands and rubbed Kaoru's crotch.

"More here?" he questioned. The auburn haired grabbed onto Izumi's arms and moaned lowly. Izumi took his hands away, "No?"

Kaoru whined loudly, "Yes!"

The raven haired's growl sounded loud and clear in his ear and it made him shudder, "I thought you agreed to not be so loud."

Kaoru groaned, "I forget." Izumi pulled his head back and glared at him. "Don't forget. Or do you want to stop already?" Kaoru pouted, "I don't."

The raven haired sighed and grabbed the hem of Kaoru's jeans.

He undid the jeans and pulled them down to the boy's thighs. Izumi glanced up and noticed Kaoru's face turning red. He smirked inwardly and knew what would make him flush even more. Izumi got down on his knees, making eye level with Kaoru's crotch.

"I-Izumi, w-what are you- _Mmh_!" Kaoru placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his moan. Izumi was sucking on the bulge in his boxers. "I-Izu- _ngh_... S-stop."

The raven haired stopped and glanced up at him. "Why? You wanted more, no?" he questioned. Kaoru stared down at him. Izumi had his head tilted with the cutest expression ever, his member pulsed painfully. "Yes?" Kaoru squeaked out.

Izumi smiled and nodded, turning back to the bulge in front of him. He sucked on it once more before grabbing the waistline of Kaoru's boxers and pulling it down. Kaoru hissed once his erection hit the cold air.

Izumi grabbed it softly, feeling Kaoru buck his hips. He moved his hand slowly, not really adding any pressure. "Izumi." Kaoru whined, moving his hips again.

It was torture for him and yet Izumi continued the soft caresses. The pace was so slow and he could barely feel it. He whimpered again and moved his hips. The raven haired laughed a little, "Alright, fine."

His erection was then grabbed firmly and pumped hard. Kaoru covered his mouth and moaned at the friction.

Izumi continued doing that for a few seconds before stopping. The auburn haired began to whine before cutting off with a startled moan as Izumi licked up the precum by the slit. He pumped his hands again steadily as he sucked on the head of Kaoru's cock.

"Nngh." Kaoru bit his lip and tried his best to hold in his moans. But it was impossible when his member was enveloped inside a moist cavern.

"Aahh!"

The sudden rush of pleasure was gone in a second. He yelped when Izumi bit him hard on his thigh. "Sorry." he said softly, which earned him a light kiss on the aching bite mark. Then his erection was once again inside Izumi's mouth.

Kaoru glanced at the raven haired below him. He panted as he watched how the boy bobbed his head slowly, his hands moving with his mouth. Kaoru gulped at the erotic sight and unconsciously bucked his hips hard.

With that Izumi let one hand go of the shaft and pushed back Kaoru's hips. He did not want the auburn haired to fuck his mouth. Izumi dragged his tongue along the sides of Kaoru's member before taking it in again.

Kaoru panted as this went on. He continued staring at the raven haired. Izumi kept his eyes closed as he kept the same pace with his mouth. Kaoru wanted him to go faster but it was a little impossible with how one of Izumi's hands pinned his hips to the wall. He was going too slow and it was torture. He was about to whine about it when a stand of hair fell over Izumi's closed eyelids.

Kaoru reached out and brushed back the raven hair. Izumi hummed around his member, causing sweet vibrations.

His hand lingered on the raven hair before gripping it hard. He pulled it back roughly and tore Izumi's mouth away from his erection. The raven haired looked at him with a pair of half-lidded eyes, an open mouth, and a flushed face.

"Stop going so slow." Kaoru panted. Izumi licked his lips and nodded at that. He moved over to the glistening cock again and deep throated him.

"Aah shit." Kaoru moaned, feeling better. Izumi was bobbing his head much faster and pumping the rest of the shaft with his hands when he wasn't deep throating. Kaoru bucked his hips a little and groaned.

He was beginning to feel the build up of an orgasm. Izumi must have sensed it for the sucking got harder and the pace faster. Kaoru panted heavily as the boy took a break and let his hands do the work. After a minute the sweet haven was back and deep throating him.

"Aahh... I'm cl- _ngh_\- close..." he heard Kaoru say. He hummed and left his mouth on the tip of the head while his hands jerked him off. The auburn haired thrusted and breathed heavily.

"Shit! Really close." he moaned out and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He felt Izumi swipe his tongue over his slit and that was his undoing. He shuddered and bit his hand to muffle his cry as he came. He thrusted a couple of times into Izumi's mouth, who took in the essence of his orgasm.

He hunched over once he was done and breathed in heavily. Kaoru opened his eyes and stared at the raven haired.

Izumi continued to bob his head slowly and drag his tongue around the softening member. Kaoru moaned softly as Izumi finished. Izumi wiped his hands on some towel on the floor. He tucked in Kaoru's limp cock inside his boxers and zipped up his jeans.

Izumi stood up and noticed the sleepy expression on the auburn haired. Kaoru pulled him in and kissed him softly and slowly. Izumi broke it, "Let's go to sleep."

He weakly nodded and leaned against Izumi, who was holding him up. Kaoru laid down on the bed once the covers were drawn back and almost immediately shut his eyes.

Izumi sighed and took off the boy's jeans. Once that was done he took off his own jeans and sat on the bed. Izumi reached over to turn off the lamp from the night table when Kaoru grabbed his arm. Izumi glanced down in question.

"Wait... you're still aroused... I didn't... do... any... th..." Kaoru eyes slowly closed as his voice faded out. Izumi scowled, "Idiot, don't say anything if you're going to fall asleep." He stared at Kaoru's sleeping expression and sighed.

He reached over the night table again and turned off the lamp. It didn't bother him really; his arousal had already gone down. Izumi lay down and pulled in Kaoru, closing his own eyes and falling asleep as soon as he did.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Heh, sorry but Izumi's not getting his turn... yet.**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter fifteen!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

There was a scowl on the boy's face as he poked his thigh. True to its green purplish color, the bruise ached and hurt even when he barely touched it. He sighed and stood, fully naked, in front of the other boy sitting on the bed.

"Izumi look." The raven haired boy, who had just woken up, looked up lazily. "What?" he asked and tilted his head at the just-showered boy.

"Look at this." Kaoru said and pointed at the big bruise on his upper thigh. Izumi stared at it for a while, then shrugged.

"Okay, what about it?" he questioned looking back up at Kaoru. The auburn haired sighed in frustration, "That's where you bit me." Izumi just quirked an eyebrow, "And?"

"Did you have to bite me that hard!? It hurts!" Kaoru shouted and glared at the raven haired. The boy just have him a blank look, "Well, you were too loud."

The auburn haired blushed slightly. "It slipped out." he mumbled. Izumi laughed a little at that. "Does it hurt that much?" he asked, reaching his fingers towards the bruise.

Kaoru jerked back, "Yes! Don't touch it!" Izumi reached out his hand again and Kaoru backed up. "I'm not going to do anything." he reassured. The auburn haired vaguely moved towards him little by little. Izumi reached out again and gently brushed the bruise.

Kaoru blushed a little at the unfamiliar expression Izumi had on. He wasn't sure what expression it was. _Desire? Fondness? Concern?_ He didn't know but it wasn't one he's seen on Izumi before. The raven haired leaned forward and quickly kissed the bruise before Kaoru could react.

The boy's blush deepened immensely at the action. "Wha-?" Izumi gave him a big grin. "Does that make it better?" he asked, laughing a little. Kaoru glared at him and walked away, his face still darkening.

"N-no it doesn't!" he stuttered out, walking over to the pile of clothes he managed to grab out of the guest room he and Hikaru were staying at. "And go shower! You stink!" he shouted. He heard Izumi laugh out loud behind him.

"You're the one that dirtied me."

Kaoru turned around abruptly, "Izumi!" He could just imagine his blush lingering on his cheeks longer than what was wanted. "And how about putting on some clothes first before saying anything to me?"

Kaoru glared and grabbed the clean boxers from the pile, "I'm putting them on!"

* * *

"Where did you go last night?" The auburn haired jumped at the sudden voice. With a startled look he turned around, it was his brother. Hikaru was standing by the entrance of the kitchen, dressed in his school uniform and frowning.

"What?" he asked, missing what Hikaru said. His twin sighed, "You weren't there when I woke up." Kaoru made sure to keep a straight face. "I got up earlier."

He did not want Hikaru finding out about his stay with Izumi last night. True, his brother knew he liked Izumi but it's not like they were going out. At least, not yet.

Hikaru was about to say something else but at that time Tamaki and Izumi walked in. "Izumi, don't do that next time. I was really lonely." the blonde whined. The raven haired besides him rolled his eyes, "Then listen when I tell you to not go in my room."

Hikaru frowned when he saw Izumi. He didn't have a problem with the new host. And it's not like he minds Kaoru liking Izumi. It's just that sometimes he gets a little mad whenever his brother leaves him behind.

Tamaki continued to whine while Izumi just ignored him. They all went over to the table where breakfast had already been served by both Ryuu and Liviya. The rest of the hosts came down at the same time and they all sat down.

Izumi was about to just dig in when Haruhi elbowed him. She told him they all had to give thanks first. "Japanese people and their damn traditions." he grumbled under his breath.

After they all gave thanks and began eating Kyouya spoke up. "Izumi, you do realize you're Japanese yourself, right?" he directed towards the raven haired sitting in front of him. Izumi scowled, "Of course I know that. But I haven't lived here in a long time. I'm more used to America."

For a while it was quiet as everyone ate in silence. Honey spoke up once he was finished with his breakfast. "Izumi, you don't look very Japanese to me." the Lolita boy said once he took a good look at him. Izumi was about to answer when Kyouya beat him to it. "Like Tamaki, Izumi is only half Japanese. His mother's from England." the four eyed explained.

Izumi began scowling again. Kyouya was seriously getting on his nerves. "Oh Izumi, I've been meaning to ask you," the four eyed started. "Where is your father?"

Izumi froze. That wasn't something he expected to be asked. Not yet, at least. But he managed to regain his composure before anyone noticed. "I would've imagined you of all people should know this. He's on business." Izumi said, giving Kyouya an inexpressive face.

"Yes, but where is he on business?" Kyouya elaborated. It took everything Izumi had to not glare or scowl at him. "I don't know. He didn't tell me." he said, a little harshly too. "How do you not know? You're his son."

The raven haired sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair. "Or are you hiding the truth of where he is?" The silverware that was in Izumi's hands was slammed down on the table. "I'm not hiding anything. I really don't know." Izumi snarled.

Kaoru watched anxiously at what was happening. Everyone was. They all saw how Izumi was getting angrier by the second. "Really? I would've guessed he'd be on one of those breaking-in jobs." Kaoru narrowed his eyes at Kyouya. _What the hell is he after with this?_

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "He stopped doing those jobs after he married my mother." he said. He was irritated and fed up with be conversation. "And no one else in the family urges him to continue?" Kyouya asked.

"My father and I are the last ones left in the clan." Izumi sighed. He ruffled his hair again. "So your father is the last family you have?"

There was a silence in the table that worried him. Finally Izumi spoke up, "Not really, I have Ryuu and Liviya too." Kaoru cringed at that. He could already tell this was going to end ugly. "They're not related to you by blood. So they're not family."

Kaoru saw the raven haired besides him giving Kyouya a glare. "Even if, I still consider them my family." Izumi countered. Kaoru could just barely hear the slight growl in his tone. _Oh God why doesn't anyone stop them?_ He looked over at everyone and noticed their troubled expressions. Not even Haruhi could do anything.

"Are you really that naive?" Kyouya asked. "Excuse me?" Izumi was beyond furious by then. "Izumi, you can't keep thinking that they're actually family to you." the four eyed said and pushed up his glasses.

Izumi stayed quiet. He was at his limit. Who knows what he'll say if he speaks. "They're just working for you. That's it." _Calm down. This isn't that bad._ Izumi reassured himself. "I mean, what are you going to do once they stop working here?" Izumi clenched his hands. _Calm down Izumi. Don't let him get to you._ "You can't honestly believe they'll stay here their whole lives." _Calm dow- What?_ "Don't you think they'll eventually want to start their own lives soon?"

Hands were slammed down on the table hard. The chair scratched against the floor from Izumi standing up abruptly. Kaoru cringed and waited for the boy to start shouting or something. But it never came. The raven haired just stayed quiet.

When he spoke it wasn't what Kaoru was expecting. "I'm going to school now." Izumi mumbled. He grabbed his bag and left the dining area without a word. When Kaoru heard the front door open, he stood up as well. He glared at Kyouya first, then grabbed his bag and ran after Izumi. "Izumi, wait!" he called out.

"Kyouya, was that really necessary?" Haruhi sighed. Kyouya just pushed up his glasses. "I was just making conversation." he said nonchalantly. Everyone else just stayed quiet.

Hikaru frowned and glanced over at the corner Kaoru disappeared to. That's what he meant. Kaoru is always sticking with Izumi and leaving him behind. It bothered him.

"Hikaru, are you done?"

The eldest twin glanced towards Haruhi and immediately pushed his thoughts aside. "Yes I am." he replied with a smile. "Then I'm going to leave the dishes in the sink." she said and stood up, picking up her plate.

"Ah I'll help!" Hikaru said and hurriedly picked up his plate and others, following after her. Once they entered the kitchen Hikaru was the first to speak up. "Haruhi, before I forget. There's something I wanted to ask you about our last lesson." he said, eager to start a conversation with the girl.

* * *

"Izumi are you okay?" Kaoru asked, looking at the raven haired walking besides him. The boy sighed, "Yes I am. Stop worrying." Kaoru frowned and looked down.

"But you seemed kind of mad earlier." he mumbled. Izumi ruffled his own hair, messing it up even more. "I was a little pissed but I'm fine now." he said.

Kaoru gave him a small smile. "That's good. And stop doing that." he said and pushed away Izumi's hands from his hair. "You're messing up your hair." Kaoru attempted to fix the messy raven locks himself.

Izumi blushed and glanced away. He grabbed Kaoru's hands and looked back at him. The auburn haired raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked when Izumi kept staring at him in silence. Izumi looked around the street they were in, they were walking to school since Izumi's house was close by.

Izumi's blush darkened. "It's not like anyone gives a shit about my hair anyways." he mumbled and walked ahead of Kaoru.

He smirked a little and grabbed something out of his bag. Kaoru took off the cap and hid his hand behind his back. With his free hand he grabbed Izumi's shoulder and pulled him back.

The boy stopped walking and looked at him with his head tilted. Kaoru grabbed the tie Izumi recently started wearing. Kyouya had complained about it being indecent to not wear one.

Izumi got all flustered again when Kaoru pulled him down by his tie and kissed him. Izumi jerked back and opened his mouth to complain when Kaoru sprayed him with something.

He laughed at Izumi's face as he tried to figure out what he was sprayed with. "Breath spray." Kaoru said with a grin and showed Izumi the small bottle. "You have a really dirty mouth Izumi. You're always cursing." he said.

Izumi was a silent for a few seconds, then he was scowling and walking away again.

He heard Kaoru laugh behind him. "You curse too, so shut up." Izumi growled. Kaoru walked up besides and smiled. "Not nearly as much as you." he teased.

"Whatever but don't do that kind of stuff in public. Someone will see." Izumi said. Kaoru felt a little joy when Izumi scowled the rest of the way. Although as soon as they got to school Kaoru wrapped his arm around Izumi's. When Kaoru did that Izumi jumped and got flustered again.

Izumi glared and shook the auburn haired off. "Get off!" He walked off between the crowd of people. "And don't follow me!" he snapped.

_Well looks like he's back to normal._ Kaoru laughed lightly to himself and decided to wait by the gate for the rest of the crew. And once they were there Kaoru regretted it. "Kaoru you can't leave like that without saying anything!" Hikaru scolded.

The twins argued for a while. Kaoru was trying to calm Hikaru down, who was mad about being left behind. "Guys, stop arguing. And Hikaru, it's not a big deal Kaoru just accompanied Izumi." Haruhi said. The eldest twin turned around. "But he-"

The girl gave him a look that made him halt midway in his sentence. Hikaru sighed, "Alright, I get it."

Kaoru gave his brother a worried look. _What's with him lately?_

* * *

The dressing room contained two boys. One was quirking an eyebrow and the other was shaking his head. "Izumi, put it on." the former told him. Izumi continued to shake his head. "No, I refuse." Kaoru glared, "You don't have a choice in the matter. Put it on."

Still the raven haired stubbornly refused. "I _can't_ put it on." he said. Kaoru sighed and put a hand on his hip. "And why not?" Izumi frowned, "The collar is too open." Kaoru looked at the costume he was holding. "Okay, and?" he shrugged, not seeing the problem.

Izumi went to ruffle his hair but immediately stopped when Kaoru glared at him. The auburn haired had recently finished doing his hair. "It's going to show." Izumi sighed out. The boy raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

"That damn hickey you gave me." Izumi growled. Kaoru stared at him for a few seconds, not believing how stupid he could be. "You idiot. Put on the costume and let me do the rest." Izumi glared at him but otherwise changed into the costume.

* * *

"Stop touching it. It's not noticeable." Kaoru whispered while elbowing Izumi when he started to fidget with the collar of his costume. Izumi scowled, "I feel exposed." Kaoru just rolled his eyes at how ridiculous he was being. "The only part of you exposed is your collar bone, shoulders, and arms." _He's being so dramatic about nothing_.

"You're not even wearing something open like Mori. So stop complaining." Izumi was about to touch the concealed hickey on his neck when Kaoru elbowed him again. Harder this time.

He scowled and rubbed his ribs. "Well you're lucky since your costume completely covers your neck and _that_." he muttered, referring to the hickey. Kaoru didn't have to put on makeup on the hickey to conceal it like he did.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and sighed. He was about to say something else when Izumi was abruptly pushed to the side. "Come on, the girls are almost here." Hikaru, who apparently pushed Izumi, told Kaoru. He was a little shocked at what Hikaru did and his brother took advantage of that and grabbed his arm.

Hikaru pulled him away from Izumi, which was strange to Kaoru, and half-glared at the raven haired. Then he continued to drag Kaoru away from him.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at Kaoru and he just shrugged back. Izumi frowned but decided it's best to just stay quiet. He walked over to the rest of the crew who were getting in position to open the door of Music Room 3. The door was opened and in came the girls. They excitedly looked around.

The girls, as always, all loved the costume and decorations. Today's theme was pirates. The girls squealed when Honey and Mori fought with the plastic swords. It was especially cute since Honey had to stand on a stool. With the eye patch and accent they put on, the girls all watched with wide eyes.

Kyouya just sat down in his usual table with his notebook out. Though this time, Kyouya wrote with a feather pen and ink.

Haruhi just sat down and talked with the girls as usual. Nothing big for the normal type. Tamaki was obviously the captain and wore the big pirate hat. He even wore a hook on his left hand. The girls all listened carefully while the blonde told them the story of how he lost his hand. The twins did their usual brotherly love. Hinting to the girls about what they did one time on a night shift while watching the ship. Just enough to make them blush and squeal, while at the same time still being appropriate.

The newest host, Izumi, sat down with his two usual guests. Nothing big on his part as a typeless host.

"Is that necklace part of the costume or...?" Yuka asked, eyeing the beautiful marble pendant. Izumi took hold of it and smiled. "It's mine." he said. "It's so pretty! Right Mai?" the red head asked turning towards the quiet girl.

Mai smiled and nodded, "It is. Where did you get it?" she directed towards Izumi. "My mother gave it to me a few days before she passed away. It used to be hers." Mai felt a little bad. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked that?_

On the other hand, Yuka grinned widely. "You must really cherish it then." she said. Izumi flushed a little and smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I do."

Mai stared astonished at Yuka. _She always knows the right thing to say. _"I recently got the chain replaced. It was broken." Izumi said. This peaked Mai's interest. "How did it break?"

The raven haired stayed silent for a while. Mai saw how Izumi frowned and fidgeted. "I... dropped it." he answered slowly, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Well good thing you got it fixed, right?" Yuka said with a warm smile. _It must be something personal for him to talk about._ "Oh and Izumi, this is the first time I see you wearing something that shows some skin~!" she exclaimed, changing the subject.

The raven haired blushed and scowled, "Tamaki picked this. Not me." he defended. Mai sighed inwardly. _I have to seriously watch what I say._

From the far corner of the music room watched a girl with a pirate costume just like the hosts. With a fixed look she watched the typeless raven haired host. She noted how he blushed at something his guests told him and later he would scowl.

His guests cooed over him when he became bashful like this. The girl watching them smirked wickedly. "Perfect." she said to herself. She glanced at the time on her phone. _Nearly time to close. I should do it now._

Everyone else didn't notice the girl, they were all too busy entertaining their guests. The girl walked up to the middle of the music room and stood there with her hands on her hips. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem! Everyone may I please get your attention!" she shouted, loud enough to surely capture their attention. The hosts and guests all looked over at the girl in a pirate costume. "Ah it's Renge!" a guest recognized immediately.

Renge smiled and nodded. "I have finally decided on the type for our newest host Izumi Kaneko!" she announced. All the guests cheered and the hosts listened intently. Giving all their attention to the otaku.

Izumi on the other hand, gave a frightened look at Renge. Who knows what type she'll name him. _Hopefully not something embarrassing._

The otaku glanced over at Izumi and smirked again. "But first, I have one last question for you Izumi." The raven haired tilted his head in question.

"What's your sexual orientation?" Renge asked. At this everyone looked over at Izumi. Now that it was mentioned everyone wondered the same thing, even the hosts. What was Izumi exactly?

He fidgeted when everyone started staring at him. He wasn't used to all the attention yet. "I'm bisexual." he answered and ruffled his hair nervously. "I knew it!" Yuka shouted which caused Izumi to jump.

Renge nodded approvingly. "Perfect. Then from now on Izumi shall be," She paused for a bit before continuing. "The tsundere type!" The music room was erupted in squeals from the guests. "What did I tell you Mai!? I was right!" Yuka exclaimed. The quiet girl besides her nodded and smiled at her friend.

By then all the guests went over to Izumi and cooed over him, making him embarrassed. Izumi flustered and scowled at them when they teased him about what he was named. He was no longer a typeless host. He was now _The Tsundere _type_._

* * *

"You seem a little mad." Izumi turned around and scowled when he saw Kaoru. "No shit. You try being pestered all day by fucking yellow marshmallows." he growled back.

Kaoru shook his head and glanced over at Hikaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi sitting down and talking. Everyone else had already gone home.

Kaoru grabbed Izumi's arm and dragged him away. The boy didn't say anything as Kaoru took them to the kitchen. He shut the door softly and turned towards Izumi. The raven haired seemed to know what was going on for he leaned in when Kaoru reached for him.

Their lips met each other halfway. Kaoru pressed himself against the other and opened his mouth as soon as Izumi nipped his lip. Allowing his tongue to slip inside. Izumi grunted when the shorter boy roughly pulled his hair.

The raven haired growled at the rough treatment and brought his hands down Kaoru's back. He grabbed his hips in a firm grip and grinded against him hard. Kaoru gasped and whimpered lightly, moving forward to those hips.

The auburn haired pulled in Izumi by his hair. He kissed him aggressively and startled Izumi by pushing him against the wall.

Kaoru pulled back and smirked at the blush the other was forming from being asserted by him. "You're not used to someone taking control, huh?" he teased. Izumi blushed a dark shade of red and scowled at him. "Shut up." he growled. Kaoru chuckled and leaned in close to the boy's ear. "You really are such a tsundere, Izumi." he whispered slyly.

_Tsundere? Why the hell does everyone think that?_ It pisses him off how everyone called him that. And Kaoru was no exception.

The raven haired growled and abruptly turned them around and slammed Kaoru to the wall. The boy cringed at the harsh treatment and slight pain on his shoulders. Izumi leaned in dangerously close, giving Kaoru a menacing glare.

"Don't test me." he warned. His harsh tone caused a chill down Kaoru's spine. Was he supposed to be frightened or excited? He felt daring despite the warning, yet at the same time he felt fear telling him to watch out. It was thrilling to him.

Izumi back off and sighed. This wasn't the time or place to be doing these types of things. "We should go back before they start wondering where we went." he said. The auburn haired snapped out of his trance and nodded. They both walked over to the door when Kaoru stopped them. "Wait hold still." he said and reached up.

He brushed his fingers through Izumi's hair, he was the one who messed it up after all. Izumi let him and stayed still. After a few seconds it looked decent enough to go out. Kaoru grinned, "There." Izumi rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the door of the kitchen area.

"Let's go Kaoru! It's late!" Hikaru shouted as soon as the two boys walked out of the kitchen. He walked over to his brother and pulled him away. "W-wait- Hikaru hold on! I haven't said good-... I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kaoru yelled out, stuttering over his own words as Hikaru ignored him and pulled him out the music room.

Izumi frowned once the door was closed once again. With the twins gone, the only ones left were Tamaki, Haruhi, and him. Izumi grabbed his things and was about to leave when Tamaki pulled him into a hug.

"No! I want to walk you home Izumi~!" the blonde whined, holding onto him tightly. Izumi sighed and leaned in close to the blonde's ear. "Why don't you walk Haruhi home instead? It's late so I'm sure she'll appreciate it." he whispered only for Tamaki to hear.

Izumi made the other let him go and saw how Tamaki was blushing slightly. He smirked a little then turned towards Haruhi and gave her a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi." he called out. Then he turned around and left the music room.

_Maybe a little push will help them better._ It's not like he was interfering or anything._ Just a little push in the right direction._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Yay, it's a Hikaru chapter xD**

**Enjoy chapter sixteen!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Since last week Hikaru has been acting strangely. Whenever Kaoru and Izumi are just casually talking to each other Hikaru would try just about anything to interfere. Either by pulling his brother away or planting himself right in the middle of them two. Izumi would get irritated and the two would have a heated argument. Although, it's always stopped immediately by either Haruhi, plus a long lecture, or Kyouya, plus some sort of cruel labor.

Kaoru was concerned and he often confronted his brother about his behavior. But as always, Hikaru dismissed the question and acted as if he didn't know what Kaoru was talking about. It didn't help that Izumi was furious about Hikaru treating him so badly.

"What the hell is Hikaru's damn problem!?" Izumi growled towards the mirror image of said boy. Kaoru gave a worried look at the fuming raven haired. "What the fuck did I do to him to deserve that!?"

Kaoru sighed, "Izumi please, calm down." Izumi glared at him. "Calm down? How can I calm down!? He fucking spilled a whole jar of juice on me!" Izumi took off the drenched shirt angrily. He growled and harshly tossed the shirt on his computer table. Some things fell on the floor at the force. "In my own fucking house too!" he growled. Kaoru frowned and made Izumi sit down on the bed before he breaks something.

"Izumi, I know. I was there." the auburn haired said. "But please calm down." Izumi wasn't necessarily listening, he was so full of anger already. "Then he has the nerve to put on some shitty fake ass act, sprouting shit like _'I tripped'_. Does he think I'm stupid or something? I saw that damn smirk on his face when I left. Damn fucking bastard!" Izumi shouted.

_Oh no he's saying a lot of bad words._ Izumi curses on a regular basis but when it's this much... _He's extremely angry- no- furious right now. _Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows as Izumi continued cursing and shouting, occasionally hitting the bed and clenching his hands around the covers. "Izumi." he said. Yet the raven haired didn't stop. "I couldn't do shit either!" Kaoru sighed and walked closer to him. "Izumi, please stop." he continued. "Not with everyone else there!" Still it was useless. "I'm serious. Stop." Kaoru reached out for him. "Next time he does some shit like- What?" Izumi asked once Kaoru cupped his face and tilted it up.

He stared questionably at the auburn haired._ What does he want? Can't he see I'm mad over here?_

Kaoru stayed silent and just leaned in. He startled Izumi by kissing him. It took a few seconds for the raven haired to return it. It was a slow chaste kiss. Even if it was simple, when Kaoru pulled back he noticed the flushed face of the other. "Are you calm now?" he asked, smiling a little. Izumi scowled and looked away, "Yes."

The boy smiled widely at him and said, "Then go clean up. You smell like punch. And I'll talk with Hikaru." Izumi pouted a little at that. He didn't want him to go.

Kaoru smirked and placed his lips back on Izumi's. He nipped his lip and pulled back again, he leaned in close to Izumi's ear. "I'll be back later~" he purred softly. Izumi growled, "You better." Kaoru laughed at that. He stepped back from the raven haired and left the room. He walked over to the usual room he and Hikaru slept in. Once he entered the room Hikaru immediately spoke up.

"It was an accident." he said as soon as he heard the door open. "Just like all the other times, huh?" Kaoru replied. Hikaru looked over at his brother and frowned. "What do you want me to say? I'm extremely clumsy."

Kaoru stared at his brother sitting down on the bed and crossed his arms. "Strange how you're only clumsy around Izumi, right?" Of course he was lying, it was obvious. Kaoru sighed and added, "Hikaru why do you keep doing this to him?"

Hikaru glared at him and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." It's not like he has anything against Izumi or doesn't like him. These are just pure accidents. "I'm talking about how you keep pushing him and getting in between us when we're talking." Kaoru elaborated. Hikaru sighed and glanced over at his brother. "It just happens, alright? I don't do it on purpose."

_Again with this._ Hikaru always says this and doesn't tell him what's wrong. "Then what about giving him attitude. Izumi tells me what you say to him when I'm not there."

Hikaru gritted his teeth at that. It pisses him off. "I didn't say anything to him. He's lying." _It's always about him. Always about Izumi._ "Hikaru, he tells me everything you tell-"

"What, so you're going to believe your _boyfriend_ over your own brother!?" Hikaru shouted, cutting him off. Kaoru sighed, "He's not my boyfriend." How many times does he have to say that? "Oh right because he won't man up and ask you out already." Hikaru muttered. Kaoru glared at him, "I told you it's complained."

"Of course it is, he's a coward and-"

"That's what I'm talking about right there! You're always talking bad about him!" Kaoru shouted. He sighed and calmly added, "Why do you hate Izumi so much?" His brother hesitated in answering and it worried him.

"I don't... hate him." Hikaru said, frowning a he did. He really doesn't... does he?

"Hikaru please tell me what's wrong." Kaoru pleaded. He hoped this time he would say something to him. "There's nothing wrong." Hikaru replied immediately.

"Of course there's something wrong. You wouldn't be acting like this if there wasn't."

"You're just imaging things. I'm the same as always."

The twins stared at each other. Kaoru tried to search for something that told him what was wrong, but Hikaru kept a straight face. Kaoru sighed and shook his head. He knew Hikaru wouldn't say anything. "Can you at least apologize to Izumi." Kaoru asked.

Hikaru sneered at his brother. "Apologize? For what? I didn't do anything." he said, disgusted at the thought of actually apologizing to the boy. "You dumped the whole jar on him." Kaoru growled.

"I told you it was an accident!"

"You still have to apologize to him."

"No I don't!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru sighed and turned around. He began walking towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hikaru asked alarmingly. Kaoru half turned towards him. "I'm not going to sleep with you until you apologize." he said. Hikaru stared at him in shock. "What!? That's just stupid!"

Kaoru frowned, "I'm serious. If you don't apologize then I'm not staying in the same room as you. Not even when we go home." Hikaru looked at him in disbelief. His mouth open and not knowing what to say. Then his brother glared at him, "I won't do it." Kaoru nodded, "Alright." He turned back to the door and left the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him he cursed. He shook his head and sighed. _Did I do the right thing?_ Kaoru pushed that aside and continued walking, heading towards Izumi's room.

Izumi faced his oversized wardrobe, standing with only a towel around his waist. He had a walk-in closet as well but he used that more as a storage room. He absentmindedly looked at the closed wardrobe as he dried his hair with a smaller towel. Izumi was distracted and didn't pay attention when the door to his room opened. It was only when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest, that he reacted. He jumped and dropped the towel he was using for his hair on the floor. Izumi growled, "Don't do that so suddenly."

Kaoru stayed quiet and just tighten his arms around him slightly. "Hey what's wrong?" Izumi asked him. Yet Kaoru just shook his head even though the boy couldn't see him. He placed his head on Izumi's shoulder.

Izumi frowned and turned his head a little, spotting the auburn head on his shoulder. "No luck?" he asked. Kaoru sighed, "None. He still won't tell me anything." From this position Izumi noticed something. He froze. "All we did was fight." Kaoru added with a slight laugh that was strained. Izumi looked around nervously. "O-oh I see." he replied.

Kaoru picked up his head and frowned as he glanced at the back of the boy he was holding. "What's wrong?" he asked Izumi, who for some reason was becoming uncomfortable. "Um nothing... It's just that... well..." Izumi said, his words trailing off. Kaoru frowned and looked over Izumi's shoulder. He saw how the boy was fidgeting with his wrists. He glanced at the bare back of the raven haired again. Then he understood. "Your shirt." he said softly.

"Sorry I just don't like having it off." Izumi mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. Once Kaoru let go Izumi walked closer to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes. "So what did you and Hikaru talk about?" he asked as he slid the doors of the wardrobe open.

Kaoru frowned and thought it over. He once again wondered if he made the right choice in leaving things with Hikaru as they were. They never fight with each other so the whole situation seemed alien to him. How was he supposed to deal with it when it had never happened before? Kaoru glanced over at the raven haired who was currently searching a drawer for boxers.

Izumi turned around slightly when Kaoru didn't answer him. "Kaoru?" he asked in concern when he saw the boy displaying a troubled expression. Kaoru's once glazed over eyes focused on Izumi's own blue eyes at the sound of his name. It was so sudden Izumi didn't have enough time to react.

Kaoru reached out and grabbed his forearm. He pulled Izumi towards him roughly and kissed him suddenly. Izumi made a muffled startled sound and broke away. "What the hell Kao-!" Kaoru cut him off by grabbing the back of Izumi's neck and forcing him in again.

Izumi tried to back away from Kaoru but ended up tripping over his own feet. They both fell with loud thuds. Izumi grimaced at the impact but forgot about it when Kaoru refused to let him go even then. The auburn haired had taken advantage of the situation and settled himself on top of Izumi. He growled and pulled away again. "Get off me!"

Kaoru ignored the raven haired despite his head telling him to stop. Sure it seemed like he was just kissing Izumi, but it was much more deeper than just that. And the other noticed it.

Kaoru kissed him again and it pissed him off. Izumi growled again and pulled away. Kaoru was about to just kiss him again but Izumi decided it was enough. He, in a sudden move, harshly pushed Kaoru and turned them around so that he was on top.

Kaoru stared up at him in shock from the sudden change in position. Izumi glared down at him. "Don't you dare use me as a fucking comforting pillow!" he growled. Kaoru looked away shamefully. _He found out._

Izumi sighed and got off Kaoru. He sat down and frowned. "I get that you guys fought and everything but that doesn't mean you have to get all depressed over it." he said Kaoru, who was sitting up as well. The auburn haired looked guilty as he turned away.

"Sorry." he said. The way Izumi put it made him feel horrible about his actions. But he was right. Kaoru tried to forget all about the situation with Hikaru by using Izumi. "If you feel that bad over it then why not go talk to him again?" Kaoru looked up at Izumi as he began to stand up. "I can't. I have to leave it like... that... Um, Izumi?"

Izumi glanced down at the auburn haired still sitting down on the floor. "What?" he questioned. He noticed how the boy wasn't necessarily looking at him.

Kaoru turned his eyes back up and gave the raven haired a blank expression. "You're surprisingly the same size as me." he stated. Izumi furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. Kaoru sighed and grabbed one of the towels on the floor, showing it to Izumi. The boy stared at it for a while.

_Isn't that the one I dropped? No wait... It's bigger than that one._ Izumi tensed up and looked down at himself.

Kaoru smirked and grabbed the smaller one on the floor, standing up as he did. "Well if you're not going to use these I'll just go hang them up." he said and walked away from the blushing raven haired. He was in the bathroom hanging the towels up when he heard Izumi growl from the bedroom. "We're not the same!" Kaoru snickered and walked back to where he was.

Izumi was scowling with a flushed face as he put on his shirt. "I'm sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear you clearly." Kaoru teased. Izumi glared at him. "We're going to sleep." he said while closing the wardrobe.

Kaoru laughed, "Alright let's go then." He undressed himself to his boxers while Izumi went to turn the lights off. Then for some reason the raven haired also locked the door. "Why are you locking it?" Kaoru questioned while quirking an eyebrow. Izumi half turned and mumbled something he didn't catch. "What?" he asked. Izumi fully turned and scowled. "You heard me." Kaoru sighed and shook his head. "I'm serious. I really didn't hear you this time."

"Then don't worry about it." Izumi sighed out and walked over to his nightstand. He took off his necklace and left it inside the small jewelry box. He heard Kaoru snicker a little behind him. "Oh I get it." Izumi turned towards him and glared.

"You're so shy Izumi." he said slyly and walked over to his side of the bed. "What makes you say that?" Izumi asked. "Nothing. Let's just go to sleep." he said and pulled the covers out of the way to lay down. Izumi didn't say anything else and just got on the bed as well. Kaoru smiled and immediately cuddled up against him. The raven haired rolled his eyes but otherwise secured an arm around him. They both said their goodnights and went to sleep. Kaoru fell asleep while smiling happily. _He's so cute. Getting all shy and locking the door so no one will see us together._ He cooed in his head.

* * *

The knob didn't budge as he turned it. _Of course it's locked._ He sighed in frustration and pulled out his phone. He searched through his contacts and stopped at the name 'Izumi'. He hovered his thumb over the call button. _Should I?_ He then remembered his convers- well, fight with Kaoru. He took a deep breath and called in the end.

The vibrating sound woke him up. Izumi opened his eyes and didn't move at first. He felt a little confused on what the sound was. He turned his head carefully towards the nightstand which held his phone. Carefully because Kaoru was clinging to him as he slept. _Who the hell is calling me at this time!?_ Izumi yelled in his head as he saw the time on the alarm clock. He slowly turned to face the ceiling so he could get his phone. Once he did that Kaoru shifted so that he was nearly on top on of him. Izumi rolled his eyes in annoyance and picked up his phone, answering as he did. "Hello?"

The voice came in quietly. _Kaoru must still be sleeping._ "Izumi? It's Hikaru." he replied quietly as well. He didn't want to wake up the others who had their rooms close by.

Izumi frowned and looked at his phone. Indeed the caller ID displayed the name 'Hikaru'. He scowled and placed the phone back to his ear. "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me in the living room." he said and hanged up. Hikaru turned and walked over to where the living room was.

Izumi growled a little when the line went dead. He sighed and glanced down at the sleeping boy with half his body on top of his. _Now as to figure out how I'll do this._

Hikaru frowned when the minutes ticked by and Izumi still wasn't here. It was only when nearly ten minutes passed that Kaoru heard the boy walking down the stairs.

Izumi stood at the entrance of the living room and leaned against it. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

Hikaru, who was sitting down on the couch, stood up and walked over to the boy. He stopped walking once he was a decent distance from him. "I wanted to apologize to you for what I did." he said.

He tilted his head at that. "I know I've said some things to you that weren't right and how I kept pushing you and stuff. So I'm sorry. I promise I won't bother you again so can you please... forgive me?" Hikaru continued, looking at Izumi straight in the eye. Izumi raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy for a bit. Then he scoffed, "No way."

Hikaru opened his mouth but nothing came out. _Wait? What!?_ "W-wha- Hold on! Why not!?" Hikaru asked frantically, shocked that Izumi refused. "I'm not going to forgive you that easily." the raven haired said as if it were obvious. "B-but I-I said I was sorry and... and I even promised!" Hikaru shouted. _How can he not forgive me!?_

Izumi sighed and ruffled his hair. "I'm not going to forgive some half-assed apology." Hikaru frowned in confusion and stayed silent. "If you want me to forgive you then do it because you actually want to." he advised. Izumi started turning to leave. "Not because someone told you to." he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Ah wait!" Hikaru called out. Izumi stopped walking and turned to face him. "What now?" he asked in annoyance. "There something I need to check." Hikaru mumbled and walked closer to him.

Izumi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The boy kept walking closer to him, passing the point of a comfortable distance. Izumi frowned and backed away from him. "What are you- Ugh!" Hikaru grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. Izumi looked at him in panic. "What are you doing? Let go!"

Hikaru frowned when he noticed how the raven haired was starting to panic. _Damn, maybe I was too forceful._ Still, he wouldn't let this affect what he was about to do. He had to make sure of it.

"Aren't I just like him?" Hikaru questioned, invading Izumi's personal space even more by running his hand from his neck to his shoulder. Izumi didn't know what was going on but he didn't like how the boy was touching him. "Stop it." he growled and tried to push Hikaru away. But the boy grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them each besides his head. Izumi started to grow frightened being trapped like this.

"We're the same, right? Both me and him." Hikaru brought Izumi's hands higher so that they were over his head. He made it so that one hand was binding them and the other was free. "Being twins and everything. It's like we're one person." he continued and tilted Izumi's chin towards him. The raven haired was too stunned to do anything. Hikaru hovered his lips over Izumi's. "So, having me is the same as having Kaoru."

_Kaoru?_ Izumi's blue eyes stared straight into Hikaru's amber eyes. They were the same color as Kaoru's. They had the same eyes, same hair... same face. _But. These weren't Kaoru's amber eyes. These were Hikaru's. It's not the same!_

Just before Hikaru was about to kiss Izumi his foot was stepped on, hard. "Ow!" he exclaimed and instinctively let go of Izumi's wrists to grab his foot. But once he did that the raven haired grabbed one of his hands and turned their bodies around. Hikaru yelped when the side of his face was slammed hard on the wall.

Izumi pulled his arm back and twisted it upwards. Successfully trapping him in a hammerlock.

Hikaru winced. "I-Izumi my arm... It hurts!" The way his arm was twisted was painful and it felt like it was going to break. "Don't try that shit on me again!" Izumi growled. Hikaru squirmed a little but stopped at the sharp pain on his shoulder. When he didn't answer Izumi pulled his arm back more. Hikaru whimpered in pain. "O-okay I get it! J-just please... My arm!" he pleaded.

Izumi sighed and let him go. Hikaru immediately gripped his shoulder. "Why did you do that?" Izumi asked. Hikaru turned around and frowned. "I wanted to check something." he replied. Izumi tilted his head, "Check what?"

"Why did you push me away?" he asked, ignoring Izumi's question. The boy scowled and ruffled his hair, "Because you're not Kaoru."

"But we look the same."

"That doesn't matter. I like Kaoru, not you."

Hikaru stared at Izumi and saw that he was telling the truth. He smiled to himself._ Izumi's not like the rest._

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Izumi growled, still irritated from what happened.

"If Kaoru's going to date someone then... I'd rather it be someone that likes him for who he is." Hikaru started. "Someone who isn't okay with picking me, his twin brother, as a second choice. Someone who only wants to be with him." He gave Izumi a genuine smile. "I wanted to check if you were that someone, Izumi."

Izumi blushed in embarrassment at how cheesy it all sounded. "I accept you guys going out." Hikaru said and walked past Izumi to head up the stairs. Izumi frowned and turned around. "Wait! What about you pushing me and shit!?" he asked.

Hikaru stopped halfway through the stairs and glanced down at Izumi. "That's just me being jealous." he laughed out and continued going up.

Izumi grumbled something under his breath. Something about complicated people and ignorant devils. After a while of thinking, he walked back up the stairs and entered his room. He locked the door once again and saw how Kaoru was still sound asleep under the covers. Izumi took off the pants he had put on and climbed onto the bed. He laid down and Kaoru immediately attached himself to him. Izumi gazed at the sleeping auburn haired and smiled warmly. He would never choose someone else as a second choice. Kaoru is the only one he wants.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter seventeen!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_"It's your fault. So I've decided. You'll be my... second choice. Her replacement."_

The raven haired grabbed his head and whimpered at the memory. He didn't want to remember that. He wanted to forget all about the nightmare that trembled him into consciousness. Izumi stared down at the sleeping boy under him. "Kaoru?" he called out, too soft to be able to wake him up. But Izumi could barely speak and that's all he managed out.

_"You look just like her. Just like my precious Ambria."_

He clenched his hands around the fabric of his shirt. He hunched over a little and trembled. "K-K-Kao-Kaoru. P-plea-" Izumi choked up. _I have to wake him up. I have to!_ He gritted his teeth, frustrated he wasn't able to speak properly.

_"Beautiful black hair with beautiful blue eyes. You're- no... she's perfect."_

His nails sunk in. Scratching his skin through his shirt. His vision blurred as tears began to form. "K-Kaoru?" he said a little louder this time. Izumi felt relieved when the auburn haired's face scrunched up. He reached his hand out to touch the boy's face.

_"D-daddy?"_

_"... shut up. Shut up! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

Izumi flinched and retracted his hand. "Please... wake up." he whimpered and chocked back a sob.

In an instant Kaoru opened his eyes alarmingly. His amber eyes immediately landed on the blue eyes shining in the dark room. Only a bit dim from the moonlight by the window. "Izumi?" Kaoru noticed how the raven haired was straddling him but didn't find it important when he heard the boy sniffle. He sat himself up and placed a hand on Izumi's cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Being up close Kaoru noticed Izumi all teared up.

He leaned against the warm hand on his cheek and closed his eyes with a sigh. He calmed down a little now that Kaoru was touching him. Before Izumi would've never let the other touch him when he was in this state. He would push him away and call for either Ryuu or Liviya. But as time passed he grew used to Kaoru comforting him instead.

"A nightmare?" he guessed. Izumi pulled away as his tears gave out. He attempted to wipe them away but Kaoru stopped him. He instead rubbed his thumb under Izumi's eye. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No." Izumi replied in a small voice. Kaoru gave him a worried look. "Are you sure?" Izumi shook his head and hugged the auburn haired, burying his face on the boy's neck. He didn't want to remember something so painful as that. He wasn't sure why he even dreamed about that. Maybe it was the conversation he had with Hikaru?

"I just want to forget." Izumi whimpered next to his ear. Kaoru sighed and wrapped his arms around the raven haired's waist. "Okay."

Both boys stayed liked that until the trembling in the raven haired stopped. Kaoru had his head nuzzled on Izumi's neck. His hands were caressing from Izumi's hips to his lower back, going under the shirt to slide his hands easily.

"Kaoru?" Izumi called out softly. "Hm?" Kaoru hummed as a response. Izumi tightened his grip and shifted closer. "I-I would never r-replace you with anyone." he stuttered out.

Kaoru frowned and pulled back. He looked at Izumi's bashful expression in concern. The raven haired blushed a little and turned his head away. "Kaoru is the only one I want." he blurted out. Kaoru flustered in embarrassment at the way Izumi said it. _How am I supposed to respond to something like this!?_

"You wouldn't either... right?" he asked softly and glanced back at Kaoru. The auburn haired furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, not understanding the question. "You wouldn't re-replace me? O-or use me as a r-re-replace... ment?" Izumi stuttered quietly. He starting trembling in fear from having to say the word 'replace' so many times in his state.

Kaoru was confused as to why Izumi was even saying all this. "I- No I wouldn't-" he cut off as Izumi spoke again. "Not to someone like me?" he asked. _Like him?_ Izumi's eyes teared up again. "N-not to someone who has... has b-black hair and bl-b-blue eyes... like me?" Izumi elaborated, whimpering and sniffling as he did. Kaoru opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was shocked and utterly confused at what was happening. _He just calmed down, didn't he?_

Izumi wasn't particularly paying attention to Kaoru anymore. He was really just saying anything that came to his mind. "Kaoru wouldn't do that." he said, speaking as he would in his head. "Kaoru's not like him." Izumi gritted his teeth as his tears fell. His hands tightly clenched his shirt again and he looked down at himself. By then his mind had wandered off to the darkest parts he wished never existed. "Please stop." he whimpered.

_Please stop?_ "Izumi?" Kaoru called out and reached out his hand. "Don't touch me!" Izumi shouted and smacked his hand away. Kaoru stared wide eyed at the raven haired.

Izumi kept his head down and never once glanced at him. "Don't touch me." he repeated softly. "I'm... I'm not..." He paused as his breathing quivered. "I'm not... her."

Kaoru reacted fast at the last whimper. "Izumi!" he urgently called and grabbed the boy's face. Izumi cried out and tried to take Kaoru's hands away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled out. He gasped out a loud sob when he wasn't able to push him away.

"Izumi, calm down." he quietly said to not scare the raven haired more. Izumi had his eyes closed up tightly, not wanting to see him. His breathing was quivering and his body was shaking. "It's just me, Kaoru." he continued. The raven haired opened his eyes slowly. "Kaoru?" he questioned softly. Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, it's just me." He took his hands away from Izumi's face.

Izumi stared at him and noticed it really was just Kaoru, he wasn't with his drunken father. He looked around and noticed he was still in his room, he wasn't in that terrifying room back in America. He then looked down at himself, and he wasn't the little kid from back then.

Kaoru smiled faintly, "Are you okay now?" The raven haired looked back at him and nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry." he apologized. Izumi hugged him and nuzzled against his neck. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me when I'm like this." Izumi continued. Kaoru leaned in and whispered in his ear, "It's alright. I don't mind." He caressed Izumi from his hips to his lower back just like he did earlier.

After a while Izumi began dozing off, feeling sleepy in Kaoru's arms. "Let's go back to sleep." Kaoru whispered to him. Izumi hummed back as a response.

He smiled and placed the boy to lie down. Kaoru grabbed the covers and dragged them closer as he lay down as well. "Kaoru?" Izumi called him quietly. Kaoru looked at him questionably. The raven haired's face flushed and he looked away bashfully. "Hold me." he said faintly. Kaoru was shocked at how Izumi blushed intensely and said such things in a cute voice. But he scooted closer to Izumi anyways and pulled him in.

The boy sighed in content and laid his head on the crook of Kaoru's neck. Like this he felt safer and more secure.

Kaoru buried his face on Izumi's hair and rubbed his back. This was the first time he's seen Izumi act so... submissive. He'll talk to Izumi about what happened later. _When he's better._

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for you to stay with me instead?" he asked as he sat down on the wooden floor and wiped his brow. Kaoru handed him a water bottle. "You could've gone with Hikaru and Haruhi." he continued as he twisted the cap open.

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. "And what, be a third wheel? No, thank you." he scoffed. Kaoru then smirked at the boy in front of him. "Besides, I'd rather spend my time here and watch a sexy guy workout." At the word 'sexy' Izumi choked on his water and coughed. "Don't choke now." he said nonchalantly. Izumi glared at him and continued to drink more water.

"But I really do enjoy seeing you wear a judogi and getting all sweaty." Kaoru continued. Izumi rolled his eyes and sealed the cap on the bottle. "Whatever, I'm done anyways." he said and stood up.

Kaoru stood up as well. "What? Already? That was shorter than last time." he whined. Izumi turned around and scowled. "It's not that easy to practice judo when you're alone." he said. Kaoru pouted, "That's why I told you I can help."

Izumi sighed and turned back around, walking towards the sliding door of the dojo. "I'm not going to practice on someone who doesn't know judo. Or any martial arts in that matter." He heard Kaoru 'tch' behind him. Izumi slid open the door and stepped out, locking it after Kaoru. He then began taking off the ropes he was wearing. Kaoru sat down on the porch. "Maybe I should ask Honey or Mori to practice with me. They know-"

"No!" Kaoru shouted, cutting him off. Izumi stared down as Kaoru glared up at him. "I'm telling you to use me and not someone else." he told him. Izumi glared back, "Kaoru, you can seriously get hurt if I do. You don't know any martial ar-"

"Then teach me." Izumi was shocked at that. _Teach him?_ "Teach me judo or something. Then I can be your practice partner, right?" Izumi stared at Kaoru's determined expression. He shook his head and laughed a little. "Fine I'll teach you." he agreed. Kaoru's face brightened up at that. Izumi sat down next to him and grabbed the auburn haired's chin. "But I won't go easy on you." he breathed out close to Kaoru's lips.

"Good." Kaoru replied and leaned in closer, kissing him. He pulled away. "So when do we start." he asked excitedly. Izumi let him go and put his hoodie on over his undershirt. "Not today." he replied. Kaoru pouted but didn't say anything else.

Izumi put on his pants and then his shoes. They both walked away from the dojo. Izumi rubbed his sleeved arms. It was freezing outside but he didn't see a point in wearing more clothes when the dojo was merely two meters behind his house.

"It's going to snow soon." Kaoru stated as he looked up at the sky. "What are you going to do for the break?" he asked, turning towards the raven haired who opened the back door of his house. Izumi shrugged and went inside, Kaoru following in after. "I don't know. I'll probably just stay here."

Izumi went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He grabbed the grapes that were inside but couldn't take them out when Kaoru planted himself between the fridge and him. Izumi looked at him with his head tilted, still having his hand on the grapes. The auburn haired smiled slyly and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"If you're not going to do anything then I can stay with you during the break, right?" he asked, pulling Izumi towards him. The raven haired opened his mouth to reply so Kaoru took that chance to drag the boy closer, planning to kiss him.

He saw this coming. He's known Kaoru for a while to know what he'll do next. So before Kaoru managed to kiss him Izumi, with his hand still on the grapes, grabbed one and shoved it in the boy's mouth. Izumi smirked when Kaoru pulled away to bite into the fruit in his mouth.

Kaoru pouted and chewed on the grape as Izumi laughed at him. The raven haired closed the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. Kaoru followed after him and glared at his back. His eyes trailed down. Then he smirked maliciously.

Izumi felt victorious and satisfied as he walked over to the stairs. Then there a loud smack. He yelped and turned around abruptly to glare at the one who slapped his ass.

As soon as Izumi turned around Kaoru grabbed the back of his neck and pecked him. He pulled away and, while Izumi was stunned still, stuck his tongue out at him. Then he ran up the stairs before the other recovered.

His face heated up immensely and his ass stung from the slap. "Kaoru!" he growled out and ran up the stairs after him. "You little fucker! Come back here!"

Kaoru laughed and ran into Izumi's room and hid in his closet. Izumi ran in afterwards and scowled when he didn't see him. "Kaoru." he growled lowly. The raven haired walked past the closet and Kaoru took this opportunity. He tackled the boy and they both tumbled to the floor

Izumi growled and they both rolled around, trying to pin each other down. There was a thud from the closet but they didn't pay it any mind.

In the end Izumi, who was experienced and far stronger, sat in between Kaoru's legs. Still, the auburn haired wasn't about to end it like that and forced Izumi down, smashing their lips together. Kaoru nipped his lip and Izumi explored with his tongue, quickly dominating the kiss. The raven haired slid his hands under Kaoru's shirt and his stomach flexed with the light touches.

They stayed like that on the floor, losing themselves in their smell and taste. The youngest of the two moaned and arched into the other's hands. He tugged on Izumi's hair, wanting him to be closer. Izumi grunted and skimmed his hands up Kaoru's shirt. He enjoyed every reaction he got from Kaoru. It was as if it fueled up his energy tank and pushed him into doing more, expecting a greater response.

There was another thud as something fell from the closet. It captured both boys' attention. They pulled apart, panting heavily from all the running and their intimate moment. They looked over to the side and noticed the boxes that had fell.

Izumi scowled at the mess. "Look at what you did." he scolded, glaring down at the other. Kaoru pouted and looked away, "That wouldn't have happened if you let me kiss you the first time." Izumi nearly smirked but instead let it fall to a straight face. He grabbed Kaoru's chin and kissed him briefly.

"Kissing you drives me crazy. It makes me want to do so much more than just that." Izumi said in a husky voice that heated up Kaoru's body. He leaned down again and captured his lips, pulling back and leaving Kaoru desperate for more.

"Just doing this isn't enough." Izumi breathed out. "I need to do more." His hands slid up Kaoru's chest and tweaked his nipples hard as they kissed heatedly again. "Need to touch you more." he groaned as Kaoru moaned out at the pleasurable pain. Izumi skimmed his lips down to the other's neck. Tracing the rapid pulse with his tongue. "Need to taste you more." He latched onto a sensitive part of Kaoru's neck and sucked. "Need to mark you more." he whispered as Kaoru became a moaning mess under his actions. He let his teeth graze over the pink spot. Kaoru hitched his breath when he did it. "Need to bite you more!" he growled and sunk his teeth in.

Kaoru arched up and threw his head back as he cried out in pain. His mind clouding up from all the different sensations. His body quivering and pleading for more. Heating up and arching towards the touches desperately. The raven haired kissed the bruise he made and pulled away.

The auburn haired was flushed a deep shade of red. Breathing heavily through his open mouth. Staring up at him with his half-lidded eyes darkened in lust. Izumi leaned down again and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. He hovered his lips over Kaoru's, "Need to lo-" His whisper cut off and he backed away abruptly. His eyes widened as he stared at Kaoru. But the oblivious auburn haired continued panting and opened his eyes slowly. _He didn't notice?_ He wondered. The dazed look on Kaoru gave him his answer. Izumi sat up and sighed. _That was close. But what was I about to say? I need to what?_

He whined when Izumi didn't continue. "I would love to continue, but you know that mess you made in my closet." Izumi teased with a drawn out sigh. Then the raven haired got up and walked inside the closet. "Izumi! You can't get me all hot and excited just to leave!" Kaoru whined. Izumi turned around and smirked. "Help me with this first. I might _help_ _you_ afterwards." he offered. Kaoru felt a rush of excitement and got up as well.

They both sat down on the floor of the closet as Izumi instructed Kaoru in what do with each box. They were nearly done already, just one box left to put away. Kaoru opened it and looked inside. "What about this one?" he asked. Izumi went over to him once he finished putting the box he had with the others. The raven haired looked around the things that were inside. There were some clothes, belts, crumbled up paper. "Oh? I was supposed to throw this out." Izumi said.

When Izumi has just moved in this house he had organized a box with things he didn't need anymore. "Ryuu must of put it back up here." he sighed. Izumi got up and walked out of the closet. "Oh well. Bring it over here." he directed towards Kaoru. Yet the boy didn't listen. He kept looking inside the box. "Kaoru?" he asked.

Kaoru picked up what he was looking at and stared at it up close.

Izumi frowned and walked back over to him. "What are you looking at?" he questioned when he saw Kaoru looking at a small rectangular paper in his hands.

"You're going to throw this away too?" Kaoru asked while looking up. The raven haired tilted his head, "Everything in there are stuff I originally wanted to throw-"

Izumi paused when Kaoru turned the paper over and showed him what it was. It was a picture. Of him and Luke.

The raven haired stared are the picture silently for a while. Then he grabbed the picture from Kaoru's hands and ripped it. "Why did you-?" He paused when Izumi just carelessly threw the pieces inside the box, picked it up and walked out of the closet. "Wait, Izumi!" he called back and went after him. "The picture?" he asked.

Izumi sighed and turned around. "I told you already. These stuff are to throw out." The auburn haired frowned. "But the picture." he repeated. Izumi raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Kaoru stammered, trying to find the right words to say. "Well, I-I was...um, the picture had, uh... The guy?" Izumi stared at him then sighed. "You're wondering who that was." he stated. Kaoru nodded silently. Izumi just shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It's no one important." Then the raven haired walked out of the room with the box.

* * *

The auburn haired giggled as he played with the raven hair. He tied it up with elastic bands and made it seem like two small pigtails. Kaoru pulled back and admired his work. "You look so cute!" he squealed.

Izumi scowled and went to take the hair ties out. Kaoru smacked his hand away. "No, I like it." he said. The raven haired rolled his eyes and just shook his head hard, successfully making the hair ties fly off.

"Izumi, but you looked so cute like that." Kaoru, who was straddling his lap, whined. Izumi didn't pay him any mind, he just ruffled out his hair.

Kaoru sucked his teeth and slapped the raven haired upside the head. "Now you just look ugly!" he exclaimed angrily. Izumi glowered at him dangerously. Kaoru then smiled and grabbed his face. "Nah, you still look cute." he cooed and kissed him.

Izumi snarled at the word 'cute' but kissed him back anyways. Kaoru smirked and scooted closer. Rubbing their crotches together faintly. Izumi turned them around, placing Kaoru on the bed and hovered over his body.

He wrapped his legs around Izumi' hips, pulling the boy down so that every part of their bodies were touching. Kaoru moaned in pleasure when Izumi groped his behind harshly and thrusted into his groin.

Both boys were desperate and wanted to continue their earlier actions. They wasted no time in going slow or being sensual. They both just rushed into getting each other out of their clothes.

Just as Izumi was about to pull Kaoru's jeans down, a phone rang. They halted their actions and breathed heavily. The boys glanced over at the source of the sound and saw it was Kaoru's phone ringing on the nightstand. Izumi growled and got off Kaoru so the boy could get it.

Kaoru groaned when he saw who it was. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he answered. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?"

The teasing tone made him irritated.

"I'm outside, so say your goodbyes to your boyfriend and let's go."

Kaoru sighed in frustration and hanged up. He turned around and kissed the raven haired once more. "I have to leave." he pouted. Izumi sighed as well and pulled away.

"Then get dressed." he said and handed Kaoru his shirt. The auburn haired grumbled childish and put it on. Kaoru grabbed his things and was about to walk out of the room when Izumi gently guided him to the wall. Izumi turned the boy's face to the side and kissed the bite mark on his neck.

Kaoru shuddered at the light touch and tilted his head more. The raven haired nipped the area again and leaned his lips close to Kaoru's ear. "You should cover up _my_ mark." Izumi whispered. Kaoru felt a thrill in the way Izumi called the bite mark his.

Just as Kaoru was about to step out of the house he wrapped his scarf around his neck. _It's a good thing it's freezing outside. _He thought as he walked out and waved goodbye to Izumi. The raven haired smiled and winked back, going inside afterwards. Kaoru smiled and hopped into the backseat of the car waiting.

"Oh God, I don't even want to imagine what you guys did before I got here." Hikaru groaned, turning his face in disgust. Kaoru blushed in embarrassment. "We didn't do anything." he countered.

The chauffeur started driving and the car was silent for a while. Then Kaoru smiled and turned towards his twin brother. "Thank you for saying that to Izumi last night." he said. Hikaru turned towards him and frowned. He then looked out the window again. "I didn't do anything." he mumbled. Kaoru laughed a little and stayed quiet. Izumi had spoken to him in the morning about how Hikaru apologized to him. But Kaoru was referring to what Hikaru said about him dating someone.

Having a crush isn't the same as actually being with the person. That probably explains why Hikaru isn't satisfied with hanging out with Haruhi as only friends. But he does want his brother to be happy and Izumi is a good guy. He just gets a little jealous of how he hasn't found that happiness of liking someone and them liking you back. _Maybe someday Haruhi will notice me._ Hikaru thought.

* * *

***A judogi is basically a judo uniform. It's very similar to the one for karate.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**There is an important A/N in the end so please make sure to read it.**

**Warnings: The usual(Yaoi is somewhat big around the middle)**

**Enjoy chapter eighteen!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Dear all mighty God: Please replenish my poor soul. I was killed, tortured, ripped apart and left for the dead by a sinful man. He should be arrested for his crimes! He should be banished from heaven and casted to hell for his sins too!... Oh and please make sure he attends my funeral. Amen." Kaoru bowed, keeping his hands together as he finished praying.

"Come on Kaoru. Your break's over." Izumi sighed at the kneeling boy. The auburn haired turned around and glared. "You're going to seriously kill me with this pace." he warned. Izumi just rolled his eyes. "I did say I wasn't going to go easy on you."

Kaoru frowned and stood up, brushing himself off. "I know, but I didn't think you were actually serious." he mumbled. _I thought he was just saying something kinky in the heat of the moment._ Kaoru thought, blushing slightly.

"Well you're the one who wants to learn judo. So you decide: Do you want to continue? Or do you give up?" Izumi taunted. The auburn haired glared at him and yelled back, "No! I want- I'm going to continue!" Izumi smirked and went into his starting stance.

"Then what are you waiting for Kaoru? Come on, attack me!" Izumi urged. Kaoru took a deep breath and made a stance as well. He wasn't going to give up. He decided this on his own. _I mean it's my first day so I'll eventually get used to it. Right?_

* * *

Izumi groaned as he slowly walked up the stairs. The heavy weight on his back affected his speed. _I wonder, how are camels able to carry their humps plus the extra loads?_ Izumi thought. Because what's what he felt like. Like a camel. "Geez, you're heavy." he growled.

"Shut up." Kaoru muttered. He tightened his grip and laid his head on the raven haired's. "This is your punishment for nearly killing me."

Izumi rolled his eyes. "Your stamina is a joke." he sighed out. They made it to Izumi's room and he kicked open the door, also closing it with his foot. "Do you want to shower first?" he questioned.

_A shower sounds nice but..._ "I want a nice bubble bath actually." he said. The raven haired walked into the bathroom. "Okay, but you want to go first I mean." Izumi asked. Kaoru pouted at that. "Aww, you're not going to go with me?" he whined.

He backed up into the counter so that he could leave Kaoru sitting there. He walked over to the tub, plugged in the drain, turned on the faucet, and squirted in a decent amount of soap. "No I'll go after." Izumi replied plainly. "Turn it off when it's done." he continued and went to leave the bathroom. Kaoru whined and grabbed the boy's arm when he passed the counter he was on. "Take a bath with me." he pouted.

Izumi sighed and shook his head. Kaoru grumbled and pull him closer, making Izumi stand between his knees. "Please, take one with me." he whispered, giving Izumi a pleading look. He stayed quiet and just observed the auburn haired.

When Izumi didn't answer Kaoru grabbed his face and wrapped his legs around the boy's waist. "Please Izumi." Kaoru went on. Still the raven haired kept his face straight and unchanging. Even when Kaoru hovered his lips over Izumi's. "Please." he said in a small voice before closing the gap and kissing him.

Although Izumi responded to the kiss, he didn't make a move to hold on or even touch Kaoru. He just moved his lips as a automatic response, not really putting any emotion in it.

Kaoru noticed and kissed the boy as passionately as he could, bringing his head and body closer. Still Izumi kissed him dryly. So Kaoru decided to take it up a notch and slipped his hands through the slight opening on the judogi. He gripped the undershirt and tried to pull it up. That's when Izumi pulled away.

"Kaoru." he said. Warning the auburn haired that he was going too far. Kaoru gave him a disappointed, down look. Izumi payed no mind to it and made Kaoru let him go, going over to the tub again as he did. He turned off the faucet now that it filled up to a decent amount. He walked past Kaoru again and went to leave the bathroom. "Izumi?" Kaoru called out.

Izumi turned around and looked at him. "I can't... get down from here. My legs hurt." he told him, using it more as an excuse. Izumi's blank look soften and he smiled slightly. "Right, sorry."

Izumi walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and raised him up, Kaoru had his arms around his shoulders. Once Kaoru was completely off the counter Izumi placed him on the floor.

The raven haired didn't let go and kept his arms around his waist, Kaoru also didn't let go. They stared at each other silently. Blue clashed with amber. As if they were telepathically communicating with each other without having to say a word. Then they both pulled in and kissed again. Unlike the first time, Izumi actually responded with feeling. The auburn haired gave an appreciative moan, moving his body flush against Izumi's.

He groaned when Kaoru nipped his lip and stepped forward, moving Kaoru back to hit the counter with his hip. Izumi pulled his head away and untied the knot of the judogi he lent Kaoru, pushing the rope top off his shoulders and letting it fall onto the floor. He then hesitantly took his off. He was still unsure of the whole thing but they were just going to bathe anyways.

Kaoru smiled and pecked Izumi to reassure him. The boy backed up and took off his undershirt next. He fidgeted with the hem of the pants before sighing and pulling it down.

Meanwhile, Kaoru took off his pants and then his boxers without any delay. He looked over at Izumi expectantly and smiled big seeing the boy naked as well while glancing bashfully to the side. Kaoru walked over to him and grabbed his hands, giggling when Izumi jumped slightly. He took them over to the enormous tub and stepped inside, still pulling Izumi so the boy had no choice but to step in too. Izumi looked around unsure of everything and Kaoru made him sit down. He then sat on top and kissed Izumi again to distract him from the situation.

It worked for Izumi and he slowly eased up, getting more comfortable and enjoying the heat of the water and the heat of Kaoru's body. He grabbed the boy's hips and pulled him closer. The auburn haired broke the kiss and gasped as their bare crotches touched. Izumi bit his lip; he hadn't meant to do something as erotic as that. He merely wanted Kaoru's body closer. But it felt good, so he moved his hips this time.

Kaoru moaned lowly and moved his as well. Both boys moved rhythmically with each other, rubbing their arousing members together. Kaoru whimpered when Izumi groped his ass and squeezed both his cheeks, making his hips thrust harder.

The water in the tub moved around in small waves with the rocking of their hips. This was certainly not what they had in mind when it was decided they would both bathe together. But one small erotic move and neither Izumi nor Kaoru were able to fend off their growing sexual needs.

The auburn haired harshly gripped and pulled on Izumi's hair as they kissed passionately. Izumi sneaked his hand between their crotches and lightly grabbed Kaoru's cock.

Kaoru whined and laid his head down on the crook of Izumi's neck. They hadn't done anything like this since that one time Izumi blowed him. _And, if I recall correctly, Izumi never got off that night._ Kaoru smirked, his face hidden on the boy's neck. He put his hand in the water and slowly edged it towards Izumi's growing erection while he was busy with his. Kaoru grabbed it and gave it a firm pull.

Izumi moaned in surprise from the jolt of pleasure he felt. He dropped his head on Kaoru's shoulder when he moved his hand again confidently, the pleasant feeling easing the ache in his groin. "Kaoru." he groaned, realizing now just how much he's been wanting this.

That groan shot straight to his groin, making his erection even harder and pulse painfully. Izumi must have felt it from how he continued moving his hand, having stopped before.

The bathroom was filled with the boys' moans, groans, and whimpers. They breathed heavily and jerked each other off in the tub. They had completely forgotten about their bath and only concentrated on giving sweet pleasure. They both moved their hands at fast pace and didn't waste time in making each other reach their peaks.

Izumi grunted and muffled his voice by biting Kaoru on his shoulder, adding another bruise next to yesterday's. Kaoru cried out, both in pleasure and pain, and jerked his hips.

They panted heavily together as they slowly rocked their hips, getting off their high. By then their cum had mixed in with the water. Kaoru looked down and groaned. "Gotta change the water now." he mumbled. Izumi didn't say anything he just grabbed Kaoru's chin and kissed him.

The auburn haired moaned in content and gently laced his fingers through Izumi's hair. They traveled down, passing his neck and over his shoulders. They skimmed down his chest and Izumi pulled away slightly. Izumi took a deep breath and kissed Kaoru again, vaguely relaxing as the hands caressed his torso.

Kaoru smiled and nuzzled his face on Izumi's neck before pulling away to unplug the drain. As the water was drained away Kaoru glanced down and smirked. With the water out of the way he gazed at Izumi's limp member. "I told you, we're the same size." he teased.

Izumi tilted his head and looked down as well. Then he growled. "You can't exactly tell when we're not aroused." The auburn haired pouted, "Then let's get aroused again." Izumi blushed at that. "Kaoru, we just- _ngh._" Kaoru grabbed Izumi's member and slowly moved his hand on the sensitive organ.

At the same time, with his other hand Kaoru grabbed his own and pumped it too. The raven haired didn't complain and let Kaoru arouse him again. Once they were erect Kaoru scooted closer and aligned their cocks together. Making sure their balls were pressed against each other. Kaoru smirked and compared them. "See we have the same girth and leng- well, hm. Okay, so you're a little longer." he pouted.

"I told you we weren't the same." Izumi sighed. Kaoru grumbled and moved his hand, slowly pumping both their cocks. Izumi growled and caught his hand. "We're bathing now." he said and turned the faucet on, making the tub refill with water again. Kaoru whined, "When we're still like this?" Izumi rolled his eyes and pushed the auburn haired off of him, making him sit down on the opposite side. "It'll go away." he said plainly.

Kaoru pouted but otherwise stayed put. And true to Izumi's words, their erections went away without a problem. Kaoru sighed and grabbed a handful of the foam that had built up from the soap. He looked up at the raven haired and saw him closing his eyes. _Completely vulnerable._ He throw the foam at Izumi and grinned in victory when it hit the boy square in the face.

It was a light touch and Izumi nearly missed it, but then it felt cold and started going down his face. Izumi growled and ran his hand over his face. He glared at Kaoru as the boy just stared at him innocently. So Izumi moved his hand across the surface of the water, splashing Kaoru with it. Foam and water soaked the auburn haired's upper body.

He stilled before smirking and splashing Izumi right back, with a lot more force that caused the water to hit the floor outside the tub. Izumi stared at it and scowled. "Kaoru my floor!" he growled and pounced on Kaoru.

The boys wrestled in the tub and their strident movements caused even more of the soapy water to fall on the floor. "Izumi, you know," Kaoru started when Izumi had him pinned to the bottom of the tub. "There's a lot less water in here." he stated as he stared at the remaining water that could barely cover the whole bottom of the tub.

Izumi stared at it too and groaned. "I don't even want to look outside." he said and rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder. He didn't want to see the horror of a puddle he would have to clean up later.

"Me neither but," Kaoru paused and shivered, "I'm kind of cold." The raven haired sighed and picked himself up. Kaoru got up as well and looked at the floor. The whole bathroom was covered in a thin layer of soapy water. Izumi whined about how long it was going to take to clean up. Kaoru frowned, "Don't you have a drain?" Izumi sighed and nodded, "Yes, but the water has soap. The floor is going to be all sticky if we don't clean it." Kaoru scoffed at that. "We?" he questioned.

Izumi turned towards him and glared. "Yes we. You're the one who started this." he confirmed. The auburn haired pouted and stayed silent. Izumi sighed again and carefully stepped out of the tub. He slowly walked over to a switch and flipped it on. The drain started and all the water flowed towards it. When it was done Izumi flipped it again and the draining sound stopped.

Kaoru stayed where he was and watched as the raven haired went over to the small closet in the bathroom and got out two towels. The whole time Kaoru was just admiring that ass in his line of sight. Then Izumi turned around and walked over to Kaoru, handing him a towel. Kaoru grabbed it and dried himself off.

Izumi was drying off his hair as Kaoru stepped out. But then the auburn haired's foot slid a little because of the still wet floor. Out of instinct Izumi went to steady him but tripped himself from the sudden movement, and Kaoru fell on top of him. Izumi groaned a little, thankful he managed to catch himself with his hands.

Kaoru winced when Izumi's elbow hit his chest. He looked down at the bare back of the raven haired who was hoisting himself up to his knees. "Are you okay?" he asked leaning a little on the boy.

Izumi was about to reply but then he felt Kaoru's member poke his backside and he froze. He looked at how Kaoru's hands were near his and realized the boy was top of him. With Kaoru's chest pressed against his back he couldn't move. He couldn't- he was trapped. This position it reminded him of- _No! Stop thinking about that! This is Kaoru! He wouldn't_\- But this position, the feeling of being imprisoned under someone. _Under… him_. Izumi gritted his teeth and grabbed his bare chest, his nails scratching his skin.

He saw how Izumi had started to scratch his chest and panicked. _Did I say something wrong!? Was it something I said!?_ Kaoru got off the boy and sat in front of him instead. He grabbed his face and tilted it up. "Izumi?" he asked in concern.

At the sound of his name Izumi focused on his surroundings and saw Kaoru's worried face in front of him. His hands stopped scratching and dropped down. "S-sorry I just got a little surprised." he lied.

Kaoru sighed and let him go. "Why do you always do that?" he asked. Izumi tilted his head so he added, "Why do you always scratch yourself." The raven haired frowned and ruffled his wet hair.

"I don't know. I guess, to calm down?" he replied, unsure of his response. Who knows why he does it. He just always does. Unconsciously for some reason.

"Well don't do that. You're hurting yourself." Kaoru scolded eyeing the red trail marks on the boy's light skin. The raven haired nodded and glanced away. "We should clean this up before we fall again." Kaoru sighed and stood up, helping Izumi up too as he did. "But we're all covered in soap now." Izumi mumbled and experimentally clenched his hands. Kaoru hummed and walked over to the shower. He opened the glass door and took out the shower head. He pointed it towards the raven haired and turned the water on, making sure the water would come out of the faucet instead.

Izumi frowned, "What are you doing?" Kaoru moved the knobs around to change the temperature. Izumi couldn't understand what he was even doing.

He pulled the little lever and the water automatically came out from the shower head. He heard Izumi give a startled yelp as the first bit of cold water hit him, it only turned warm afterwards. "Kaoru! You're wetting everything!" Izumi shouted. Kaoru turned around and looked at him blankly. "The floor is already wet. And this makes it easier to clean up."

Izumi glared and picked up the towels that were on the floor. He scowled when he saw they had soap and threw it in the laundry basket.

Kaoru was just rinsing himself off and then he rinsed the floor. Izumi turned on the drain and the extra water went it. Before long the boy's had finished cleaning everything and they dried themselves off with new towels. Izumi went over to his wardrobe and opened it.

"Izumi can I borrow your clothes?" Kaoru asked. Izumi looked at him and tilted his head. "You didn't bring extra?" Kaoru shook his head with sigh. "I didn't think I was going to take a bath or shower." The raven haired nodded and moved slightly to the side. "Well pick something out. We're almost the same size."

"Heh. Same size, huh?" Kaoru teased. Izumi glared at him. "_Almost_ same size." he emphasized. "I'm taller than you."

Kaoru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "A few inches doesn't mean anything." Izumi frowned and turned back to the wardrobe. "I'm still taller." he mumbled. Kaoru walked over to the wardrobe as well and searched around for clothes. He picked up some boxers and put them on. Then he looked through the plain shirts and hoodies hanging. He sucked his teeth and looked to the side to see Izumi also putting on some plain gray shirt. "Your fashion sense stinks." he said, curling up his lip in distaste.

Izumi glared at him again and scowled, "Well at least I don't dress preppy." The auburn haired glared at him. "I don't dress preppy. I dress fashionably." he snapped. Izumi sighed and ruffled his damp hair. "You're sounding like a girl."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one with a girly name." Kaoru mumbled. The raven haired glared at him menacingly. "What did you say?" he growled. Kaoru narrowed his eyes, "I said: I'm not the one with a girly name." Then he mumbled, "Gender neutral."

"Your name's also gender neutral!" Izumi countered. The auburn haired scoffed, "Yeah, but mine doesn't sound like a girl's." Izumi glowered at him then sighed and backed down. "Are you going to continue criticizing my name and fashion sense or are you going to pick something out? If not then go home." he threatened.

He pouted at that and grumbled, "I'll pick something out." He grabbed a random shirt and put it on. Smiling when it fit him. Then he walked away from the wardrobe in content. Secretly he was actually excited about wearing Izumi's clothes. There was something about knowing they were Izumi's that made the clothes all the more special, despite it not being his style.

"You're not going to wear jeans or something?" Izumi questioned. Kaoru froze and laughed sheepishly. He turned around, "I'm kind of tired, aren't you?" Izumi frowned and took in how Kaoru was wearing a shirt. "Then why the shirt? You never wear one to sleep." The auburn haired fidgeted a little, "I got cold."

In truth he just wanted to wear more of Izumi's clothes than just his boxers. Izumi shrugged at his answer and closed the wardrobe. Kaoru sighed in relief when the boy didn't question it further.

Izumi walked over to window while Kaoru went over to the bed. He closed the curtains and went over to the bed after. As soon as he sat down Kaoru pulled him in and kissed him. Izumi moaned in protest and Kaoru snickered as he pulled away. "I want to cuddle." he giggled, hugging Izumi.

The boy sighed out an 'okay' and Kaoru pushed him to back up against the headboard. Kaoru shifted himself to sit in between Izumi's legs, his back flushed against his chest.

Izumi wrapped his arms around the auburn haired and nuzzled the back of his neck. Kaoru sighed in content and tilted his head back to kiss Izumi's cheek. He blushed faintly at the affectionate action and kissed the bite mark on Kaoru's shoulder, causing the boy to shudder.

The boys stayed in this caring hold. Both not saying anything and just enjoying the relaxing moment. Then Kaoru remembered something. "Izumi?" he called out softly. "Hm?" Izumi hummed back as a response. Kaoru nervously fidgeted with his hands a little. "Have you... Have you thought about it?" he asked hesitantly. He knew he agreed to let Izumi think about it, but he desperately wanted this relationship of theirs to be official. He wanted to be able to call the boy his boyfriend. Or go on dates him. Hell, he even wanted to announce to every living being in sight the sexy raven haired was his. _Ugh, not to mention those girls that eyed him like a piece of meat in school._

"About what?" Izumi asked. "About... us." Kaoru softly said. Izumi froze, and stayed silent. "I know you said you would think about it but... it's been a while Izumi, and you haven't said anything yet." Kaoru added in a voice that told Izumi how much this really affected him. "Give me a week." he replied. When Kaoru didn't say anything Izumi grabbed the boy's face and made him look back at him. "Just give me a week and I'll answer you. That's all I need." he requested. Kaoru stared at him silently so he continued. "I want to date you. I really do. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing this things with you. But... I'm sorry I'm making you wait this long... I'm just not all figured out yet."

Kaoru lowered his eyes and leaned forward. "A week?" he whispered. Izumi nodded, "Just a week." Kaoru nodded too as an approval. "Okay." he agreed and kissed the boy sweetly and slowly. Dragging out each kiss as he went back for more.

Each kiss was filled with such sweetness, with such caring emotions that assured both boys this wouldn't affect them one bit. That they didn't have to worry about that one week. That they could continue on like always and stay in each other's arms. That one week would not be an obstacle for them. That one week is merely just like any other week. Each kiss assured them of that.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay so I won't be able to update next week. I'll be out of state so I won't have time to. But I will write while I'm away so I'll have the next chapter done and MAYBE even have two done. Notice that 'maybe'.**

**I'll be updating after the 14th and I'll MAYBE give you guys a double update to make up for next week. Again notice the 'maybe' so don't get your hopes destroyed if it doesn't happen.**

**So keep a look out for an update in two weeks!**

**And this is just me commenting:**

**Me: Bleh, this story is so long! END ALREADY DAMMIT! JUST DATE AND FUCK! WHY IS IT SO COMPLICATED!**

**Ugh, word of advice:**

**If you're writing your first story DO NOT make it long and complicated unless you have experience with writing. If you really want to then go for it but make sure you have a plot sorted out. You'll die of Writer's Block if you don't.**

**I made that mistake a few years ago and ended up having no motivation to continue it. And if you want to or are already writing a story don't put it on hiatus because of that disease(only do if it's something personal) if you do then you're never going to get that motivation back to continue it. Trust me, you get extremely lazy when you have that disease and you don't try to overcome it. You're not gonna want to write the story if it's on hiatus.**

**Anyways, just me blabbering here sooo...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter nineteen!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The school week passed by fairly quickly and before everyone knew it, it was the last day before winter break. Marking the end of the first half of the second semester. The host club members were either packing their things, cleaning up, or just lounging around. Their club activities had already ended half an hour ago.

"Izumi stop acting so childish and help Haruhi or something." Kyouya ordered. Izumi scowled and dropped his chin on the small round table he was sitting at. "Two days? Only two days?" he questioned no one in particular. "It only snowed for two fucking days!?" he exclaimed and banged his fist on the table.

"Someone, please tell me there's going to be more!" Izumi pleaded. Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I highly doubt there'll be more snow." he answered. The raven haired whined at that, "Why not!?"

Haruhi walked back in from the kitchen. "Because we're in Tokyo." she answered the boy. Izumi growled, "Why does that matter!?" Haruhi stared at him in pity. Of course Izumi didn't know. She picked up another tray and walked back to the kitchen.

The twins looked over from their spot on the couch. "It barely snows here." they said together. Izumi turned around and glared. "Kaoru you bastard! You told me it was going to snow!" he shouted, pointing a finger at him accusingly. Kaoru just quirked an eyebrow. "It did snow. You just assumed the amount and how long on your own." he sighed out, shaking his head. "You're lucky it even snowed at all this year." Hikaru added.

He snarled at them and turned back. Dropping his head once more on the table. "Izzy, if it upsets you that much then why not go somewhere with lots of snow?" Honey asked. "That won't do Honey. We need to prepare for the winter festival." Tamaki said. Izumi groaned at that. He really wanted to see snow. "Actually Tamaki, if I calculate everything right, we have two free days starting tomorrow." Izumi picked up his head at what Kyouya was saying.

"So I suppose we could all go somewhere." Kyouya finished and stood up from his table, closing up his notebook as he did. He knew Izumi was going to be extremely happy. But having the boy tackle him into a hug wasn't the amount of happy he thought of.

"Thank you!" Izumi squealed in happiness and hugged Kyouya tightly. The four eyed tried to push him away. "Let go of me." he said in an annoyed tone. But Izumi was far too happy and didn't let go in the slightest.

"Izumi hug me too!" Tamaki whined and opened his arms. Izumi growled at him when he got too close. The blonde pouted and went for it anyways. "No you never hug me!" he exclaimed and took the raven haired away from Kyouya. He engulfed him into a hug and Izumi squirmed to get away.

Kyouya sighed and brushed himself off. "If we don't want to waste time we should leave the earliest tomorrow. Only problem now is, where do we go?" he asked turning towards the rest who had gathered around. "Somewhere with lots of snow for Izzy!" Honey offered. "Lots of snow, huh?" Kyouya mumbled.

"But if it's somewhere with lots of snow then we wouldn't be able to go there. All the metros, stations, and airports will be closed off." the twins said.

Kyouya sighed, knowing they were right. He turned to look at the raven haired. "Then we won't be able to-" he paused at the pleading expression Izumi gave him. Kyouya turned away, "I-I guess I could always get a private jet to take us." He pushed up his glasses to regain his composure.

They all went silent and searched their minds for a place to go. Somewhere with lots of snow. "Ah Kyouya, didn't your father recently finish building that hot spring in Aomori?" Tamaki questioned. The four eyed nodded, "Yes, but it's not open to the... Well, there is no harm in testing it out first. Very well then, we'll go to Aomori."

Izumi looked up, "It snows there?" Tamaki looked down at the boy he was still hugging. "Yup, a lot too." Izumi smiled widely, and then he noticed something. "Let go!" he growled and elbowed the blonde in the stomach.

* * *

"I said you're not going!" Izumi shouted as Liviya dropped a suitcase on her bed.

The girl ignored him and scurried all over her room in search for clothes and stuff she needed. "Are you listening to me!?" Izumi continued. Liviya looked out the wide open door and shouted, "Ryuu get my purse from the kitchen!"

In that very moment the fake blonde walked in. "Got it." he said as he handed over the small black leather bag.

"Oh don't tell me you're going too!" Izumi whined, seeing the overloaded bag Ryuu was carrying over his shoulder.

Ryuu ruffled Izumi's raven hair and laughed when the boy smacked his hand away. "Well you can't travel that far alone. You're underage so we have to accompany you as your guardians."

Izumi scowled and folded his arms in frustration. "Since when are you two my guardians?" he mumbled. Last time he checked he didn't have a guardian.

With a long sigh Liviya stopped packing and turned towards Izumi, giving him an annoyed look. "Since that accident with your fa-"

"Liviya!" Ryuu warned, not wanting the girl to say more than that. Izumi was still deeply affected about what happened.

Liviya covered her mouth slightly as she cut off. "That's... not..."

"So it's... my... fault?" Izumi questioned her, knitting his brows in worry.

_Shit!_ The girl shook her head frantically and reached out. "No! That's not what-" She cut off when Izumi backed away from her hand. Her once worried look turned hurt when that happened.

"Izumi, it wasn't your fault." Ryuu assured him. "It was an accident, alright?" He slowly walked up to the raven haired and grabbed the boy's face gently. "It wasn't your fault." he repeated softly so as to not scare Izumi. "It was no one's fault." Ryuu said, no longer talking about the original subject. "That's what accidents are. No one's blaming you about what happened."

"B-but he... because I-"

"It was an accident. Just an accident. You didn't mean for that to happen, right?"

"But I still-"

"Right?" Ryuu repeated, giving Izumi a stern look.

Izumi nodded slowly and turned his eyes away from the emerald ones staring at him firmly. "Good. You want to see snow, right?" Ryuu questioned him. Izumi looked at him and nodded again.

Ryuu smiled and let go of the raven haired. "Alright, then go finish packing."

Liviya kept quiet the whole time Ryuu comforted Izumi. She nearly caused Izumi to break down and couldn't do anything to help him. Only Ryuu was able to calm him down.

As soon as Izumi left the room Ryuu turned to glare at the girl. "Did you see what you just did!?" he growled, causing the girl to widen her eyes. "You nearly caused Izumi to have an attack!" Ryuu shouted.

Liviya opened her mouth but nothing came out. _This is the first time he's yelled at me like this. All the other times were just done playfully. This is... Ryuu's actually mad at me?_

"Learn to keep your damn mouth closed!" Ryuu finished. Then he shook his head at her and left the room. He was furious at her but he wasn't about to argue about something that already happened.

Liviya in a way respects Ryuu so having him be mad or disappointed in her hurt. His words hurt her. Who knows why? Maybe it was the way he said it or looked at her. Or maybe it was how it made her feel... pathetic? She wasn't sure which had affected her more.

* * *

"So... It's fine." Izumi questioned, shocked about how easily Kyouya agreed in letting Ryuu and Liviya come with them.

"Yeah, two more people won't make a difference." Kyouya replied nonchalantly while opening his notebook. "We need to make arrangements. No more than two people per room." he said, getting out his pen in order to write it down.

"Haruhi, you'll be with Liviya." Both girls agreed. No argument there. "Izumi, you'll be with-"

"I want to be with Izumi!" Tamaki protested before Kyouya could even finish. The four eyed looked over at Izumi and arched an eyebrow.

The raven haired responded with a shrug. He didn't mind being with Tamaki, he was a handful sometimes, but Izumi didn't mind sharing a room with him for this trip.

Kyouya nodded and wrote that down. He was planning on putting the boy with Ryuu since they live together, but if Izumi didn't mind being with Tamaki then he'll have to put the older blonde somewhere else. "Then Ryuu, you'll stay with me." Kyouya said and looked at him. The fake blonde nodded in approval. He wrote that down as well.

"The twins are together." Kyouya muttered, as if there was no need to even ask. "And Honey you're with Mori." The four eyed wrote it down and didn't even glance up at them either.

Kaoru looked over to Izumi with pursed lips. He wasn't entirely happy about not being in the same room as Izumi. Ever since he and his brother agreed in having separate rooms Kaoru has often slept over at Izumi's. So it felt strange to him suddenly sleeping in the same room as Hikaru.

Izumi noticed the pout Kaoru was portraying and rolled his eyes. He also wanted to be with Kaoru but... _tomorrow's going to be a week._ Izumi's supposed to finally give Kaoru his answer. But in truth, he still wasn't sure about it. Too many things fill his head whenever he thinks about it. The good in dating him and the bad. Then he remembers things he doesn't want to and that's when he stops thinking before he loses his mind. In the end Izumi never knows the answer.

Kyouya's phone rang by the time he finished the preparations. Everyone headed out to the limo waiting outside the school to take them to where Kyouya's private jet was held.

The flight was no more than an hour to go from Tokyo to Aomori. Everyone pretty much talked silently amongst themselves. Honey happily enjoyed his tasty quality time with a strawberry shortcake. Besides him sat Mori, who was silently looking out the window. Everyone else was doing the same.

Hikaru found the silence unbearably boring and spoke out whatever came to his mind first. "So how come you guys are going too?" he asked, looking over at Ryuu and Liviya who were sitting in the seats in front of him. The seats are front to front so he was facing them.

At the sound of Hikaru's voice everyone turned to look at him. Though, none even knew what he was referring to. With Izumi's tilted head and the narrowed eyes of his guardians, Hikaru added, "You two usually leave or are already out when we come over. Where do you go?"

"To our office." Ryuu responded. Liviya nodded in agreement.

"Your office?" Haruhi questioned, getting interested in the conversation. She too has often wondered about it but wasn't sure how to even ask them.

"Yeah, Liviya and I have an office a few miles away from the house. So we usually go there."

"And do what?" Hikaru asked. _Why would they have an office?_ They're just a butler and maid to Izumi, well guardians according to them.

Ryuu looked at the raven haired besides him, seeking approval from him to tell them. He wasn't sure if Izumi would rather them not know. But the boy just shrugged and looked out the window. _Guess it's okay._

"Our own thing really. I call it our part-time jobs." Ryuu told them. "I study medicine and Liviya stalks people."

Liviya stopped nodding and glared at the smiling fake blonde. "I'm not a stalker!" she argued.

"Right, sorry. She spies on people." Ryuu corrected himself.

"I'm not a spy either!" Liviya shrieked. "I'm a tracker! I track people!"

"Same thing." Ryuu sighed. "You track their location and gather information from them."

Liviya growled and was about to retort back when she noticed Izumi's menacing side glare from Ryuu's other side. She sucked her teeth and looked away in frustration.

"But why do you guys do that?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru just frowned, he already figured out why Ryuu would need to study medicine, but why does Liviya need to track people?

"Oh, well I study medicine in case anything happens and... I enjoy it too. And Liviya tracks because... of... Izumi's family history. Some people might target us so it's best to be safe." Ryuu said. Half of it was true and the others were hidden things that Izumi wasn't ready in letting others know.

With that the conservation was sealed shut and everyone fell back into the silence. And once again it was interrupted, by Tamaki this time.

"Izumi what happened to the other workers?" Izumi looked at him with his head tilted. "Workers? What workers?"

"You know, the ones that used to work for you. I saw a whole bunch when I was over there!"

Izumi scowled a little when Tamaki elaborated on the question. He was hoping that bit of the past wasn't remembered. "They quit." he said.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Because we were moving to Japan."

"Why was that a problem?"

"Geez, I don't know! Hell, if I even care!" Izumi growled out.

Something about the way Izumi said that made it seem like they didn't quit just because of the change in location. Kaoru bit his lip as he thought about it.

It bothered Kaoru how little he knew. He knows there are a lot of things that Izumi was hiding from him. He notices whenever the raven haired tries to hide things from him. Like that picture he found. Or the nightmares Izumi gets. Or things about his father. Even the scars.

Kaoru still didn't know a thing about them. He knows Izumi got them from being abused by his father but... that's all there is? There was a nagging in the back of his head telling Kaoru that's not everything. That it's not even close to everything.

_But now I have to add this conversation to the list? Just how much more is there?_ Kaoru looked at Izumi and gave him a look. Silently telling him he knows he's lying. The raven haired caught the look and turned away. And Kaoru knew that Izumi wasn't going to even utter a word about it to him. Worst part was that they weren't even sharing a room for Kaoru to try talking with him.

* * *

** Bleh, so I came back from my trip to find out my mom cancelled our cable and internet.**

**Seriously, without even a warning -.-**

**So when I said I'll update after the 14th I meant the next day. But for a while I was debating if I should wait until we get internet or just do it on my phone. (I write on my phone but then transfer it to my laptop for editing and uploading)**

**Then my mom told me the people or whatever will come on the 20th to install the internet. But like, that's in forever.**

**So yeah, I'm updating with my phone. It sucks. I kind of like having everything organized so I'll transfer it to my laptop later.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Haha double update! xD**

**Yay we're finally in 20! I believe you guys will love this chapter in the end!**

**Enjoy chapter twenty!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Everyone got their rooms once they landed, they were all next to each other so as to not take up a lot of room in the inn. It was nearing lunch time so they all decided to eat early.

The dining table was filled with laughter and talking as everyone enjoyed their meals. Izumi was the first to finish, eager to go outside again to see the snow. Kyouya had to practically drag him away as soon as they landed, saying they needed to register in first.

"Come on, let's go already!" Izumi urged.

Honey giggled at how excited the boy was. "Izumi is this your first time seeing snow?" he asked. The raven haired turned around and nodded.

"I used to live in Kyoto when I little and I never got to play outside. Then in America, I lived in Arizona. Didn't snow in the area where I lived."

For the rest of the afternoon everyone headed out to play in the snow and later went inside to soak in the hot spring. The hot spring was located in the back of the inn, outside with a snowed covered forest besides it. Winter is the best time of year to go to a hot spring. The heat of the water and the cool breezy air combine well with each other and create a peaceful atmosphere.

But the word 'peaceful' isn't in the dictionary of the hosts.

"I'm not going in!" Izumi shouted and struggled to get out of Tamaki's hold. "Not if I have to be naked!"

"But that's the point!" Tamaki whined and tighten his grip around the raven haired's body. Izumi's arms were trapped in the hold and if Tamaki didn't want to have a painful experience he needed to hold on tightly.

"Izumi, you can't wear clothes in the water. So settle down." Kyouya sighed, wiping his fogged up glasses with a towel.

Everyone else was already in the water, with the exception of Haruhi and Liviya who were on the other side of the wall. Only Tamaki and Izumi were left to get in. The blonde had a towel wrapped around his waist and Izumi had on a yukata, which he refused to take off.

From the other side of the wall the girls were relaxing in the water... sort of. With the boys on the other side they made a lot of noise and they found it hard to relax. Haruhi just sighed and shook her head. Liviya gritted her teeth, getting pissed the louder they got.

"If they don't shut up I'm going over there to punch them." Liviya growled. Haruhi hummed back but didn't pay it any mind. She was too busy trying to block the noise out herself.

The two boys who were making noise added to four. The twins tried helping Tamaki with Izumi. They struggled to drag the raven haired towards the water.

"I'm not going in!" Izumi shouted and tried to resist their attempt. But it was three against one.

Kaoru and Hikaru managed to open the yukata but found it difficult to actually take it off without letting Izumi go.

Tamaki walked backwards slowly and winced when Izumi slammed his head back on his chest.

Knowing the three boys, nothing was planned out as to how they'll put Izumi in the water without falling. The hot spring was kind of like a pool, you had to climb down the steps to get in the water. And where the four boys were, the steps were on the other side.

One more step back and Tamaki lost his balance with all the struggling and fell in, taking Izumi and the twins down with him. The good part about it was that the hot spring was pretty big and everyone had moved away just in case that happened. Also, the yukata Izumi wore was ripped away and floated in the water, along with Tamaki's towel. The twins were naked from the start.

Izumi hissed and tried to get out again. "It's too hot! I'm getting out!"

Tamaki whined and went to grab Izumi's body again. "Izumi no~!" But with the boy's wet torso and Tamaki's wet hand, it slipped lower.

On the other side of the wall the girls sighed in relief at the moment of silence after the childish whine.

"Ow! That hurts!" The girls cringed at the shriek.

"Why the hell are you grabbing my dick!?" Liviya snarled and got out, wrapping a towel around herself.

"S-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean- Wait no! Izumi I swear I-I didn't mean it- Ow!"

Liviya stomped out of the women's bath and went over to the men's. Haruhi sighed again and pitied whatever was going to happen to them.

Kaoru and Hikaru struggled to hold onto the fuming raven haired, who was ready to beat up Tamaki. The blonde, on the other hand, was being held back because he wanted to hug Izumi as an apology. But Mori and Honey grabbed him to make sure Tamaki wouldn't meet his death.

Tamaki being beated up by Izumi was the least of their worries when the door to outside was kicked down. Everyone looked over and saw a furious Liviya standing there. A furious Liviya was far scarier than a furious Izumi.

"Shut the hell up! Haruhi and I are trying to have some nice girl quality time and you guys," she shouted, her voice portraying a menacing tone. "Are too fucking loud!"

"So sit down and shut up!" All the boys' faces drained of color, and immediately got back in the water at her command. "And I don't want to hear another word out of any of you." They nodded in agreement and Liviya turned around and left.

The screen door was still kicked down so Kyouya made a note to himself to replace it later.

"Izumi, she's kind of scary sometimes." Honey whispered lowly. Izumi nodded but didn't response, too afraid to even talk. Even with Tamaki next to him he didn't dare say a thing. The others also stayed silent.

Liviya went in the water again and sighed in content at the peaceful silence.

"All worked out?" Haruhi asked. Liviya smiled. "Mhm." she hummed back, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. Haruhi laughed a little and did the same.

* * *

"I'm sleeping with you Izumi!" Tamaki cheerfully exclaimed as soon as they entered the room, even though the room had two beds.

"Yeah, sure." Izumi sighed back. He was pretty lucky Tamaki was his roommate. He didn't even need to say anything to the blonde. The boy would just say he'll sleep with him and all Izumi needed to do is agree. There was no need for him to tell Tamaki about his problem.

Tamaki grinned and changed into his night clothes. Which, like Izumi, Tamaki slept in a shirt and boxers.

The blonde jumped on Izumi's bed and went under the covers, making himself comfortable. Izumi turned the lights off and went to lay down as well, turning his back to the blonde as he did. Within seconds Izumi could hear Tamaki's breathing pattern changing, meaning he had fallen asleep. Izumi just frowned and stared out the window that was on his side.

He wished he could be with Kaoru instead but in a way was grateful they weren't. His answer was still unsure to him. It's just a yes or no. But to Izumi it was a difficult decision to make.

Izumi was afraid of saying yes because he didn't want to get hurt like last time. He had barely made it out of that depressed state alive. But saying no wasn't an option either. What he feels for Kaoru wasn't something as simple as a crush. He couldn't just run away and hide from this feeling because of the memories.

Izumi is afraid he'll get hurt if he says yes. And saying no will get him just as or even more hurt than if he said yes. The decision was impossible for him to make. And he promised he would answer Kaoru tomorrow.

The raven haired sighed in exhaustion and closed his eyes. _Hopefully there won't even be a chance for me to say anything._

* * *

It was late at night, a time where everyone's sound asleep, that Tamaki had woken with a bothersome feeling in his groin. He had to urinate. The blonde quietly crawled out of the bed so that Izumi wouldn't wake up, and tippy-toed out the room. Making his way carefully to the bathroom a few doors down.

Tamaki finished his needs as every other human being and washed his hands. He walked back out and glanced at a door. _Haruhi is there._ The blonde smiled and figured Izumi wouldn't mind in him staying there. But he needed to change into something better. So he reluctantly went back to his room to grab some clothes.

Once Tamaki walked back in the room he noticed something wasn't right. He squinted his violet eyes in the dark room, forgetting to even turn the light on. The dim moonlight from the big window allowed Tamaki to adjust to the darkness quickly. He immediately spotted the raven haired on the bed, sitting. "Izumi, you're awake?" he questioned, walking closer to the boy.

"Don't leave me." Izumi whimpered out, grabbing his chest as his heart raced in paranoia.

Tamaki furrowed his brows in confusion. _How did he know?_ He thought, thinking Izumi knew about how he wanted to go to Haruhi's room.

"Don't leave. Please." Izumi pleaded, his head was down and didn't allow the blonde to see his face. Something about that plea told Tamaki this wasn't about him wanting to go to Haruhi's.

He walked closer to the bed and reached his hand out, grabbing the boy's chin and tilted it up. There was a sniffle and Tamaki noticed Izumi was crying.

Izumi didn't know who was even in the room. He didn't care. He just didn't want to be left alone. He wanted somebody there with him. With that, Izumi reached his hands up. "Don't leave."

Tamaki frowned at that. "I'm just going to Haruhi's for a second." he said, slowly backing away.

Izumi's blue eyes widen in fear. "No." He shook his head frantically. "No don't leave me!" he shouted and grabbed the blonde's arm tightly. "Stay! Don't go!" Izumi looked at him in desperation with tears harshly running down his face. _Why won't he stay? Why won't he just- Kaoru. Kaoru wouldn't leave! I want Kaoru!_

Tamaki sighed and went back. He was about to hug the raven haired when the boy pushed him away. "No! Kaoru! I want Kaoru!" he shouted loudly, backing away from the blonde, stopping once his back hit the headboard on the bed.

Tamaki's confusion rose. _He just asked me to stay, didn't he?_ "Izumi?" he tried again and reached out. But the raven haired smacked the hand away and continued shouting. "I want Kaoru! Not you!"

The scream was so loud that Tamaki was afraid everyone would wake up. So he rushed over on the bed and placed his hand on Izumi's mouth.

This had the boy freaking out and turning his head away. "No! Kaoru! I want him!" he shrieked.

Tamaki winced when Izumi's knee hit his stomach. "Hold on! Izumi calm down!"

"Kaoru!"

In the end, Tamaki managed to pin the boy with his hands over his mouth. "Calm down." the blonde said softly. "I'll go get Kaoru. But first calm down, okay?"

Izumi nodded slowly so Tamaki got off him and took a deep breath. This probably has something to do with his past.

"Wait here." he said. Then the blonde got up and walked out the room again. He went over to the twins' room and was about to knock when the door opened. To his luck it was Kaoru.

Kaoru mentally cursed in his head. _Damn it! I've been caught!_

"Izumi's asking for you." Tamaki said, not really thinking much about why Kaoru was up.

"Izumi?" Kaoru questioned, shocked at how coincidental it was. He was just about to go over there.

"Yeah, stay with him. I'll stay here." Tamaki said and yawned as he pushed Kaoru out the doorway and closed it once he himself was inside.

Kaoru was still trying to analyze everything as he walked over to Izumi's room. But everything made sense when Kaoru heard the raven haired crying somewhere in the room.

"Izumi?" he called out urgently.

"Kaoru."

The soft whimper directed his eyes to the bed and the moonlight let him see the boy sitting on the bed. Kaoru rushed over and reached out for him. But the raven haired beat him to it and dragged Kaoru down on top of him.

"Izu-mmh!" Kaoru gave out a startled sound as Izumi grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

From this position Kaoru realized how submissive Izumi was being. Letting him take control wasn't something Izumi ever did. But from the desperation he felt in the kiss Kaoru realized this was something Izumi needed. Izumi needed to be felt protected, he needed Kaoru to take control of him.

So that's what Kaoru did. The auburn haired nipped Izumi's lip and forced his tongue in. Kissing Izumi aggressively and assuring him he would be there for him.

Kaoru's hands traveled down and gripped the boy's hips, making them thrust up to his. Izumi moaned lightly and tighten his arms, wanting Kaoru even closer.

Kaoru let his hands roam back up and slip under the shirt. And, just like Izumi had done to him before, Kaoru tweaked his nipples. The raven haired whimpered a little. _So he's not vocal, huh?_ Unlike Kaoru, Izumi barely made any noise. That made Kaoru determined to get him to be louder.

The auburn haired ended the kiss with a light bite. Izumi nearly whined, he wanted- he needed more than just this. Kaoru took off Izumi's shirt and immediately latched his lips to a nipple.

"Ngh..." The moan didn't satisfy Kaoru. He wanted to hear something louder than that. And just sucking wasn't cut out to do that. So his teeth bit down gently, earning a slightly louder moan. Then he bit harder.

"Ahh." Izumi gasped at the pain. It was weird. It hurt but also felt good.

Somewhat pleased with that, Kaoru went over to the other nub and did the same. Leaving them both a dark ruby red. His hands then ran down Izumi's torso. At a certain point the boy's stomach flexed and he hissed lightly. Kaoru glanced down and saw that his hands had brushed over the still healing wound.

He briefly wondered what Izumi's reaction would be if he did something to it but didn't want to risk hurting the boy. The wound hasn't healed yet. So he instead just kissed Izumi once more.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, his amber eyes staring down at Izumi's blue ones with a caring look. The raven haired nodded and Kaoru smiled back.

The auburn haired laid down besides Izumi and wrapped his arms around him. Izumi sighed in content and scooted closer to him. He loved being this close to him. Whether he was in this state of mind or in his usual self. Even if he was crying or scowling. He loved being with Kaoru.

_Loved?_ Of course he did. Who was he kidding himself? Without Kaoru, he'd probably lose his mind more than he already has. Izumi wouldn't be able to do things like this with anyone except Kaoru. He cares so much about the auburn haired... He loves him.

"Kaoru?" Izumi whispered, moving his head to look at him. Kaoru opened his eyes and stared back.

"Yes." Izumi then said. That's it, just that one word, 'yes'. _But what does that even mean? Yes?_

"My answer is yes." Izumi added when he saw the confused expression. Kaoru went still for a second before his face broke out in a smile full of happiness. Then Kaoru shifted them so he was back on top of Izumi, kissing him out of sheer joy. Izumi moaned in shock at the aggressiveness.

"Seriously? You mean, we're actually dating now?" Kaoru asked, giving the boy a wide smile. The raven haired blushed then scowled. "I just said yes." he growled. Kaoru laughed and kissed him again.

Izumi noticed how Kaoru was still dominating him but let it pass. If it's Kaoru he wouldn't mind anything. It scares him how _much_ and how _quickly_ he fell for the auburn haired. But as he stared up at those amber-colored eyes, Izumi knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

This love he feels for Kaoru brightens his dark past. It makes Izumi want too erase those memories and replace it with new ones. Ones where Kaoru is in. His light. His happiness. His life anchor. His love.

But... what about his problems? His nightmares, panic attacks, paranoia. What about the problem with his fa-

_That's right. I forgot._ That wasn't even a problem anymore. His father is dead. He couldn't cause Izumi the same pain from his last relationship. Although, even if Izumi is physically free to date anyone, he still wasn't mentally ready.

But then Kaoru placed his lips back on Izumi's in a slow, loving kiss. And Izumi's thoughts shattered and his heart melted. None of that mattered right now. _All that matters is Kaoru, my boyfriend._

* * *

**Aww they're finally dating! Damn twenty chapters just for them to start dating.**

**And we still have a long way to go. But I think we're finally halfway through the story.**

**Don't worry though, there's still a whole bunch drama coming up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Heh, I find it funny how today is August 21 and this is chapter 21**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-one!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_His hearing._ The slow, rhythmic sound of a heartbeat awakened his four other senses one by one. _His touch._ The warmth of the body under his own. An arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Their body temperatures mixed together, going against the cool air around. _His smell._ The scent of flowers combined with that unique smell he loved. It filled his nostrils, intoxicating his mind. _His sight_. He raised himself up, settling down on the boy's hips and stared down at the sleeping face. The messed up raven hair covering the boy's closed eyelids. The pale lips parted slightly as the boy breathed. _His taste._ Leaning down he hovered over those chapped pale lips and kissed them. His tongue circled around them for a taste. Satisfying his taste buds, if only just slightly.

He pulled back a little and stared into the half-lidded blue eyes. They were darkened to a sapphire color from sleep. Emphasizing the pale skin along with the pitch black hair.

Kaoru smirked slyly and pecked the now moist lips again, drawing back a second after. He chuckled a little and ran his thumb under the boy's bottom lip. "That's an improvement." he breathed out, locking his amber eyes with blue.

Izumi smiled and shook his head. "I learned the first time." he replied, his voice soft from sleep. His hands settled themselves on Kaoru's hips and held them lightly.

The devilish boy smirked and gave him another short kiss. "You fell off the bed that time." he teased, running his hands down Izumi's bare chest.

Kaoru slid his hands down, skimming over the dark red nubs. The raven haired under him sucked in a sharp breath. His nipples still sensitive from last night's treatment. Kaoru licked his lips as he stared down at Izumi. Observing him like a sneaky sly cat.

Izumi grunted as a hand brushed over his wound. And Kaoru experimentally added more pressure. Swiping his thumb over it.

The boy hissed a little at the feeling. That wound was still far too sensitive.

Memorizing the reaction, Kaoru stopped touching it and moved his hands back up. He leaned his head down and kissed Izumi's neck.

Izumi moaned faintly in approval and turned his head to give Kaoru more access.

The auburn haired nipped around before pulling away and sitting up. He stared at how beautiful the body under his was. Even the many little scars on the pale light skin. Even the largest scar of them all, the one that ran from the middle of Izumi's chest down to his naval. A faint thin slash that looked more like a scratch rather than a scar.

Kaoru looked at how perfectly Izumi's body was toned in muscle. Not a lot but just slightly, enough that doesn't make him look scrawny.

"Kaoru, stop." He looked up at the sound of his name and gave the raven haired a questioning stare.

Izumi sighed, "You're staring. Stop." He still wasn't used to, or even comfortable with, having his shirt off. And with Kaoru staring at him like that, he wanted to put it back on even more.

"What I can't stare at my boyfriend?" Kaoru asked, pouting a little.

At the word 'boyfriend' Izumi blushed. "No." he mumbled back.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing Izumi deeply. The boy groaned as Kaoru grabbed his face, pulling him in closer.

Izumi kissed him back deeply while nipping Kaoru's bottom lip. His hands that were grabbing the auburn haired's hips tightened and his own moved up.

The movement caused Kaoru to moan and grind back. Enjoying how such little fiction could feel amazing when he was with Izumi. He then opened his mouth and bit Izumi's tongue as it slid in.

Izumi growled and bit Kaoru's lip again. When the boy moaned he shifted and turned them both around, hovering over Kaoru. Like this Izumi was able to kiss him harder and thrust his hips better.

One last breathtaking kiss and Izumi laid his head down on Kaoru's shoulder. The auburn haired ran his fingers through the messed up raven hair, smiling when the boy sighed in content.

Both boys stayed like that, in each other's arms, for a while. Not wanting to get up just yet, they were far too comfortable to even move. But a loud bang on the door told them otherwise.

"Kaoru, how dare you leave Tamaki to me!" Hikaru yelled from the other side.

"Haruhi! Hikaru kicked me!" Tamaki whined.

"I wouldn't have kicked you if you didn't startle me first thing in the morning!" Hikaru yelled back.

"Both of you, stop fighting!" Haruhi shouted, clearly not pleased from her tone. "And why is Kaoru with Izumi anyways?"

"I don't know he just is!" Hikaru yelled angrily.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not done getting my beauty sleep" A girl's voice, who was Liviya, screamed. "Izumi! Get your lazy ass up and shut these people up!"

"Be quiet woman!" A deep voice yelled from far, Ryuu clearly.

"Ah!? What was that asshole?"

"I said, shut up bitch!"

By then everyone was screaming and yelling throughout the whole inn. Izumi growled lowly and nuzzled his head against Kaoru's neck, trying his hardest to not shout back to them.

Kaoru just sighed and hugged Izumi tighter, hoping the boy wouldn't join in. He didn't want to deal with all the screaming so early.

"Would everyone please stop screaming!? They're probably still asleep!" Haruhi shouted. There was a moment of silence before they started up again.

"Heh oh they're up alright." Hikaru teased.

"Ha! Yeah, definitely _up_. If you know what I mean." Liviya teased right back. Then the two started laughing.

Izumi growled and picked his head up, glaring at the closed door. He looked like a dog snarling at an intruder.

The two continued to pass around dirty jokes that only they, and Ryuu who probably went back to sleep, understood.

"Izumi probably got a nice wake-up call."

"Probably _fully awake_ even after a sleepless night."

"Kaoru probably kept him _up_ all night."

There was more laughter.

Kaoru blushed immensely at what they said and Izumi continued growling lowly.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing you need to know Haruhi."

"Nothing for your innocent mind." Liviya sighed.

With the raven haired still growling and glaring at the door Kaoru could tell he was about to take bait to their taunts.

"Just ignore them." Kaoru whispered and tilted the scowling face down.

Izumi's eyes softened as Kaoru pulled him into a kiss.

"Damn, that must be one hell of a service for Izumi to stay quiet." Liviya said after a while.

That was the last straw. Izumi ripped away from Kaoru. "Shut the fuck up!" he growled.

"Oh he answered! Kaoru, you should work on your skills more." Hikaru spoke up.

Kaoru blushed in embarrassment. He never even once _serviced_ Izumi! Just the thought of it made him blush like crazy.

And the shouting continued as Izumi put a shirt on. He opened the door and they all started screaming at each other, while Kaoru's face flushed even more at the perverted things they taunted at Izumi.

* * *

Their vacation ended fairly quickly much to Izumi's dismay. They returned back to Tokyo late at night and they decided for the next few days to stay over at Izumi's. And the raven haired, of course, objected and complained how they always stay at his house. He suggested they stay at someone else's for a change. He couldn't understand what was so great about his.

"But Izzy, we like staying at your house. Don't you like having us over?" Honey asked innocently, his big eyes staring up at Izumi's intensely.

There was no way Izumi could object anymore and reluctantly allowed them to stay over. Good thing for the other hosts Izumi couldn't go against Honey. He was no match against Honey's innocent stare.

The reason for staying at Izumi's house for a few days is because they all needed to make the preparations at their school for the winter festival they were hosting. It was perfect for the rest of the hosts since his house was the closest to the school.

And although Kaoru enjoyed going to Izumi's house, having the others there as well didn't allow them any time to be together. In the morning it was impossible. Everyone was up and already getting ready to leave. The afternoon, also impossible. They would still be in school, making the preparations. At night everyone is dead tired and heading to bed. It's only until then they might have time.

But they weren't able to meet up. Izumi told Kaoru to not come because they'll be tired in the morning. And with all the work they had to do in school they'll need their energy. It was frustrating to them. They had finally started dating and yet they couldn't be together as much as they wanted to.

Then on the fourth day, while no one was looking, too busy with things to do, Izumi whispered for only Kaoru to hear. "Come to my room tonight." Kaoru blushed faintly when he heard those words. Then he turned and smiled at the raven haired, giving his consent.

It was the day before the winter festival so they took this chance to meet up.

So for once in four days Kaoru opened Izumi's room and immediately tackled the boy once the door shut. Kaoru wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and his legs around his hips.

"Shit." Izumi grunted in surprise. Then Kaoru kissed him desperately, not giving him a moment to recover. To keep his balance, Izumi walked a bit and pressed Kaoru's back against the wall. His hands automatically grabbed the auburn haired's ass and squeezed them, earning himself a whimper through the open-mouthed kiss.

Izumi pulled back and raised Kaoru's shirt up. The auburn haired helped him in taking it off, throwing it carelessly on the floor. They kissed heatedly again before breaking apart to pull off Izumi's shirt next. Then their lips were back on each other's.

Kaoru tightened his arms and legs, pushing his lips to Izumi's harshly, not caring they'll bruise and swell up later. His hands tugged the raven locks, making Izumi groan at the pain. Then he felt Izumi's blunt nails scratch his ass cheeks, kneading them through his boxers. Kaoru pulled back and whined at how erotically good it felt.

Izumi chuckled lowly and leaned in close to Kaoru's ear. "That was pretty fast." he whispered, moving his hips to show what he meant. "Were you that excited to see me?" he teased, his voice low and husky, making Kaoru shiver.

"I needed you... so badly." Kaoru whimpered, his amber eyes glistening from his painful arousal.

Izumi smirked but didn't reply, instead he kissed Kaoru's jaw down to his neck.

"It was frustrating," Kaoru continued, biting his lip when Izumi passed a sweet spot. "Not having any chance to be- _ngh_... with you."

Izumi sucked his neck, making a hickey near the collarbone.

"I wanted to... come at night b- _ugh_\- but you said we couldn't. Now that we're here- _ngh_\- together... I-I'm obviously gon- Ahh!" Kaoru threw his head back and cried out. Izumi just smirked maliciously and kissed the wounded, dark ruby-colored hickey.

"T-that hurt!" Kaoru whimpered, feeling the stinging pain on his neck from the sudden bite.

"You were talking too much." Izumi shrugged. Then he leaned in close to the boy's ear. "I love hearing you scream." he whispered.

"But don't do that again. If someone hears, I'll get mad." Izumi growled dangerously. His tone making Kaoru's body tremble and his hair stand on end.

"Then don't do things that'll make me... scream." Kaoru mumbled, blushing at how dirty that sounded.

Then Izumi smirked and Kaoru knew he wouldn't listen. _God he's so complicated! He tells me to not scream and then does something that'll make me do just that!_

Izumi walked them over to the bed and dropped the auburn haired, settling himself between the boy's legs.

Kaoru's eyes were darkened in lust, making them look like an orangish brown. Izumi's droopy blue eyes were lowered more than they are naturally, also darkened as if in a trance.

Kaoru reached up and Izumi bent down. Their lips met halfway and engaged into an aggressive kiss. Izumi's hands traveled down and teasingly palmed the erection hidden in the boxers.

"Nya!" The moan was unnecessarily loud and Izumi pulled away and there was a rumble deep in his throat.

"Kaoru." he said in a deep voice that had Kaoru squirming.

"I said be quiet!" Izumi growled out and leaned down to Kaoru's neck, biting down on the other side hard.

* * *

The next morning was the winter festival and everyone got up early to set up everything. They were all either in their rooms or already in the kitchen eating. Izumi and Kaoru were still in their rooms, getting ready to go out.

Kaoru looked at himself in the mirror and pouted. He poked a hickey on one side and winced. It was bruised and even had two little scabs. _Heh, looks as if I've been bitten by a vampire._ While still inspecting the hickey Kaoru noticed Izumi walking in behind him from the mirror.

Izumi stood behind Kaoru and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Hugging Kaoru close to his body. "What are you doing?" Izumi mumbled, wondering why Kaoru was taking so long in the bathroom.

Kaoru glared at him through the mirror as Izumi's blue eyes looked back. "You're an extremely cruel person." he insulted.

"So I've been told." Izumi said, mumbling again while looking at the two hickeys in the reflection, one on each side.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at that. _So I've been told? What does that mean? He's been told that before?_

Izumi ignored the questioning stare and just lowered his head, placing his lips to the dark red spot on the right side, gently kissing and running his tongue over it.

Unconsciously, Kaoru tilted his head and sighed. Loving the feel of Izumi's smooth lips and warm breath on his skin. Still that answer Izumi gave him confused him.

_Does that mean he's dated people before me?_ Somehow that got Kaoru jealous and little possessive over him. _Was it a guy or a girl?_ Then he remembered the first time Izumi blowed him and last night. _Probably a guy. Geez, you don't learn how to give a blow job like that the first or second time. With all the things he does Izumi's definitely experienced._

Izumi finished and moved onto the hickey on the left side. Kaoru moaned faintly as he did. This was kind of Izumi's way of apologizing for biting him, and twice too.

Kaoru barely remembered the guy in that picture he found, but he figured it was him. _He's probably the one Izumi dated. Ugh, that kind of bothers me. Just knowing it might of been him._ Mainly because in that picture Izumi looked so... happy and... alive? It was strange. But... Izumi probably loved him.

A passing thought of how Izumi still might love him flowed through Kaoru's head. But then that was immediately burned away when he remembered how Izumi ripped up the picture and threw it away. Izumi's eyes didn't even soften in the slightest when he stared at the picture. He just glanced at it blankly for a second, as if it weren't even important anymore.

Kaoru wanted to know what happened to them but he knew Izumi was secretive and most likely would never tell him.

If he remembered correctly, Izumi was younger. _It was probably a couple years ago._ Kaoru couldn't remember how the boy looked like, though. He knew he had black hair like Izumi, but that's it.

Izumi nuzzled his face on Kaoru's neck and tightened his arms. Kaoru moaned a little and leaned back against his chest.

Kaoru did remember how the boy seemed to be on Izumi's back as he grinned down. One arm was extended, indicating he was the one who took the picture. Izumi was laughing, a big smile directed towards the other boy. Izumi was blushing slightly in the picture but the other wasn't. He kind of looked...

Kaoru mentally shook his head. _Damn, it's like trying to remember something I never saw- If that even makes sense._

He opened his eyes, not knowing when he even closed them, and stared at the raven haired in the mirror. He had his eyes closed as well and his face was half buried in Kaoru's neck.

Kaoru brought a hand back and placed it on Izumi's hair, guiding himself in the mirror.

At the touch Izumi opened his eyes a little and stared at Kaoru through the mirror.

Dark sapphire blue stared back at him. Kaoru studied hard and noticed a glint of something in them. But then Izumi closed his eyes again and nuzzled his head. Kaoru furrowed his brows, unsure of what he saw. It could have been a caring look, but it seemed much deeper than that. So maybe it was love?

Kaoru blushed and smiled at that. He turned his head and pecked Izumi's cheek. "I'm still mad at you." he stated playfully and got out of Izumi's arms to walk out of the bathroom.

Izumi scowled and followed him. "Did you not get my apology?"

Kaoru smirked slyly at him, "I did and how lovely it was." he said with a heavenly sigh. "But I'm still mad."

Izumi frowned at that and Kaoru just giggled. "You're gonna have to think of something better." Izumi sighed and grabbed his chin as he thought about it. In no time he had the answer.

"Then I'll take you out on a date." Izumi said while smiling.

Kaoru froze at that and his smirk faded. _A date? Our first date?_ "Really?" he asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

Then Kaoru smiled wide and tackled the raven haired, kissing him thankfully. And like last night Kaoru wrapped his arms and legs around Izumi.

Izumi groaned and held onto Kaoru's hips. "Fuck, not this again." he moaned out, trying to keep steady.

Kaoru laughed, "You can definitely take me out on a date."

The auburn haired kissed him again and for a second Izumi thought about just forgetting everything else and just giving into this boy. But he heard distant voices and he knew that was impossible.

"Come on Kaoru. The winter festival is today." he mumbled against Kaoru's lips.

Kaoru pouted as Izumi placed his feet back on the floor. "The date?" he questioned.

"We'll talk about that later."

Kaoru pouted again as he watched Izumi putting on a hoodie over his shirt.

"Later. We need to go." Izumi said sternly, handing Kaoru a hoodie as well and a scarf.

"Fine." he muttered, grabbing the things and putting it on.

Izumi walked over to him and gave him a short sweet kiss. Then he went over to the door and opened it for Kaoru. The boy smiled and walked out. Izumi followed after and closed it behind him. Both walking over to where the others were waiting.

* * *

**Geez, this chapter killed me with all the details. Especially the beginning. (Fuck you first paragraph!) Took me forever to write that!**

**But I love how Izumi and Kaoru were being all intimate and then I skipped to the next day.**

**Oh and yeah my trip was good! Thanks!**

**And ugh school is about to start again for me -.-**

**This sucks, but well not like school interferes with my writing anyways. You guys are so lucky.**

**I know plenty of writers out there that use school as an excuse to not write. But you see, I'm so dedicated to writing it's 3 am and I'm updating.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-two!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The festival was filled with many students and parents. Even those from neighboring schools came. The whole campus had been set for a Christmas theme, which was in two days from now. It was decorated from the entrance, to the open field in the back, and even inside. There were all kinds of events and food set up in individual stands.

All clubs, including the host club, pitched in to make this marvelous festival for everyone. The place looked even more elegant with the Christmas feeling it gave. The festival was packed with many people who are all excited to attend.

The inside was mainly for clubs hosting a restaurant like event. That was were the host club was.

All the hosts had sent up a very fancy restaurant where all the girls went to eat. It was mainly, definitely, because of all the beautiful men they would be surrounded by. The hosts were waiters and they took care of taking orders and attending the customers.

Haruhi, the only one who wasn't a waiter like the rest, dedicated herself in working in the kitchen. Everything went smoothly at first, with plenty of waiters and Haruhi as a cook. And everyone enjoyed eating there. But word seemed to get out from the previous customers and the amount of people gradually increased.

With seven hosts as waiters the customers still didn't have to wait long to be assisted, even as they increased. But with only Haruhi in the kitchen everything runned slow and the meals weren't prepared as fast as they should have been.

No one complained about the delay, but the hosts noticed how much Haruhi started to struggle. And it's not like Renge could help her with her own costume stand she built.

It wasn't until Haruhi started mixing up orders that Izumi stepped into the kitchen and put on an apron over his black and white uniform.

"Sorry." Haruhi apologized as they both cooked up the orders.

"It's alright. Besides, I prefer being in here rather than attending them." Izumi admitted, causing Haruhi to laugh as she understood.

With Izumi now working with Haruhi, everything got back to its original pace. There were short breaks every now and then for the host club members, but it wasn't until mid-afternoon that they closed up the restaurant they built to enjoy the winter festival for themselves.

Izumi smiled happily as he put on his hoodie again, changing out of the waiter's uniform. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and stepped out, going to the back of the school to view everything.

The lighting and decorations around made the campus beautiful and glow brightly as the sun went down. In the center of the field there was an enormous Christmas tree where many people went to take pictures.

Izumi was just mindlessly walking around and looking at everything while the others went off to do the same. He was studying the sculptures of Santa Claus and his sleigh that the pottery club had made, when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye.

Izumi blinked in discomfort and turned his head towards it. But he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary other than a few people taking pictures of the sculpture. Izumi frowned, thinking it must have been them, and just walked away.

Still, he couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that he was being watched. At first Izumi just thought he was being paranoid, but then he noticed the flash to his side again when he was talking to a few girls. But once again he did not see anything when he looked. And he would've almost growled at that until Yuka spoke up.

"What's wrong Izumi?" she asked, oblivious to what happened.

Izumi just shook head. "It's nothing." he said, giving her and the other girls a smile.

But now Izumi was more alert than ever, knowing for sure someone was watching him and taking pictures. He constantly looked around him to make sure nothing was there, but he never found anything, and it frustrated him.

Whenever he let his guard down, even if it was just a little, there was a flash. And again Izumi found nothing when he looked.

He was beginning to become uncomfortable with the situation and wanted nothing more than to just leave the festival. By the time he actually considered it someone had called his name out. Izumi turned and saw it was Kaoru waving him over, a big grin displayed on his face.

Izumi immediately forgot about the problem he was having and walked up to him.

The boys were talking and walking around together. Izumi's unease slowly went away as he saw how carefree everyone looked. From a distance he spotted Tamaki walking together with Haruhi. Then there was another flash as both Izumi and Kaoru laughed together.

Izumi halted his laughter and glared to the side, pissed that they still didn't leave him alone.

"Izumi?"

He turned back to the auburn haired and noticed the worried look. Izumi shook his head and smiled.

Kaoru looked around and made sure that none of the other students or hosts were watching them. He grabbed Izumi's hand and smirked slyly when he blushed.

"Come on." Kaoru said and started pulling them away. Izumi tilted his head at that but didn't say anything. He just followed silently to wherever the boy was taking him.

They both walked around the school until they found an unoccupied side where there was not one person or decoration to be found. It was completely silent and dark where they were and they knew no one would find them here.

Knowing no one would find them calmed Izumi down, thinking about the person following him. And as his discomfort went away Kaoru reached up and kissed him. His hands entangling themselves on the long black hair.

"You need a haircut." Kaoru mumbled against Izumi's lips before they continued their open-mouth kiss. Izumi just hummed back and pressed the boy slightly on the wall of the school.

While Izumi and Kaoru got carried away, despite knowing they were still in public, there were several flashes from a distance. That person that was following Izumi found them, and they were taking advantage of the situation.

Izumi, with his eyes closed, was oblivious to the flashes and pushed Kaoru further on the wall. He shifted his knee between Kaoru's legs and pressed.

Kaoru moaned and buried his head on Izumi's neck, feeling hands slide up his shirt and caress his back.

Izumi was about to pull back to kiss him again when he saw another flash. His eyes widened and he abruptly turned that way. But their surroundings were hard to see from the lack of light.

Still Izumi kept his eyes in the same spot and growled lowly. There was some shuffling in the distance and Izumi let go of Kaoru and walked closer.

He couldn't find anything, no one was there. _Probably left already,_ he thought. Izumi ruffled his hair in frustration and went back to Kaoru.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru questioned, noticing how strange the raven haired was being.

"Nothing. Just my imagination." Izumi replied with a sigh.

Kaoru frowned but let it go. He grabbed Izumi's hand and dragged him over to the back entrance of the school. It took a while but they eventually reached the roof.

They both sat in the bench that had a nice full view of the festival. Kaoru shivered a little at the breezy cool air. It was so much colder at night. Izumi noticed and scooted closer to him.

Kaoru smiled thankfully and laid his head on his shoulder, reaching out a hand and grabbing Izumi's. Their fingers entwined together. Kaoru loved how perfectly it felt to hold Izumi's hand.

Izumi blushed in embarrassment and was grateful Kaoru couldn't see his face. Holding hands isn't something that Kaoru and him ever did. It was strange but he enjoyed how it made them seem more like couple than ever. So despite being embarrassed Izumi smiled lightly and stared ahead.

After a few minutes of silence everyone down at the festival started cheering and clapping, doing a count down in unison.

"9!"

"8!"

Kaoru laughed, "It's about to start."

"7!"

"This is stupid." Izumi mumbled.

"6!"

"It's not like we're celebrating anything."

"5!"

"Well this is Ouran." Kaoru giggled and they both looked up at the sky.

"4!"

"3!"

Everyone was looked expectantly up at the sky as they counted down.

"2!"

But Izumi and Kaoru were on the roof for the best view.

"1!"

There was a moment of silence before fireworks shot up from far and exploded in the sky. Everyone cheered and laughed, taking pictures and videos of the show.

Kaoru stared in awe at the fireworks before picking up his head and glancing at Izumi. The raven haired was looking up at the sky and his eyes sparkled with the light of the fireworks.

Kaoru leaned over and kissed Izumi's cheek. The boy looked over and stared at Kaoru for a second, and then they kissed chastely.

* * *

The boy in the picture was all blurred-up. You could barely even tell who it was. The woman snarled and threw it on the floor, looking at the next one under it. It was also blurry. And the one after that was as well.

The woman picked her head up and stared at the man who took them, giving him a look. She wanted an explanation. The man stepped back a little in fear.

_"M-milady, the boy. He- he kept moving every time I tried."_ the man reasoned, speaking to her in English. _"He kept turning and staring my way."_

The woman's eyes narrowed. _"Did he see you?"_ she asked.

The man shook his head, _"No milady. I hid whenever he looked over."_

_"But he noticed."_

_"Yes."_

The woman glared at him and kept looking at the pictures. _"What am I going now. I can't use anything here!"_ She threw more pictures on the floor as she looked them over.

She paused when she saw a picture of the black haired boy with another boy. _"What is this? I thought I told you I wanted him alone."_ she snarled.

The man perked up at that. _"Ah! Actually milady, if you keep..."_ the man trailed off and made passing movements with his hands.

The woman raised an eyebrow and turned to the next. Her eyes immediately lit up.

_"Oh I see."_ she chuckled out, studying the picture of the two boys kissing. She looked over the rest and nodded.

_"This is excellent. I'll forgive you for the useless ones."_ The man sighed in relief at that.

As she kept looking the man spoke up. _"Milady that boy, is he by any chance your son?"_

The woman's face twisted in disgust. _"That disgusting orphan is not my son!"_ she shouted.

_"F-forgive me milady."_

The woman sighed and glanced over at the pictures.

_"But I want you to take more pictures of this boy now."_ The woman said pointing a finger at the lighter haired one.

The man fidgeted a little. _"Um milady, that won't be easy."_

When the woman narrowed her eyes the man added, _"I-it's just that I noticed that boy had a twin at the festival. I cannot tell them apart."_

_"Then take pictures of them both. And I want them focused on their face."_

The man nodded, _"Yes milady."_

_"Also, more of them two together."_ she said indicating to the picture in her hand. _"And do not let them notice you. Understood?"_

_"Yes milady."_

_"Leave."_

With that the man grabbed his camera and left the room.

The woman picked up two pictures. One where the two boys were laughing and the one with them kissing. She walked over to a bulletin board and pinned the pictures together, next to another picture that was there previously.

"So you have a little boyfriend, do you?" she teased out loud, speaking in Japanese this time.

"You never learn Izumi." the woman sighed. _But that's alright. I'll just have to teach you again._

She laughed darkly. _I'll take everything away from you Izumi. I'll destroy what little you have and I'll break you down until nothing can keep you sane anymore._

She looked over at the other picture on the board, the one that was there before. It was a picture of another black haired boy. The woman smirked and took out her phone, dialing a number.

"There's someone I want you to locate." she said, looking at the picture of Luke that was taken a few months ago.

* * *

Izumi sighed and looked over to his side, noticing the pouting auburn haired sitting down like he was. "Stop pouting." he repeated once again.

Kaoru opened his eyes and glared, Izumi just stared back blankly. "We're supposed to be meditating so relax, you're too stiff." he scolded, earning another pout.

"You promised me a date." Kaoru muttered.

"I know, and we will go on one, but not until after Christmas."

Kaoru sighed out loudly and folded his arms. "Why does it have to be _after_?"

"Because I said so."

With that the raven haired closed his eyes and stayed quiet, emptying his head out and letting his body relax. Kaoru kept glaring at him but Izumi never flinched. So he stayed quiet for a few seconds as he thought about what to say next.

"Hey, after our date we can have sex, right?"

Kaoru stared at how Izumi didn't react at first, but then suddenly the boy's face gradually became redder and redder.

"I actually rather do it now, but it's logical to have sex after a date, no?"

"Kaoru!" Izumi growled out, giving him a bewildered look.

Kaoru just shrugged his shoulders at the boy, giving him a questioning look. "What?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Why? Is there something wrong with wanting to have sex with you?" Kaoru frowned, not understanding why Izumi was asking if he was serious. Oh course he's serious. After everything we've done together of course he'd want to.

"There is, we just started going out!"

"Yeah, officially. But we've been doing stuff since over a month already."

"That doesn't mean we have to have sex after one date!"

Kaoru smirked maliciously and crawled over to Izumi, straddling him down over his lap when he did. Izumi gave him a bewildered look and blushed heavily.

"I want to." Kaoru purred his voice seductively. "Do you not want to?" he asked, pouting a little.

Izumi didn't know how to even response to that before Kaoru leaned forward, and smashed their lips together.

* * *

"Kaoru's in the dojo with Izumi. Just go out that door." Ryuu guided, pointing a finger at the glass door that lead to the backyard.

Hikaru thanked him and walked outside, heading towards the dojo. He was there to pick up Kaoru.

"Oi Kaoru!" Hikaru called out loudly as he slid open the door.

Hikaru figured there would probably be times where he catches Izumi and Kaoru kissing, but he didn't expect to catch them while they were doing something more intimate than that.

They were kissing on the floor, but with Izumi's hand gripping Kaoru's cock it was clear it wasn't just kissing. Izumi's white top was open as he hovered over Kaoru, whose top was also open and his pants were down around his thighs.

Hikaru stared at them for a few seconds before his face turned red and he stuttered out, "S-s-sorry I-I'll leave!" And he shut the door immediately.

Izumi wasn't sure if he should go after the other twin or continue what they were doing. But Kaoru's loud whine and thrusting hips made Izumi dive down and kiss the boy on the floor again.

Kaoru moaned as Izumi's hand started pumping his member, and yanked on the long strands of raven hair, pressing their mouths together. Izumi hummed back at the rough treatment.

Honestly, Izumi couldn't control himself around Kaoru. And it scared him a little. Especially now that he knew Kaoru wanted to have sex already.

Having sex wasn't something Izumi was comfortable with. He tried to do it with Luke but it never worked out. Izumi would always either chicken out at last minute or panic when Luke reassured him it was okay.

_Maybe that's why he left._ Izumi had often thought. _Because he got tired of me._ And although he tried to convince himself it was because of his father and not that, it would always linger in his mind as a 'what if'. What if he ended up doing it with Luke? Would they be separated then? Would he not be with Kaoru if that happened?

But as Izumi looked down at the flushed face of the auburn haired he knew separating from Luke was for the best. He probably wouldn't have been able to actually be with Kaoru. He would've probably lost his mind by then.

And although the break up was a painful experience, both mentally and physically, it was worth it in a way. It's been two years since then and he never once saw Luka again. Izumi doesn't even know where he's even at. He forbid Liviya from finding out.

But in those two years Izumi's been able to get over Luke. Then he met Kaoru and fell in love with him. And it's not like he hates Luke or anything, but whatever he felt for him isn't the same as what he feels for Kaoru. The love is almost stronger for the auburn haired.

He wasn't sure if he didn't really love Luke as much as he thought he did or if it was because they constantly had the problem with Izumi's father. Still Izumi knows he loves Kaoru now and he wouldn't want it a different way.

Everything was easier now that his father passed away. But would he be able to actually have sex?

Izumi stared down at the trembling body underneath him. Kaoru gasped and closed his eyes at the firm stroke on his cock. His white pants and boxers were taken off fully, his legs wide open as Izumi sat between them.

Izumi looked at how much Kaoru's body was affected from his touches. His sweat was glistening everywhere even in the slightly cold dojo. His face was flushed, his eyes were half-lidded, and his breathing was quivering. The smell of Kaoru's arousal drove Izumi highly insane.

All in all it made Izumi's erection throb painfully in its cramped place.

Yet knowing how much he himself was affected by Kaoru struck a bit of fear in him, and Izumi knew he was still not ready to have sex. What they were doing right now was as far as he could go. Just foreplay. He'd probably panic like before if they tried to have sex.

So Izumi hoped that Kaoru wouldn't bring it up again after this.

Izumi shook his head and smashed his lips to Kaoru's. The boy moaned and yanked Izumi closer.

* * *

**Ugh, this stats glitch is pissing me off.**

**If any of you(that are writing a story) haven't been seeing any views in the stats for a few days don't worry. It's just a glitch.**

**I've been getting followers and reviews just fine but with the glitch I can't see views.**

**Apparently a lot of people are having the same problem.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Soo happy stats are fixed now!**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-three!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"You're so unromantic it's almost adorable." Kaoru looked around and curled his lip in distaste.

The place was crowded despite the sun going down, making it difficult for the two boys to move around.

Izumi scowled and glanced over to him, "Do you want me to treat you like a girl?"

Kaoru glared menacingly and elbowed Izumi's ribs, making him growl and rub his hand over it.

"You couldn't have taken me somewhere else?" Kaoru complained.

The auburn haired looked over at where they were. He was disappointed. He expected Izumi to take him somewhere nice since it was their first date. But no. Izumi took him to the carnival that had recently opened. A place filled with commoners. This wasn't what he imagined their first date to look like.

"What, you wanted me to take you to some expensive ass dinner or something?" Izumi joked, laughing a little.

"I expected you to!"

Izumi stopped laughing and glared at the auburn haired. "I ain't paying shit for you!" he growled.

Kaoru jerked back his arm and elbowed him again, a lot harder. Izumi choked out a gasp. The sudden hit made him lose his breath a little.

Pleased at the reaction, Kaoru smirked. Then Izumi recovered suddenly and yanked him up by the collar of his jacket.

"Don't do that!" Izumi shouted. He glowered at Kaoru, who returned the dirty look right back.

The crowd of people around paused what they were doing to look over, expecting a fight to break out between the two males. They just continued to glare at each other.

The raven haired growled lowly and narrowed his blue eyes dangerously at the other boy, who stood his ground even with the intense look. They stayed in that current position for who knows how long. Just glaring at each other and silently exchanging a conversation.

Then it seemed as if they had an understanding. Their stare turned fondly and Izumi's grip loosened on the collar. Kaoru reached up, and was about to pull Izumi in, when the two males were jerked away forcefully.

"You're disturbing everyone, please fight somewhere else." A gruff voice said.

Kaoru felt someone pull his arms back and restrain him. He looked over at Izumi and saw a buff man trying to do the same to him.

"We weren't fighting!" Izumi yelled, growling and moving away when the man touched him.

The man must have been pretty frustrated for it looked like he was being more aggressive towards Izumi.

"Let go of me!" Izumi shouted. He was about to get out of the man's hold when Kaoru yelled at him, "Stop it Izumi!"

Izumi glared at him but listened anyways, letting the man restrain him and pull him away. The man holding Kaoru did the same.

The two males were taken away from the carnival and harshly pushed to the side. One of the buff men warned them to not come back and cause trouble before turning around.

"What do you mean we can't come back!? Hey I'm talking to you! Hey!"

Izumi kept growling and screaming at them, trying to grab their attention, until Kaoru had enough.

"I said stop!" Kaoru yelled and elbowed the raven haired again. Izumi, once again, gasped and held his stomach.

"You little... fucker." Izumi groaned out.

"Look at what you did! We can't even enjoy our date!" Kaoru was furious. He wanted their first date to be nice and fun. Romantic and sweet. Just a perfect date where they could laugh together without worry. Where they could enjoy each other's company and forget about everyone else. _Now it's just ruined!_ Kaoru thought angrily.

Izumi sighed and ruffled his hair. Their date was pretty much ruined now. So does that mean he has to take him to that restaurant now?

Izumi had picked the carnival in the first place because he figured if they had a date that seemed 'whatever' then Kaoru wouldn't mention the thing about sex. It was pretty stupid now that he thought about it. Kaoru didn't seem pleased in the least, especially now that they were kicked out.

After a moment of silence Izumi finally said, "Come on." as he grabbed Kaoru's hand.

The auburn haired glared at him and attempted to pull back, but Izumi gripped his hand tightly and dragged him away from the carnival.

Kaoru pouted and kicked his feet on the ground like a child as they walked.

"Date's all ruined." he mumbled to no one in particular.

Izumi rolled his eyes when he saw what he was doing it, but stayed quiet. He had to fix the current problem and take Kaoru to that restaurant.

They walked over to Izumi's blue Corvette, which he rarely ever uses, and got inside. Kaoru was still mad so he slammed the door as hard as he could that it shook the whole car. Izumi growled and was about to complain but ruffled his hair frantically instead.

Kaoru folded his arms and glared out the window the whole time Izumi drove to who knows where. _Probably to some other shitty place. _Kaoru bitterly thought.

The drive was only a few minutes before they reached a fancy restaurant. Izumi parked the car and Kaoru's eyes furrowed as he looked out the window. _Psh, now he picks a restaurant? Oh, this place looks somewhat familiar._

"Izumi, you need a reservation to get in." Kaoru stated, wondering why the raven haired chose this place.

Izumi didn't reply, he just turned off the engine and got out the car. Kaoru frowned but got out as well, following closely behind him.

The two boys reached the entrance and someone opened the glass door for them. They went over to the shiny beige reception desk, behind it stood a middle-aged man. The man smiled at them and politely asked for a name.

"Kaneko, Izumi." the raven haired said.

As the man typed in the name on the computer, Kaoru glanced around. He's been here once before. He was a kid and only went because of some family business he couldn't remember about. He noticed how they added a new section of tables and expanded it. It looks a lot more spacious now.

"Okay. Please follow me, and I'll show you two to your table." the man said as he grabbed two menus.

Kaoru looked over at Izumi and glared. _A table? Then does that mean he already made a reservation?_

Izumi ignored Kaoru and just followed the receptionist. He'll deal with all the questions later. Kaoru was most likely going to get mad at him when he finds out Izumi had made the reservation beforehand. Izumi just figured that in case the carnival didn't work out then they had the restaurant. But as he said earlier, he hoped they wouldn't need to change.

The man walked them to an area separated from the other tables by a screen wall divider. The two boys sat down and the man gave them the menu.

"A waiter will be right with you." the man said as he bowed and walked away.

Once the receptionist was out of sight Kaoru immediately started his interrogation.

"What the hell? You already made a reservation, and for a private table too. Yet, you took me to a damn carnival?" Kaoru complained, raising his voice at the end. "Why even go through the trouble of making a reservation?" he asked.

Izumi tilted his head, "Weren't you the one that said to take you to dinner? So shouldn't you be happy or something?"

Kaoru blushed. He _did_ say that.

"I-I did… but you said you didn't want to pay for me!"

"And I don't but if this cheers you up…"

"If this _cheers me up_?" Kaoru repeated, his face twisting to a snarl, not liking the way Izumi put it. "What are you saying? You don't want to be here with me?"

Izumi frowned at how this conversation was taking a wrong turn.

"Hi, my name is Rin and I'll be your waitress this evening. What kind of drinks would you like?" a girl about their age asked them. She had her blonde hair in a bun and she smiled down at the two gorgeous guys in front of her. This must be her lucky day! The waitress turned towards the lighter haired guy and looked at him for his order, he was more her type.

Kaoru looked at her and scoffed before turning away, her annoying voice pissing him off more.

The waitress felt her smile falter a little before turning towards the other. _Hopefully this guy is a lot nicer._

Izumi continued frowning at Kaoru, but he had his eyes somewhere else. So Izumi just sighed and turned towards the waitress, giving her his fake smile.

"Water's just fine." he said. His smile caused the waitress to blush and giggle a 'yes'.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress questioned, giving her attention fully on the black haired guy.

"Uh…" Izumi looked over at Kaoru, "Not yet. Give us a moment."

The waitress nodded and left.

Izumi dropped his smile and frowned when he saw Kaoru was still turned away.

"Kaoru, that's not what I meant." Izumi started, but Kaoru didn't even glance over. "I did want to go on this date and I know it's important. I mean, we're dating after all. But, I just figured you wouldn't mind too much about where we go. For me, as long as I am with you, then… I don't care where we go." Izumi said. He really didn't care where they went but he wasn't about to mention the other reason.

Kaoru blushed and turned back to Izumi. "You don't care?"

"No I don't. I just want to be with you."

Kaoru stared at him for a bit before laughing, "Well you sure sweet-talked me into forgiving you."

Izumi smiled genuinely this time and laughed too, glad they weren't fighting anymore.

Dinner went by smoothly after that. Both Izumi and Kaoru enjoyed their meals and laughed. There was no more fighting or arguing between them. They just talked about school, the host club, Christmas, New Year's, the food, the place, their fight, etc. Pretty much anything that came to mind. Even plans for the rest of the break were made.

Kaoru was in a much lighter mood so he was nice to the waitress this time around. Well, tried to. He didn't like how she kept blushing and giggling at Izumi. _I mean, is she stupid or something? We're two guys at some fancy restaurant sitting in a private table. _Kind of obvious they were going out.

They were getting ready to leave and had asked for the check, so Kaoru waited. He waited for the moment he saw the waitress coming back with the check in her hand. And once he saw her, Kaoru abruptly stood up, leaned over the table, grabbed Izumi's shirt, yanked him closer, and smashed their lips together. Right in her face.

Izumi, not noticing the girl there, moaned at the force and kissed Kaoru back. It was a simple make out session, but he probably would've gone further if it weren't for Kaoru pulling back.

Kaoru sat back down and turned to the waitress, admiring her shocked face, blushing with her mouth open like a fish. He smirked at her in accomplishment.

The waitress stammered, not finding the right words to say, "I-I t-think I'll check. Um, I-I'll be right b-back!" She turned around and walked away in embarrassment. _And to think I wrote down my number!_ Her blush worsened and she quickly went to get another receipt.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Izumi sighed out.

Kaoru laughed and winked at the raven haired. "Well, I had to show her you're mine, right?"

Izumi rolled his eyes but smiled either way, enjoying how possessive Kaoru got over him. It was a nice feeling.

The waitress came back and handed Izumi the check, still blushing slightly.

The check was paid for and the two guys got up. Izumi thanked the waitress, which Kaoru just scoffed to. Izumi glared at him in warning for his rude attitude, but Kaoru was forgiven immediately when he grabbed Izumi's hand and smiled innocently.

They started to make their way out the restaurant, and the waitress stared after them. She pouted when the lighter haired one turned around and stuck his tongue at her. Then he smirked slyly and faced forward.

"Why is it always the cute guys that are gay." she muttered, before sighing and going over to another table.

* * *

It was dark outside once the two boys exited the restaurant. It was also cold and breezy so Kaoru wrapped his arm tightly around Izumi's and walked closer to him. Izumi rolled his eyes and sighed, seeing the fog of breath when he exhaled.

They reached the car and got in a hurry from the harsh winter air. Izumi turned on the car and they waited as it heated up. Kaoru leaned over and grabbed Izumi's chin, tilting it towards him. He kissed him briefly before pulling back.

"Thank you." Kaoru purred "I enjoyed it."

Izumi knitted his brows in worry as Kaoru kissed him again, this time it was aggressive.

Kaoru grabbed the back of Izumi's neck and tugged him in closer, pressing their lips together harshly. His fingers entwined around the messy, tangled raven hair. He scooted closer and went to climb on his seat, until Izumi suddenly pulled away.

"Not here." Izumi mumbled, pushing the auburn haired back.

Kaoru pouted, but listened either way. With that Izumi switched the gear of the car and backed out of the parking lot, driving towards his house. It was late and he knew Kaoru wouldn't want to go back home.

The drive wasn't long and they reached Izumi's house fairly quickly. They went inside and up the stairs, towards Izumi's room. They didn't need to quiet or anything. Ryuu and Liviya apparently had some things to do tonight that involved them staying out until the next day. Though, Izumi knew they just left to give them privacy.

As soon as the two boys entered the room Izumi started rambling.

"It's pretty late so we should go to sleep. Oh no wait, first change the—Actually no—shower then ch—Do you want to shower or—"

"Izumi."

Izumi paused and looked over at Kaoru, who had a frown on his face with his arms were folded. Izumi tilted his head at him and Kaoru sighed.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." Izumi mumbled and glanced away. Of course he was. And he knew he was making it obvious.

Kaoru frowned and walked over to Izumi, he cupped his face and tilted it towards him. "What's wrong?" he questioned in concern, wondering why the raven haired was suddenly acting like this.

Izumi stared into those amber eyes that were seeking an answer. He couldn't tell him. He didn't Kaoru to know anything about his problem. If he finds out then Izumi would have to explain everything. And he didn't want that.

"Nothing. Let's go to sleep." he said, hoping with this Kaoru wouldn't remember or even mention anything about sex. Let alone be intimate tonight. He just wasn't in the mood for any of that after so much worrying.

He knew something was wrong, but he also knew Izumi was extremely secretive and never wanted to talk about his problems. As of now, he barely knows a thing about Izumi's past.

Kaoru's frown deepened at that, but he just nodded and let go of him. He turned around to walk away when Izumi grabbed his arm, pulled him back, and kissed him. It was sudden so it took Kaoru a while before he responded. And when he did he yanked Izumi closer, pressed their bodies together, and moaned when their crotches touched.

Izumi knows he said he didn't want to be intimate or anything tonight, but the expression on Kaoru's face had him acting without thinking. As always.

Izumi kissed him ferociously despite what he knew, and thrusted his hips as his hands pulled Kaoru's. The boy moaned, returning the action, and walked forward. Izumi moved, stopping once the back of his knees hit the bed.

The raven haired sat down on the bed and the other followed, neither wanting to break the kiss. Kaoru's legs straddled Izumi's and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around his shoulders. Kaoru bit his bottom lip and immediately whimpered when Izumi grinded against him hard.

Izumi smirked and slowly nipped his way around Kaoru's jaw and neck, purposely being gentle in the areas he knew were sensitive, which had Kaoru squirming and clenching onto his back. Izumi grazed his teeth against a dark red spot that was there previously from another time together, making Kaoru's breath hitch in anticipation.

Then Izumi slightly pushed Kaoru off before making him lay down on the bed as he hovered over him.

The two boys got lost in their moment of heat. Their touches not so gentle, and their kisses not so innocent, devouring them both in lust and desire. The younger of the two whined, wanting, needing the other to bite him. But the older boy continued teasing him and just grazed his teeth, not even nipping in the slightest, just grazing.

It was strange, and although Kaoru knew it hurts a lot, he wanted Izumi to bite him. There was a thrill he got wherever Izumi bites him that makes him body more sensitive than the norm. It hurts of course, but it was also pleasurable—if that made sense. Would that make him a masochist then?

Well, when it came to those terms Izumi was a bit cruel sometimes. So maybe Kaoru just got used to it and eventually started liking it. Then again, he liked it from the very beginning.

In the mist of Kaoru's thoughts, Izumi continued grazing his teeth, chuckling when the boy whined again. He is a biter. He loves how he can bite Kaoru as hard as he can and still hear the boy beg for more. He loves how he can even leave a small scab and yet Kaoru wouldn't necessarily complain other than the fact he left a mark. And although Kaoru does scold him for it being painful, Izumi could tell he wanted more.

Izumi wasn't allowed to do that with Luke. The boy always warned him every few minutes. "Don't bite!" he would always say. Sometimes it annoyed Izumi so much and he would bite him anyway. Then of course Luke would push him away and get angry at him, telling him things like, "It hurts!" or, "You know I don't like it!" and then he would end everything because he wasn't _in the mood_ anymore.

Luke can't handle pain. He hates it. It completely turns him off. So when Izumi first bit Kaoru and saw how he didn't back away but rather wanted more, it made him insanely happy. He doesn't have to worry about Kaoru not liking it or having to hold back. Kaoru likes it, maybe even loves it from his reactions.

Izumi wanted to bite him. All the damn time. Just knowing he'll get that reaction he's wanted for as long as he can remember. A reaction not even Luke could give him. And it makes Kaoru that much more special.

With that in mind, Izumi finally sank his teeth in the boy's flesh. And Kaoru cried out and arched up. His hands clenched Izumi's back and his hips jerked up. Just what Izumi wants.

The raven haired raised himself up and admired the way Kaoru's body trembled in need. This expression was what he hoped for. Flushed and asking for more.

He smirked and leaned down close to the auburn haired's ear. "You can scream as loud as you want this time." he whispered teasingly.

Kaoru whimpered and thrust up his hips, grinding his erection against Izumi's.

Izumi's eyes widened as he backed up, realizing what he just said. _Shit! Why did I say that?_ He cursed. _Now Kaoru's going to expect something more. Fuck!_

"Izumi," The raven haired focused on the purred voice.

Kaoru reached up and pulled Izumi's face down, kissing him briefly. "More." he said, his voice clearly pleading.

"Need more." he whispered before smashing their lips together again, kissing him passionately and aggressively.

Izumi cursed in his head and attempted to back away without Kaoru noticing too much, but the boy just kept going back for more.

It wasn't until Kaoru tried to pull up Izumi's shirt that he forcefully pushed the boy back. He couldn't go further than that. He knew what Kaoru wanted, but Izumi isn't able to do that. He can't have sex. It was just impossible for him. And it angered him how pathetic he was.

Kaoru furrowed his brows in concern. _Why did he pull back? I thought he was okay now with having his shirt off around me._

"Izumi?" he questioned, wanting to know why the raven haired looked at him with such a troubled face.

Izumi frowned and shook his head.

"I can't do it." he admitted. Might as well tell him he can't have sex with him. It's not like he has to explain anything.

"I thought it wasn't a problem anymore." Kaoru said, confusion written all over his face.

Izumi blinked at that, "What?"

"Your shirt."

"My… Oh! No it's not." Izumi reassured. "I meant I can't have… you know, sex." he mumbled, glancing away bashfully.

Kaoru stared at the raven haired for a while. Trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What?" Kaoru didn't understand why Izumi was telling him this.

"I can't have sex." Izumi repeated, still looking away with a blush spreading out on his cheeks.

"I heard you the first time. I just… don't understand?"

"But you were… trying to, you know, have s—"

"No I wasn't." Kaoru said, cutting him off.

Izumi turned to him in shock. _He wasn't?_

"But I thought—You even said you wanted more!" Izumi growled, pissed at the misunderstanding.

"Because I did! But that doesn't mean sex, you idiot!" Kaoru shouted back.

"You told me the other day you wanted to have sex with me after the date!"

"I didn't mean it literally after the date! I meant probably a few days after!"

"Why the fuck don't you elaborate!?"

"How was I supposed to know!?" Kaoru shouted and pushed Izumi, making them turn over so he was on top. The raven haired growled at him.

"Don't push me!"

Kaoru scoffed at him, "Or what? What are you going to do?"

Izumi glared up at him for a few seconds before he turned his head to the side and scowled.

Kaoru smirked slyly and laughed a little. "I wasn't trying to have sex with you. I actually wanted to do something else." He leaned in close to Izumi's ear, "Do you want to know what it was?"

Izumi turned his head to Kaoru but didn't answer, he just eyed him carefully.

"First, I wanted to take off your shirt." Kaoru said as his hands slid under the shirt and took it off slowly. Izumi let him and just watched.

The shirt was thrown to the side and Kaoru placed his hands back on Izumi's chest. Then he leaned down and hovered over the boy's lips.

"Then I wanted to kiss you." he mumbled before doing just that, "till I take your breath away."

Kaoru plunged his tongue in Izumi's mouth, who moaned in approval, and his hands traveled around his chest. His thumbs rubbed the nubs he found and Izumi's breath hitched.

"Perrrfect." Kaoru purred, content that Izumi was breathing hard after just that.

His thumbs tweaked the nipples and Izumi gritted his teeth. So Kaoru dived down and latched onto one, sucking it harshly. Izumi made a slight noise, but it wasn't loud enough. Then he bit down, but he didn't hear anything this time.

Kaoru raised himself up and glared when he saw Izumi muffling his voice with his hand. It was bad enough already that he wasn't very vocal. He grabbed Izumi's hands and pinned them over his head. Izumi panted and stared up at him.

Kaoru looked around, trying to figure out what he could use. He needed something to restrain Izumi's hands, Kaoru wasn't about to hold them the whole time.

His gaze went down Izumi's body and he noticed the belt the boy was wearing. With a mischievous smile, Kaoru took his belt off using one hand while the other held Izumi's wrists.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Izumi questioned as his belt was taken off.

The auburn haired didn't answer him. He just wrapped the belt around both his wrists and somehow managed to secure it on the headboard. Then he grinned big.

Izumi pulled his hands down but the belt prevented him from moving them too much.

"Kaoru." Izumi growled in a warning voice.

Kaoru shrugged and just dived down to his nipple again. Biting down immediately and tweaking the other.

"Ahh." Izumi gasped out. _That's what I was waiting for._ Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru! M-my han—_ngh._"

It was a strange feeling for Izumi. He's never been restrained before, not like this at least. Somehow being restrained made him more… aroused? It excited him how he couldn't do anything. How his hands were tied up, how he couldn't hold back his voice.

Kaoru noticed how Izumi was louder. Not as loud as he himself was, but louder. And he wanted to hear more!

His lips went lower and he experimentally swiped his tongue over the wound. It was just a small scab now.

"K-Kaoru." Izumi moaned out, it was extremely sensitive and sent a tingle through his body.

Kaoru hummed back in content and his lips went further down, until they reached the waistline of Izumi's jeans.

Without even seeking approval Kaoru undid the fly and pulled both the jeans and the boxers under it, down slightly.

"W-wait! Kaoru!" Izumi called out, startled at how fast the auburn was going.

Kaoru didn't wait. He grabbed the enlarged cock and pulled it out, loving how his actions caused Izumi to start dripping already. He slid his hands up and down a few times. There was no way he was going to wait. He's wanted to do this for a while now. He can only hope he does it good considering it's his first time doing something like this.

"Kaoru!"

Without a moment's hesitation Kaoru took the whole thing in his mouth. And chocked of course.

He pulled back and coughed a few times as Izumi scolded, "You idiot! I'm telling you to wait!"

Kaoru recovered and wiped his mouth, "What?"

"Don't just force it all down!" Izumi growled. "If you're going to do this then go slow."

With a slight pout and sigh, he nodded and tried again. This time he only sucked on the head of Izumi's cock. It had a salty, bitter taste, but he could handle it. Kaoru moved his hands up and down the shaft, trying to imitate the way Izumi did it to him.

"Yeah… like that." Izumi moaned, making Kaoru smile slightly.

Kaoru dragged his tongue along the sides of the shaft before sucking the head again. Pumping the member as he slowly bobbed his head.

"_Ngh_. Watch your teeth."

Kaoru hummed an 'okay' and Izumi groaned.

Izumi bit his lip and tried to hold back his moans. Although Kaoru was sometimes sloppy it still felt good. Incredibly good.

He pulled his arms down and almost whined when he felt the restraint. He wanted to touch Kaoru, or at least cover his own mouth.

"Ahh." Izumi gasped when Kaoru's tongue licked his slit.

_He must be trying to imitate what I do to him. _Izumi thought, finding that some actions where similar.

Then something unexpected happened. Kaoru went lower and sucked on one of his balls.

"Ah! No Kaoru! Stop!" Izumi yelled out.

Kaoru let go of the ovular ball with a 'pop' and stared at Izumi in concern. "Was it bad?" he asked.

"T-too much!"

_Too much?_ Kaoru wondered. _Then it was good._ That was all the auburn haired needed before he sucked on them again.

"K-Kaoru! _Ngh!_" Izumi cried out. He tugged his arms down again and whimpered as the pressure hurt his wrists. He felt so exposed and vulnerable, it made him shudder violently.

He loved how vocal Izumi was being now. This was the first time he's heard him be this loud and Kaoru loved it. Those cries and moans were perfect and made Kaoru suck harder.

It was too much for Izumi. The pleasure was just too much.

"G-gonna co—"

Kaoru went back to the top and tried to deep throat him again. Although it was a bit difficult for him to take it all in without gagging, he managed to make it halfway before feeling the shaft pulse in his mouth. He sucked on it harder to finish Izumi off.

Surely with a loud cry the raven haired came. His body arched up at the intensity of the orgasm. Kaoru disliked the taste but swallowed either way. His hands then pumped the cock slowly as it started to wither. Izumi groaned at the sensitivity and tried to regulate his breathing.

The member was tucked inside the boxers and the jeans were zipped up. Then Kaoru went back up and smiled victoriously at the worn-out face Izumi displayed, feeling quite cheeky.

"Hands." Izumi mumbled, pulling them to demonstrate.

Kaoru took off the belt, and as soon as he did Izumi flipped them over. Their lips were smashed together and Kaoru moaned in pain as Izumi bit down on his bottom lip.

Izumi pulled back and growled, "Why didn't you listen to me?"

Kaoru pouted, "You liked it."

"But I came too fast!"

"You still liked it."

Izumi rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "Whatever, we should go to sleep now." he said as he started to take off his jeans.

Kaoru got off the bed and stood in front of the raven haired. He wrapped his arms around Izumi's neck as he stared into his blue sapphire eyes.

"Izumi."

Izumi tilted his head in question.

"I'm still aroused."

* * *

**I'm extremely happy that the manga of my favorite anime has finally been updated after three years! Three years on hiatus! I've been waiting for three years for it to update!**

**I knew I shouldn't have given up on you D Gray-man!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Ugh, yes I know. I'm really late. I apologize.**

**So this chapter is a bit graphic. That's the only warning.**

**Oh and it's also extremely important and maybe confusing, not sure.**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-four!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_It had a déjà vu feeling, what was happening at the moment. Izumi wasn't sure how he got here, or how he ended up in this position. He couldn't remember anything, but it felt like it had happened before._

_He noticed how he was laying down on his bed, and glanced around the room. It was his room, alright. And there was nothing out of the ordinary. No one was even around._

_Izumi tugged his arms down, but they were secured tightly over his head. He glanced up and noticed they had been tied to the headboard with what seemed like a belt. _Where did the belt come from? Why am I tied up?_ These questions were partly answered as he heard a voice calling him._

"_Izumi,"_

_Izumi looked up and noticed his auburn haired boyfriend hovering above him. _Was he there before?_ Izumi wondered as he tilted his head in question. He couldn't understand what was happening at the moment._

"_I like this." Kaoru murmured. "I like seeing you tied up like this."_

_Izumi furrowed his brows and tilted his head back again, testing his arms. He was still tied up._

"_You're completely vulnerable and defenseless." The words ignited a warm feeling down in his stomach as his excitement grew. The déjà vu feeling was back as Kaoru stared down at him with lustful eyes. He looked like he was ready to pounce on Izumi. And that made the thrill all the more intense._

"_Do you like being tied up?" Kaoru questioned, running his hands down Izumi's bare stomach. Izumi shivered and goosebumps rose on his skin. He just noticed he didn't have a shirt on, and he probably didn't have anything lower either. The chill in the room confirmed him of that. Then Izumi took note of how Kaoru still had his clothes on._

_Izumi opened his mouth in order to answer Kaoru's question, but he couldn't. He tried to talk but it was as if he had no voice to speak out._

_Kaoru didn't seem to care that Izumi wasn't responding, and just grabbed hold of Izumi's erection, making him aware of how hard he was._

"_I think you do like it." Kaoru chuckled, slowly moving his hand up and down._

_Izumi moaned and unconsciously tugged his arms down again. Just knowing and feeling the leather material around his wrists, made him aware of how vulnerable he was, not being able to do anything, restrained and exposed. It was arousing. _

_The déjà vu feeling wouldn't go away. He felt like he knew exactly what was going to happen next, step by step. Even when Kaoru leaned down and took his cock in his mouth. It was like Izumi knew ahead of time before it even happened._

Now he's gonna message my—_"Ngh!"_

_Izumi threw his head back as he cried out. Just like he expected. Kaoru had a hand on his balls, messaging them while his mouth worked on his shaft._

_He still didn't really understand what was happening, but he didn't complain. He liked it. And being tied up made the pleasure all the more intense._

_Why was it that Izumi even liked being bonded? Was he always into things like this? Does he like bondage? Izumi couldn't remember a day where he ever considered trying something like this out. It never crossed his mind that he would like it. Especially since he felt uncomfortable giving away his control._

_Maybe it was because being tied up like this gave him no choice, but to give it up. So he was technically being forced to be submissive._

_Still, Izumi found it strange that he even liked it. Especially since the last time he's been restrained was—_

_His thoughts were disturbed as he felt a rush of pleasure flow through his veins as Kaoru kept sucking him. It felt so good. Izumi tugged his arms down, almost whining out in desperation, and then something happening._

_The pleasure was gone. He no longer felt good. Instead he felt pain. So much pain! His body was in such pain, Izumi couldn't help but cry and sob._

_Then he realized he was no longer in his room. He was not on a bed, and he was not facing up. But he was still tied up._

_He noticed through his blurred-up eyes, that he was facing a wooden floor. He also noticed how he was on his knees with his forehead pressed against the floor. Izumi tried to move his arms to support himself, but winced as they stung._

_Izumi picked up his head up slightly and saw how his arms where chained up. Not with a belt this time, but with a metal chain. And he saw how his wrists were raw and bleeding. He tried to move his arms again, but there was a sharp pain as the chains began to dig into his flesh, making him whimper._

_Izumi then noticed how his hands looked smaller. _He_ was smaller. And he realized he was a little kid. He was ten years old._

_His body shook as his mind registered what was happening. His breath quivered and he clenched his teeth. Izumi tensed up and pulled his arms even though he knew they would bleed even more. He knew what was going to happen._

_And as if confirming it, hands grabbed his hips in a bruising grip. Izumi pulled his arms more and tried to calm himself down. He just had to keep quiet. He just didn't need to make noise. Then it would be over soon._

"_Stop tensing up. It'll hurt more." A deep voice behind him chuckled._

_Even if he said that, Izumi was scared and couldn't just relax._

"_I'm serious, relax!" his father ordered, hands tightening even more around his hips._

_Still, Izumi couldn't just do that. His every instinct told him to tense up and close his eyes tightly. That if he did that, it would be over soon._

_Then his father growled and Izumi's head was pulled back roughly by his hair. He whimpered, feeling the chains dig into his skin even more. He felt sure his hands were going to be torn off._

"_Relax." his father warned. Izumi still had his eyes closed up tightly as he struggled to hold back his tears. He couldn't relax. How was he supposed to do that?_

"_Relax!" his father growled, pulling Izumi's hair harder, making him whimper again in pain. The boy swore he felt a few strands getting ripped out._

_Izumi clenched his teeth tightly, trying to stop his ragged breathing. He swallowed harshly in the uncomfortable position his head was in. He was scared, terrified, and completely weak against this man. There was no way he can save himself. He was chained, small, pathetic, and only ten years old._

_So he breathed out slowly, trying to calm down. There was no use trying to fight it. It was going to happen anyway. It wasn't even the first time._

_The man placed Izumi's head back on the floor. Izumi sighed in relief when the chains stopped digging into his skin._

"_Good, calm down." Izumi heard him father mutter as hands grabbed his hips once again._

_He was about to clench, but instead took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, pushing his anxiety to the side. He knew the pain well and knew that tensing up would make it hurt even more. Even if he was scared he knew he needed to calm down. Still, his breathing turned ragged as the man spread his cheeks. And when he penetrated him, Izumi whimpered slightly as the tears escaped his eyes._

_His father had done this to him many times before. But no matter how much it happened, it still hurt him every time. It stung as the shaft of a grown man entered his small body. _Was there no way it will ever stop hurting?_ Izumi wondered, knowing there would be more times._

_Izumi felt disgusted with himself as he heard the groans and moans behind him. Was this all he was worth? Just a toy to be used? To beat up? To rape? To use as a stress reliever? Was he pathetic? Worthless? A mistake?_

_Izumi halted his thoughts and winced when his father pulled back slightly, just to thrust back in slowly. He hated that. He hated when his father did that. He hated how he went slowly at first. It was as if he didn't want to hurt Izumi. As if he actually cared about Izumi. And he knew it wasn't true. He knew his father hated him, despised him, and loathed him. If he didn't, he wouldn't be hurting Izumi. He wouldn't be doing these things to him. He would be like back then. His father would be that nice man again. But it was Izumi's fault. It was his fault his father was like this. His fault his father turned into this nightmare. It was Izumi's fault his father was miserable._

_Izumi cried out as the pain intensified. The thrusting was rapid and the hands on his hips had a tighter grip. Izumi tugged on his arms hard, despite knowing they would leave nasty marks on his skin. He was in pain already. There's no way something more painful than being raped would happen._

_By then his father was slamming into him constantly. Grunting and groaning, hips bucking into Izumi's ass in a brutal pace, the force making his body grind against the floor. Izumi just bit his lip as his tears pooled down. It hurt so much._

"_Fuck." his father moaned out. Izumi whimpered, feeling him pull out almost fully before slamming back in. He felt something warm drip down his thighs and knew he must have been bleeding again. It'll take a while for him to heal, he'll be in pain for days—weeks even, knowing how often his father did this._

_Suddenly, Izumi's hair was grabbed and yanked back harshly. Izumi howled at the pain. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for a hit or something._

"_Look at me." his father ordered, but Izumi didn't listen._

"_Look. At. Me." he repeated slowly, his voice stern and rough. The hand on Izumi's hair violently pulled on it even more, causing another whine._

_Slowly, Izumi opened his eyes. His tears clouding up his vision from the pain in his head, arms, ass—his whole body really._

_The man pulled his head back more, and Izumi's breaths came out unevenly. It was hard for him to breath with the angle his head was in._

_He didn't want to look at him. Izumi didn't want to see his father's glazed-over eyes looking at him, while not actually seeing him. Izumi knew he had his mother's eyes and that he got her looks. That's why his father always told him he would be her replacement. That's why he was doing this to Izumi._

_Izumi struggled to keep his eyes open. Then it was gone. The room was gone, the pain, his father. Everything was gone in a second._

_Izumi looked around in alarm and noticed he was outside. He was at some park it seemed._

"_Izumi?"_

_Izumi looked over at the voice and saw it was Kaoru. He was just there standing next to him, looking at him in concern. Izumi stared down at his hands and saw how he was normal again. He was seventeen._

"_What's wrong?" Kaoru asked. Izumi shook his head and opened to mouth to reply. But he couldn't speak again._

"_Hey," Kaoru called out, grabbing Izumi's face gently. "What's wrong?"_

_Izumi frowned, unsure himself of what was wrong. Nothing that was happening was making sense to him. What was even stranger was that his mind was registering to the current time and place, almost completely forgetting about what was happening previously._

_Kaoru kept staring at him but Izumi didn't know what he should do. What was he supposed to do when he could not talk? But after a while Kaoru gave him a small smile and leaned up, tilting Izumi's head down, and pressed their lips together._

_Izumi was automatically overwhelmed with the feel of Kaoru's lips on his and embraced him, pressing their bodies tightly together. Kaoru moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Izumi had a déjà vu feeling once again. The place they were in seemed similar to him. But where has he seen it before? He's never gone to this park before with Kaoru. He's never even seen it in Japan. And what they were doing also had a déjà vu feeling. As if Izumi had done something like this before in this very park. But when?_

_Kaoru whimpered in the kiss and Izumi pushed back those thoughts, not caring anymore about the eerily feeling._

_Their kiss turned fierce as Izumi sadistically bit on Kaoru's lip. The latter whined and tilted his head back. Izumi immediately knew what he wanted and placed his lips to Kaoru's neck. He wasn't about to waste any time and opened his mouth wider, planning on just biting the auburn haired, wanting to hear the boy cry out._

"_IZUMI!"_

_At that loud, angry, rough voice Izumi jerked back. His heart raced as he found that voice similar. He was about to turn towards the voice, but his arm was grabbed in a painful grip and he was torn away from Kaoru. _

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Izumi flinched at the voice screaming in his ear, turning his head away. But then his hair was grabbed and yanked up, making him look at the person. Izumi felt like crying as he saw it was his father, snarling at him._

"_Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!?" his father questioned, looking at Izumi accusingly. "You're supposed to tell your father these things!" he added with a growl._

"_Answer me!" he ordered, jerking Izumi's head closer. Izumi whimpered as his roots throbbed and gave him a headache from the force. His tears began to surface but he refused to let them fall._

"_Izumi?" He immediately opened his eyes as he heard a small voice and looked to the side. He expected to see Kaoru but the person there was not him. He had been replaced. With Luke._

"_Ah!? What the fuck do you want!?" his father snarled, letting Izumi go._

_Izumi rubbed his scalp and stared wide eyed as his father headed towards Luke dangerously. He knew what was going to happen next. He remembered everything that happened this day._

_But Izumi could not shout out to Luke and reached his hand out instead. He needed to stop it! He wanted to stop it! But then Izumi looked at his stretched out hand. He looked at it with pure focus. It was stained red. Red as in with blood._

_Izumi furrowed his brows and brought his hand closer. Why was there blood on his hand? Who's blood was it?_

_Then gradually Izumi started to tear up as he became aware of how badly wounded he was. He looked down at himself and his torso was painted in blood. It hurt. It hurt and it kept getting stronger._

_Izumi cried out and fell to the floor, holding his stomach. He was bleeding so much. The blood dripped down his body and pooled at his knees. Izumi whimpered and looked down again to see how badly he was hurt. He noticed, through the thick layer of blood, that he had a thin vertical slash going down the middle of his chest. But Izumi knew there was more so he wiped off some of the blood and confirmed he had a deep puncture to the side of his abdomen._

_He whimpered again and held his stomach in agony. Why was he hurt? Why couldn't he remember what happened?_

_In the mist of his thoughts there was laughter. Izumi looked around but everything was black, he couldn't see anything but himself._

_He studied the black area hard until he heard a pair of heels clicking on the floor. A figure emerged from the shadows and walked a bit closer. It was a woman. And Izumi knew this woman well._

"_You don't deserve this." The woman started, glaring hard at Izumi. "You don't deserve happiness!" she shouted._

_Izumi looked at her worriedly, he didn't like where this was going._

"_You monster. You did this." She paused and pointed somewhere, Izumi's eyes followed it. "You did this!"_

_He saw a puddle of blood with something on top of it. Izumi's eyes widened when he saw what it was. His father._

"_You murderer! You monster! You disgusting orphan!" she insulted as more and more bodies appeared all around them._

_Izumi 's tears ran down his face as he identified who they were. It was everyone. Ryuu and Liviya appeared first. Next Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey. Then his mother. Izumi gasped and wanted to go over to her but his focus went somewhere else as Luke's body appeared next._

_Luke! Izumi tried to shout out but he had no voice._

_And at last it was the twins._

_Although, Hikaru was down on the ground while Kaoru was still on his knees, reaching out towards Izumi._

"_I… zu… m—" Then Kaoru fell down and landed on a puddle of blood, next to his brother._

_Izumi opened his mouth to shout out to them but he couldn't speak. Kaoru! Izumi tried. It can't be true! That can't be you!_

_Izumi raised himself up and attempted to go over to the twins but he just howled out in pain and fell back down to his knees, he was still severely hurt._

"_You even killed him." the woman said with a slight laugh. "You really don't deserve happiness."_

"_You don't deserve it! I do!" she shouted._

_Izumi couldn't speak but he was absolutely in hell. It hurt him so much to see everyone dead before him. And Kaoru! Why did that happen!?_

"_I deserve happiness!" the woman shouted angrily, "I'm the one wh—"_

_In a second the woman was shot, right through her chest. She looked at herself and then back at Izumi's horror-streaked face._

"_Y-you… did… this?" Izumi frantically shook his head. _I didn't! I didn't do it! I didn't kill anyone!_ He tried to scream out, but his voice was silent._

_No one could hear him. He could not speak. He could not justify himself._

_Then the woman fell to the floor, along with the others. Everyone was dead… He… was alone…_

_His father and mother were gone_

I'm alone…

_Izumi grabbed his chest and his body trembled in fear._

I'm alone…

_He couldn't breathe, he was suffocating._

I'm alone…

_Kaoru was gone._

I'm… alone…?

* * *

Izumi woke up with a start and panted vigorously. He sat up and grabbed his chest, his nails scratching and digging into his flesh. He was scared. He was terrified.

From the movement Kaoru woke up as well and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmingly, noticing the state the raven haired was in.

Izumi jumped a little and stared at Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" he questioned, trying to figure out if what he saw was really just a dream.

"Yeah?"

Izumi stared at him for a few seconds before he tackled the auburn haired, kissing him with such great force the boy fell back against the bed.

"Izumi!" Kaoru mumbled, but despite himself moaned into the kiss.

The raven haired hovered over him and aggressively kissed him. He never wanted to remember something like that again. He didn't want to see Kaoru down on the floor bleeding everywhere and unmoving. Not him or anyone else. He didn't want to see that ever.

Izumi angled the boy's head and immediately sank his teeth down on the sensitive flesh. Kaoru cried out in pain, and shock that Izumi was being this assertive.

He knew he was a little too aggressive but Izumi wanted to reassure himself that Kaoru wasn't going to go anywhere. That Kaoru being here with him now was not a dream.

Both boys erotically kissing and thrusting, hands touching all around their naked torsos and covered crotches. Kaoru whined when Izumi grinded against him and desperately held his shoulders. He didn't know what was up with Izumi but he wasn't about to stop him now. So he just thrust his hips up and ferociously kissed the raven haired, moaning when the older boy grabbed his ass through the thin fabric he wore and grinded their groins together harshly.

On the other hand, Izumi was desperately trying to forget his dream and just devour himself completely in Kaoru. He didn't want anything else to linger in his mind. Just Kaoru. Just his smell, his touch, his taste, his voice. Izumi wanted Kaoru to corrupt his mind, not some nightmare. He just wanted Kaoru. Nothing else.

* * *

**Okay so I was pretty late with this update so I apologize. But damn this chapter was complicated as hell! I honestly didn't think it would take me this long to write it out. I figured I would be one or two days late but not four :/**

**Anyways sorry everyone! I'll try to get the next chapter in before the weekend ends though. I kind of don't want my update days to change.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-five!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Fingers gently caressed his face making him sigh completely in serenity. He could hear the thumping of Kaoru's pulse in his ear. He felt safer and at ease listening to it. It assuaged his nightmare, making it just a blurry memory.

Izumi nuzzled his head against Kaoru's neck more, shifting his body comfortably on top of the other. He felt the arm around his waist slightly tighten. A second later, Kaoru spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a quiet, soft voice.

Izumi stayed silent, debating with himself on how to answer. _Should I tell him everything? Or should I just tell him parts of it? Maybe I shouldn't even tell him. But then, I would feel bad. But… I… I can't tell him either… it's too…too—_

"Izumi?"

Izumi sighed, raised himself off of Kaoru, sat down on the bed, and faced away from him.

Kaoru frowned and sat up as well, staring at the back of Izumi's head. _What's wrong with him? He usually just tells me straight up he doesn't want to talk about it. He's never been this hesitate before._

"Izumi." Kaoru called out again, this time sounding more irritated. Yet, Izumi just ruffled his hair and kept his back to him. He was getting frustrated with himself.

Kaoru glared when the raven haired ignored him again and crawled over to him. He really hated it when someone ignored him, and he wasn't about to just wait around and let Izumi do it. Nightmare or not. He wouldn't let him.

Kaoru roughly grabbed Izumi's shoulder and turned him a bit, grabbing his face with the other hand. He glared at Izumi's surprised expression and squeezed his cheeks, making the boy's lips pucker out.

Izumi uttered some complaining whine and tried to pull his head away.

"St-st—ugh Kuruh!" Izumi said, his words coming out muffled.

Kaoru just smirked, his hand holding on firmly.

"What, now you want to talk?" Kaoru mocked, his other hand holding the back of Izumi's head, preventing him from moving back.

"Ugh Kuruh!" Izumi complained, his hands trying to take the ones off his face.

Although, Kaoru saw this and just shoved the raven haired down on the bed, making him lay down.

Izumi grunted and tried to sit up again, but Kaoru straddled him, making him unable to move.

"Kuruh geh uff!"

Izumi wriggled and squirmed around, trying to get the auburn haired to let him go. But the boy held his grip on his face and smirked down on him, finding it all amusing.

"Sorry, I don't understand you." Kaoru teased, squeezing Izumi's cheeks a little more.

"De leh go!" Izumi shouted. _If he can't understand then he should just let go! Damn it!_

Kaoru snickered at the annoyed look on the raven haired's face. Then he observed the situation they were in.

Izumi's cheeks were squeezed together, making him pucker his lips. He was glaring at Kaoru, and his whole face was beamed red. _He looks so adorable like this._

Kaoru leaned down, close to Izumi's ear, and whispered, "I like this."

Those three simple words made Izumi's blood run cold. He heard that before. In his dream—well, nightmare. It made him feel terrified, thinking the nightmare will repeat itself.

But then Kaoru just pulled back a little and kissed Izumi's puckered out lips. Izumi moaned in surprise, but it calmed him down. It reminded him that he wasn't in the nightmare anymore. He was awake. He was with Kaoru.

Kaoru let go of Izumi's cheeks and his hands gripped the back of the boy's head instead, wanting him to be closer. They had been intimate earlier but Kaoru just couldn't get enough of Izumi. And the raven haired seemed to have felt the same. He gripped Kaoru's hips and slowly rocked their clothed crotches together.

The auburn haired moaned and pulled back suddenly. "Wait," he started.

"You still didn't answer me." he pouted.

Izumi furrowed his brows and tilted his head in confusion. _What did I not answer to? Did Kaoru ask me something?_ He couldn't even remember anymore.

Kaoru sighed and shook his head. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he repeated.

Izumi was silent for a few seconds, trying to process the words correctly. What was his answer? He was still at lost on what to do.

"I… don't want to. Sorry." Izumi finally said, looked over to the side, away from Kaoru's face.

Kaoru frowned in disappointment. He knew Izumi was going to say that, but still...

"You always say the same thing." Kaoru complained, pouting slightly in irritation. He was just about fed up with Izumi being all secretive. He was his boyfriend, so of course he'd want to know what was wrong with him. He wanted to be able to comfort Izumi whenever he had a nightmare.

But it was a little impossible with the raven haired keeping to himself all the time. Kaoru wanted him to open up to him more. He wanted Izumi to tell him his problems. _I mean, we're dating. He should tell me when something is wrong. He should trust me._

Izumi turned his head back to Kaoru and frowned. He didn't answer though. He didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing.

"Do you not trust me?" Kaoru asked, his voice soft.

"That's not it." Izumi sighed out.

"Then why don't you tell me anything?"

"I... I can't." Izumi said, trying to make Kaoru understand. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

"But we're dating!"

"That doesn't mean anythi—"

Izumi cut off and his eyes widened at what he just blurted out. Kaoru wasn't going to let this one go.

"You..." Kaoru eyes narrowed in anger, "You asshole!"

The auburn haired got up in a fury and off the bed.

"Wait Kaoru! That's not what I meant!" Izumi shouted, getting up as well.

Kaoru ignored him and just stomped over to his clothes, snatching them from the floor.

"Kaoru, please wait!"

Izumi grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him back. Kaoru turned and glared at him.

"Let go!" he shouted.

Izumi pulled him harder, but as soon as he got close Kaoru elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uff!" In an instant Izumi let Kaoru go to protect his ribs.

"You little... fucker." he moaned out.

Kaoru smirked, feeling a little bit of pride. He went over to the hunched over Izumi and grabbed his face, tilting it upwards, and stared straight into those sapphire blue eyes.

"You deserved that." Kaoru stated. Izumi scowled at first, but then he sighed and nodded.

"Sorry." he apologized.

Izumi looked at him expectantly, hoping that Kaoru would forgive him. He hates how he always blurts things out when he's stressed about something. He never really thinks about what he's going to say. And when he notices, it's already too late. So he can only hope that Kaoru would forgive him.

Kaoru smiled and laughed at the raven haired. He couldn't stay mad at Izumi. He was far too adorable to do that.

Kaoru, with his hand still on Izumi's chin, pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. Izumi made an assented noise and attempted to bring Kaoru even closer.

But the auburn haired ceased his wrists and walked forward, then pressed Izumi to a wall. Leaving him trapped there.

Kaoru kissed him aggressively while pinning his wrists to the wall. Izumi growled and bit Kaoru's lip. The auburn haired whined and pulled back.

Izumi growled again and leaned forward, capturing his lips again. Kaoru moaned in protest since his lip stung, and tighten his hands around Izumi's wrists.

The raven haired whimpered slightly when he did. Kaoru immediately let them go, remembering he had tied Izumi up last night. Just earlier he had also forgotten about them.

"Hurts. Don't grab me there." Izumi mumbled.

"Sor... Ugh!" Kaoru was surprised when Izumi turned them around and slammed him to the wall.

Kaoru was given a breathtakingly, ferocious kiss. Then Izumi shoved his knee up Kaoru's groin, making him whine out in pleasure.

He moaned and yanked Izumi in closely by his long raven hair, the knee shifted and slowly rubbed against his clothed member. Izumi then growled and nipped Kaoru's lip again, making his whimper.

Izumi tilted the auburn haired's head to the side, whose breath hitched in anticipation. But Izumi noticed two dark red spots on his neck, reminding him that he had bitten Kaoru yesterday and earlier today.

He didn't want to hurt Kaoru anymore, so instead he lightly kissed the area.

Kaoru gasped when the raven haired's lips pressed against the two bite marks. It stung, especially the recent one. It sent a tingle of pain through his whole body.

Izumi pulled back, pecked the boy's lips again, and hugged him. He buried his face on Kaoru's neck and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Izumi," Kaoru whined, moving his hips against the knee, which made it move away from his groin. "Please." Kaoru whimpered.

Izumi hummed and held him tightly, ignoring the auburn haired's pleas. He just wanted to hold him for now.

Kaoru sighed in frustration and moved his hips, just barely managing to touch Izumi's. "Izumi!" he protested.

Izumi growled and pulled away from the auburn haired, making him whine.

"We should go get ready." Izumi said, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"Yet you sit down." Kaoru muttered with a frown clear on his face.

Izumi sighed and leaned back with his hands supporting him from behind. He gave Kaoru a knowing smirk.

Kaoru's face flushed deeply as he bashfully walked over to the other. This is what he wanted but when Izumi looked at him like that, he became all shy.

He grabbed Izumi's face and hesitantly went to kiss him, which Izumi found unacceptable and grabbed Kaoru's arm, yanking the boy on top of him, their lips smashing together.

Kaoru moaned in surprise and adjusted himself to straddle the raven haired comfortably. The heat in his body heated up immensely as he felt the warmth of Izumi. He tangled his fingers through Izumi's hair and yanked on it hard, causing the boy to growl and nip his lip again.

Izumi grabbed the auburn haired's hips and pulled him closer, their torsos pressed against each other. Kaoru moaned and thrust his hips, savoring the pleasurable moment.

The movement caused Kaoru to whine, feeling an intense pressure under his naval. He stopped moving his hips and cupped himself in pain.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked while tilting his head, noticing the scrunched up face of the auburn haired.

"I need to pee." Kaoru softly whimpered.

"Then... go pee?" Izumi answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't!"

Izumi, who still had his head tilted, frowned in confusion. Kaoru looked up at him and pouted. "I'm haaarrrd." he whined.

"Oh?" Izumi inwardly smirked and guided Kaoru's hands away from his crotch. Kaoru furrowed his brows when he did. Izumi just swiftly ran his hand down the boy's clothed shaft, fast and hard.

Kaoru whined out loudly and took Izumi's hand off of him. "I'm serious I need to pee!"

Izumi smirked for real now and turned them around, immediately kissing Kaoru as he hovered over him. Kaoru moaned in content, despite knowing the other's intentions.

"You can't pee if you're hard." Izumi whispered in a husky voice.

Kaoru moaned out, his hips bucking, which Izumi grabbed onto to cause a stronger friction.

Izumi gazed down at Kaoru's flushed face, quivering lips, and glistening amber eyes that were staring back at him lustfully.

"Oh god." Izumi groaned, feeling his erection pulse painfully.

* * *

"Haruhi~ I want to sit next to you~" Tamaki exclaimed, arms full of snacks as he made his way over to where the girl was sitting.

Haruhi nodded nonchalantly as she stared up at the big screen in the front, which was playing commercials. She was planted in the middle of the row, so Hikaru went over to her other side and sat down quickly before anyone else could. Tamaki noticed and frowned as he sat down too.

Hikaru grabbed his bag of popcorn and held it out to Haruhi. "Here have some." he said with a smile.

Haruhi thanked him and was about to reach inside, when another popcorn bag got in the way.

"No have mine!" Tamaki exclaimed, using his bag to push away Hikaru's. The elder twin glared and shoved it back.

"I offered first!" Hikaru shouted.

"Haruhi wants mine!" Tamaki declared, pushing the bag back.

"No she wants mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Haruhi sighed in annoyance as the boys kept shoving each other's bags in front of her. _These two were so childish and stupid._

"Stop it both of you," she ordered. "I don't want anything."

The two got quiet but still glared at each other. Then they slowly took their bags away and eat in silence. Haruhi sighed in relief and her eyes landed on the screen once again.

Kyouya sat down next to Tamaki, Honey and Mori sat down next to Hikaru. Izumi saw how there was no more space after Mori so he began to walk over to Kyouya, but a hand held him back. Izumi turned around and tilted his head when Kaoru shook his head at him. The auburn haired nodded towards the back and pulled him towards it. Izumi frowned but followed either way.

Kaoru walked them all the way to the back, away from the group who sat in the middle row of the movie theaters. Kaoru smiled when he saw how no one was sitting in the back, in fact there were barely any people here. This place was kind of expensive after all. But at least this one doesn't have seating arrangements like the rest. It was picked especially for Izumi so that it felt more like the movie theaters in America.

The two boys sat in the last two seats in the back, the raven haired was the one at the end. Izumi sighed as Kaoru insisted on the arrangement. He didn't feel like arguing though, so he just listened. _Honestly, why the hell is he being so picky?_ Izumi wondered to himself as he went to drink his slurpee.

Kaoru saw and quickly yanked the cup from Izumi's hands, putting it the cup holder away from him. Izumi froze for a bit, as if trying to understand what happened. Then he turned towards the auburn haired and scowled at him.

"Kaoru." he growled, his voice fading a little with the sound of the commercials playing in the background.

Kaoru blankly stared at him for a second, before picking up the slurpee and drinking it himself, ignoring the glare directed at him.

Izumi growled and reached for his slurpee, though he did not expect Kaoru to jab him in the ribs with the hand not holding the cup. Kaoru smirked as he saw the boy grit his teeth as he rubbed his side. He loved messing with him.

Kaoru placed the slurpee in the cup holder away from Izumi. Then he pulled up the one between them and grabbed Izumi's face, tilting it towards him and pressing their lips together. Izumi didn't protest and just let him do it. So Kaoru slyly palmed Izumi through his jeans, causing him to let out a startled gasp. Kaoru took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth and open his own.

Izumi would've moaned at Kaoru's actions but instead of the usual make out sessions they have, a cold, fruity liquid flowed into his mouth. Izumi swallowed it—unable to do anything else—and jerked away from the auburn haired.

"Kaoru!" he whispered out angrily, glaring at the amused face of his boyfriend.

"Didn't you want some?" Kaoru whispered back with the sly smile still on his face.

Izumi scowled and glanced around, making sure no one was looking their way. But everyone seemed to be intrigued with the commercials and trailers of other movies. He turned back to the auburn haired. "That's not what I meant." he growled lowly, reaching across the boy and taking his slurpee back.

Kaoru pressed his lips together in a thin line as he watched Izumi open his mouth and take in the blue straw. How badly he wanted to drink from that mouth like he made Izumi do. It seemed so erotic and sensual, sharing from each other's mouths.

Izumi rolled his eyes as he saw the longing look displayed on Kaoru's face. Izumi tried to ignore him and just enjoy the tropical flavor of the slurpee. He sipped it and savored the sweetness of the icy drink. Still, from the corner of his eye Izumi could see that Kaoru was staring at him in the same way. The boy's amber eyes fixed intently on him as he drank the slurpee. It was kind of unsettling.

"Stop staring at me like that!" he complained in a whisper, trying to not cause attention to himself.

The auburn haired pouted and childishly said, "Do it to me too."

Izumi blinked at that and stared at those amber eyes staring back pleadingly.

"What?" he asked, not understanding what Kaoru was telling him.

"Hold it in your mouth and give it to me. Like I did with you just now." Kaoru elaborated.

"Wha—Why!?" Izumi shouted, a little too loud. He glanced around nervously, but no one seemed to have listened or even cared. He sighed in relief and glared at the auburn haired, who had a blank face.

"Because... it's romantic." Kaoru answered, unsure of what to even say. He just wanted to see how it felt like. He was curious and wanted to try new things with Izumi. Plus it seemed cute when he did it to him. "Please, I want to try it." Kaoru pleaded.

The boy stared at Izumi with big amber eyes, giving him a puppy look. Izumi felt his face burn up and scowled. He hated it when Kaoru looked at him like that. _He's doing it on purpose._ "You little fucker." he cursed under his breath.

Kaoru's eyes lit up as the raven haired looked around to make sure no one was looking. He was eager to do it.

Izumi saw no one looking again. So he gave Kaoru one last glaring look before sipping some of the slurpee and holding it in his mouth. He put the drink in the cup holder not pulled up and turned back to Kaoru, who was already scooting his ass closer.

As soon as Izumi grabbed hold of Kaoru's jaw, the boy opened his mouth slightly, looking at him with excited eyes and a faint blush. Izumi rolled his eyes and leaned down, his own mouth opening once their lips touched, allowing the liquid to pass through.

Kaoru blushed immensely as he tasted the liquid going into his mouth. The feeling was strange, but somewhat erotic. He swallowed the bit Izumi gave him and pulled back.

Izumi turned back to the slurpee and just drank it in silence. Kaoru was left breathless, still processing the moment. It felt strange drinking something that came from Izumi's mouth, but he liked it. He wanted more.

Izumi ignored Kaoru and just concentrated on the movie that had finally started. It was some type of romantic comedy, Tamaki's pick. He was getting into the movie when Kaoru's hands grabbed his face and forced him to turn to the side, giving him a small peck on the lips. After that followed another peck, then another. Soon they forgot about the movie and engaged in a heated kiss. And it wasn't until Kaoru tried to get on his lap that Izumi pulled away.

The auburn haired almost whined when that happened and gave Izumi a pleading look, which just caused him to scowl. "That's enough." Izumi whispered, pushing the boy back on his seat.

Kaoru pouted but listened either way, turning his attention to the screen. Izumi sighed and turned towards the movie as well, grateful that Kaoru didn't protest this time.

The movie was pretty good but somewhat of a cliché, at least for Izumi it was. Kaoru was actually getting into the movie. He was at the edge of his seat when the conflict came by. Izumi smiled at him and focused back on the movie.

Halfway through the movie though, Kaoru turned towards the raven haired and grabbed his hand, their fingers laced together. Izumi's blue eyes tore off the screen and looked at their hands, then towards Kaoru's amber eyes. They gazed at each other for a while before Kaoru smiled at him sweetly, and leaned forward.

Izumi figured the auburn haired was going for a kiss, so he was shocked when the boy pecked his cheek instead. Actually, the action caused Izumi's face to burn up. Kaoru giggled and grinned when he saw Izumi blush in embarrassment. It was a victorious feeling for him.

"You're so cute Izumi." Kaoru cooed, cuddling up against the raven haired and turning his attention to the movie again.

Izumi scowled and turned back to the screen, all flustered now thanks to his devil of a boyfriend.

* * *

By the time the movie finished and everyone was leaving, Honey asked Izumi and Kaoru why they were seating way back. Kaoru didn't answer and just looked away, so Izumi just plainly told him they preferred to seat there. Honey, of course, was satisfied with that answer and let it go, climbing on Mori's back.

Tamaki and Kyouya didn't care or even wonder in the least. Hikaru knew the reason so he didn't think twice about it, so as not to be scarred for life any further. Haruhi was the only one who actually looked at them suspiciously.

She knew they had been getting closer lately, but was there really a reason to seat all the way in the back? And just because they preferred it up there? Couldn't they just have told the rest where they will be seating? Haruhi gave them a frown. She couldn't understand what was happening.

Izumi noticed the look Haruhi gave them and cursed. She was thinking way too hard about this than what was necessary.

The crew all walked out of the movie theaters and parted ways. Kaoru stayed with Izumi as usual.

"Haruhi's noticing." Izumi said as he drove towards his house.

Kaoru furrowed his brows at that, "She is?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru frowned and stared out the window. "So?" he asked, not really seeing why that was a problem.

Izumi stayed quiet and just stared at the road. But Kaoru could clearly see the frown on his face. So he added, "Shouldn't we tell them already?"

The car jerked forward as Izumi slammed his foot on the brakes.

Kaoru grabbed onto the side handle for dear life and glared at Izumi. "What the hell!?" he shrieked.

Izumi kept staring at the road they stopped in the middle of, not saying anything.

"Are you crazy? You're lucky this is a dead road. What if there were cars around?" Kaoru scolded, his heart racing from the incident.

"Sorry." Izumi mumbled, starting the car again.

Kaoru took a deep breath and slowly calmed down. Then he brought up the same conversation they were having before the near heart attack Izumi gave him. "As I was saying, shouldn't we already tell everyone about us?"

Izumi frowned again. They should tell them, but…

"Izumi?" Kaoru called out when the raven haired stayed quiet for a long time.

He didn't want to argue with Kaoru about something so simple, so he agreed despite his worries. "Yeah we should." he answered softly.

Kaoru grinned at that and leaned over, kissing Izumi on the cheek, giggling when he saw his boyfriend blush again._ He's so cute when it comes to these things. _Kaoru said in his mind. He just loved it how Izumi was wild when it came lewd things but bashful towards the innocent things. He was cruel enough to bite Kaoru sadistically, but blushes with just a peck on the cheek.

Kaoru smiled and held Izumi's hand, the one that was not holding onto the steering wheel. Izumi looked over with a scowl and turned back to the road again, forgetting temporarily about his worries.

* * *

***Movie theaters in Japan either have seating arrangements or you can pick it yourself while purchasing the ticket. You can't just sit somewhere that's not your seat. Which is why I made the one in the chapter that you pick wherever you want to sit.**

***And what happened to my reviewers? I've been getting less lately. Is this story turning bad or something? If so, then tell me what's wrong with it. I need more feedback.**

**Okay so last time I forgot to mention that I was going to an art camp for the week. I'm in an art school, so yeah art camp. I got back on Friday and hadn't written anything for this chapter. Bleh. I'm not too happy with the outcome. Kind of a boring chapter.**

**But they literally killed me in art camp, I was so sore(still am) and my hands hurt like hell! My art is creative writing(duh) so I had to write A LOT! My poor hands D:**

**So I'm a little late, sorry(again)**

**By the way, have any of you played the BL game DRAMAtical Murder? Or watched the anime? I'm been sooo into that game lately! I love it! So much yaoi! Whoo! \\(^o^)/ (Not the anime though, just in the game there's yaoi)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**So I tried to make this chapter sad... I think I failed...**

**Ehh...**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-six!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

".…"

"… -mi."

There was a slight shake on his shoulder and murmur near his ear that dragged him out of his sleep state. Izumi tried to ignore it and tightened his arm around the body that was pressed against his, which he knew was Kaoru.

"… -mi…"

"Izu… mi…"

The voice was a lot clearer now and Izumi noticed how the person was calling his name. Still, he felt much too comfortable and refused to get up. _Is it Kaoru calling me?_ He wondered. It was a possibility, but then he felt Kaoru scoot closer and let out a small snore. _So it wasn't him?_

"Izumi."

The person sounded somewhat pissed from the tone of voice. And it was a light, soft voice. Much like a girl's. _Must be Liviya._ With that, Izumi just tried to block out the voice and go back to sleep.

"Izumi." the person said again, a little louder. Then there was a sigh and a second later, they flicked his forehead hard.

"Ow! Wha—" Izumi flinched back and let Kaoru go to rub his forehead.

"Izumi," Liviya growled lowly.

Izumi looked up at the girl, who was leaning over the bed to get close to him, and glared. "We have a problem. Get up." she ordered.

With that Liviya stood up straight and left the room. Izumi looked at the wide open door she went through and sighed. He glanced down at the sleeping auburn haired, and grabbed the boy's arm that was around his waist, gently detaching the boy from him.

Kaoru made a noise of discontent and tried to scoot closer to Izumi again. Izumi rolled his eyes and just got off the bed before the boy could. Izumi figured he should give Kaoru something to hold onto instead and grabbed his teddy bear from his desk. He walked back to the auburn haired and placed it between his arms. The corners Kaoru's mouth curled up into a small smile and embraced the bear like a child would.

With that done, Izumi put on his jeans and shirt, and walked out of his room. What was it that Liviya had to talk to him about? What problem? Was it something bad? For her to actually go in his room when she knew Kaoru was there… It must be something big then.

Izumi walked down the stairs and saw Ryuu and Liviya hovering over the dining table as they stared at some pieces of paper scattered across it. Ryuu turned around and nodded towards him to come over. Izumi frowned as he noticed the sullen look he wore. _Is it that bad?_

Worried now, Izumi walked over to them. "What is it?" he asked in concern.

Liviya stayed quiet and just silently stared at whatever it was on the table.

"Just look." Ryuu said, and ran a hand down his face in frustration.

Izumi walked even closer, and looked at the table, and froze. He hesitantly picked up one of the many pictures on the table and brought it up close to his face. Not believing it. He dropped it back on the table and grabbed another. It was similar to the first.

"We found this package in the front door." Ryuu said. Izumi looked over at him and the fake blonde pointed to a red small package sitting in the corner of everything.

Izumi grit his teeth and snatched the package. He flipped it over and the rest of the pictures still inside scattered across the table, covering the surface and hiding the gray marble. They were all the same. All of the pictures. They were all of him and Kaoru. Ones were they were kissing, hugging, holding hands, or just laughing together.

The last thing that fell from the package was a shining gold envelope. Izumi dropped the empty package and picked up the envelope. Ryuu and Liviya began scooting closer to look at it, but Izumi held his hand up and they stopped. He had a bad feeling about this one.

_I always win Izumi._

Those words were printed neatly across the envelope. Izumi furrowed his brows and hesitantly opened the seal. His heart was beating rapidly. Whatever was in this envelope must be worse. Why would it be in an envelope if not?

Izumi pulled out the papers that were inside. There were two of them. One of them was a picture and the other was a letter. He wanted to read the letter first in fear of what the picture might display. But the picture won his attention and he glanced at it unwillingly for a second. And that second was more than enough for him to look at it more.

Izumi swore he felt everything break from inside. His composure, his dignity, his happiness. Unsure of what to make of it, he looked at the letter.

_Break up with him now.  
If you don't then I'll expose everything about you.  
I'll tell him and every one of your friends the truth.  
Then I'll ruin that boy's reputation with these pictures.  
Leave him._

Tears welled up in his eyes as he read the letter. But he held them back. He didn't want to cry in front of Ryuu and Liviya. Not when they seemed as lost as he was. Izumi took a deep breath, and slowly put the picture and letter back in the envelope. He turned towards Ryuu and Liviya, who were staring at him curiously—probably wondering what was in the envelope.

"Throw everything away," he said. "I'll figure out what to do."

He turned back around and left with the envelope still in his hands. He clenched it and grit his teeth again as a knot began to form in his chest. He was about to break down. He needed to go back to Kaoru.

Ryuu and Liviya stared silently after him, and then they stared at each other. They figured whatever was in that envelope must have been really bad. So they didn't say anything and just began to pick up the pictures that were all over the table.

Izumi walked inside his room and quietly closed the door. His vision blurred as he stared at the lump under the covers. He could just barely make out the sleeping, peaceful face poking out beneath them. Izumi walked closer and crouched down near the bed. Kaoru softly breathed with a small smile still playing on his lips.

Izumi looked back at the envelope in his hand and cursed. _Why did this have to happen? Why when everything is so perfect? Why when I am finally happy?_ Izumi's breath turned ragged and he covered his mouth as he sobbed quietly.

"I already love you," he whispered softly. "Damn it."

He made a fist with his other hand and pressed it against the floor. He wanted to punch something but instead he just pushed down on the floor. He looked back up. Through his blurry vision he made out the auburn haired still sleeping away obliviously.

_Break up with him.  
Leave him._

_What am I supposed to do now? Should I listen? Or should I risk staying with him?_ Izumi could probably risk it, but then… he wouldn't be the only one affected. Everyone finding out the truth was the least of his worries.

_I'll ruin that boy's reputation._

Ruin Kaoru's reputation? With those pictures she'll ruin it. The ones were they were kissing or hugging didn't matter. It the one in the envelope that did. Izumi knew she had more too. She could definitely ruin his reputation with them.

But how did she even manage to catch them like that? He could tell it was that time when they were in the dojo and Hikaru had walked in on them. But how was she able to locate Izumi and find out where he lives? He made sure Liviya erased all data about him. But… he's in the host club. By now every girl attending Ouran knows about him. They were wealthy people so they must have told other wealthy people about him. And it somehow must have gotten to her.

"Shit." he cursed again. _I knew this was a bad idea!_ Izumi gripped his hair and tugged on it hard, trying to compose himself. But the tears kept running down his face. He should've never agreed when the host club had kidnapped him and tied him up. He should've endured the pain and not have given in. _I shouldn't have said yes!_

But he probably wouldn't be with Kaoru if he didn't. _I can't be with him now!_ He could probably risk it and stay with him. _That's too big of a risk!_ He would hurt himself. _Who cares if I'm hurt!?_ He would hurt Kaoru.

Izumi wiped his eyes and stared up at the sleeping auburn haired. It's true. He would hurt him.

Kaoru was there on his bed, sleeping soundly, a smile on his face, hugging Izumi's teddy bear. He didn't want to hurt him. It would be like doing the same thing Luke did to him. Izumi knew how painful that was and didn't want Kaoru to go through that. He would suffer.

But Kaoru would also suffer if Izumi stayed. So what should he do? Should he risk it?

Izumi let out a quivering breath and stood up, his body shaking weakly. He looked at the envelope again and walked over to his closet. He plucked the envelope inside one of the boxes. He would think about that later. His head hurt far too much to be thinking about these things.

He went over to his bathroom and took a shower, washed off his tear-streaked face and freshened up. He was happy with Kaoru. And he thought he would stay like that. But he should've known he wasn't meant to have that. He wasn't—

Izumi shook his head clear and turned off the shower. He got out and dried himself off. He walked out of the bathroom, put on a new pair of boxers, and went over to the bed. He reached out and swiftly took the teddy bear away from Kaoru. The boy made a small whine and Izumi placed the bear back on his desk. He went back to the bed and lay down. As soon as he did, the boy scooted closer and hugged him.

_Leave him._

Izumi became overwhelmed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly, as if he were to disappear if he didn't. Kaoru moaned faintly and threw his leg over Izumi's in an attempt to be closer. Izumi closed his eyes and buried his face in Kaoru's auburn hair. He wanted to go back to sleep and just forget about what happened, but it was impossible. His mind was too clogged up. So he just held Kaoru in his arms and listened to those soft breaths and occasional small snores.

It was probably about an hour or so later that his phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. Izumi sighed and reached his hand out to grab it. He looked at the screen and noticed it was Tamaki calling him.

_I'll tell him and every one of your friends the truth._

He frowned and answered the call, "Hello?"

"I~zu~mi~" Tamaki screamed, causing Izumi to cringe. "We're coming over to pick you up!"

Kaoru stirred and Izumi sighed, knowing he had woken him up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we're celebrating New Year's!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

Kaoru picked up his head, lazily looked up at Izumi, and smiled. He then detached himself from Izumi, rolled over to his back, and stretched his limbs out like a cat.

"When are you coming over?" Izumi asked, staring at Kaoru as he put his arms above his head and arched up, moaning in satisfaction.

"In a bit~" Tamaki said in a singsong voice.

Kaoru sighed in content and rolled over to his belly, he lifted himself up to his knees and slyly crawled over to Izumi, who was still staring at him. Kaoru put his knees around him in a straddle and leaned down.

"Good morning." Kaoru whispered, his lips hovering over Izumi's.

"Morning." Izumi whispered back. Then the auburn haired captured his lips in a slow kiss.

While the two boys were too busy sharing a loving kiss, loud sounds came from the phone.

"Stop lying Tamaki!"

"Haruhi that's mean! I would never lie."

"Give me that!"

There were some shuffling noises before it all got quiet.

"Izumi, we're outside." Haruhi's voice said, causing the two boys to still. Then the line went dead.

Both boys groaned and Kaoru reluctantly got off of the raven haired.

"Take a shower." Izumi said, sitting up.

Kaoru turned to him and pouted. "You're not gonna take one with me?"

Izumi shook his head. "I already took one." he said while pointing to his damp hair.

Kaoru grumbled and walked over to the bathroom. Izumi smiled sadly as he stared after him. Then he sighed and ruffled his hair in distress. He needed to stop thinking about it.

Izumi put on his normal clothes, walked out of his room, and went downstairs. Much like he did earlier. As he got downstairs he noticed Ryuu and Liviya grabbing their things from the coat rack.

"Liviya," Izumi called out. The girl turned around, her brown eyes landing on Izumi's blue ones. "Find her."

Liviya nodded and they both proceeded to open the front door. As soon as they did the host club burst through and Tamaki immediately tackled Izumi into a bear hug. Ryuu and Liviya just left without a word.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! It helped me a lot! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-seven!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Something was wrong with Izumi, and it was getting Kaoru agitated. He wanted to tell everyone about their relationship, but Izumi kept avoiding his glance for reassurance. Kaoru tried to get his attention by getting in between his conversations with the others, but Izumi just kept talking to whoever it was and completely ignored him.

Then Izumi would try to get as far away as possible from him and create a barrier Kaoru wasn't able to pass through. _What's wrong with him?_ Kaoru thought as Izumi—yet again—walked away when he got close.

It was hurtful, in a way, when that happened. Kaoru felt like they were back to square one, where Izumi tried his hardest to avoid him for a full week after he joined the host club.

_But he was fine this morning._ Kaoru frowned and looked over at the raven haired, who was talking to Haruhi. Izumi's attitude seemed to have changed completely as soon as they left the house. _Why is that?_

Izumi saw the frown on Kaoru's face from the corner of his eye, and sighed. He felt bad for doing this, but he didn't want to risk anymore pictures being taken. That's why he was trying to avoid Kaoru, so that _she_ wouldn't know if they were still together. _But is this really the right way to approach it?_

The deep furrow of Izumi's brows wasn't left unnoticed by the female host. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Izumi turned his gaze to the brown eyes staring up at his in concern. He forced himself to smile.

"It's nothing."

Haruhi frowned at that. She was about to comment back, when Tamaki suddenly planted himself right in front of them.

"Izumi, come with me!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the raven haired's arm and pulled him away. The boy just followed without a struggle.

Haruhi sighed and looked to where the twins were standing. They had all gone to Zojo-ji, which is a Buddhist temple located near Tokyo Tower. It could be seen in the background decorated with lights. The place was crowded of course, since today is New Year's Eve.

Although the twins were together and talking, the girl could tell that Kaoru was only half-listening as he often glanced over to where Izumi was being dragged off to. She frowned, wondering why it seemed as if the two had a wall around them. Just yesterday they were almost inseparable, sitting alone in the back of the movie theater. Now she noticed how they had barely spoken to each other all day. It was quite a sudden change, from day to night, which made Haruhi worry about them, wondering if they got into a fight or something.

She decided not to interfere—not yet, at least—and watched the two boys from afar. She took note of how Kaoru looked at Izumi desperately when he got close enough. As if he were trying to grab the raven haired's attention. But the boy just ignored him and stuck with either her or—unwillingly—with Tamaki.

That's when Haruhi realized that Izumi was purposely avoiding the twin, which reminded her of when Izumi first joined the host club. He would do just anything to stay away from Kaoru. Then they were forced to sleep in the same room when they went to Osaka. After that, they had been really close ever since. Until today that is. It was concerning, but she didn't want to say anything. For now, she'll just let it be.

Izumi came back with a scowl, muttering insults about the blonde host. Haruhi smiled and laughed a little.

"It's not funny." Izumi growled, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"Sorry." Haruhi said, covering her mouth slightly to hide her smile. Izumi scowled again and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly mad about whatever it was that Tamaki did or took him to.

"Izumi, let's go buy a Hamaya." Haruhi said as she looked over to a lucky charms stand that was crowded with people.

"A what?" Izumi asked, tilting his head at her.

"Demon-breaking arrow."

Still, Izumi looked at her with a confused expression, so she grabbed his arm. "Come on." she said as she pulled the raven haired towards the stand. Izumi frowned but followed either way.

Once they reached the stand Haruhi pointed to the arrow-looking sticks that were placed all over the stand. "Hamaya." Haruhi said, as if it weren't already obvious.

Izumi raised an eyebrow and looked around. He saw how practically everyone at the stand was buying one of the arrows. "It's a good luck charm for a new year." Haruhi elaborated, picking out three arrows and handing one to the raven haired.

He was rather reluctant to get one, but Haruhi's determined face to buy it made him back down. He sighed and paid for his arrow when it was his turn and Haruhi bought the other two she had.

"Why did you get two?" Izumi asked as they began to walk back to where the other host members were.

Haruhi looked at the two arrows she had and smiled, "One's for my dad."

Izumi frowned and looked down at the arrow he bought, wondering if he maybe should have got two more for Ryuu and Liviya. Then he just shook his head. "Does this even work?"

"If you believe hard enough." Haruhi answered.

They went quiet after that and just continued walking to where the crew was waiting. At one point Haruhi stopped walking and looked to the side. Izumi stopped as well, looking at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Haruhi just continued to stare at something. Izumi looked to the side and saw another stand that was filled with less people than the other.

"You want something?" he asked.

"Um." Haruhi frowned and then sighed as she shook her head, "No, never mind."

Izumi furrowed his brows in concern. She probably didn't want to waste any more money.

"Come on." Izumi grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the stand. "Ah no! I really don't want anything." Haruhi said, trying to sound convincing.

They got to the stand and Izumi smiled at the girl. "I'll buy it for you."

"I don't want you buy me anything. It's not important." Haruhi mumbled. Her gaze went over to the things on the stand, contradicting to what she said.

"I'm offering. It's not nice to reject it." Izumi said, in a voice that had the girl sighing. "Fine." she said.

Haruhi looked around and immediately smiled when she saw a sign that displayed some kind of card-like charm.

"I'd like one of these." she said to the middle-aged woman behind the counter.

The woman smiled and picked up a big box and opened it. "What type would you like? We have one for education, money, work, health, family, friends… love." The last one she said in a suggesting voice. Well, Izumi and Haruhi probably did look like some couple, walking together and everything.

"Family." Haruhi said without even having to think about it.

The woman pouted and handed over the charm. She looked over to the raven haired and smiled. "Would you like one, young man?"

"Oh… um, yeah. What were they again?" he asked.

"Education, money, work, health, family, friends… love." She emphasized the word 'love' again.

"Love?" Izumi muttered in a low voice, kind of wanting that one. Maybe it'll help him with Kaoru. But then wouldn't Haruhi be suspicious?

"Oh you want love?" the woman asked in an enthusiastic, happy voice.

Izumi blushed furiously and shook his head. "N-no! Education!" he blurted out.

The woman laughed and nodded, handing over the charm. They paid for it and the woman said, "Have a lovely new year."

As they walked away from the stand they opened their charms. It looked like a plain white card from the outside, both of theirs were like that. But the charm is on the inside where it's supposed to say what type of luck related to the subject you'll have, plus a little black bag to keep.

Haruhi smiled when she read hers. Izumi opened his with a frown. He of course didn't care about what an educational charm had to say. He looked his over and paused. This was clearly not a charm for education. Izumi turned around, and the woman from the stand noticed and smiled at him. She had purposely given him one for love.

Izumi scowled and looked at what the card said.

_Love is complicated, but that does not mean it is not real.  
__Believe in your loved ones and believe in your heart.  
__Everything will make sense one day._

Izumi doubted that everything will make sense. What's the point of all these goddamn problems piling up and trying to separate him and Kaoru? How was that going to make sense eventually?

He closed the card and dumped it in the plastic bag the woman gave him. It was utterly useless.

Haruhi and Izumi both walked back to where the others were waiting. Tamaki whined to them about leaving him alone. Hikaru was being nosey and tried to look at what they bought.

"Oh I want one!" Tamaki declared as he saw the card charm and the Hamaya they bought. "Yeah, me too!" Hikaru agreed.

"I want one!" Honey exclaimed happily. "Takashi, let's get one." Mori nodded and they both went off somewhere.

"Wait for us!" Tamaki and Hikaru shouted after them, both grabbing Haruhi's arm and dragging her away.

"Hey! Let go!" she shouted, but they didn't listen.

The four left and disappeared in between the crowd of people in kimonos and parkas, leaving Izumi, Kaoru, and Kyouya behind. Though, the four eyed just pushed up his glasses and left as well without a word. Now it was just two left.

Kaoru looked at Izumi expectantly, hoping he would be acknowledged now that they were alone. But the other just turned away, which angered him greatly. Kaoru stomped over to the raven haired and grabbed his arm, roughly dragging him through the herd of people.

"W-wait Kao—Wait!" Izumi complained as he tried to shake him off, but one fierce glare from the auburn haired and he stopped his attempt. _He's really mad._ Izumi thought in his head. It was no surprise to him.

Kaoru dragged Izumi everywhere until he found what he was looking for. A restroom. He scanned the area to make sure no one was watching before opening the door, and shoving the raven haired in. He looked around to all the open stalls and empty place. Then he locked the door.

Kaoru turned towards the cowering Izumi next, and grabbed the collar of his hoodie, harshly shoving the boy against a tile wall. "What the hell is your problem!?" Kaoru snapped, glaring menacingly at him.

Izumi flinched back and looked to the side, not knowing what he should even say.

"You've been ignoring me all day. What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, his voice rough, showing he was serious.

Izumi frowned in concentration, searching for an answer to say.

"Izumi, look at me."

Izumi hesitantly turned his head to the auburn haired, seeing the concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, using a much gentler voice than before. His amber eyes piercing Izumi's with an intense stare, trying to catch any emotion those blue orbs might display.

"Nothing." Izumi mumbled.

Kaoru turned his lips into a deep frown. He stared at Izumi for a while, searching for any indication on the contrary, before sighing in defeat when he found none. He leaned forward and pulled the raven haired closer.

Izumi's heart beat rapidly as their faces drew closer to each other. He knew what was going to happen, and he normally wouldn't protest. But it was dangerous now. He can't risk getting caught like this after what happened this morning, even if they were in the restroom. So he did something that practically confirmed to Kaoru that something was wrong. He placed his hand over Kaoru's chest right before their lips touched, and pushed him away gently.

Kaoru backed away and knitted his eyebrows together, not believing he was actually being pushed away by his own boyfriend.

Izumi instantly regretted his action as he saw the hurt expression on the auburn haired's face.

"Izumi… Why did you…?" Kaoru paused, his words getting caught in his throat. _Why did you do that?_ He thought.

"I… I'm sorry." Izumi muttered turning his gaze away.

There a moment of silence before Izumi gritted his teeth and slipped past the auburn haired. He unlocked the door and left, proceeding to find the other hosts. Trying to forget the feeling of having just made the biggest mistake of his life. And it might have been just that.

Kaoru stayed in the same place, staring at the bare tile wall the raven haired had been standing in front of moments ago. He felt as if this had happened before. It felt like the day Izumi had first started being a host, when he walked past Kaoru in the hallway without even acknowledging him. Or when he rejected Kaoru in Osaka and left their hotel room without a word. Except it hurt more. They were together this time. They were boyfriends. So it felt as if they were falling apart… slowly.

But it was the first time Izumi had done this to him since they started dating, so maybe he was just troubled about something. Maybe. _Yeah, he's probably worried about something._ Kaoru thought, confirming to himself it was that.

Still, he couldn't help but think about the other probability. _He's probably getting tired of me._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-eight!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_Something's definitely wrong now. _Haruhi thought to herself, noticing the fraught atmosphere around Izumi and Kaoru. She was worried about them. Kaoru seemed to have given up trying to get Izumi to notice him now. He had a disheartened expression on his face ever since she came back from being hassled by the others. Izumi looked troubled. He had somewhat of an expression filled with guilt every time he glanced over at Kaoru. _I wonder what happened to them._

She was really concerned about them. But maybe it's better if she lets them work out whatever it was by themselves. With that in mind, Haruhi attempted to cheer up Izumi at least and stuck with him most of the time. She didn't have to worry too much about Kaoru. Hikaru seemed to have picked up that something was wrong and was currently dragging his brother everywhere to lighten up his mood.

"Izumi."

Izumi stopped walking and turned towards her, tilting his head in question.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked. Though, she knew the answer she would get.

"No." Izumi replied, furrowing his brows. "Why?"

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "Nothing."

Izumi nodded and turned to the side. "Let's go get something to eat." he offered with a smile as he pointed towards a food stand.

Haruhi smiled back. "Okay." she said, her mind now filled with food instead of the problem at hand.

Kaoru stared at the two walking away before turning, and going the opposite direction. Hikaru frowned and picked up his pace to catch up with his brother. He didn't want to leave Kaoru alone. Not when he suddenly looked so crestfallen and down.

"Kaoru." he called out.

"What?" Kaoru responded dryly without turning to him.

"Do you want to go see the dancers?"

Kaoru frowned at that. He didn't want to. He didn't even want to be here. He didn't care that it was New Year's Eve. He just wanted to be alone and away from everyone else.

But that was impossible. The whole place was crowded with people. People who are laughing, running, dancing, and cheering. Everyone was dumping into him and getting in his way. It only upset him even more.

"Come on." Hikaru said as he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him to the side.

Kaoru didn't protest and let him drag him off. It was nice how Hikaru was trying to cheer him up. But he honestly just wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep, and forget everything that happened. His mind was just too bombarded with questions and doubts.

The twins made their way to an area surrounded by a lot of people, which was in front of the temple. There were both men and women dressed in traditional kimonos. The women waved around hand fans while the men did some martial art moves. They did everything in unison along with the steady beat of the taiko drum a man in the back played.

Hikaru was immediately taken in by the the men and women effortlessly moving around in sync, creating a mass of vivid colors. They were light on their feet but their sharp movements added that strong effect. It was an enjoyable performance to watch.

While everyone was in awe Kaoru just stared blankly, not caring at all for the performance. He sighed and looked off to the side. He scanned everyone around him, trying to see if he could find Izumi. But with the amount of people it was impossible. Kaoru frowned and turned back to the performance. Knowing that Izumi wasn't with him or even in sight reminded him about what happened.

"Kaoru this is so cool, right?" Hikaru said as he looked over at him.

"Uh, yeah." Kaoru responded dryly.

Hikaru frowned when he saw his bored expression. He sighed and looked around, trying to find something else that could entertain Kaoru.

"Do you want to go buy some things instead?" Hikaru asked.

"No."

"How about some food?"

"Not hungry."

"Then," Hikaru paused as he tried to find other things to do. There wasn't much, the main events had already been performed earlier. "Let's go… ring the bell?"

"Don't want to." Kaoru declined. "Besides, it's still not New Year's."

Hikaru sighed and stared at his brother in concern. "Yeah I know, but what do you want to do then Kaoru?" he asked. "You've been off all day. So what's—" He paused his sentence and noticed how they were still near the performance. He grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled him away, going to a less crowded area so they can talk.

"What's wrong? You seem extremely down today." Hikaru started once they were a little secluded from everything. "Did something happen between you and Izumi? Did you guys get in a fight?" He studied the expression on Kaoru's face change from annoyance to dejection.

"I… I don't know." Kaoru mumbled as his eyes stared off to the side.

Hikaru furrowed his brows at that. "You don't know?"

Kaoru shook his head and looked back at him after a while. "For now… just leave me alone." he said as he turned around and walked off.

"Wait Kaoru!" Hikaru called back but before he knew it his twin was already nowhere to be seen with the amount of people around. He cursed and looked around. _What the hell did Izumi do?_ He wondered. It kind of upset him, knowing that the raven haired had something to do with his brother's sudden bad mood. _That bastard better have not hurt him!_ He walked off and searched for the raven haired, determined to get some answers from him instead.

It was getting darker as the sun was setting. The place was gleaming with lights, but it was still difficult for Hikaru to find Izumi. He searched everywhere and tried to see if he can spot Haruhi, since they were most likely together, yet he still could not find either with the amount of people in the area.

Just as Hikaru was about to give up he spotted them sitting down in a bench conversing. He immediately went over to them.

"Izumi!" he called out when he got close to them.

Izumi and Haruhi stopped talking and turned towards him. The raven haired tilted his head at him in question.

"Come with me." Hikaru said.

Izumi stumbled as Hikaru suddenly grabbed his arm, pulled him up to his feet and began to pull him away.

"Hey wait a minute!" Izumi shouted. He glanced back to Haruhi who was left sitting alone. She just shrugged her shoulders and waved him away. Izumi sighed, having no other choice but to go along with Hikaru.

The elder twin took him to the same restroom Kaoru had taken him too. Izumi noted how similar the twins thought. Although, unlike Kaoru, Hikaru barged into the restroom and pushed the raven haired to the wall, not even bothering to check if there were people around or to lock the door. He was less cautious.

"What did you do to him!?" Hikaru shouted, his hand pressing Izumi's chest to keep him against the wall.

"What?" Izumi asked, his head tilted and he furrowed his brows. He didn't get right away what the twin was asking.

"What did you do to Kaoru?" Hikaru rephrased, his voice lower but still harsh. He had zero patience and wanted an answer.

"Nothing." Izumi responded. He frowned feeling a little guilty about lying to him.

"Don't lie." Hikaru warned. "Kaoru's been down all day and I know you did something!"

For some reason that upset Izumi. He didn't like what little confidence and trust Hikaru had for him. It angered him how Hikaru immediately assumed he did something to Kaoru, even if it was true.

"I didn't do shit to him!" Izumi growled, glaring at the twin. He pushed Hikaru away and stomped out of the restroom in a fury. _How dare he accuse me! _Izumi thought.

Hikaru sighed as Izumi left the restroom. _He did do something. _That much was obvious.

* * *

What was supposed to be an eventful day caused an unstable relationship between not only Izumi and Kaoru, but the whole crew. With the break now over Izumi refused to attend the host club. He just headed straight home before any of the crew can catch up to him. As soon as he entered his house his phone started to ring. He glanced at it before declining the call and turning it off. He was not up for them pestering him.

"Izumi."

Izumi looked up and saw Liviya leaning against the kitchen entrance. He tilted his head at her.

"You should reconsider this." she added, staring intently at the raven haired. Izumi stared back blankly before walking towards the staircase. "We've already talked about this."

Liviya glared at the back of his head and stomped over to him. She stopped right in front of him, making him pause in his steps.

"They're your friends!" she growled angrily. This thing he was doing, ignoring and keep a distance from everyone to solve the 'problem' they had, it was ridiculous. _How is this going to help!?_

"That's why I'm doing this." Izumi replied dryly. He slipped past the elder girl and proceeded to go up the stairs. He already made up his mind on what to do. He wasn't about to change it.

"You know, Kaoru's your boyfriend." Izumi paused mid-step at that, but he didn't turn around. "You'll lose him if you keep this up."

The raven haired was silent after she finished speaking. Surely that must have had some effect on him, hopefully enough to make him change his mind. Liviya knew if Izumi kept up with this, then in the end he's going to get hurt. She saw what it did to him last time. She didn't want him to go through that ever again. She didn't want to see him suffer like that.

"I never had him to begin with." Izumi mumbled. He went up the stairs and headed to his room. That's all he needed to say to himself. _I never had him. I never had him. I never had him._ Like this he'll be able to stay away from Kaoru along with the others.

He sat down on his bed and gripped the marble necklace around his neck.

"I never had him." he muttered. He can do this. He just needed to repeat that.

* * *

"This is a real problem." Kyouya mumbled. He wasn't at all happy about Izumi skipping club hours. Especially when he had regular customers who were quite disappointed when he didn't show up.

Not to mention that his absence seemed to have affected all the other hosts' moods. Kaoru was unresponsive the whole time, Hikaru got worked up over every little thing that happened, Tamaki was depressed by the corner, Honey was sad, making Mori worry for him, and Haruhi was completely out of it and distracted. They were all making their customers uncomfortable and concerned about the change in their attitudes. This was a _huge_ problem.

"Thank you! Come again!"

The four eyed host looked up from his notebook and saw their manager, Renge, waving the customers away. He sighed and looked back down to his notebook. At least she somewhat managed to cheer up the customers a little.

Once all the girls were out the door, she turned and looked at the rest with a grim face.

"What happened to Izumi?" she asked, looking at all the odd expressions displayed in every host.

No one answered her. Even they didn't know what suddenly happened to Izumi. After New Year's he never picked up his phone. He ignored all of them throughout the whole break. Then in school they barely even saw him. Kyouya and Tamaki lost him by the time it was lunch and again after school. Both Tamaki and Haruhi tried to call him, but he never answered.

Renge sighed when they didn't respond. "Well someone go to his house and talk to him!" she exclaimed. "This can't happen again!"

They all agreed. This can't happen again. Izumi was now a part of the host club. He can't just not attend it. Now as to decide who will go…

"I'll—"

"I'll go." Haruhi interrupted Tamaki as he was going to offer.

"Then I'll go with—" Tamaki started.

"No. I'll go alone." Haruhi responded. "I think he would listen to me more."

Everyone else agreed that Haruhi should be the one to go. The crew went inside Kyouya's limo and it headed towards Izumi's house. Once there, Haruhi got out the car and started walking towards the front door.

"Wait Haruhi!" The girl turned around and noticed Tamaki starting to get out as well.

"Tamaki, it's supposed to be just me!" Haruhi complained.

"I know." Tamaki grinned. "I'll be very discreet."

"Tamaki! Get back in the car!" Hikaru ordered as he glared at the blonde.

Tamaki pouted and slowly got back inside. Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned back around. She ringed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. It wasn't long before Ryuu opened the door.

"Oh, Haruhi?"

"Hi, is Izumi home?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

The fake blonde frowned and looked over his shoulder to someone behind him that Haruhi didn't get to see. Ryuu turned back and nodded. "Come in." he said as he opened the door wider.

Haruhi noticed when she stepped inside that it was Liviya behind him. "He's upstairs." she said and she pointed at them.

"Thank you." Haruhi said as she went over and climbed up the steps. Hopefully Izumi would tell her what's wrong this time.

She knocked on his door and waited for an answer. When no one did, she sighed and opened it anyway. The room was bright with the curtains drawn open. Izumi was sitting on his bed, doing something on his laptop. He looked up and frowned when he saw Haruhi.

"I never said you could come in." he scowled.

"Izumi, please don't give me attitude. I'm here because I'm worried." she sighed.

The raven haired stayed silent the whole time and just stared at her. So Haruhi continued, "Why didn't you come after school?"

"I had to do something." he answered, a bored expression on his face.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone when we called you?"

"It's off."

Haruhi sighed in frustration again. Seems like he still won't say anything. "Izumi, we're your friends. If there's something wrong then you can tell us."

"I know."

"And don't skip club hours just like that. Tell us if you can't go."

"I will."

Haruhi started leaving the room. "We're worried about you Izumi." she said softly. Izumi didn't answer that so she left his room.

Once she got back in the car everyone started bombarding her with questions.

"What happened?"

"How is he?"

"Is Izzy alright?"

Haruhi frowned at them. "No luck." she sighed out.

Everyone got quiet. "But I think he'll attend the club tomorrow." she added with a smile.

They all nodded silently. _At least, that's what I hope._ She thought to herself.

Izumi not attending the host club seemed to have really affected everyone. It was quite amazing how he impacted them when he was still new. Hopefully this does not happen again.

* * *

**Okay so I COMPLETELY forgot to mention I was going on vacation. Especially since I was already late to begin with. I'm really mad at myself T.T**

**So I should probably mention now that I travel a lot.**

**Plus I was really stuck in this chapter. I was left completely clueless on how to advance it. I'm honestly still confused on what to do.**

**Ugh this is such a hard arc to write D:**

**By the way, I feel like this chapter is so short and boring. I'm sorry about that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warning: Angst**

**Some deep shit happens here (I think...)**

**Enjoy chapter twenty-nine!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

And again it happened. Many times.

It's been over two weeks already and Izumi still hasn't attended the host club. Much less talked to anyone.

Izumi became just another face in class.

He disappeared between class and lunch. He avoided absolutely everybody. The host members were never able to get a hold of him. Even other students, who had tried to talk to him, couldn't manage. He always slipped away at the first opening he saw. Eventually, everyone ceased to approach him.

The host club had given up trying to get him to come back. They started talking about him less and less. In the end, they stopped mentioning him altogether. Even his customers grew tired of asking. They stopped visiting the club. Even Renge, who at first was persistent in knowing what was wrong, had stopped. The host club went back to the way it was before. When it only had seven hosts. Except it wasn't the same anymore.

They knew, even if it wasn't talked about again, that Izumi's absence in the club made them all feel as if it was incomplete. They knew it wasn't the same without him. There was no one there to scowl at them at every tease and joke. There was no one Tamaki could go and tackle, and get the same flustered reaction. There was no one Haruhi could chat with and have them actually listen to her instead of making comments here and there. There was no one Renge could tease to about anything and know their face will flush in an instant. There was no tsundere type.

Although everyone had been down since Izumi had practically become an unknown person, they got over it as the days passed. They were soon in their normal moods, doing what they always do. But there was one host that never showed any improvement.

That was of course Kaoru. The longer the days went by without the eighth host, the more depressed he seemed. And it worried everyone else. They were also still upset about it, but for the most part they didn't show it. They went on with everything else and made sure this change didn't affect them. But for Kaoru, it only got worse.

Hikaru was concerned and often went to Haruhi for any advice on what he should do. But the girl never knew what to say. She didn't understand why it affected Kaoru so much. She knew there had to be a reason for it, but when she asked Hikaru about it he shoved it off.

It was really worrisome. The whole crew could clearly see how much of a mess Kaoru was becoming. There were days when he didn't even go to school. Hikaru claimed it was because he felt sick. But they knew that was a lie.

The days he did go to school he would sit by himself and stare off somewhere. He ignored everyone and completely lacked the will to do anything. It usually ended with Kaoru leaving in the middle of club hours.

Today was one of those rare days that Kaoru actually made the effort to stay the whole time. Even if it did involve him with just sitting down and looking down at his lap.

It was Friday so the twins were busy putting the costumes and makeup away for the weekend. Hikaru could be trusted but the crew wasn't so sure Kaoru would be able to do anything considering how he's been acting. Haruhi had offered to help them out, but they declined and said they could handle it. Reluctantly, they all left the club room to go home. Hopefully they would be okay.

Everyone parted ways once they reached outside. They all had their own chauffeurs ready to pick them up. Haruhi sighed and waved them goodbye before she started walking out the gate.

"Wait Haruhi!"

The girl turned around and saw Tamaki running over to her. She saw how the car that had been there to pick him up drove away.

"I'll walk you home!" Tamaki said with a wide smile.

Haruhi laughed a little. Tamaki almost always pesters her but she can't deny that she enjoys his company.

"Sure." she replied.

They both walked side by side towards Haruhi's house. For the most part Tamaki was just blabbering away. Still, Haruhi had fun with him and often found herself laughing at some of the ridiculous things that came out of the blonde's mouth. They were nearly halfway to her house when the girl suddenly remembered she had left her homework on a table back at the club.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tamaki questioned her.

Haruhi shook her head at that. "Nah it's fine. I'll go by myself. You go home."

Tamaki frowned at that and was tempted to go with her away but then realized he should probably not bother her more than necessary. If she said it was fine then it was definitely fine.

With that they parted ways, though not before Tamaki warned her to be safe on her way back and to go straight home. Haruhi assured him she was just going to pick up her stuff and do just that.

As Haruhi made her way back to the school she briefly wondered if Hikaru and Kaoru were finished with the cleaning. _Probably, it's been half an hour already. _She sighed in frustration, wondering how she could have forgotten her stuff. Honestly she just wanted to forget about it and go home. But as a scholarship student she couldn't afford to slack off. She knew that of course. Still, it didn't change how tiresome it made her to walk all the way back to school.

Haruhi walked towards Music Room 3 and pulled down the handle. She blinked in surprise when it turned all the way and allowed her to open it. She had expected the club room to be locked. _Did the twins forget to lock it?_ Haruhi thought. _Well maybe they aren't finished yet._ The girl walked in and noticed how the light was turned off. She scanned the room and saw no one in sight. The club room was empty. _So the twins did finish._

Not bothering to turn on the light, Haruhi looked around and spotted the small round table that held her stuff. She sighed in relief, thankful the twins didn't touch it. She walked over to the table and looked through the books and papers, making sure that everything she needed was there. She gathered her things, put it inside her bag, and briefly looked around again. She was about to leave when she noticed a light under the door of the other room. _Did they forget to turn it off?_

Haruhi went over and slightly turned the knob before pausing. She could have sworn she heard some shuffling noises from the other side. _Were they still here?_ Haruhi opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Kaoru was sitting down on the far couch with his hands in his face and Hikaru was crouching down in front of him, his back was facing her. The girl opened her mouth to call out to them when one of the twins spoke up quietly.

"It's not… the same." Kaoru mumbled, his face still hidden in his hands. There was a slight crack in his voice.

"It's better than what you're doing now." Hikaru replied, his voice soft and gentle.

Haruhi frowned. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she also didn't want to eavesdrop. But Kaoru's next words had her stay in her place.

"I know that. But I can't just forget about him!"

_Him?_

"You can't stay like this either." Hikaru said immediately, his voice turning rougher. "It's not healthy."

_Was this about Izumi?_

"Kaoru, I've told you this before and I will say it as many times as I need to. What you're doing right now is turning you into a mess and you know that. Forget about him. Move on. It's been two weeks."

The younger twin stayed silent for a while, seeming to be processing what the other said. Then his shoulders started to shake.

"I can't. I just… can't do that." Kaoru choked out. He took his hands off his face and Haruhi saw how the boy was on the verge of tears, obviously struggling to hold them back. "Even if Izumi did… It's just not possible for me."

Hikaru sighed at that. "Kaoru, but like this—"

"I know! You don't have to repeat it." Kaoru cut him off. He turned his gaze to his hands.

There was a long silence. Neither said anything. They just stayed like that, seeming to be thinking everything over. Haruhi didn't understand what they were referring to. But she did know it had to do with why Kaoru's been acting strange lately.

"It hurts." Kaoru started. "It really hurts more each day." His voice was strained and his face was twisted in a way that showed pain. He looked back at his brother. "How am I supposed to get over something like this!?" he shouted.

"It's not easy! Each day I'm hoping—wishing—to get a call or a text from him. Every time I go to school I want him to look my way. But he never does! He pushed me away last time and now he's avoiding me. How do you think that makes me feel!? It fucking hurts!" Kaoru paused for a second as he choked on his words. That pause caused him to break down, tears no longer being restrained. "I like him. I really like him. And it hurts me the longer he does this." he added softly.

Hikaru got up and hugged his brother. He didn't say a word.

Haruhi quietly closed the door and left the club room just as quietly. There was no reason for her to stay any longer. She understood now. Kaoru and Izumi were dating. And this thing Izumi was doing was hurting Kaoru deeply. She can see why he has been getting worse every day. It made sense now. But for what reason was Izumi doing this to Kaoru? It seemed to her that even the twin didn't know what was going on.

There must a reason for Izumi to do this. He has to have a good reason as to why he was hurting Kaoru like this. But he can't keep doing this to Kaoru. She needed to talk to him. Maybe she could somehow help.

* * *

The female host waited patiently for someone to answer the door. This wasn't something she could just leave for later. So she decided to go talk to Izumi before going home. A few minutes passed by before the door was opened. And just like last time Ryuu answered.

The fake blonde raised his brows when he saw her, seeming to be a little surprised. Well, since the last time she tried to talk to Izumi no one had come to his house.

"I need to talk to Izumi." Haruhi explained before the other could open his mouth.

Ryuu frowned and looked off to the side for a second, as if he was deciding on what to say, before turning back to her. "He's not home."

"I need to talk to him." Haruhi repeated. She wasn't about to let this go. She stared hard at the fake blonde and kept eye contact.

Ryuu didn't back down and was about to say something else when he was suddenly shoved to the side. Liviya now stood in front of Haruhi.

"What the hell woman!" Ryuu shouted.

"He's in the dojo." she told Haruhi before opening the door fully and allowing her to go inside.

"Liviya." Ryuu warned.

The elder girl turned towards him and glared. "Shut it." she growled. "Come here." she then said, directing towards Haruhi, who nodded and followed her to the back. Liviya paused in front of the backdoor and turned towards her. "Please get him to change his mind." Then she left.

Haruhi went out the door and walked over to the dojo. It was the first time she's actually seen it. It was quite big and very old-fashioned based off of the sliding doors it had. The girl took a deep breath before knocking on it. As she waited she thought about how she should approach the matter. It's very possible that Izumi's going to shove her off and not listen to her like last time. She had to find a way to say it right and get him to tell her the problem.

The screen door was slid open and Izumi stood there wearing his judogi. He was short of breath and sweating, an obvious sign Haruhi had interrupted him while he was working out. And just like Ryuu had done earlier Izumi made a face full of surprise.

"Haruhi?" he questioned as he tilted his head slightly.

The girl smiled a little and said, "I need to talk to you."

Izumi furrowed his brows and made a wary expression. He looked like he was about to refuse her attempt. "I… I need to—"

"Izumi." Haruhi cut off. She looked at him with a fixed face, trying to get him to see how serious this was.

Izumi sighed and ruffled his hair harshly. "Yeah, okay." he said as he moved to the side.

Haruhi went in and observed the place. The dojo was pretty spacious and bare. It had a wooden floor and the few screen panels around. She turned towards the raven haired and noted how uneasy he looked. "I'm guessing you have an idea on why I'm here, right?"

Izumi stared at her for a second before replying. "Somewhat." he muttered. He walked past her and sat down where there was a water bottle on the floor. He grabbed it and proceeded to drink from it.

Haruhi went over and sat down in front of him. "Then, don't try to hide it. Tell me what's wrong." she said.

Izumi put down the bottle and shook his head. "Haruhi, this isn't something I can just tell you."

"Then tell me why you're purposefully doing this to Kaoru."

Izumi furrowed his brows in confusion. "Kaoru?" he questioned. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Kaoru is the reason you're doing this in the first place. Right?" Haruhi looked at him sternly, catching every expression the raven haired made. It was clear he didn't know Haruhi knew about them.

Izumi looked alert and vigilant as he responded. "I don't under—"

"Izumi, I know." Haruhi sighed out. She smiled a little to ease up his panicked face. "I know you two are dating."

Izumi blinked and looked off to the side, as if not knowing what to do.

"Or at least were." she added.

The raven haired visibly flinched at that. He turned back to her and replied softly, "How is he?"

"What do you think, Izumi?" she sighed. Izumi's faced changed to that of worriment.

"You're really hurting him like this."

Izumi ruffled his hair and looked down at the floor. "I know." he muttered.

"He was crying today."

The boy abruptly picked up his head and stared at her with widened eyes. "Wha—"

"He's hurting so much that he's crying over you."

Regret was all over Izumi's face. Regret and remorse.

"Izumi, this is serious. Why are you doing this?" she asked, hoping he'll tell her this time.

Izumi gritted his teeth and ran a hand over his face before taking a deep breath. "I'm not doing this because I want to." he defended. Haruhi stayed quiet and let him continue.

"I have to do this." Izumi looked at her, trying to get her to believe him.

"Why?"

"I... need to protect him… I can't—won't let this happen. Like this it's okay."

"Izumi, you're not making any sense."

The raven haired sighed in frustration. He stayed silent for a while before looking at her with determination. "Alright, I'll tell you from the beginning. Listen closely because I won't repeat this to you again." he started. Haruhi nodded.

"The first thing you need to know is about my father. About four years after my mother passed away he started seeing this woman. Now this woman looks a lot like my mother and that was all my father really cared. He didn't actually care about her but she was madly in love with him. And for some reason, she hated me. She always got jealous when my father would pay more attention to me.

"She would do all kinds of crazy things in order to get rid of me. She once hired some men to kidnap me. Another time she sold me to some traffickers. Both which my father had to go and save me. Then when I was fifteen I had a boyfriend in which I kept secret from them. But she found out and told my father. And my father wasn't very… fond of me going out with a guy and in the end we broke up because of that. Now the truth is my father isn't away on business. He actually passed away a week before I came to Japan. And she believes that his death is my fault and that just added fuel to her hatred."

Izumi paused for a second to take a deep breath. Haruhi stared at him in shock as she processed all of this and remained silent.

"About two weeks ago I got a letter blackmailing me that if I didn't break up with Kaoru then she would ruin his reputation. I know her well enough to believe in what she said. And I know the things she has is going to completely ruin him." he said softly. "I don't want that to happen. So I'm hoping that if she sees how we're not together then she'll drop it."

Haruhi still didn't say anything as he finished. She thought everything over. _So someone is blackmailing him to do this._ The girl sighed. "Izumi, you doing this is just letting this woman know she won."

Izumi lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. He must already know that.

"The first thing you should've done is talk with Kaoru. This isn't something one-sided. It concerns him too. He should know about this."

"I realize that." Izumi muttered. He turned his blue eyes back to the girl's dark brown ones. "I just didn't want him to get involved in this."

"And by doing that you're hurting him more than if you actually talked to him about this." Haruhi countered, narrowing her eyes. "This isn't fair to him."

"I—I know—"

"Izumi, do you like Kaoru?"

"… Yes."

"Do you want him to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?"

Izumi looked awfully miserable as he answered these questions. "Yes." His voice was soft and hurt. He too must have endured a lot of emotional pain.

"Then this shouldn't be so hard." Haruhi concluded. She stood up and said, "Talk to Kaoru. And don't waste any more time." She turned around and walked out of the dojo, not sticking around to hear his response. She walked back inside the house and saw Liviya standing by the entrance.

"So? How did it go?" she asked.

"I think it went well." Haruhi said with a smile. Liviya nodded and thanked her. With that Haruhi walked to the front door and left the house. The whole time she hoped dearly that Izumi would make the right choice and listen to her.

* * *

After Haruhi had left a cold, bitter air surrounded Izumi in the empty dojo. It made him miss those days when Kaoru was trying to learn judo for him. His frustration all the time when he couldn't do the right moves. His complaining when he was worn out and sore. That day he refused to sit still during meditation and they ended up in an intimate moment. Their intimate moment…

That picture! That damn picture! Why did all those pictures have to exist!

_Damn her! Damn her! Damn her!_ Why was she so obsessed in destroying his happiness!?

Izumi gritted his teeth and clutched his hair roughly. He hated this. _Why was this supposed to happen?_

_I'm hurting him? I'm hurting him so much that he's crying? Over me!? Does he really care about me? Am I worth that much?_

_Pathetic! I'm so pathetic! So fucking stupid! An idiot!_

_How much of a coward am I that I ran away at the first opening!?_

_I don't want to be hurt!? Are you fucking kidding me! You're hurting Kaoru like this! You made him cry!_

_Why did I run?_

"Shit."

_How could I not see this?_

"Shit!"

_Why didn't I talk to him first?_

"Shit!"

_How could I make him cry?_

"SHIT!" Izumi shouted out as loudly as he could and slammed his fist down on the wooden floor.

He collapsed down and curled up.

"I'm such an idiot." he whispered.

* * *

**Ugh these poor babies! I'm making them suffer so much T.T**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warnings: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter thirty!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Izumi was morosely contemplating his options at hand. Although he understands what the right thing to do is, considering his talk with Haruhi, it was still a huge risk to take. And yes, he does feel bad about his actions causing Kaoru so much harm. And there's no doubt he was a coward for doing this. Yet, his fears always take control and decide on their own the best choice to make. How exactly can he go past that to fix the way things are now? More importantly, how was he supposed to even do that? It was probably already too late.

Although it shouldn't matter if it was or wasn't, it did make things more complicated. It made it harder to fix this problem. He should've stopped this a while ago. But he was too blinded by his stupidity to see that. So thinking about how he should do this made him feel unsure and doubtful if it would even improve their relationship. Better yet, if they would be able to date again like before.

He felt like there would be a sense of awkwardness if he suddenly decided to talk to Kaoru after two weeks. Maybe he would have already given up on Izumi and not listen to him by that time. How then? How should he approach this matter? Would next week be too late? For sure he couldn't do it today. He still needed to thoroughly think about everything.

Sure, you would think he had two freaking weeks to think about it, but in truth he pushed it in the back of his mind. He made himself forget in case he were to question his choice. In case he were to act out in desperation because of his emotions and feelings. But now that he thought about it, he would have been better off doing just that.

But there was no reason to feel guilt or regret about what has already been done. The only thing Izumi could do now is think about his next action. He needed to _really_ think about it. He didn't want to make another mistake. No. Not again.

He didn't mean to lose Kaoru—well he figured it would happen. But it's not like this is what he wanted. He didn't want to cause the boy any harm. He just wanted to protect him... because Kaoru is someone extremely special to him. He loves him. And he's an idiot. An utter fool. That much was obvious to him.

Izumi sighed and rolled over to his back, facing the roof of the dojo. It was honestly such a pain thinking about all of this. He knew deep down what he should do. Yet, his mind always brought up uncertainty and apprehension in order to contradict it. Making him rethink and try to find a loop around it.

_Just talk to him._ Izumi thought to himself. It sure did sound like an easy task. And maybe it would be. He just needed to tell Kaoru everything... Everything...

Certainly Kaoru would want to know everything. Every detail. Not just a summary of what actually happened. Not the censored version he told Haruhi. Would he be able to tell him? What would Kaoru even think about it?

Wait...

If Izumi were to tell Kaoru everything then... he would have to mention the fact about his father. Telling it to Haruhi wasn't hard because of the way she is. But what would Kaoru do? Would he be mad? Most likely. He didn't like it when Izumi kept to himself after all. But it wouldn't be fair if Izumi didn't tell him since he already told Haruhi. Plus it took a big role in the story.

No, this isn't something he should be debating on. He had to tell Kaoru everything. Even if he didn't want to. Their relationship is never going to work if Izumi doesn't open up to him. It won't work out if he keeps distancing himself. So although he would like to keep Kaoru ignorant about this, he had to tell him.

He had to talk to him.

Izumi frowned at that. It was the only thing he could do. Talk to Kaoru. So why is he making such a big deal about it? No matter what he said to himself, there was only one option. All his thoughts and questions led to one conclusion. He knew that, of course. There was no point in all this thinking. He wasn't gaining anything from this. Just a big headache.

"So are you going to finally talk to him?"

Izumi turned his head and saw Liviya standing by the entrance of the dojo. He sat up and looked at her with a blank expression.

"You let her in." he stated rather than asked. Of course it was her.

"I did." Liviya admitted.

"Even though I told you to not let any of them in."

Liviya narrowed her eyes to a glare. "I may just be a maid, but it is also my job to take care of you."

The raven haired continued to give her a blank look before making a small smile. "Well, thank you."

This shocked her a little. She had expected him to get mad at her for not listening to him, not be grateful.

Izumi stood up and slipped past Liviya, who looked quite confused at the moment. "You know, I'm kind of hungry right now. How about you make me something?" he announced as he went out the already opened door.

Liviya scowled and turned towards him. "I ain't making you shit!" she shouted.

"Well, you're a maid, right? You have to take care of me." he teased with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Izumi decided it was best to talk to Kaoru after school on Monday. He was planning on showing up at the host club and attempt to get the boy alone. It was kind of embarrassing when he thought about it, having to suddenly appear again in front of everyone. Maybe he was going to get yelled at. Or maybe just get an overwhelming welcome, considering Tamaki.

Either way Izumi was uneasy and nervous as he approached the music room that day. He was having second thoughts as he hesitantly grabbed the handle and turned it downwards. He could hear voices and shuffling through the door. With a sigh he gathered up all his courage, and opened the door.

His expectations were way off.

The first thing that happened as Izumi walked inside was get yelled at by Tamaki, who told him something he hadn't expected to hear.

"You're late Izumi," the blonde stated firmly. "Go get dressed before the ladies get here!"

Izumi stood still, not remembering what to even do anymore. He's late? To go get dressed? _Why is he acting as if nothing happened!?_

He glanced around and none of the hosts seemed shocked to even see him. He searched for Kaoru, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Neither was Hikaru. _Where are they?_

"Hurry and change!" Tamaki explained as he shoved a bag of clothes in the raven haired's arms and proceeded to push him over to the dressing room.

Izumi looked over to Haruhi and give her a confused expression, wondering what was going on. The girl just sighed and went over to him.

"Tamaki, I got him." Haruhi said as she grabbed Izumi's arm and pulled him to the dressing room.

"Wait Haruhi!" the blonde called out after them. "A lady should not go in a room alone with a guy!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and went in with Izumi anyways. "Calm down." she ordered Tamaki before closing the door. Izumi stared at her and made a frown.

"So this morning I told everyone you were coming back," she said to him. "That's why no one's shocked or anything."

_Well that explains things._ Izumi thought. Then he furrowed his brow as he remembered something. "Where's Kaoru?" _Was he avoiding me since he knew I was coming?_

"He didn't come to school today."

"Wha—Why not!?" _Damn it!_ Izumi cursed. _This ruins everything if he's not here._

"According to Hikaru he's sick," Haruhi paused and sighed. "Though I highly doubt it."

Izumi tilted his head at that so the girl continued, "There are many days where Kaoru purposely misses school. Hikaru always says he's sick, but really I think he just doesn't want to come. Especially since when he is here he's just sitting around and doing nothing." Haruhi explained. "This is the effect of what you were doing."

Izumi had to flinch at that. Knowing it was his fault really weighed him down with guilt.

"Well I'll leave you to change." Haruhi said as she turned around and left the dressing room.

Izumi sighed and opened the bag, proceeding to put the clothes on. _So Kaoru doesn't know I'm here._ Did that mean he would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him? No. He told himself for sure it had to be today. A day later is a day too late. So he would have to actually go to Kaoru's house to talk to him. Now if only he could get Hikaru to let him. It was very likely he would be mad at Izumi after all.

Izumi straightened up his necklace, making sure it didn't get caught with anything. The outfit was simple. Just a black tuxedo. At least he didn't have to be humiliated the day he got back. Izumi looked at himself in the mirror. It was strange. Usually Kaoru would be helping him. He would be fussing over on how messed up Izumi's hair was. Then get mad when he ran a hand through it. So the image seemed off now. His black hair was a mess and possibly tangled up. Not to mention he seriously needed to get a haircut. Damn strands were starting to reach his chin.

But Kaoru wasn't here. So with a sigh Izumi opened the door to the dressing room and stepped out. As soon as he did he noticed how all the hosts were going around and preparing everything. They were making the place seem more fancy to go along with their formal attire. No one really gave Izumi so much as a glance. They were all too invested in what they were doing.

Izumi walked over to the usual spot he had been signed to as a host. The couches were replaced with a small round table along with three blue victorian armchairs. With a glance around Izumi noticed how the other hosts' spots had the same thing but with different color chairs. Tamaki's had yellow, Haruhi's had white, Honey and Mori's had pink, Kyouya didn't have a spot since he didn't tend to guests, and Hikaru and Kaoru's had red.

Izumi had merely looked at how Hikaru was helping Haruhi with the tea trays, yet the auburn boy had turned around immediately and given him a cold glare before walking away. It was obvious to Izumi that Hikaru was mad at him. And it was understandable. The boy had put his trust in him when he was dating Kaoru. So after what Izumi had done there was no way Hikaru can overlook how he hurt Kaoru. _Damn, I really am stupid._

There were some shuffling noises outside the music room and that was the crew's cue to take their positions. They all stood in front of the double doors—with the exception of Izumi who never did that and choose to sit down instead—and a handful of girls came in just in time.

"Welcome!" they all greeted in unison. The girls were immediately taken in with how the place looked combined with how they were all dressed. They complimented the hosts and were in awe when Honey showed them how his bunny was also wearing a tux.

Izumi sighed and mindlessly fingered the cushion of the armchair. How were they going to react when they saw him? Hopefully they wouldn't give them too much attention. He honestly did not want to be pestered by girls. Who does? But to his misfortune that wasn't possible.

"Izumi, you're back!?" A girl shouted all of a sudden. The other girls sharply turned their heads to where the raven haired was sitting. In a split second they all rushed over to him, forgetting about the other hosts.

"Izumi, what happened?"

"How come you stopped coming?"

"Are you staying for sure now?"

"We missed you!"

Izumi laughed nervously at all the questions the girls were bombarding him with. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." he said as he scratched the back of his head, he seriously needed someone to help him here. Izumi looked at all the girls and searched around.

"Oh if you're wondering, Yuka and Mai stopped coming." A girl peaked in.

Izumi furrowed his brows at that. "They stopped coming?"

The girls all nodded. Another girl said, "You were never here so they stopped coming after a while."

Izumi frowned. Did they only come to the host club for him? For some reason that actually made him happy thinking about it. But he also felt bad that they stopped coming because of him.

"Ladies, please sign in and take a seat." Kyouya announced behind them all.

With that the girls left and went to choose their own hosts. Izumi sighed and began touching the cushion of the chair again. If Yuka and Mai weren't here then most likely he wouldn't have a guest. They were his regulars after all. The other girls might like him but they had their own favorite host.

"Izumi?"

The raven haired picked up his head and spotted two girls standing in front of him. They both giggled as he tilted his head at them. "We picked you, if that's okay." the shortest girl said.

"Oh, uh yeah. Take a seat." Izumi replied, smiling a little. The girls smiled back widely and took a seat. Even though he complains about these girls there was still something about being a host that even he enjoys.

* * *

The host club ended quite smoothly. Of course there was an outrage from the tsundere type because Tamaki had been smothering him with his childish ways. Then there was an agonizingly long lecture given to him by an angry Renge about how important it is to take responsibilities seriously. And lastly, there was a non-verbal fight between him and Hikaru, who had stuck his foot in Izumi's way, resulting in him nearly tripping and then proceeding to end with a glare-down. Overall it went by smoothly.

Now the real problem at hand had to be acted on. Izumi needed to talk to Kaoru. Though he couldn't just show up at his house. He felt like he needed to talk to Hikaru about it and get his approval. But they hadn't exactly gotten off to a good start, which was a problem all on its own.

Izumi looked around and spotted the elder twin gathering his things. He was getting ready to leave and Izumi still didn't know how to approach this matter.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hikaru announced as he walked towards the door.

"Goodbye!" the crew all said.

Izumi became anxious as he thought about what he should do. He watched as the auburn haired opened the door and left the music room. It's now or never. Izumi grabbed his bag hurriedly.

"I'm leaving too!" he said as he rushed out, barely catching the 'goodbye' from the others. He scanned the hallway and spotted Hikaru not too far off. "Wait Hikaru!" Izumi blurted out before he had time to think.

The boy turned around and narrowed his eyes to a glare when he saw how it was Izumi that had called him. "What?" he snarled.

This wasn't thoroughly thought about so Izumi was lost at what to say next. "I... um..." _Damn it! I didn't think this through._

"What is it?" Hikaru asked, annoyed by how long it was taking Izumi to say something. He honestly didn't even want to talk to him.

Izumi ruffled his hair in frustration. He had to say it. He had to just say it straight up. "I... I need to talk to Kaoru."

There was a long silence between the two as Hikaru raised his eyebrow at him. Izumi was beginning to become apprehensive with the current atmosphere.

After a while the twin spoke up. "Yeah, so?"

"And I... uh..." At this moment Izumi completely blanked out.

"Just talk to him tomorrow," Hikaru said brusquely and then mumbled, "That is if he even comes."

Izumi shook his head, "No I... I need to talk to him today."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, not liking how persistent the raven haired was being. "I said tomorrow."

"No! It has to be today."

"He's sick today. Try tomorrow."

"But he's not really sick, is he? He's just skipping school." Izumi countered.

Hikaru furrowed his brows at that. "What? No—I mean yes he's been doing that lately, but he's actually sick today!"

_He's really sick then?_ Izumi thought. That just made him more determined knowing Kaoru was feeling bad. "I need to talk to him!"

"Tomorrow! Now stop bothering me." Hikaru turned around and started walking away. He needed to leave before he got mad. But unfortunately for him Izumi grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait! I really need to talk to him." Izumi wasn't about to let this go.

Hikaru cursed and glared back at him. _Damn is he stubborn!_

* * *

After much talk and relentless arguing Izumi managed to persuade Hikaru into letting him talk to Kaoru. In other words, convincing him to let Izumi go to their house. They went by car of course and the ride was rather uncomfortable and awkward. They didn't say anything to each other the whole time.

Izumi didn't care though, he was too busy getting cold feet the closer they got to their destination. He was losing the confidence he had earlier. It's been two—three if he started from New Year's—weeks since they had last talked. Too much time had passed by. Not to mention that, according to Haruhi, Kaoru was skipping school because of him. Izumi was nervous and getting agitated just thinking about what was going to happen.

The car came to a stop and Hikaru and Izumi both grabbed their bags before stepping out of the car as the chauffer opened the door. Once they were both inside Hikaru just went to the kitchen without saying a word to the other. Izumi followed him and observed the house. Embarrassingly enough this is the first time he's actually been here.

"Um Hikaru?" Izumi called out.

The boy turned around and gave him a look of utter annoyance. So Izumi continued, "Where's his room?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and walked up to the fridge and opened it. "Find it yourself."

"But—"

"Find it yourself." he repeated before grabbing an apple and leaving the kitchen.

Izumi sighed and ruffled his hair. _Maybe I can ask a maid or something._ But as he looked around the house he couldn't seem to find any. The house was completely empty. With a scowl Izumi headed upstairs, figuring it to be the most obvious place to look. He went into the left hallway first and opened every door he found. The first room he opened had a few clothes thrown in the corner and textbooks on the table, but after a closer look Izumi noticed it must have been Hikaru's room. He was aware they weren't sharing a room since Kaoru had told him before. The rest of the rooms were all vacant and seemed like for they were meant for guests.

After searching the last door of the left hallway, Izumi concluded it must be in the right side. The house was rather big so it was annoying and tiring having to check every room. With a deep breath Izumi opened the first door. As soon as he peeked inside he immediately knew he had the right room. _Damn why didn't I check here first!?_

Izumi looked around and noticed a lump under the covers of the bed. Kaoru was facing the wall so he hadn't noticed him yet, but he did hear the door.

"I'm trying to sleep." he said, figuring it must have been Hikaru.

"I need to talk to you," _That… voice…_ "Kaoru."

Kaoru abruptly sat up and turned his body to the door. He stared with wide eyes when he saw the raven haired by it. "Izumi?" He could hardly believe the boy was actually right there in front of him.

Izumi lowered his eyes sadly. He really hated how surprised the auburn haired was. "Yeah… hi." he muttered.

There was a moment of silence between the two boys. They both stared at each other and neither moved an inch. They felt a familiar sense between them that made it seem as if they hadn't been apart for three weeks. Though as soon as Kaoru was reminded about it he glared and lay back on the bed, turning his body to face the wall again.

"Leave."

"Kaoru?" Izumi called out quietly in confusion. _Was it too late?_

"Leave. I don't want to see you."

* * *

**Heh cliffhanger. I enjoy them sorry ^^;**

**Damn, I was bombarded with reviews. But that made me very happy :3**

**Oh man thirty chapters already and I feel like we're still missing a lot. I probably miscalculated the amount. Eh...**

**And I'm terribly sorry for the nearly four week wait (damn I should be ashamed of myself!)**

**But I've been awfully(for some reason I almost spelled this as offly .-.) busy lately. Damn creative writing teacher is making me practice for a fucking poetry slam performance(which I was forced to accept with her *do it or get an F* look T.T) And I'm supposed to do it in front of a lot of people on stage D: (though at least I'm doing it with this other girl since we combined our poems)**

**Honestly she's making me do too much. I already have to do this story for a writing competition and then a story slam I HAVE to memorize, and now the damn performance(and all this is due by the end of next week...)**

***plus I'm sick so this sucks...heh, reason why I made Kaoru sick**

**Ugh... but winter break is almost here(in a week or so) so I'll have more time to focus on this story. That is, if my procrastination doesn't beat my commitment. ****But I finally got the rest of the arc planned out so shouldn't be too hard to write out(...shouldn't be...)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warning: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter thirty-one!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_Is he being serious?_

With the other's back turned towards him Izumi couldn't tell.

"But I..." How was he supposed to respond to something like this? "Kaoru, I-I need—"

Kaoru cut him off "I said leave."

Should he listen? But then if he did that Izumi wouldn't be able to fix anything. Then again… if Kaoru tells him to…!

"I know, but Kaoru please listen to me." Izumi pleaded. Though his gut told him this wouldn't do shit to change the situation_. But it can't be! Please listen to me Kaoru._

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to obediently listen to you after what you did? Get out." Kaoru ordered.

_Is this it then?_ If Kaoru doesn't want to then Izumi had no right to obligate him, right? _It's too late_, Izumi thought. He should leave then. He turned towards the door. Kaoru doesn't want him here so he had no right to stay.

"Izumi."

The raven haired looked back. He was slightly disappointed that Kaoru was still facing the wall, but listening either way.

"What was the point in even coming?" Kaoru asked softly.

_The point? Of course it was to…_ Izumi cursed inwardly. Damn was he stupid.

"Get out of here Izumi."

No, he wasn't going to leave. "I won't."

"I said get out!" Kaoru's tone was harsher and louder. But Izumi knew this was an act now. He was really just testing the raven haired. Though it was kind of embarrassing to Izumi that he didn't notice it immediately. "I'm not leaving. I can here to talk to you and I will."

Kaoru didn't need to turn around to see how determined Izumi was. He seemed to have understood now why Kaoru was doing this. "What is it?" he sighed out.

Izumi didn't respond right away. He was quite frustrated that Kaoru wasn't facing him. "Will you turn around first?"

"Why?"

"...So that I can talk to you better."

"You've been talking to me just fine."

Izumi scowled at that. "Can you please just turn around?" he asked once again, unknowingly raising his voice.

"Don't use that tone on me!" Kaoru snapped. "It should be enough that I'm even listening to you."

"Kaoru, just turn around!"

"No!"

"Kaoru!"

"Damn it, you're so annoying!" Kaoru sat up and turned towards Izumi. "What?" he said, clearly agitated.

Izumi frowned and looked off to the side. _This is actually much harder now that he's looking._

Kaoru scoffed at his silence. "What? Now you can't talk?"

"Shut up." Izumi sighed out as he ruffled his hair. "I'm thinking."

"That's pretty pathetic, coming here without even knowing what to say."

"I said shut up!" Izumi growled and turned to glare at him. Kaoru just kept a placid face. "And I said to not use that tone on me." Izumi was about to respond but instead just rolled his eyes.

"If you're stuck on what to say then how about I help you?" Kaoru said, "Let's start with an explanation on New Year's Eve. Why did you push me away?"

Izumi furrowed his brows in confusion. "I didn't push you away."

"Yes you did!" Kaoru retorted angrily, "I went to kiss you but you stopped me and left the restroom."

_Oh shit that's right. I did do that._ Izumi cursed in his head. There wasn't a way he could explain it without telling Kaoru about everything else. It was all part of the same thing. But Izumi didn't know how to word it.

When Izumi didn't respond Kaoru sighed out, "Okay, how about telling me why you kept ignoring me." Again Izumi stayed silent and looked away from him. "Fine, then tell me why you haven't talked to me since school started." Still nothing. "Would you at least tell me something!?" Kaoru snapped, fed up with all of this.

"I'm getting to it!" Izumi growled as he turned back to him. "Just let me think first."

"I've been letting you think for quite a while now." Kaoru snarled back.

Izumi ruffled his hair furiously before sighing heavily. He walked over to the lone chair by the desk and sat down. Kaoru immediately complained about it though, "Hey, don't just sit down without per—"

"Kaoru, could you please just be quiet?"

Kaoru pressed his lips into a pout and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand that was prodded up on his knee. _How long does he need to think?_ Kaoru wondered as Izumi just sat there, silently staring at the floor.

A few minutes passed by before the raven haired spoke up, "I'm sorry." There was a pause as if he sincerely meant those words. "I hadn't meant to do this to you."

Kaoru picked up his head and began to open his mouth, but Izumi immediately cut him off. "I'm not done. Don't talk." Kaoru closed his mouth and listened intently.

"Something came up and I figured it'd be best if you didn't know about it." Izumi looked up at the auburn haired. "I honestly still prefer it if you didn't."

Kaoru frowned and said, "So something came up and instead of telling me you decided to ignore me for three weeks?"

"Yeah, somewhat."

"And why is that?" The raven haired didn't respond and just furrowed his brows in concern. So he added, "Izumi, are you not going to tell me anything?"

"I will." Izumi said right away. "This just isn't... it's not easy to say." His frustration was obvious to Kaoru when he messed with his hair once again. His face was scrunched up in contemplation and predicament.

"In general or is it because it's me?"

Izumi frowned at him for a while before sighing out, "Both, I guess." _Mainly just because it's him. _Izumi thought to himself, remembering how he hadn't felt nervous or anything when he had told Haruhi some of it.

The way he said it disappointed Kaoru. He stared at the raven haired intently, trying to read him. But the boy looked away after a few seconds. Then Kaoru said in a rather accusing tone, "You still don't trust me."

"That's not it." Izumi denied immediately and then muttered, "I've told you this before."

"Izumi, I barely know anything about you." Kaoru admitted. "And that's because you never tell if something is wrong. So how am I supposed to not think that you must not trust me enough?"

"I-I'm sorry I…" Izumi paused and furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration. "I'm sorry." he finished softly. He knew all of this and he was planning on changing it. He just needed to blurt it out. "Kaoru, the truth is that I've sort of... lied to you about my family."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked. The only thing he could think of is how his father is abusive. Could that be what Izumi is talking about? But why would he lie? And what about all those nightmares he constantly gets? It didn't make sense.

"It's about my father," Izumi started. His face was still turned away, not wanting to see the auburn haired's reaction when he says this "He's—" He couldn't do it. "My father, he's—"

Kaoru watched silently in concern as the raven haired sighed angrily and cursed to himself. What did he lie about his father? Kaoru wondered. As he was thinking this Izumi mumbled two words, "He's dead." Although, it was said so lowly that Kaoru had missed it. "Sorry I didn't—"

"He's not away on business." Izumi cut him off with a loud voice. "He's dead. Passed away two months ago." There he said it. What was going to happen now that he did? Izumi waited for the other to say something, but nothing happened. Confused, he glanced up. Kaoru was there looking contemplative and dumbstruck. He was trying to find the right words to say. "So, wait. Your father is..." Kaoru's words trailed off. Izumi nodded and said, "Dead."

"B-but how?"

Izumi lowered his eyes and looked at the floor. "He was um, he..." This is something he couldn't say at all. He still hasn't even mentally processed it.

Kaoru noticed how Izumi was slowly edging his hand closer to his chest until he was lightly grasping the fabric of his lavender jacket. From this Kaoru understood it was just too much for Izumi to say. "Izumi, it's fine. You don't have—"

"My father w-was... i-in this room and he—" Izumi abruptly stopped talking and unconsciously clenched his jacket tighter. Kaoru started to get up from the bed. "No, don't get up!" Izumi shouted out. "I can do this." he assured the boy, who didn't seem quite convinced. "I-I just have to—"

"Izumi, stop. I don't want to know about that." Kaoru said. Izumi looked up and let go of the lavender fabric, which made Kaoru relieved to see. Although he was curious about what happened to his father, Kaoru preferred to not let Izumi get another panic attack or something. "Just forget I asked and continue from where you left off."

Izumi sighed and continued to speak, "Before this, a few years ago my—you know what happened to my mother, right?" Kaoru nodded and furrowed his brows. "Well, my father had been depressed for a while until he met this one woman."

_A woman?_ Kaoru wondered to himself, getting engrossed in the conversation. "This woman had already known my parents before, but when my mother passed away she started trying to date him. Eventually, my father agreed, but for all the wrong reasons." Izumi paused as he took a breather.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked.

Izumi frowned and answered him, "Well, she looked a lot like my mother."

"He dated her for that reason?"

"Yes, that's right. It's a typical thing my father would do." Izumi sighed out.

"Did she know?"

"Yes, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him."

_Th__at's rather strange._ Kaoru thought. None of this seemed like something a normal person would do. Someone wouldn't date another just because they looked like their past lover or something. And the other person certainly wouldn't be okay with it.

Izumi noticed how much trouble Kaoru was having in processing all of this so he asked, "Is this too much?" The boy shook his head though. "No, I'm just… shocked, I guess." _Well, it is reasonable to be shocked. _"I see."

"Sorry, just continue."

Izumi hummed, "Hm, she didn't like me very much. She kind of hated me. And she—"

"Wait!" Izumi paused and looked at the auburn haired. "She hated you!?" Izumi tilted his head in confusion. "I just said—"

"Wait!" Kaoru once again cut him off and Izumi scowled. "But did... did she know about the—that thing that he did?"

Izumi furrowed his brows and then said, "Do you mean the abuse?" Finding that to be the only thing Kaoru could be talking about. "Yeah, that!" Kaoru exclaimed then said, "Did she... Did she know?" His eyebrows were scrunched up in concern.

"She did."

"Then, I dont—how is that...?" Kaoru sighed heavily, frustrated he wasn't understanding the situation. Izumi just stayed quiet. "Okay, so the woman knew and she hated you."

"Right." Izumi nodded. Kaoru stared at the blank expression he was giving for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I don't understand how that's possible."

"How do you not—"

"Because! How... Why does she hate you?"

"Apparently it's because my father paid too much attention to me and be—"

"Huh!? How does that make—"

"Could you please stop cutting me off!?" Izumi growled out. Kaoru immediately closed his mouth and turned away sheepishly, "S-sorry."

Kaoru was one hard person to tell things to, Izumi concluded. He's been here for a while already and he barely told the other anything. Not only that but Kaoru also interrupted him way too much. It was unlike Haruhi, who had listened quietly and didn't speak until he finished. "Forget the reason. She just hated me, understand?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, so at the age of thirteen I…" Izumi paused momentarily, making Kaoru glance over as he got intrigued. The raven haired looked away before continuing, "I had this boyfriend in which I kept secret from them."

_A boyfriend? _Kaoru wondered. His thoughts were immediately drawn to that time he found a picture in the closet. _So I was right. He did date that guy. _Somehow that made him kind of angry. Kaoru observed the side of the raven haired's face. He couldn't decide whether Izumi was sad or just in deep thought.

"But at the age of fifteen, she found out somehow and told my father." Izumi shakily sighed out and ruffled out his hair. _Why the hell am I getting all emotional now? _He wasn't like this at all when he told Haruhi. So why now? "He got mad of course. And he—" No, he can't tell Kaoru about that. "We broke up."

"But how—"

"Kaoru." The auburn haired stopped and saw the pleading expression. "Please, don't ask anything until I finish." Kaoru furrowed his brows in concern but nodded either way. This really must be something difficult for Izumi to approach.

"She accused me for my father's death and…" For some reason Izumi was losing the words he wanted to say. "I suppose she wanted to get me back for it," he finally forced out. "Because two weeks ago she… blackmailed me."

There was a long silence after that so Kaoru concluded that he must have finished. He said the first thing on his mind, "She… blackmailed you?" _How? And who the hell is this woman to do this? That's just crazy!_

Izumi lowered his eyes and stood up from the chair. He took something out from his school pants and handed it over to Kaoru. The boy quirked an eyebrow and grabbed it. It was a gold envelope. He looked up at the raven haired in confusion, but the boy just sat back down and covered his face with his hands. Kaoru looked down at the envelope again and saw something was written on it._ I always win Izumi. _He then frowned and proceeded to open it. He grabbed whatever was inside and stared at the first thing he saw. It was a letter in which he knew was referring to him. _What does she mean by ruining my reputation? _Kaoru wondered. He slid the letter back to view the other one. That's when he understood exactly what she meant. _This crazy bitch! _Kaoru insulted in his head. _How dare she spy on us! How did she even manage to see this!?_ Kaoru could understand now why this was such a big deal. But…

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kaoru asked in a harsh voice since he was quite angry at the moment.

Izumi glanced up with a remorseful expression. "I didn't want to get you involved."

Kaoru glared at him and said, "Well it seems to me like that's not something you could've chosen for yourself, because obviously," He slammed the papers down on the bed. "I am involved in this!"

Izumi flinched and stammered out a reply, "I-I-I know, b-but I-I didn't know what—"

"Two weeks. You ignored me for two weeks for this shit!?" Kaoru shouted as he pointed accusingly at the papers.

"I-I didn't mean to, b-but then—"

"How were you planning to fix this without telling me?" Kaoru snarled out, furious about practically everything.

Izumi flinched back once again. "I thought that maybe… maybe she would… she would…" Just knowing that Kaoru was angry at him made his unable to think properly. He was foolish to think that Kaoru would forgive him after telling him the truth.

"What, that she would think you listened if you ignored me?" Kaoru finished, then with a face full of disgust said, "You practically did!"

With a guilt-ridden face Izumi stuttered out, "I-I hadn't meant to…" His voice got caught in his throat.

"Why did you even decide now, out of all the other days, to come talk to me?"

"I-I thought..." Again he couldn't continue.

"Thought that I would forgive you, right? Because apparently I'm that stupid and willing to do so!"

"N-no I…"

"Do you even realize what this did to me!?"

"…" Izumi tried to speak but nothing came out. The lump in his throat made it difficult.

"I was waiting this whole time for you, but you never acknowledged me. How do you think that made me feel!?" Kaoru shouted out. "I honestly thought that you had gotten tired of me. And I tried to make myself forget about that idea, but your actions made it impossible!"

Kaoru waited for Izumi to say something, but the boy just kept giving him a distressed look. So he added, "Izumi, do you realize how much this has hurt me? How miserable I've been?" A few seconds passed before Kaoru shouted in a fury at Izumi's silence, "I fucking cried for you, you asshole!"

Kaoru continued to scream out. "I couldn't take it no matter how much Hikaru tried—how much everyone tried to cheer me up!" With every word spoken Izumi found it more and more of a struggle to keep his composure. _Kaoru, I'm sorry! _"Everyday got worse. I couldn't get myself to do anything!" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!_ Kaoru started coughing violently from straining his voice too much. So he then yelled out, "And just with this I got myself sick!" _I'm sorry. _"Damn it!"_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!_

"I'm… sorry."

Kaoru paused on his next words when he heard the small voice. He narrowed his eyes and was about to reply before the small voice, that seemed more like a whimper, repeated, "I'm sorry." Izumi had covered his face at one point, so Kaoru couldn't see his expression. "Kaoru, I'm sorry." The voice was shaking and whimpering, much like it would if you were crying. But Izumi couldn't be crying, right? "I'm so sorry."

"Izumi?" Kaoru called out. He found it strange how Izumi was just repeating the same thing.

"I'm sorry." Izumi moved his hands a little, but left them over his face. "I'm so… " There was a slight pause in which Kaoru could hear a slight sniffle. "… sorry."

"Izumi, look at me." Kaoru said, concerned if that meant the raven haired was really crying. He knew how sensitive the other got. And, for the lack of better words, Izumi was a crybaby. The minute the first tear or sniffle comes out he completely loses his composure and is practically bawling out.

"I'm really sorry." Izumi rubbed his eyes again before letting them fall down on his lap. His face was turned downwards so Kaoru couldn't see it. "I'm so—"

"Look at me." Kaoru ordered him. But the raven haired kept his head down and repeated the same thing in a low whimper, "I'm sorry." Kaoru sighed in frustration and said, "Izumi, look up already!"

There was a long silence before Izumi wiped his eyes and finally looked up. He had already broken down, Kaoru concluded. He looked like completely wretched. Izumi was teary-eyed and visibly trembling and gritting his teeth as he tried to hold in his sobs. "I-I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Izumi started to shed his tears and sob loudly now that he wasn't hiding anymore. He buried his head in his hands again and continued to weep.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. Should he feel bad or still be angry? Though, surely enough his gut went for the former. He could not take the sight of Izumi crying. "Izumi, come here." he said in a gentle voice to show it was okay.

Izumi glanced up, and through his blurred-up eyes saw Kaoru with his hand out towards him. He shook his head and refused the offer, "No! You have every right to be mad for what I... what I did."

"Izumi, it's o—"

"Don't consult me!" Izumi shouted out. "I'm just sad right now because I'm... I'm really sorry." he whimpered.

"Izumi," Kaoru called softly. The boy looked at him quietly while he poorly attempted to dry off his never-ending tears with the sleeves of his school jacket. "Come here." Kaoru gave him a tender expression. Izumi exhaled slowly, his breath quivering as he did. He hesitantly moved his right hand towards Kaoru's outstretched one and lightly grabbed it. Kaoru gave him a small smile before slowly pulling Izumi to his feet and towards him.

As Izumi walked towards him he couldn't help but let out low sobs. He was getting emotional now that Kaoru was closer. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Kaoru pulled Izumi even closer, making him climb on the bed. The boys were practically sitting in front of each other, so Izumi could no longer hold it in.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed out as his tears once again ran down his face. He looked down at the bed as his hiccups and sniffles grew louder.

Kaoru sighed and jerked their hands back, causing the raven haired to collapse on him. Kaoru wrapped his arms around the boy before he could attempt to get away. He glanced down on the bed and noticed the two papers and envelope. He glared at them with such anger. He smacked them off and they fell on the floor. Fucking bitch, he cursed as he tightened his grip on Izumi.

Izumi froze when this happened. In this state he was unable to comprehend why Kaoru would be holding him after what he had done. And thinking that it was just because the boy cared about him made Izumi feel that much worse. "Kaoru, I'm… s-sorry." he repeated. His arms shakily embraced the other as well, afraid Kaoru would back off if he did. But instead he felt Kaoru tighten his grip. It made Izumi genuinely happy and relieved. Yet his tears did not stop flowing, nor did his sobs or his apologies. "I'm sorry. I'm really so—"

"Stop apologizing."

Izumi nodded and buried his head further in Kaoru's neck. He hands clenched the back of his white shirt. Like this Izumi could feel the warmth of the boy's body. A heat that rushed in and greatly comforted his trembling self. It brought back the lonesome pain he had to endure these past two weeks. And he knew Kaoru had felt this as well.

Izumi could feel a lump in his throat. He had the urge to apologize to the boy, feeling it wasn't said enough, but stopped himself and instead said, "Y-you don't have to do this for me."

"I know… and I shouldn't be… but," Kaoru whispered near the raven haired's ear, "I want to."

He didn't respond. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. So Izumi said the next thing that was on his mind. "Kaoru, I understand if you hate me."

Kaoru sighed and softly pushed the raven haired back. He grabbed the boy's face, and tilted it upwards so they could make eye contact. "Izumi," Kaoru began, "Understand that I could never hate you… no matter what stupid and ridiculous things you do."

Izumi studied the auburn haired closely, trying to find any indication to the contrary. But he was sincere and genuine to his statement. Kaoru still cared about him a lot. And it made Izumi tear up again.

"Stop crying." Kaoru muttered as he gently wiped them away once they began to fall. The raven haired leaned his head to the side, seeming to be comforted from Kaoru holding him.

Nothing else was said. They just continued to stare at one another. Through their eyes they observed and studied, trying to decide what would be okay to do. They knew that technically they hadn't broken up, but it sure did feel as if they did.

Kaoru lowered his eyes and saw the quivering lip of the boy. He felt a pang in his chest in which conflicted with his earlier emotions. Was he really going to just forgive Izumi so easily? Still, he could not stop himself from softly running his thumb over the bottom lip. Izumi responded by opening his mouth just the tiniest bit. At the reaction Kaoru glanced up, but the boy's eyes were glazed over. Either he was not understanding what was going on or he was completely unaware of his movements.

This whole thing was a mess of contemplative thoughts. But Kaoru ignored it all and leaned towards the other. He hesitated and pulled back quite often. This isn't something he should be doing. He shouldn't kiss Izumi. Nothing has been solved yet. But Kaoru gathered himself until he was a hair's breadth away from Izumi. He kept looking into his blue eyes, wondering what he was thinking. Izumi only tilted his head slightly and his lips parted a bit more. Kind of in acceptance. Which would be strange since their roles were completely being switched around given the situation.

With a sigh, Kaoru went for it. It was a shock to them both as their lips just barely touched. So when there was a little tingle in Kaoru's nose before he could even fully place their lips together, it shot his consciousness right back. He pushed the raven haired and turned his face away. He covered his nose in his arm and sneezed.

"Ugh… sorry." Kaoru sniffed. "Forgot I was sick."

"… right." Izumi furrowed his brows. He was confused on what was about to happen. He sort of spaced out.

"What? Not even a 'bless you' or something?" Kaoru joked.

Izumi opened his mouth to reply, but then there was a knock on the door. It opened before Kaoru could say anything and two maids stepped in. "Your medicine." they said before walking over to a computer table and placing the tray down. It contained tea and two small white pills.

"Ah, thank you."

The maids left and a silence followed. Kaoru looked over to the raven haired. He was for some reason flushed and embarrassed. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

Izumi nodded, "Yes, um…" he looked off to the side and towards the computer table. "Aren't you going to take your medicine?"

"Yeah, later. It's over there so—"

"I-I'll get it for you!" Izumi abruptly got up from the bed and grabbed the cup and two pills. He passed it to Kaoru who mumbled a 'thanks' and took it. Izumi sat back down in the chair again and stared at the floor, not saying a word to the other as he drank his tea.

_So we're back to this, huh?_ Kaoru frowned and thought back to their problems. After a while of thinking he made up his mind.

"Technically we're still together, right?" The boy looked up and nodded. Kaoru continued, "Izumi, listen you might not really like this, but… I want to put our relationship… on hold for a while."

Kaoru saw it coming when Izumi widened his eyes and gave him a panicked look. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm not breaking up with you or anything," Kaoru looked down at the cup in his hands. "I just… I think that we should take a break for a while."

"A break?"

Kaoru sighed and elaborated on it. "I believe that this will help us more. Maybe help us in getting to know each other."

"B-But we do know—"

"Izumi, we don't know anything about each other. And honestly we went too fast." Kaoru frowned and added, "I barely know you."

Izumi was about to say something on the contrary, but Kaoru knew what he would say. "Knowing your past doesn't necessarily help me in getting to know you."

"Yes it—"

"It doesn't." Kaoru shook his head. "I don't know what's your favorite color. Or even your favorite animal. I don't know what academic you like. I don't know what career you're going to pursue. I don't even know your birthday!"

"B-but—"

"And you don't know mine either."

Izumi lowered his eyes to the floor again. He was well aware of that.

"Izumi, listen to me. I know I was the one who asked you out, but please let's put this relationship on hold."

"Okay." Izumi answered softly.

* * *

**For this chapter I decided to take my time to thoroughly go over it. I completely ignored the fact that I was very late.**

**I'm going to do this for now on actually. I'm going to take my time. Which you would think is something I should be doing anyway, but it's just that I feel guilty for making you guys wait so long.**

**But I don't want my chap****ters—especially**** these ****critical ones—to come**** out crappy because I ****bullshited it from the shortage of time. I won't procrastinate since I'm actually very hyped for these upcoming chapters, but I will be taking long. I don't know how long. But it most likely won't take more than a month.**

**Sorry, you guys won't be getting weekly updates anymore. But you can expect better written ones.**

**Ugh I hope you guys are still interested in this story T-T**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warning: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter thirty-two!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The temperature dropped a few degrees when the sun disappeared into the horizon. The wind picked up and blew swiftly through the trees and grass. Izumi rubbed his arms as goosebumps and shivers kicked in. He was wearing just his uniform. But he ignored it and continued to absentmindedly stare at the golden envelope on his lap. He frowned a bit and gripped the metal chains holding the belted seat. With one foot he made the swing sway a little. Eventually it got too cold. So Izumi put the envelope in his pocket and got up.

On the way home his phone started to vibrate. It was Ryuu. Knowing it must be because he was worried Izumi declined the call. Ryuu was persistent, though. He kept calling. And Izumi kept pressing the red icon.

There was still a few blocks left to walk and the constant vibrating was beginning to annoy him. On the tenth call he was fed up. He turned it off and shoved it in his pants pocket. His fingers grazed over one of the corners of the paper inside. His hand jerked back and with a frustrated sigh he ruffled his unruly hair. He shook off his passing thoughts and glanced up. He could see the school gates from a distance. They were closed shut and every light in the towering building was off. One could barely tell this was the same private academy without all the brightness and life.

Izumi turned away and walked towards the neighborhood next to the school. The houses were extremely far from each other depending on the amount of land each owned. So even though Izumi could clearly see his house, it took quite a while to actually get there.

Once he reached the front door, he began to wonder. Would Ryuu scold him for not answering his calls or for being late? Either way, it didn't matter. Izumi wasn't at all in the right state to be seeing him—or even Liviya. He knew exactly what would happen. And he hated it. It's not like Kaoru and him broke up, so you would think he'd be able to take this much. But he is a completely weak-minded person.

Without any further hesitation, Izumi opened the door with his keys and went in. As he thought, Ryuu came running to the entrance. "Izumi! Where have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Sorry, I was—"

"I know you were going to Kaoru's after club hours, but you could've at least warned me if you were going to take this long."

Izumi frowned and looked off to the side. The truth was that he wasn't there for long. Maybe half an hour at most. He had wasted so much time by just thinking.

"Well Liviya left already. She actually wanted to stay, but I won that argument." Ryuu snickered as he began to walk back to the kitchen.

"Ryuu?"

"Yeah?" Ryuu responded as he turned towards Izumi again. He noticed the deep frown and grew concerned, "What's wrong?"

Izumi saw the fake blonde narrow his eyes and decided to not say anything. "Nothing, never mind." he said while giving Ryuu a slight smile.

Ryuu was no fool, though. He knew that smile was anything but real. So when Izumi turned away to leave, he grabbed the boy's arm to stop him. The boy looked back and titled his head in confusion. Ryuu merely asked once again, "What's wrong?"

"I... just said nothing."

"Izumi."

"Its nothing really!" Izumi growled as he yanked away from the other's hold. He made a glare and proceeded to leave. But Ryuu was having none of that and captured his arm again. "Hey!" Izumi complained. Ryuu ignored him and just pulled him closer.

"Let—" he stopped midway when Ryuu grabbed his chin and made him look up. "What's wrong?" he repeated, staring hard at the boy's sapphire blue eyes.

A strong whirl hit Izumi; he could no longer pretend to be strong. He took the hand off his chin and hugged the fake blonde, who in turn did the same. This only made Izumi feel worse. He hated how at certain times he needed either Ryuu or Liviya. And the thing is, they never refused to help him.

"What happened?" Ryuu asked as he stared down at the boy, whose face was hidden from view.

"I want Liviya." Izumi answered softly.

Ryuu sighed and patted his back. "Alright, I'll call her."

* * *

It wasn't long before Liviya opened the door to Izumi's room. She found him sleeping next to Ryuu, who was sitting up and staring at her.

"He fell asleep." Liviya pouted.

"Yeah, he changed clothes, got in bed, and dozed off while waiting for you." Ryuu replied. Liviya gave him a harsh glare and walked over to the other side of the bed. He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why are you giving me an attitude?"

"I told you, I should've stayed." Liviya complained. She sat down and gently played with the boy's raven hair.

"It's not like we could've known it would go bad." Ryuu sighed out.

"Yeah, but _I_ wanted to stay and _you_ didn't let me." Liviya replied, making a point that this was his fault.

"Well, you lost. And we made it clear the loser was going to leave."

"Fuck you and your games." Liviya muttered under her breath.

"You're the one that suggested it." Ryuu pointed out.

Liviya glowered at him once more before looking down at the sleeping raven haired. She continued to run her fingers through his hair to calm down.

"Liviya," Ryuu paused until she looked up before asking, "Have you found her?"

Liviya frowned and shook her head, "No, there's not a trace of that bitch anywhere."

"Really?" Ryuu sighed out with a dejected tone, "She's constantly keeping herself hidden, so there's just no way out of this mess, is there?"

"I wonder about that."

Ryuu furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean? You just said you didn't find anything."

"About her, no nothing. But I did find..." Liviya glanced over at Izumi, who was still sleeping and deaf to her words. "Someone else."

"Who?"

Liviya motioned for him to get closer. Ryuu did and lend her an ear as she whispered the name of that person. "Luke."

Ryuu jerked back and widened his eyes at her. "What the hell, Liviya!?" he shouted out, causing the girl to glare at him for being too loud. He then whispered loudly, "You're not supposed to search for him!"

"I didn't." Liviya defended. "I just happened to find him."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ryuu's voice slipped and came out too strong.

Liviya harshly pushed the fake blonde's shoulder, nearly causing him to fall off the edge. "Get up." she snapped as she did so herself and went to the door. Ryuu made a menacing glare before getting up and following her. They went all the way down the stairs to make sure Izumi wouldn't hear them if he happened to wake up.

"Explain it." Ryuu ordered as they both made it to the living room.

"I will." Liviya growled. "I was just looking around the database of many hotels and other places the bitch would be in, and well, I saw his name in a few.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Not a hundred percent. I was going to look more into it, but then you guys called me."

"Then, it might not be him."

Liviya frowned, "Yes, but it might also be him."

Ryuu shook his head and said, "In any case, don't look more into it. Leave it just like that."

This certainly was not what Liviya expected him to say. "Wha—no! There is no way I'm going to—"

"Liviya!" Ryuu shouted, "Izumi doesn't want you to look for him. Can't you respect that?"

"I have respected that!" Liviya growled, angry at the accusation. "But the places I found his name in aren't the kind he'd usually go to." She just knew there was something odd about it.

"Why, because they're expensive?" Ryuu mocked. "He probably got a job, you know?" Liviya was just being delusional. There was nothing odd about it.

"Then why is he all of a sudden in Japan?" Liviya countered, knowing Ryuu would have nothing to say about that.

"I don't know. It's probably just to visit the country. Lots of people do that."

"Oorr," Liviya dragged out. "He's either searching for Izumi or he's been lured here. I personally think he's been lured here."

Ryuu rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms, "By who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Liviya," Ryuu said while shaking his head, not believing how stupid she was being at the moment. "What use would she have to bring him here? They're not together anymore and Izumi has Kaoru. And Luke probably has someone else too."

"I know, but I just think that what she's doing right now is sorta of... small."

"Small!?" Ryuu shrieked. "Do you not realize what this is doing to Izumi!?" he screamed out as he signaled over to the stairs where the said boy was still sleeping.

"I know what its doing to him." Liviya frowned, "I just think that from her view, this is nothing."

Ryuu could not argue. It was true that this wasn't as intense as all the other things she's done. "But why would she intentionally make Luke a part of this?"

"I don't know, but she is the main cause of their breakup. I don't think she'd leave him out since she knows Izumi's with someone now."

"That's true." Ryuu sighed out.

"Listen, Ryuu." Liviya started. "I'm going to look more into this. I won't prob on it if I'm wrong. I just want to confirm the reason to why he's here. So please, don't tell Izumi any of this."

Ryuu stared at the girl for a while. He could tell she wasn't lying. And although he had his doubts, he was quite curious to know why Luke would appear now of all times. So Ryuu nodded, "Fine, I won't say anything."

Liviya gave the fake blonde a genuine smile and said, "Good." She walked closer to him and he furrowed his brows in confusion. Then she raised her hand fast and hit the back of his head. "Ow—the hell woman!?"

"That's what you get for screaming at me before hearing me out, asshole." she growled.

Ryuu glowered at her before mumbling, "Sorry."

The girl smirked and started walking to the stairs. She waved at him to follow. "Come on, Izumi will probably freak out if he wakes up alone." He rolled his eyes, but went with her either way.

As they were walking up Ryuu spoke up, "If you're right about this, she's gotta be a crazy woman."

Liviya scoffed at that, "Oh she's beyond a crazy bitch."

* * *

Izumi realized in the morning he had been too dramatic and worried Liviya and Ryuu for no reason. _It's alright. It's not like we broke up._ Izumi repeated in his head. He had to keep reminding himself that Kaoru was right. They had to take it slow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Liviya asked in a soft voice.

Izumi smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. I feel better now." He grabbed his school bag and began to walk to the front door.

"Are you certain?"

Izumi looked to the side and saw Ryuu raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I am."

"And you sure you don't want to tell us?" Liviya asked after.

"It wasn't anything big, so no." Izumi opened the door. He hesitated a little and turned back to them. They both still looked worried. "I'm fine, seriously." he said before stepping out and locking it.

Izumi knew he had a weak mentality, but last night he went too far. He woke up with a cleared-up head and really thought about the situation. He concluded that this was honesty the best decision to make. Kaoru had explained to him what he meant, and it made sense now. For now they would be friends not boyfriends. So in other words; no cuddling, no dates, no kissing, no intimate moments whatsoever. They could still hang out and all, but nothing romantic could come from it. They were going to be just friends.

It wasn't that bad. It's better than completely ignoring each other. Izumi was just too stubborn to accept it at first and gave Kaoru a hard time. But he was good now. Though, he wondered… Kaoru was still sick so would he come to school today?

* * *

_I wonder if Izumi's okay?_ Kaoru thought as he stared up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. He didn't take the decision so well and left the house looking dejected. _He even refused my offer to get the chauffeur to take him home. Our houses aren't close in walking distance either._ Kaoru sighed and grabbed his phone. He clicked on one of the messages and typed in '_Come to my room.' _He sent it and about a minute later Hikaru walked in. "Yes?" he asked.

Kaoru sat up and said, "Yeah, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"At the host club see how Izumi is."

Hikaru stared at him for a few seconds before curling his lip in disgust, "No way. I'm not talking to him."

Kaoru rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew Hikaru would say something like that. "You don't have to talk to him. Just see if he looks okay."

"Kaoru." Hikaru said in a warning tone.

"I'm worried." he stated, looking steadily at his twin. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, "You're serious about still being with him?

"Yes, of course."

"Listen, Kao—"

"Hikaru, I really care about him, and that's not going to change. You're going to have to accept that."

Hikaru sighed in frustration, "I know, I know. It's just that… I worry about you."

Kaoru smiled and said, "It's alright. I'll be fine."

"I sure hope so." Hikaru mumbled and then finally said, "Fine! I'll check out how he is."

"Thank you." Kaoru chuckled. "Now go to school."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Hikaru said as he left the room.

Kaoru lay back on the bed and continued to stare at the ceiling. He was content with the way things were now, so hopefully Izumi felt the same. _Bummer, I can't even hold his hand or kiss his cheek. His reaction was always fun._ Kaoru thought with a pout. But these are his rules.

* * *

Hikaru had stuck with Haruhi the whole time since his brother wasn't there. They were currently talking to each other as they made their way to the club room. He was glad he didn't have to worry about Kaoru or make sure that he wasn't giving too much attention to the girl. Of course, it wasn't a good thing that he was sick, but Hikaru did appreciate being able to talk to Haruhi more.

"But he's better now, right?" Haruhi asked the twin as they grew closer to the room.

Hikaru nodded back and said, "Yeah, he'll most likely go to school tomorrow."

"That's a relief." the girl sighed out. She got worried when Hikaru told her Kaoru really didn't feel good. But she wondered now if Izumi got to talk to him regardless.

"Um… Hikaru?" Haruhi said slowly, unsure if she should even be asking him. "Has… Kaoru talked to Izumi?"

Hikaru frowned at that. _Why would she ask me something like that? Does she know?_ He wondered. There was no way for him to find out, so it was better to not risk it. "No, he hasn't." he lied. Haruhi nodded and faced forward, "Okay." Hikaru didn't even question her.

With that the two finally reached the host club and went in. Almost everyone was present. Izumi was always late, but it seemed like Tamaki wasn't here either.

"Where's Tamaki?" Haruhi asked Kyouya, who was writing in his notebook, as usual.

"Who knows?" The four eyed muttered, "He just suddenly dragged Izumi away as soon as the bell rang."

_Well, that explains it._ "Oh, I see." Haruhi sighed and then asked, "What's the theme for today?"

"There is none." Kyouya replied, still in that monotonous voice. "Just wait around until the guests come."

"Haruhi~"

The girl turned towards the voice and saw Honey beckoning her over. "Come join us!" he exclaimed as he gave her a wide grin. Haruhi smiled back and walked over to the Lolita boy.

The girl hanged out with Honey and Mori as they waited. Hikaru had also joined at one point. Honey's lively chatter kept them all entertained long enough until the girls came. Kyouya dealt with signing everyone in and they went off to pick a host. Haruhi went to her usual place to talk with her guest and noticed how she had two more girls to converse with than the usual. In fact, all the other hosts had either one or two extra. This was because neither Tamaki nor Izumi had returned yet.

"Ah~ I sure hope Izumi comes today." Yuka sighed out, "And it really stinks we didn't get to see him yesterday, right Mai?" The girl nodded in silence, also looking disappointed.

"I apologize, but I'm sure Izumi and Tamaki will be here shortly." Haruhi assured them as she poured them a cup of tea.

"Hopefully you're right. I mean, according to Mai they both left together, so it's not like Izumi went home." Yuka turned towards her and whined out, "Mai! You're so lucky to have Izumi in your class. I feel left out."

Haruhi laughed a little as Yuka childishly complained. These two are Izumi's regulars. She hadn't met them before, but she found that they were quite likable girls. Haruhi glanced around the club room and knew that Hikaru was having the most trouble. He had two of Tamaki's guests, and without Kaoru there he most likely didn't know what to do.

Haruhi looked away and went back to her guests. She found it strange that Tamaki and Izumi were taking this long. It got her worried too. If it was only Izumi it wouldn't really matter, he's been late a lot of times. But Tamaki being late was extremely unusual. He had always been punctual when it came to the host club. So this was suspicious. _It's probably something serious._ Haruhi thought. It was the only logical answer she could think of.

"Kyouya, please call him again. The princely type can't just not come." a girl with long brown hair complained. The four eyed sighed and closed his notebook. He pulled out his phone and called Tamaki. The girl grew impatient as it kept ringing and ringing. Finally, Kyouya shook his head as the call went to voicemail. "He didn't answer." he told her as if it weren't already obvious.

"And what about Izumi?" she then asked.

"Izumi doesn't have a phone on him. I found it in his bag when he left it in the classroom. There's no other way for me to contact him."

The girl pouted and thanked him for trying before going back to Honey and Mori. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and opened his notebook. He flipped through the pages until he landed on the one filled with collected data about Izumi. He knew what Tamaki was speaking to Izumi about. After all, Kyouya and his father had gone over to Tamaki's house to speak to the chairman about the raven haired. Although Tamaki was shocked, Kyouya really couldn't care less. He flipped the pages back until he reached the one he had left off in and continued writing.

Haruhi frowned when she overheard their conversation. It certainly was a bigger problem that none of them could be reached.

* * *

"Are you going to answer it?" Izumi asked while tilting his head. Tamaki just continued to stare at his phone with a frown. Finally, he shook his head and put it back in his pocket. "No, we haven't finished talking."

"We're extremely late, you know?"

"I realize that."

Izumi stared at the blonde's violet eyes, who looked back at him in determination. "There's nothing else to say." he sighed out as he began to walk away.

"Izumi please, just—"

"I already told you everything I know." Izumi scowled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Tamaki looked at him in way that told him he didn't believe him. But after a while the blonde just nodded and said, "Alright, let's go then." Izumi sighed in relief and gave him a smile, glad the subject was dropped.

Without another word they both went to the host club. Tamaki apologized to all the girls, who instantly forgave him when he gave them some made-up dramatic story. Izumi only apologized to Yuka and Mai, telling them it was about something important. Neither questioned it or his lack of presence in the club. They just welcomed him back, and he appreciated it.

"Ah~ For some reason I really like this." Yuka said as she grabbed hold of Izumi's marble necklace. "How old is this anyway?"

Izumi frowned at that. "Not sure. I know my father gave it to my mother when they got married, but I don't know if he bought it or if it used to be in his family." Izumi had never bothered to wonder how old his mother's necklace was. She didn't say a word to him when she gave it to him. Just to take good care of it. And Izumi had somewhat failed at that considering it got cracked a little.

"You haven't ever asked?" Mai quietly asked.

"No, I di... don't... like to ask him about anything concerning my mother. He gets quite depressed." Izumi cursed in his head. He had nearly said 'didn't'.

Yuka let go of the necklace and grinned up at the raven haired. "Izumi, tell me about your past lover."

Izumi blinked back, not expecting that. "My... past...?"

"Your past lover. Who was the lucky guy?" She asked with a wink.

"W-why would you assume it was a guy?" Izumi mumbled. He scowled when he felt his face heating up.

Yuka giggled and looked over at her friend. "He's so cute, right Mai?" The girl nodded and laughed at the raven haired's reaction as well.

From afar Hikaru observed Izumi's behavior. The raven haired looked pretty normal to him, though. Which made him upset for some reason. Maybe because Kaoru was sick back home and Izumi was just there happily talking to his guests. Hikaru sighed and looked away, giving his own guest, that was blabbering away, some attention. He tuned her out, though. If Kaoru and Izumi were getting back together, then he had forgive him. Hikaru glanced over at the boy again and judging by what he felt, it would be difficult. Hikaru then scoffed when he saw Izumi's guests cooing over him. _He is totally not cute._ He thought bitterly. He then scolded himself for thinking that. Obviously this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warning: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter thirty-three!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Hikaru could hear the television from the living room loud and clear as soon as he entered the house. He strolled over to the noise and was not surprised when he saw it was his brother. Kaoru was sitting down on the couch, smothered in between various snacks and empty bags. "You're not supposed to be out of bed."

Kaoru stopped eating from the bag of chips and looked over. "I'll go insane if I stay in there another second."

Hikaru chuckled and shook his head as he propped his bag up on the arm of the couch. "Well," He opened it and searched around with his hand. "I have the notes from class." He pulled out his notebook and handed it over to Kaoru.

"Alright, thanks." Kaoru said as he grabbed it and placed it on the coffee table after shoving some of the food on the floor. He then resumed his snacking.

Hikaru looked over everything that Kaoru was hogging. "This seriously can't be healthy." He pushed some of the things away and sat down.

Kaoru just shrugged his shoulders and handed Hikaru another potato bag. The twins grew quiet as they got invested into the show on the screen. They snickered and made comments here and there, enjoying one another's company after half a day of not seeing each other. When commercials hit they talked about what might happen next. Kaoru was in the middle of explaining something when he saw a young male model advertising a set of clothes. The man had vibrant blue eyes.

"How was Izumi?" Kaoru suddenly asked. Hikaru frowned and looked over. Kaoru's eyes were wide and full of eager attention. "He looked fine to me," He replied, "He was acting his usual self."

Kaoru smiled at his answer and nodded, "Thank you." He then turned back to the TV, the model no longer there, and continued eating.

Hikaru sighed and stood up from the couch. He spotted Kaoru's phone on the coffee table and grabbed it. He swiftly threw it to his brother, making it land on his lap. Kaoru gave him a questioning look, but before he could ask anything Hikaru said, "Call him. I'm going to go take a shower."

Kaoru wanted to tell his brother that it wasn't necessary, but he was already heading for the stairs. Kaoru grabbed his phone and contemplated about whether or not he should call. _It's just a phone call. _He took a deep breath and looked for the name 'Izumi' in his contacts. _Just a phone call._ Kaoru repeated in his head when he hesitated. Finally, he pressed 'call' and before long Izumi picked up with a, "Hello?"

"Hey, Izumi. Um... how are you?"

"I'm good. What about you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better actually."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is." Kaoru rolled his eyes when a silence followed, knowing he had to continue the conversation. _Well, I did call._ "Um, Izumi? About yesterday... I—"

"Sorry." Izumi cut in.

"Huh?"

"I overreacted yesterday. I'm sorry."

Kaoru frowned at that. _There's no reason for you to apologize._ He thought.

"I thought about it more and if this is something you really want then I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru was content at Izumi's response. He was happy this wasn't becoming a problem. Also, now he didn't need to worry about trying to get Izumi to accept his decision.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I'll see you. Goodbye Kaoru."

"Bye." Kaoru ended the call with a huge smile still displayed on his lips. Their relationship finally seemed to be heading in the right direction.

"Kaoru," The boy turned his head and saw his brother coming back down the stairs. "You seem awfully happy for a simple phone call like that."

"Weren't you going to take a shower?"

Hikaru sheepishly looked away and muttered, "I wanted to make sure nothing happened first."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Nothing bad is going to happen over a phone call."

"Well, I don't know that. It's Izumi." he said, as if that would say explain everything. Kaoru rolled his eyes at how protective he was being.

Hikaru just couldn't understand why Kaoru was still talking to Izumi normally after everything. And he probably never would unless he was in his brother's shoes.

* * *

The raven haired ruffled his hair in frustration. He was glad Kaoru was feeling better, but at the moment he couldn't focus on him.

"Izumi!"

The boy sighed and walked back inside the house. He went over to the living room and stood in front of Liviya, who was sitting on the couch and using a laptop.

"There's still nothing." She closed the computer and looked up.

Izumi scowled at her and said, "What do you mean? I just told you—"

"Izumi," she cut in, "I've been looking into this for weeks already. There is absolutely nothing."

"But Tamaki told me—"

"I know you got this from your friends, but it doesn't mean I'll be able to search it up myself." Liviya sighed out. She stood up and placed the laptop on the coffee table.

"In other words, she did this on purpose." Ryuu muttered from the dining table.

"Yup, that's exactly what the bitch is doing."

Izumi frowned and thought about it. "So she purposely went to a ceremony that Kyouya and his father were going to?"

"Of course. What better way is there to get you on edge than being in contact with your friends?" Liviya explained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But she isn't supposed to tell them anything. That's the whole reason why I was ignoring Kaoru. So she wouldn't say or do anything." Izumi ruffled his hair. There's no way she could possibly figure out they were talking again. Not when it only happened yesterday.

"Maybe she found out you haven't actually broken up with him." Ryuu said, still using a low voice.

"Maybe," Liviya agreed. "But it's not like this is a big deal or anything, so stop worrying. You already told Kaoru anyways."

"True," Izumi sighed out. The only ones that don't know are Hikaru, Honey, and Mori. And Izumi doubted it would cause a huge commotion. They'd probably act like Haruhi did. "But—"

"Izumi, do you have homework?" Liviya asked.

"… yes."

"Go do it."

"But I—"

"Go."

Izumi scowled and grabbed the laptop. He turned and gave the girl a nasty glare before heading upstairs. Liviya rolled her eyes at his childish action. Once the raven haired was gone she turned towards Ryuu and said, "You're not even concerned anymore." She had noticed by the lack of emotion in his voice.

Ryuu shrugged and stood up. "Well, I know their relationship is getting better. And Izumi wasn't even affected by this." He walked over to the kitchen and sat down on the stool by the counter. He grabbed his PSP and turned it on.

Liviya walked in and scoffed when she saw him. "You play way too much on that thing."

"And you watch way too much TV."

Liviya glared at the back of the fake blonde's hair. She walked closer and swiftly reached over his shoulder and pressed a few buttons.

"What the hell woman!?" Ryuu exclaimed as he shoved her hand away and tried to fix what she had done.

* * *

Izumi was pretty excited that he would be able to hang out with Kaoru that day. He had been waiting eagerly for classes to end and club hours to begin. So as soon as the bell rang he headed straight for the club room. A few minutes passed before he made it to the door. From the other side of the hallway he noticed Haruhi getting there at the same time.

"You're early." Haruhi stated with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Izumi smiled wide and held the door open for her. Haruhi returned it and walked in. "Is it because Kaoru's here today?"

Izumi blushed a little and muttered, "Maybe."

Haruhi laughed lightly when she saw his expression. She looked around and saw that Honey and Mori were already inside chatting. She turned to the raven haired and whispered, "Well, I'm glad you guys are better." She turned back and walked towards the third years to greet them.

Izumi appreciated how he had someone like Haruhi to talk to about these things. He was glad he didn't need to rely on just Liviya and Ryuu to get advice from. Izumi then realized he was still holding the door open and closed it.

"Ow! Hey!"

Izumi immediately opened the door again and said, "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were both there, but the elder twin was the one glaring and holding his nose. Kaoru was just covering his mouth, trying to hide his smile.

"Sorry." Izumi muttered again when Hikaru just ignored him and pushed his way in.

"Don't worry about him." Kaoru chuckled out. He walked in and Izumi closed the door again.

Izumi sighed and ruffled his hair. "He really doesn't like me anymore."

"He'll have to eventually," Kaoru said. "How was class?"

"Good, I suppose. How are you feeling today?"

"Still a little sick, but a lot better."

They walked over to a couch and sat down. "Hikaru told me something interesting yesterday." Kaoru said before Izumi could respond. "That you and Tamaki were late to the club because you guys were talking."

Izumi looked around a bit. Everyone was too invested in their own conversations to listen in. Still Izumi scooted closer and said in a low voice, "Kyouya and Tamaki found out about my father."

Kaoru furrowed his brows and edged closer. "They know your father's…" Izumi nodded. "How?"

Izumi began to tell him what happened and Kaoru listened closely. Their voices were kept low so no one could hear them.

Hikaru noticed this and rolled his eyes. They seemed to be having a private conversation and it pissed him off. Mostly just because they were acting as if nothing happened between them. And they looked comfortable together.

He must have been glaring at them pretty intensely because Haruhi elbowed his arm. "Stop it. You shouldn't do that."

Hikaru frowned, wondering if she knew about them. It would be better to just ask her directly. "Haruhi, do you…?"

"Yes, Izumi told me. Now stop glaring at them."

Hikaru crossed his arms and slumped back on the couch with a pout. "I don't like it."

"You have to. He's your brother and it's his decision."

"I know, I know." Hikaru huffed out. He seriously did not need Haruhi getting on his case as well. He was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"Everyone gather around!" Tamaki shouted out as he entered the room. "Something special is happening today."

Everyone had a confused expression as they walked over and stood in front of the blonde. No one seemed to know what was going on. Tamaki just grinned wide and turned around.

Renge came in through the door, hauling a rack of clothes covered in black bags. She set it next to the blonde and smirked mischievously at the others.

"We have a theme today?" Honey asked innocently as he attempted to snoop around the bags only to be blocked by Renge.

"Not exactly. We're going to be playing a game!" Tamaki announced happily.

"A game!?" Honey jumped over to Mori. "Takashi, we're going to be playing game!" The tall boy nodded in agreement. Everyone else just cringed. They knew that whatever this game was, it wasn't going to be anything good.

"What kind of game?" Haruhi asked warily, unsure if she even wanted an answer to this knowing Tamaki. And with Renge in on this, it was bound be something terrible.

"Don't worry about that. It's just a little something fun to entertain the guests with." Kyouya answered from behind everyone else. Of course he would be in on it too.

"Great! Now that you all know what's happening today," Tamaki held up a piece of paper. "I need you to sign this."

"Why?" the twins asked, looking skeptical of the whole of thing. Who could blame them?

"In this game we will have the guests look at the outfits and decide who is going to wear it. I want you all to sign this paper as an agreement that you will accept their decision without hesitating," Tamaki noticed how unmotivated most of them looked when he explained the game. So he added, "As hosts, we want to keep our guests happy, don't we?" With one hand grabbing the paper and other a pen, he held it up towards them.

Honey was the first to grab it and sign. Mori obviously came after. Then there was just an awkward silence as no one else made a move to sign. Tamaki looked at Haruhi, who looked rather reluctant, and pleaded her silently with his eyes. The girl frowned and glanced back at the rest. Izumi just looked away and the twins started to shake their heads, as to say 'don't do it'. Haruhi turned towards the blonde again and sighed before going over to sign it.

Izumi ignored the whole thing. He would be crazy it he accepted to such a thing like this. Who knows what kind of outfits were in the bags?

"What if the clothes don't fit someone?" Hikaru asked after a while.

"I made sure to get the outfits in all of your sizes." Renge said with a smile, looking quite proud of herself.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other and shrugged a little. They went over to Tamaki and signed the paper as well.

Izumi hated how he was the last one left. All the pressure was on him now. "Izumi~" Tamaki whined out. "No." Izumi growled out. There was no way he would sign it.

"Izu—"

"No." Izumi repeated before the blonde could finish.

"Izumi," This time it was Haruhi talking. "You wouldn't want to disappoint Yuka and Mai, right?"

Izumi turned and scowled at the girl. That was just playing dirty.

* * *

**So I'm pretty mad that I couldn't get this chapter out on April 24. It was the day that marked a year of this fanfic. But I have a terrible case of writer's block. And I couldn't post a chapter that only had around 900 words.**

**I was reluctant to not post on that day, but I just ignored that and let the day pass by so that I could work on the chapter more.**

**I'm mad and the fact that I can't write too much makes it worse. I have to force myself to continue because I know if I don't I will never get through these chapters.**

**Anyways, a year has passed since this story first got published. I want to thank everyone(old and new) for reading this story and giving it a chance.**

**This story is nearing its end. If I had to estimate the amount of chapters left then I would say at least 2 dozen. Which you would think is a lot, but time passes by fast. ****Also, I will appreciate it if you guys give me feedback and constructive criticism for this story. Help me out a little so that the quality of the chapters are better. I can only make a bit of progress when doing it by myself xD**

**I hope you all stick around until the end and again thank you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warning: The usual**

**Enjoy chapter thirty-four!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

All the hosts and all the girls could tell that the tsundere type was trying to desperately hide himself. He kept inching toward the back the more the girls looked through the outfits. The fact that he couldn't see the clothes made it worse.

The girls giggled amongst themselves and continued to look through the clothes, whispering quietly to each other as they tried to decide who will wear what. There was a blind in the middle of the music room, covering the sight of the rack and the girls from the hosts. Renge was standing in front of the blind, making sure that none of the hosts would cheat and look over.

"But hasn't Tamaki already seen the clothes?" Haruhi asked when Renge blocked Honey from passing.

"No, I haven't seen them yet," Tamaki responded with a big smile. "Renge picked everything out."

"Renge did, huh." Haruhi sighed and shook her head. She could just imagine the dread that Izumi must be feeling. She glanced back and saw the boy sitting on a couch and scowling. His head was turned away from them so he couldn't see her looking back.

"Are you girls almost done?" Renge asked after a few minutes.

"Almost!" Someone responded. The girls continued their giggling and occasionally looked over at the hosts as they tried to find the right outfit for each.

Izumi hated how the girls kept looking at them. They would all give a big mischievous smile before turning back the clothes. Yuka, specifically, gave him a smirk. The raven haired frowned and started tracing the outlines of the cushions on the couch. He knew that whatever they picked for him, he wouldn't like.

Everyone else was also impatient and a little on edge with the whole thing, but it seemed fun. They could visibly tell the girls were enjoying themselves with getting to choose the outfits. It was something new and they loved it. That alone was enough for the others to keep going with the game.

"We're done!" A few girls shouted at the same time.

"Okay, put the clothes back in the covers." Renge said with a smile. "And then the hosts can finally dress up!"

The girls laughed and rushed to cover up the outfits. They then went around the blind. Eight of the girls were holding a covered-up outfit.

"You grabbed the ones with the labels that goes with the host, right?" Renge asked as she looked over them.

"Yup! We doubled checked." Yuka said as she presented the one she was holding. The label clearly said 'Izumi' meaning it was his size.

Renge grinned and turned towards the hosts. "Time to change guys!" She exclaimed. The girls all went to give the outfits to them in groups.

Honey was happy and immediately went to the dressing room. Mori followed. Tamaki thanked them and — in his ever so cheesy way — said that whatever the outfit was he would appreciate for he knew it came from the girls' hearts. The twins only said 'thank you' at the same time and left to change. Both Kyouya and Haruhi smiled at the girls and did the same. Izumi childishly gave a scowl and grumbled, but went either way.

The hosts all finished at different times. The first ones to go out and let the girls see were of course Honey, Mori, and Tamaki.

"Takashi, we're matching!" Honey exclaimed cheerfully when he saw Mori.

"That's why we picked it out." A girl said with a smile.

Honey was wearing a puffy purple and pink dress with white gloves and a shiny tiara. It was obvious that he was dressed up as a princess. That's why Mori's costume, which resembled that of a knight from the medieval era, matched with the Lolita type.

"What about me?" Tamaki asked as he looked down on himself. "What am I?"

"You're a villager of course." Renge answered as she went over and adjusted the clothes a bit.

"So I'm a commoner?"

"Yes, exactly."

Tamaki made an 'oh' face and started admiring the clothes in a random mirror on the wall. He had on a white ruffled dress shirt under a brown vest with beige slacks and black boots. Renge tucked the slacks into the boots and smiled, "There."

"Oi Renge," The girl turned around and saw Hikaru coming out of the dressing room. "Am I wearing this right?"

Renge looked him over and nodded, "Yup, it's perfect." She walked over to this black bag and pulled out a straw hat called kasa. She put it on Hikaru's head and tighten the strap under his chin.

"Hikaru, it looks so good on you!" Some girl complimented. He was wearing a traditional dark blue monk costume.

"It does look good." Haruhi agreed as she walked over to them too. Kaoru and Kyouya were right behind her.

The girls all let out teeters and giggles as they saw their costumes.

Hikaru snickered to himself when he saw his brother. "Looking good, Kaoru." The younger twin rolled his eyes and smiled, "Thank you. I know."

Kaoru tried to pull down the hem of the shirt. It wouldn't stretch though, so he let out a frustrated sigh. "Renge, the shirt is too small."

The girl looked him over and shook her head, "No, it fits you."

"But look at it!" Kaoru complained as he indicated how the shirt ended right above his bellybutton. Renge smiled and said, "Well of course, it's a half shirt."

The twin frowned, "Oh."

"Don't worry, Kaoru. You look really cute!" A girl exclaimed. A few other girls giggled along and nodded.

Kaoru was a neko. He had on a leopard patterned half shirt and shorts that were a little over his knees with some short black boots. He was also wearing matching gloves, a tail, and clip-on cat ears. Renge went over to him and wrapped a choker with a big golden bell around his neck to finish the costume off.

"Hmm," Renge hummed as she stared at the twin hard. Something was missing. "Hikaru, go do his makeup."

"Okay. Come on, Kaoru." Hikaru said as he dragged his brother off, who was groaning a bit.

Renge turned towards Haruhi and Kyouya and gave them a thumbs up, meaning their costumes were fine. Haruhi was a fairy. She was wearing a blue and purple dress that reached her knees and was a little ruffled up at the sleeves with the wings hanging from her shoulders. Underneath she had on white pantyhose and blue pixie shoes. Kyouya was a caveman. He had on a dark brown one-shoulder shirt with baggy matching pants and sandals. The hems of the clothes were cut in zigzags to resemble rips.

Renge looked around and could not find Izumi anywhere. Knowing him he's probably in the dressing room sitting down and refusing to touch the costume. "Izumi, are you almost done?" she asked out loud.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. _Of course he would be the last to get dressed._

"Izumi~" Renge teased.

"I'm not putting this on!" Izumi growled out. Renge laughed at that.

"Is he serious?" Hikaru asked as he came back with Kaoru. He didn't like how Izumi always made a big deal about everything. "I'm pretty sure Kaoru's costume is the most embarrassing one."

"Yeah, Izumi's isn't that bad." Renge agreed. "But I think it's more because it's a girl's costume."

"It's too short!" Izumi shouted back.

"Too short?" Haruhi questioned.

All of the hosts looked at Renge. The girl merely shrugged. "Its not _that_ short."

"Does Izumi not like the costume we picked?" A girl asked with a worried expression.

"Oh no, of course he does!" Tamaki assured her immediately. He turned to the others and pointed a finger at them. "Someone go in there and get him to put it on!"

"I would, but I'm a girl." Renge sighed out. She looked around and tried to decide which host would be able to convince Izumi more. "Haruhi how about you—" She paused as another idea came to mind. "No, wait! Hikaru you go so that you can also do his makeup."

The elder twin gave a look of disgust, "Hell no, I'm not going in there with him."

Renge stared at him for a while before turning to the other twin. "Fine, Kaoru go."

"Um..." Kaoru frowned and glanced at the dressing room that Izumi was in. He was not feeling up to convincing someone as stubborn as Izumi to put on the costume. But as he took in Renge's demanding nature and Hikaru's refusal, he knew he had no choice. "… okay."

Kaoru let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the little room. He knocked on it lightly and said, "Hey, it's Kaoru. Can I come in?"

It was silent for a while. Clearly Izumi was debating with himself about whether out not he should let Kaoru in. It took a few long seconds before Kaoru heard the click of the lock on the door. He glanced back and everyone there was urging him with hand motions to go in. Kaoru frowned, opened the door, and went in. There was no way he would be able to back out now. Especially when they all knew how difficult it was to convince Izumi when he had his mind set on something.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Izumi questioned with a raised eyebrow when he saw the boy's outfit.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms together. "Obviously the costume they picked out for me."

"This is exactly why I'm not wearing the costume." Izumi grumbled as he went over to a chair in the corner and sat down.

"Yours can't be worse than mine." Kaoru sighed.

"It's still pretty bad."

The auburn haired looked around and spotted the costume, that was still in the black cover, on the floor. He grabbed it and pulled down the zipper. The cover fell off and Kaoru held up the costume. It was a dress of course. A black frilly dress with white laces tied around the top half like a corset. There was a big red bow in the back too.

The design wasn't bad like his, but he could see why Izumi said it was 'too short'. The top half looked like it would fit him but it ended too high. "It's not that bad." he lied.

"You're joking, right?"

Kaoru turned to him and threw the dress at him. "Look, they picked this out for you so stop complaining and put it on."

"No." Izumi scowled and shoved the dress on the floor.

"Put it on."

"No."

Kaoru clenched his teeth together and grabbed the dress only to shove it in Izumi's hands. "Put. It. On."

Izumi narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy straight on. "No."

The way the raven haired said it made Kaoru want to yell at him out of frustration. But he was aware that by doing that he would risk having the others outside hear them. So Kaoru just placed the dress down on the vanity table and said, "Get dressed, Izumi."

"No." Izumi repeated with a slight growl in his voice. He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. His body was hunched over as a way of saying he wouldn't budge.

"You're pissing me off." Kaoru warned.

"I don't care," Izumi snapped. "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" Izumi was seriously pushing his buttons at the moment. "Did you just tell me to fuck off?"

The raven haired scowled and grumbled something under his breath. Kaoru rubbed his right temple and attempted to stop himself from snapping at him. But he did have an urge to do something so he settled with just yanking hard on Izumi's school tie. "Get dressed, Izumi." he said in a low, demanding voice.

The raven haired was a little surprised when Kaoru did that, but he quickly recovered and glared back. "No."

The way Izumi said it angered him. He had about enough of his bullshit. So Kaoru, without thinking, pulled him up to his feet. "Get dressed!" he yelled out as he tried to take off the school jacket from Izumi's shoulders.

"I don't want to!" Izumi growled. He attempted to push Kaoru's hands off, but the boy kept trying.

"Take your clothes off already!"

"No!" Izumi grabbed Kaoru's wrist tightly and tried to put them down, but Kaoru struggled against it. So he did the only thing he knew would work. He pushed Kaoru's arms so they fold and touch his chest, then shoved the boy's whole body to the wall.

"Let—" Kaoru stopped his sentence when Izumi grabbed his jaw and made him look up. "Stop it." Izumi ordered him with a deep gravelly voice. He could tell that he was messing up the drawn on whiskers, but he didn't care.

The auburn haired glowered and grit his teeth out of anger. For a few seconds they didn't move until Izumi realized what he doing. He let the boy go and turned around as he harshly ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Are you going to change now?" Kaoru snapped when he didn't say anything.

Judging by the way Kaoru was acting, Izumi knew that he had no idea that what just happened was completely going against their decision. Or maybe… it was just Izumi who had different intentions. _I mean, could you blame me?_ Izumi thought as he looked at what the boy was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm going." Izumi grumbled as he began to take off his school jacket.

In the meantime, Kaoru went over to the mirror on the vanity table and looked at his face. The whiskers on his left cheek were completely smeared. He cursed and grabbed some wipes from the table. As he cleaned that part off he glared at Izumi through the mirror. "Look at what you did."

Izumi scoffed and rolled his eyes at him. He finished taking off his clothes and grabbed the dress. He gave it a look of disgust before turning it around and putting his arms through the sleeves, then over his head. It was going fine until the dress wouldn't pass through his shoulders. Izumi struggled but with his arms still stuck above his head it was impossible. "Um… Kaoru?"

The auburn haired was in the middle of redoing the whiskers so he just looked through the mirror again. He saw Izumi and furrowed his brows in confusion. He put down the painting marker and turned around. "What the hell did you do?"

"I was just trying to put it on." Izumi gave out a whine as he continued to struggle.

Kaoru went over and stopped him. "Stop moving like that! You're going to rip it."

"I don't care!" Izumi growled out.

The auburn haired rolled his eyes and looked around to see why the dress wouldn't go down. Then he saw that Izumi didn't loosen the laces or untie the bow. "You idiot," Kaoru muttered. "Stay still." He fixed the problem and pulled the dress down. It easily went through Izumi's head and shoulders and Kaoru adjusted the ruffled layers at the bottom.

The raven haired had a pout the whole time. He felt stupid since he needed Kaoru's help to get dressed.

"Alright, turn around." Kaoru ordered. Izumi obeyed without a complaint and he tightened the laces and tied the red bow. "There."

"I don't like this." Izumi complained under his breath.

Kaoru ignored him and went back to finish the whiskers. "Finish changing."

"What?" Izumi was confused. He thought he was done.

The boy sighed and pointed at the black cover that was left on the floor. "Finish putting on the things inside."

Izumi walked over to it and looked inside. He scowled when he did indeed see there were things still inside. He took them out and analyzed them. There were a pair of black leather boots, black stockings, and a red ribbon with a big bow on it — as if the one on the back of the dress wasn't enough. Either way Izumi had no choice but to put the things on. After all, he was already wearing a freaking dress.

"Damn it." Izumi cursed. He went over to the chair by the corner and sat down. He rolled up one stocking and pulled it on his foot. The stockings almost reached his mid-thigh, it was a few inches below the dress. He put on the boots and stood up to look down at himself.

"This is so slutty." Izumi scowled and tried to pull the dress more down.

"Have you seen mine?" Kaoru turned around to show Izumi. "I'm all exposed."

"Yeah, but…" Izumi frowned and looked off to the side.

"But what?"

"It doesn't look bad." he mumbled.

Kaoru saw how Izumi turned slightly pink in the cheeks as he awkwardly played with the ends of his raven strands. He rolled his eyes at that and said, "Izumi, sit over here. I need to do your makeup."

Izumi did not complain and quietly grabbed the chair and dragged it over to where Kaoru was standing. He sat down and looked down at his hands. _Is he serious?_ Kaoru thought, when Izumi did that. "We're not doing this again, Izumi."

"What are you talking about?"

"You being stupid and refusing to look at me when I need you to look at me."

"Stupid?" Izumi said in an offended voice. He looked at the auburn haired and glared at him. "When did I ever do that?"

"Your first day here."

"Okay, but that was different," he countered. "I was being stubborn then."

"Uh-huh, and what are you doing now?" Kaoru asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I was embarrassed," Izumi scowled. "Now I'm just mad."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and went over to the door. "Let's just hurry up. We already wasted a lot of time."

Izumi furrowed his brows when Kaoru opened the door, "What are you doing?"

Kaoru ignored him and looked outside. He spotted Renge talking to a few girls not far off. "Renge!" The girl looked over. "How do I do his makeup?"

Renge walked over to him and showed Kaoru a picture of what she wanted from her phone. "Something like that."

Kaoru frowned and said, "Sooo, you want him to..." Izumi was seriously going to get mad. "Okay, I'll do it!" He smiled at her before closing the door and going over to the vanity table to grab what he needed.

The raven haired eyed the things Kaoru was gathering — he barely knew what some of them were called — and backed his head away when he got close to him. "Don't do that." Kaoru scolded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru brushed Izumi's hair back and away from his face with his fingers before grabbing a pin to hold it. Afterwards he took a long look at the boy's face before realizing that having the mirror right there for Izumi to see himself wasn't a good idea. "Stand up for a second."

Izumi tilted his head in confusion, then when Kaoru repeated it he finally stood up. The auburn haired adjusted the chair so that Izumi would have his back to the mirror. "How is that any different?" Izumi grumbled as he sat back down.

"I don't need you getting distracted."

That worried Izumi. He knew now that he wasn't going to like what Kaoru was going to do to him.

Kaoru grabbed a little bottle and poured some of the beige creamlike substance on his hand. He was about to spread it on Izumi's cheek when the boy flinched back. "What is that?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. You don't have a choice." Kaoru grabbed Izumi's jaw to hold him in place before proceeding to apply the cream.

Izumi felt uneasy as Kaoru spread it then got more and did the same over and over again until his whole face was covered in it. He had no idea what it was, but it looked like his skin color so he wondered what was the point of it if he would look the same.

"You better not make me look like a girl." Izumi warned even though it was obvious that the auburn haired was going to do just that.

"Can't promise that." Kaoru mumbled. He grabbed a tiny black box and pulled Izumi's face back up. "Close your eyes and don't move at all."

"And if I do?"

"Then I get to torture you for a longer time."

_What a shitty answer. _Izumi rolled his eyes and closed them finally. He was just hoping this wouldn't take forever.

* * *

"They sure are taking their sweet time." Hikaru complained. They've taken so long that Tamaki decided to just get on with talking and entertaining the guests.

"Izumi seems to be pretty stubborn." a girl said.

"Well, he is a tsundere." another giggled.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed with their comments about the raven haired. "What is it about him that you like so much?" he asked them. He wasn't trying to be rude. It's just that he didn't understand.

"Ah, well…" the girl paused and placed a hand on her chin as she thought about it. "It's very funny when Izumi gets all shy and flustered."

_That's a stupid reason to like someone._ Hikaru thought.

"Plus he's kind and listens to you and cares about what you have to say. He's the type of person you can go to and instantly feel better when you have a rough day." Yuka, Izumi's regular, added as she walked by with her friend Mai.

"Haha, yeah Izumi really is like that." the previous girl agreed.

Hikaru frowned and decided to let the conversation end right there.

* * *

The makeup was actually coming out a lot better than expected. They were nearly finished. Right now, he was trying to carefully apply the eyeliner. But Izumi was getting too impatient and kept moving and twitching his eye.

"Hurry up." Izumi growled when he heard Kaoru let out a frustrated sigh.

"We would be done by now if you stopped moving around and messing me up."

"Well I'm tired!" Izumi whined out. He waited for Kaoru's response, but it never came. The boy had gotten all silent for some reason. Curious, Izumi opened his eyes. Kaoru was just there staring at him with a contemplated look.

Kaoru sighed once more and said, "I hate your eyes."

Izumi tilted his head in question. Kaoru just ignored him and signaled to him to close his eyes again before redoing it. "Don't move." he repeated.

This time Izumi decided to listen and stayed still. He flinched every now and then, but tried to keep himself from making any sudden movements. He seriously wanted to be done already.

A few minutes passed before Kaoru backed away and told Izumi to open his eyes. The auburn haired stared at him for a while before pressing his lips together. He shook his head and muttered, "Whatever, I'm not doing it again."

Kaoru slammed the eyeliner on the table in annoyance and went back to Izumi. He took the pin out from the boy's hair and loosely ran his fingers through it. They got caught in tangles so Kaoru grabbed a brush and started working on his hair.

Izumi didn't say or do anything. That is until Kaoru was brushing the hair at the back near his neck. "Ow!" he growled while pulling away and rubbing his scalp.

"This wouldn't be a problem all the time if you did it yourself." Kaoru reasoned.

"I don't have time for that."

Kaoru rolled his eyes even though Izumi couldn't see him. "If you're not going to take care of your hair then cut it."

"I know, I keep forgetting to get a haircut." Izumi sighed.

"I can do it for you." Kaoru offered. "You just have to ask me."

"Then do it now." Izumi flinched slightly when Kaoru continued to brush his hair.

"No, that's going to take too long." Kaoru put the brush down and walked back in front of Izumi. He grabbed the red ribbon piece and tied it on like a headband. "Okay, you're done."

The raven haired sighed in relief and stood up. He fixed the dress a little before turning back to see himself in the mirror for the first time. He had already known that Kaoru was going to make him look more feminine, but either way he scowled in disgust and gave the auburn haired a glare.

"Don't give me that." Kaoru warned him, "It's already done."

Izumi turned back to the mirror and despised how it made him look — as if he didn't already have girly features. "I'm not going outside like this." Izumi crossed his arms and was about to sit back down in refusal when Kaoru grabbed his arm.

Ignoring the slight tilt of the head, Kaoru yanked him towards the door. "We're leaving."

"W-wait!" Izumi protested and tried to take his arm away from Kaoru's hold. But the boy simply opened the door and pushed the raven haired right through it. He was not about to stay inside the dressing room for another second.

Everyone outside in the main room had their eyes on them. They had made quite a bit of noise in the process of getting out that managed to catch their attention. Some girls giggled quietly when they saw Izumi and others were more hysterical, getting close to him and admiring the costume and makeup.

"Good job, Kaoru." Renge complimented with a wink.

Kaoru thanked her and went off to the side. He did not want to get in between the commotion the girls were causing around the raven haired, who was currently scowling and blushing like crazy. That boy gets embarrassed way too easily.

_Well, at least it's not me._ Kaoru thought. He sat down next to his brother and let out a heavy sigh. "Man, he sure is a handful sometimes."

Hikaru scoffed, "Sometimes? More like all the time."

That was something that Kaoru could agree with. Izumi was pretty tiring to deal with. Especially when it happened to be something like this.

"You guys made a lot of noise in there." Hikaru murmured quietly so only Kaoru could hear.

"I was trying not to, but then Izumi got me all mad."

The elder twin hummed back and reached over to fix Kaoru's cat ears since they were a little crooked.

"What costume is that?" Haruhi questioned when she saw the boy. It wasn't the type of costume that you could easily identify — like her fairy one for example.

Renge, who was inspecting Izumi's face closer, turned around to face the dressed-up fairy host. "He's a doll of course!" she answered in a tone that said 'it should have been obvious'. She turned back towards the raven haired and smiled up at him. "You look so adorable now."

Izumi scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't look adorable. I look like a girl."

"That's exactly why you look adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed with a big smile as he went over to stand next to Renge. He took in Izumi's pose and frowned. "Izumi don't stand like that."

"Huh, why?" Izumi asked with his usual tilt of the head.

"Because you're supposed to be a girl right now." Tamaki walked closer to Izumi and grabbed his shoulders. "So straighten up and act like one." he ordered as he made the boy straighten his back.

Izumi curled his lip in annoyance and shoved the blonde's hands away. And of course Tamaki scolded him for that. "Izumi, don't make that face. Be more graceful."

"I don't want to be fucking graceful." the raven haired growled out.

"And don't use that language!" Tamaki scolded once again.

"What?" Izumi glared at the blonde, "Now I can't say what I want?"

"Don't use profanity. A lady doesn't use those words."

"So… I can't say 'fuck'?" Izumi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Tamaki shook his head is disapproval. "No, not at all."

Izumi smirked slightly in amusement. "What about 'shit'?" he asked. He enjoyed messing with the blonde.

"Not that either!" Tamaki exclaimed in frustration.

"Crap?"

"No!"

Izumi pouted at that, "But that word is not so bad."

"It's still a bad word!"

"Well, that's a load of bull—"

"Izumi!" Tamaki yelled out frantically. "Stop saying bad words!"

The raven haired scowled and didn't say anything for a few moments. Then he thought of something great to say. "Suck my dick."

"Izumi, that's not appropriate either!"

Izumi smirked and tilted his head teasingly at the blonde. "What was wrong with that?"

Tamaki puffed out his cheeks and made a childish pout, "The last word."

"Oh, well…" Izumi paused as he thought about how to rephrase it. "Suck my penis then."

"Izumi!" Tamaki warned once again.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't say a bad word this time."

The whole time this was going on the girls were giggling quietly to themselves, finding the conversation quite hilarious. The hosts did as well and either laughed or shook their heads. It was typical for the two to argue like this. Just like little kids. And they had missed it.

* * *

**BTW I don't know shit about makeup so forgive me if I wrote something wrong**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Enjoy chapter thirty-five!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Haruhi had _seen_ and _felt_ the improvement of the host club's overall atmosphere. She had even noticed the way Kaoru's attitude had changed drastically now that Izumi was back. And she knew, even if it was denied, that Hikaru was happy now that his brother was well. The boy still disliked Izumi for what happened and refused to be close to him, but they all could tell that even Hikaru preferred this over seeing his brother down all the time.

At the moment the twins, Izumi, and her were in the second year's library. They had a free day since the host club had been canceled that afternoon since Tamaki had to tend to family-related things. The four wanted to make use of the free time and went to study and do homework together. The rest of the club didn't come. They decided to leave and go home instead. The girl peeked up from the notebook she had been studying from and saw the couple sitting across from her, arguing away.

"Oh come on, you know this." Kaoru insisted as he pushed his book in front of the raven haired until it was overlapping his. Izumi glared at him and shoved it away. "I'm not giving you all the answers. I have my own work to do."

Kaoru pouted and whined back, "But how else am I supposed to get the answers."

"Doing it yourself."

"I don't get it." Kaoru continued whining.

"I already explained it to you!" Izumi growled back.

Within seconds one of the guys from another table turned towards them and gave a warning, "Kaneko." The raven haired flushed in embarrassment and looked back at his work sheepishly. "S-sorry," he apologized. The guy just rolled his eyes and turned back, he was about fed up since he had already complained once before. Hikaru chuckled lightly, finding it amusing to see someone else get annoyed with the boy for a change, causing Haruhi to elbow him for his rudeness.

A few moments passed before the youngest twin spoke up once again. "Will you help me now?"

"Ask your brother," he mumbled.

Kaoru glanced over to Hikaru, already knowing the answer he was going to get. "I don't understand it either." the elder admitted. Kaoru turned back with a smug grin. Izumi scowled, "Haruhi?"

"I really have to study for this test." she said as she indicated towards her notebook.

Izumi sighed and stood up, "Alright, I'll go look for something that could help."

"You know where it is, right?" Kaoru asked. Izumi tilted his head, "It's in the math section. Isn't it?"

"This is the second year's library." Hikaru spoke up.

"So?" Izumi asked, not seeing the problem.

"So only second year books are here." Kaoru added.

"Then…" Izumi paused and glared at all three of them. "Why did you guys come here?"

"It's quiet." Haruhi answered as the twins nodded their heads in agreement. She looked up and pointed towards the library's exit. "You need to go look in the first year's library for the book."

Izumi ruffled his hair in annoyance. He still didn't know the whole layout of the school. "And where is that?"

"First year's floor." The twins answered at the same time as if it were obvious.

"I know that!" Izumi growled then paused as he remembered he had to be quiet. "But where?" he added with a low voice.

All three of them went silent as they stared at each other, trying to figure out who would be the one to show the raven haired. The other just frowned, not understanding what they were doing. Haruhi was the first to speak, "Kaoru, go with him." Hikaru then added, "Yeah, go show him."

Kaoru pouted that he was the one being chosen. "But that's such a long way." he whined.

"Come on," Izumi sighed as he grabbed the boy's arm. "You're the one that wants me to help you."

The youngest twin reluctantly got up and went ahead of him so Izumi could follow. Haruhi shook her head at them and continued her studying. Hikaru was about to do the same when he noticed the other group of guys from earlier staring after his brother and Izumi and whispering to each other, probably complaining about the latter. The boy shrugged it off and went back to his homework.

* * *

The two boys were walking in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, so neither attempted to break it. They just continued to turn corners and change hallways as they headed towards the first year's library, with Kaoru taking the lead of course. Kaoru stopped walking when they were halfway there and turned towards the other. The raven haired just tilted his head in question. "Have you been memorizing the way?"

Izumi scoffed, "No. I lost you as soon as we started walking."

Kaoru shook his head and continued walking, "You're hopeless." Izumi let out a small laugh, "With directions, I agree."

Kaoru smiled a bit and they both went back to walking in silence. Once they made it Izumi immediately began to search around for the books they needed. The whole time he was picking them out he was muttering complaints under his breath, wondering why he had to be the one to teach them.

The boy passed a textbook to the auburn haired and moved onto another section. Kaoru fidgeted around with the pile of heavy books, trying to make it easier to hold them all. "Do we really need all of this?" he asked as Izumi continued to skim around a few books. "Yup." Izumi placed around book onto of the pile and walked somewhere else. "Because I'm pretty sure you're going to try to find another excuse to get on my nerves again."

Kaoru pouted at the accusation and went after him. "But I'm not doing this on purpose. I really don't understand the lesson."

"Uh-huh." Izumi grabbed another book and turned towards Kaoru abruptly, nearly causing him to drop the books from the sudden move. "Let's go check out."

Izumi grabbed half of the books to ease up the weight Kaoru was struggling to hold onto. The boy gave him a smile as thanks and they checked the books out. As soon as they were done they headed straight towards the club.

It had been not even two minutes when a small group of three upperclassmen turned to the hallway right in front. They were cackling and snickering like fools as they walked. One guy on the right, who had longish black hair, said something that was apparently super funny and the other two laughed along hysterically. The one in the middle, who had spiked-up dark brown hair, playfully hit his shoulder.

It didn't bother Kaoru in any way that the guys were being loud and heading towards them, so he paid them no mind. Izumi, on the other hand, tensed up at the familiarity of their faces. As if on cue, the shortest of the bunch, who had short black curls, glanced up and immediately stopped his laughter. He turned towards the others and elbowed the spiky guy to get his attention.

Still Kaoru didn't take note of what happened and their actions slipped past him. It was only when Izumi suddenly muttered a curse and slightly hunched over that Kaoru began to notice something was off. He looked over to the upperclassmen and saw how their expressions turned smug and scandalous. He turned back to the raven haired and saw the boy slowly inching towards the wall of the hallway, as if it was going to make him less noticeable.

"Oi Kaneko!" The spiky guy called over as he headed over to said boy and stood in front of him, stopping him from advancing any further. "It's been a while."

Kaoru wasn't sure what he should do and just awkwardly stood off to the side as the three guys surrounded Izumi and trapped him to the side of the hallway.

"Huh, what's wrong Kaneko? Where's that mouth of yours?" the spiky guy asked as he tried to get in the boy's line of sight, but he just kept turning his head away. The curly guy snickered and said, "Haha boss, he's scared now."

"Oh, really? Are you now?" the boss mocked with a smug grin. "Where's that confidence you had before?"

"Please, leave me alone." Izumi mumbled as he attempted to pass through the small space in between the boss and the wall. Unfortunately, the guy noticed and shoved him back. "Nah, come on man. Don't be like that. We want to talk to you."

"Hey boss," the longed haired guy called out. "It's the twin from that woman-luring club." Kaoru frowned as the two other guys moved to surround him as well.

"Oh?" The boss looked over to the auburn haired. He then gave a big smirk and turned back to Izumi. "You're in that club Kaneko?" The raven haired gave him a quick glare as a warning before turning his gaze back to the white wall. The boss burst out laughing, "Oh shit, no wonder you're such a pussy now. You've become a fuck boy!"

This time Izumi glowered at him and straighten up to seem more intimidating, even if he was technically shorter than all three of them. The boss, however, didn't back off and continued his teasing. "You know, I've heard quite a few stories about that host club. They say your boss is some biased little fuck." The boy steps forward and Izumi grits his teeth, his fingers curling tightly around the books. The boss grins even wider when he sees the raven haired visibly getting angrier. "You better watch what you do, Kaneko." he warns. "All of your actions will end up taking a toll on your club." Izumi backed off a bit, but not completely. He was still pretty intimidating.

The whole time this was happening Kaoru just silently looked back and forth between all of them. The guys didn't seem to be causing too much trouble. They were just being annoying for the most part. And if they were confronting anyone else other than Izumi, then their advances would be ignored. But since it is Izumi, that wasn't the case. Kaoru knew how fast it took for the raven haired to get furious and fed up. So it wasn't looking too good when Izumi started growling at them to shut up once they began to insult his friends.

"Oh yeah, remember that brat? He—"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

The boss glared down at the raven haired, who gave an equal look, and stepped even closer. "The fuck did you just say?" he asked, his voice threatening.

In that moment, Kaoru knew that if he didn't do something fast the guys would all engage into a fight. And that was what he feared the most. So, he quickly made his way to them and shifted the books' weight to one hand so he could grab Izumi's arm with the other. He tugged on it softly and quietly said, "Izumi, we should go." However, the boy seemed too focused on the guy in front of him and ignored Kaoru. "Izumi," he insisted, pulling his arm back further. This time, the boy resisted and shook Kaoru's hold away.

"Yeah, why don't you leave, Kaneko? You wouldn't want to put a bad image to your pansy—"

At the word 'pansy' Kaoru immediately stepped in between them, having seen the fury in the raven haired's eyes. "Izumi!" he warned, making the boy back up and finally look at him. "Let's go." Kaoru urged, pushing him back more as he bumped their stack of books together.

Izumi scowled and looked away. Not waiting for his response, Kaoru grabbed his arm and pulled him again. "Come on."

This time Izumi didn't refuse and let the auburn haired take him away from the guys.

"Yeah, just run away like last time, pretty boy!" the boss yelled out. The guys all laughed and snickered as the two walked away.

Kaoru winced and prayed Izumi would just leave it alone, but unfortunately that just wasn't like him. He always had to have the last word. The raven haired stopped walking briefly to give out a final insult that the guys. "At least I'm not a fucking dim-witted lowlife!"

Within seconds books were thrown on the floor and a certain raven haired was being held up against the wall by a large guy with spiked-up hair. "Repeat that, you little shit! I dare you!" the guy growled out, tightening his grip on Izumi's collar.

Izumi flinched, but otherwise glowered at him. In another time he would've resisted, but he knew Kaoru didn't want him to fight. So, he had no choice.

"H-hey," Kaoru stuttered in shock, not knowing what else to do in this situation. He's never really gotten in a serious conflict before, so how was he supposed to approach it? They weren't going to just leave if he asked nicely. It doesn't work like that and he didn't want Izumi to get hurt either.

"You stay out of this, freshman." the one with long hair ordered as he pushed Kaoru back.

Izumi growled and struggled a little when he saw this, "Don't touch him!"

"Don't touch him, huh?" the boss mused. He turned towards his friends and gave a nod. The guys grinned wickedly. It scared Izumi. Especially when he saw them close in on Kaoru.

"Stay away from him!" he ordered, sounding more desperate than angry.

The guys ignored him. One gave the auburn haired a harsh shove towards the side, making him back up and touch the wall slightly. The other slammed the books in his hands to the floor. Kaoru was about to complain when the former abruptly pushed him again to the wall. He yelped at the sudden treatment and glared at the curly guy, who merely smirked.

Kaoru was about to snap at him when the guy was pulled back and punched in the face. Izumi snarled as the guy fell to the floor, "I told you not to fucking touch him!" From further back the auburn haired could see the boss recovering from, what seemed like, a blow to the stomach.

"You bastard!" the long haired one shouted as he lunged at the raven haired.

Everything else was a just a blur. The two began fighting and punching each other. Then Izumi kicked back and the guy tumbled over. There was a slight pause, but Kaoru couldn't let out a breath of relief when the boss came up from behind and grabbed Izumi, locking the boy's arms in place. Then the curly guy finally made a comeback and punched Izumi's gut. Kaoru could practically _feel_ the pain as the boy coughed. He thought he was done for, but then Izumi kneed the guy in the same area.

It was hard trying to keep track of their movements. They were all just moving so fast. Not to mention that Kaoru was clouded with worry. His heart was racing and he felt weak to his knees whenever the group got close. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run and avoid all of this, but he didn't want to leave Izumi behind. But he also didn't want to see Izumi get beaten up. The fight was completely unfair, it was three versus one.

When the guys got awfully quiet, Kaoru focused on the fight again and he noticed something strange. The third years were all out of breath as Izumi just stood there waiting for them to come at him. _Was he winning?_ It seemed a lot like he was. Izumi wasn't hovering or using the wall for support. He obviously didn't get hit as much as they did.

Either way, Kaoru gathered up all his nerves and made his way into the dangerous zone. Unfortunately, the guys recovered within that short time and were ready to continue. Izumi was about to make the first move, but Kaoru ran the rest of the way and pulled Izumi back like earlier. "Izumi, please stop." he pleaded, trying to get the boy to look at him. But Izumi's eyes were locked on the others.

In that moment, the three guys looked at each other and silently decided that it was best to just escape while they still can. They backed up and started to leave, but not before the boss announced, "This isn't over, Kaneko!"

"Hey, where do you—" Izumi began with a snarl before Kaoru firmly placed his hands on his chest. "Please stop." Kaoru continued.

Izumi listened, but didn't keep his eyes off the retreating figures until they turned out of the hallway. There was a silence in the air. Everything had already calmed down, but Kaoru feared that if he let Izumi go, the boy would take off after them. So, he didn't take his hands away.

Izumi finally looked at Kaoru and immediately pulled the boy into a hug. Kaoru just stood there, confused. Not knowing how to react to this sudden affectionate action. After a few seconds Izumi pulled away and urgently asked, "Are you okay!?" Kaoru blinked at that, seeing the genuine worry in his blue eyes.

"I—yeah, I'm okay." he assured.

The raven haired sighed in relief and backed up, "Okay… okay good." He lightly ruffled his hair, feeling embarrassed for his sudden outburst.

There was an awkward silence now. _Great._ Kaoru eyed the raven haired and saw the side of his jaw turning bright red. "Are _you_ okay?" he asked, remembering how the guys had punched him pretty hard.

Izumi didn't seem to get why Kaoru was asking that and tilted his head to the side. As a response the boy reached his hand up and lightly touched the soon-to-be bruise. Izumi flinched, but didn't stop him. Instead he leaned on it and observed the boy's reaction. After finding no complaint, he placed his own hand over Kaoru's.

Still nothing happened. Kaoru just kept looking at him the same way. Not giving a warning or showing any kind of disapprove. With that, Izumi fully grabs onto Kaoru's hand and moves it towards his mouth, giving the boy's palm a light kiss.

That, of course, did manage to get a different reaction.

Kaoru's cheeks flushed from the sudden affectionate action and frowned, confused as to why the other would do something like that. But before he had the chance to question anything, Izumi let his hand go and glanced away. "We should go." he mumbled as he moved away and started to go over to the mess of books on the floor.

Kaoru sighed and followed along. They sorted the textbooks and separated them evenly so each could hold the same amount. Once finished, they stood back up with the load and began to walk back. Well, only Kaoru did. Izumi stayed on his knees and rubbed his stomach a bit.

"Does it hurt?" Kaoru asked with a concerned voice, recalling the way the curly guy had hit him.

The boy shook his head. "Not really. Just more sensitive here." He put pressure on his side and flinched.

"Do you need help?" Kaoru asked with a frown as he remembered the injury Izumi used to have. Although it already healed up, the place itself was still weak as an after-effect.

"Nah, that's alright. I got this." With that Izumi stood up by himself. Although, softly grunting in pain.

They then didn't speak another word. Just headed back to the second year's library. Kaoru sneaked in glances every now and then, trying to find a way to start a conversation so they didn't have to be in this uncomfortable silence. But Izumi did nothing to acknowledge him. He just continued to follow the auburn haired with a blank expression.

This went on all the way to their destination. They walked inside the library and settled the heavy books on the table.

"Geez, no wonder you guys took so long." Hikaru commented when he saw the amount of books they brought. _It must have taken them a while to find all of these._

"Yeah, figured the more the better." Izumi mumbled as he sat down in his chair with an exhausted sigh. His sides were sore and throbbing from the fight and the long walk did not make things better. But, he wasn't in pain really. At least, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Izumi, did something happen?" Haruhi spoke up suddenly.

Izumi tilted his head at her although he already knew what she meant by that.

"You have a bruise on your face."

He frowned. He didn't know what to say. But before he could even attempt to explain, Kaoru spoke up.

"Some books fell on him." Kaoru said with a snicker in his voice.

Haruhi laughed at that and smiled. "I see. Be more careful Izumi."

Izumi furrowed his brows in confusion to what just happened. "Uh, yeah." He glanced over to the auburn haired as a silent question. The boy ignored him, though, and turned to his homework.

"Alright then, help me out here. I don't understand this question." Kaoru directed towards him.

* * *

The four spent another hour in the library before they decided it was getting too late. Haruhi and Hikaru waited outside of the school as the other two went back to return the books they checked out. They didn't say anything to each other as they walked. Izumi searched around the empty corridor, trying to find the right words to say in the bare cream-colored walls. It didn't help.

The words shriveled and dried up in his throat. The more he thought about it the more time passed by. Maybe he shouldn't overthink it and just be blunt? Izumi frowned and inwardly cursed. Sometimes his bluntness didn't come out the right way. But he knew it would work. He knew because it was the only way he was going to open his damn mouth. He knew because he wasn't going to think about it.

It wasn't until they started walking back to the front exit of the school when Izumi grabbed the other's arm to stop walking.

Kaoru turned back and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The knot had finally drowned and washed away. "Thank you for earlier."

Kaoru shrugged and folded his arms. "I just didn't want the rest to get in on this too."

Izumi smiled, "Either way, thanks."

"You're welcome," the boy mumbled as he turned his gaze away, face flushed to a bright red.

And just like that the silence was back. Izumi had to try to find words once again. He fiddled with his thumbs, poked at the floor, scratched the back of his neck, and shifted from one foot to the other. Nothing seemed to work.

"Um," Izumi frowned. "I'm really sorry about what I did."

"…" Kaoru stared at his hand and rubbed over the spot with his other. He could still feel the lingering sensation of Izumi's lips on his skin. "It's fine," he mumbled. "Just don't do it again."

"I know I won't—"

"Why did you anyway? We agreed."

Izumi tilted his head, "What are you talking about?" The auburn haired looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Izumi noticed the way the boy was grabbing his own hand and sighed. "I meant the fight."

"Oh," Kaoru blinked back. "Well… that was unavoidable. I mean, they did provoke you."

"I still want to apologize. It was pretty dangerous." Izumi paused. "You could have gotten hurt."

Kaoru scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh please, a little pain ain't gonna kill me."

"I know, but I still don't want to see you getting hurt." Izumi glanced away with a slight blush and twisted a strand of his long bangs. "You know I—" _Love you._ "—care about you a lot."

"Izumi," Kaoru warned before the other could say or do anything else.

"Sorry," Izumi mumbled.

"You're going too far today."

He frowned in confusion. "Today?" The auburn haired sighed and nodded. "Yes, today," he said. "First, you kiss my hand. Then, you tell me this."

Izumi smiled innocently, suddenly getting the urge to mess with the boy. "What's wrong with kissing your hand?"

"What's wrong?" Kaoru narrowed his eyes, not understanding why he would ask that. "It's a romantic action. We agreed to not do anything romantic!"

"You know, in some cultures a kiss on the hand isn't considered as romantic."

"This isn't another—"

"Besides, if you took it as something romantic then that's not my fault."

The auburn haired let out a frustrated sigh. _There is no use in arguing when he plays around like this._ Izumi, on the other hand, cleared enjoyed teasing him and began to laugh.

Only that laugh was interrupted by a sudden jolt of pain in his gut. "Ow," he hissed and tried to soothe the area with his palm. The pain was finally starting to kick in. They must have hit him harder than he thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah," Izumi laughed softly this time to lighten the situation. "Heh, just really sensitive here."

Kaoru wasn't too convinced this time though. Especially since the red spot on Izumi's jaw was already starting to get ugly. But, he couldn't really do anything about it so he just went along with Izumi. "Okay," He paused. "I guess all that time in the dojo finally payed off, huh?"

"Of course it did!" Izumi said with a smile. He then remembered something. "Hey, do you still want to learn judo?"

Kaoru frowned as he thought about an answer to give. It's been a little over a week since they've started talking again, but they never once mentioned that topic. And Kaoru wasn't sure if he even wanted to continue the training they were doing. Not because he didn't like it, but because he was worried about breaking his own rules. Hell, they hadn't even been hanging out other than in school because of that. And being alone with Izumi meant that he had to constantly restrain himself from doing something against their agreement. So in the end Kaoru sighed out, "I want to but…" He looked down at his hand and continued to rub the spot with his thumb. "I don't know if we should."

The movement caught Izumi's eyes and he understand what Kaoru meant by his response. "I'm not gonna do anything," he assured.

Kaoru gave no reply.

"I promise."

Still nothing.

"You can punch me if I try anything."

Kaoru looked up at that in shock. Not sure if the raven haired was being serious.

"I'm serious," Izumi added as if on cue.

"Really?" He still wasn't sure if he should believe it.

"Yes."

Kaoru laughed and shook his head. _This guy is so stupid_, he thought with a smile. Kaoru honestly really liked this side of him. It was childish, but sweet. "Okay," he giggled. "But don't complain if it hurts."

Izumi scoffs it off. "As if you could even punch hard!"

"Well," Kaoru smiled. "We'll just have to see."

The raven haired rolled his eyes and started walking to the exit. "Whatever, let's just go." Kaoru laughed again and followed after him. He was still worried about the whole thing, but also happy at the same time.

"Hey," he called out. Izumi turned around and tilted his head. "You remember what you said to me that was a big no-no?"

Izumi furrowed his brows and nodded, not getting where Kaoru was going with this.

"This is my response." Kaoru smiled and walked up to the confused raven haired. He leaned up and lightly kissed the boy's cheek. Then, in a soft voice he said, "I also care about you a lot, Izumi. I don't want to see you getting hurt either." Kaoru then backed up and continued walking with a huge grin on his face, leaving the other flushed in bright red.

"W-we're not supposed to do that!" Izumi growled out after a few seconds as he caught up with him. Kaoru laughed and with a sly tone said, "You know, in some cultures a kiss on the cheek is considered as a greeting."

Izumi scowled, "You bastard!"

* * *

**So... I apologize that I haven't been updating lately. Just really stressed out in school. I'm a senior now and I'm currently applying for college and taking the big exams. I'm honestly conflicted between wanting to go to college and not wanting to because of the stress. ****I'm trying my best to work on these chapters as much as possible, but because I am in creative writing well... I always gotta write other shit besides this.**

***By the way, if you guys want to read a REALLY amazing book go read Daughters of Ashby by Robyn Ann McKenzie(it's on amazon and createspace I believe)**

**Also, I got a review over a month ago and I wanted to reply to them, but it was by a guest. So I'm just gonna sorta reply here hoping they read this(the rest of you can skip this)**

**~ I agree with some of the things you mentioned. But not all of it. The part where Izumi's father's death is revealed is anticlimactic, but I didn't just kill him off. That part of the plot has never changed since the very beginning. But I can see why you would think that. It's been over a year since I wrote that chapter and I wasn't too sure how I should reveal it at the time. Honestly that part was written terribly.**

**~ As for why I never mentioned it since the beginning well... remember this story is mostly in third-person limited POV. Meaning that it mainly focuses on one character throughout the whole story but uses third-person pronouns. That said, you should never fully believe the things that one character says because it's from a biased POV (I can't say too much on this because of spoilers).**

**~ For the cover story all I'm saying is: Yes, it is necessary. You'll see later.**

**~ The plot holes you mentioned, I do agree with that fully. There are many and I cringe every time I have to look back to previous chapters. But oh well, it's my first story.**

****Guys, if you leave me feedback please sign in. I want to reply and talk to you, but I can't do that if you do it as a guest. PM me if not. And trust me I'm not going to be replying all the time here either. I'm not gonna get mad so don't worry(unless you're just being destructive) I'm the one that's asking for a feedback. This is my first story so I want to know what I should be improving on.**

**Anyways that's all! I'm currently working on the next chapter so hopefully I won't take too long this time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE \\(^.^)/**


End file.
